Un Duelo entre las sombras Trasladado
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Continuacion de El Hechizo del Duelo y de Entre Shamanes te veras, Crossover YGOShamen KingSlayers, Actualizada. Gracias a mi hermano ya pude seguir.
1. Capitulo 1: Previo al Torneo

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
Capitulo 1: Previo al Torneo...  
  
Nota: Para entender lo que pasa favor de leer "El Hechizo del Duelo" y "Entre Shamanes te veras" primero. En este fic Seto Kaiba estará un poco fuera de su carácter natural, pero es solo por necesidades de la historia.  
  
La ciudad de Domino estaba en calma, por el momento, ya que varías personas empezaban a llegar a la ciudad procedentes del interior del país y del extranjero, y es que en las ultimas semanas había corrido el anuncio por Internet del nuevo torneo de Duelo de Monstruos organizado por la Corporación Kaiba para celebrar el estreno de su Sistema Holográfico de Duelo de Monstruos, el torneo prometía buenos premios a los ganadores, aparte del reconocimiento como el mejor duelista del mundo.  
  
El torneo tendría algunas reglas nuevas, como que se tendrían que juntar 8 cartas localizadoras (no 6 como en Battle Citty) y los participantes debían de ofrecer su carta mas rara al ganador de un duelo (era opcional), así como un plazo, ya que tenían una semana antes de que empezaran las finales del torneo, por eso llegaban tantas personas.  
  
Una limusina blanca llegaba al museo de Domino, de ella bajo Ishizu Ishtar, encargada de la sección egipcia del museo, Ishizu entro al museo.  
  
-Señorita Isthar, es un placer tenerla aquí de nuevo- dijo el dueño del museo –Espero que su estancia aquí sea larga.  
  
-Gracias, el placer es mío- dijo Ishizu sonriendo –Y con respecto a mi estadía, pues le diré que estaré tan solo por unos meses en lo que arreglo mi traslado a esta ciudad.  
  
-Pero que buena noticia señorita Isthar- dijo el dueño del museo –Será mas que agradable volver a trabajar con usted.  
  
-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Ishizu –Por el momento me retirare, es que necesito hacer una llamada importante, si me disculpa- dijo Ishizu..  
  
-No se preocupe señorita, ya sabe que puede hacer lo que desee- dijo el dueño mientras que Ishizu se despedía y se retiraba.  
  
En la mansión Kaiba, Seto se encontraba aun confundido, y de no ser por los "invitados", habría pensado que todo fue solo un sueño, ya habían colocado al cuerpo de Pilika en una cama, Tamao ya algo recuperada se había ofrecido para vigilarla junto con Fausto, mientras que los demás habían sido llevados por Mokuba a otra de las habitaciones de la mansión mientras que Seto hablaba con Yugi por teléfono.  
  
-Entonces todos los demás se encuentran allá contigo- dijo Seto.  
  
-"Si, excepto Mana, por cierto, ¿No esta ella por allá?"- pregunto Yugi por teléfono.  
  
-No, aquí no esta, solo están esos sujetos del primer mundo que visitamos y cuatro mas del segundo mundo- dijo Seto.  
  
-"Vaya, ¿Y que haremos con ellos?"- dijo Yugi preocupado.  
  
-Por el momento darles asilo aquí, aunque no creo poder atenderlos mucho ya que tengo un torneo que organizar- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-"¿Torneo?, ¡A es cierto!, ¡El torneo que estabas preparando por la salida de tu sistema de duelos nuevo!"- dijo Yugi emocionado.  
  
-Si Yugi, espero verte allá- dijo Seto –Ya ansió demostrarle al mundo quien es el mejor de todos los duelistas.  
  
-"Eso lo se Kaiba, pero recuerda que si Pegasus regreso también, tal vez siga buscando venganza"- dijo Yugi con preocupación.  
  
-Qué venga, que aquí lo estaré esperando listo para derrotarlo cuando quiera- dijo Seto con fuerza.  
  
-"Bueno Kaiba, te veré en la tarde junto con los demás en la plaza de la ciudad"- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Bien, quiero que vengan listos para lo que sea, por que no sabemos que harán Pegasus y ese tal Hao- dijo Seto –Hasta luego Yugi.  
  
-"Hasta luego Kaiba, y cuidado"- dijo Yugi colgando, Seto empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido, hasta que se le acercaron Mokuba y Luna.  
  
-¿Están Yugi y los demás bien?- pregunto Mokuba con preocupación.  
  
-Si, están bien, aunque ese tal Yoh y las cuatro mujeres que estaban con nosotros en la lucha aparecieron en su casa- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-¿Mi hermana no estaba con ellos?- dijo Luna con preocupación, pero Seto negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Aparte de los que dije, no- dijo Seto, Luna solo frunció el ceño.  
  
-Entonces, parece que se quedo en ese mundo junto con la princesa de Seyluun- dijo Luna con preocupación.  
  
-Y junto con Mana- dijo Seto.  
  
-Vaya, entonces si que nos separaron- dijo Mokuba preocupado, en eso entraron Chocolove, Zeros, Gourry y Zelgadis.  
  
-Oye Brody, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Chocolove a Seto, este solo le miro con hastío.  
  
-Iremos a la plaza a encontrarnos con Yugi y los demás- dijo Seto –Y no vuelvas a llamarme Brody si no quieres que te eché de aquí.  
  
-Entendido camarada- dijo Chocolove asiendo un saludo de tipo militar ante la mirada de pena ajena de los demás.  
  
-Entonces en la tarde veremos que hacer- dijo Zelgadis pensativo –Solo espero que Amelia este bien.  
  
-Y Lina- dijo Gourry con una mirada preocupada.  
  
-Oye, ¿Filia no se encontraba con ellos?- dijo Zeros.  
  
-No, por lo que veo ella también se quedo en ese otro mundo- dijo Seto.  
  
-A, ya veo, gracias- dijo Zeros aunque la respuesta no le agrado mucho.  
  
Seto se iba a levantar, pero de pronto sonó el teléfono, los Slayers se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido del aparato, hasta que Seto contesto.  
  
-Bueno, Seto Kaiba al habla- dijo Seto aunque se veía un poco cansado, pero de pronto su expresión pareció revitalizada.  
  
-"¿Seto?, soy Ishizu, que bueno que te encuentro"- dijo la voz de Ishizu por teléfono.  
  
-Vaya, es toda una sorpresa, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que volverías?- dijo Seto con una leve sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por nadie.  
  
-¿Y este?- dijo Chocolove extrañado, Mokuba sonrío mientras llamaba a los demás.  
  
-Mejor vamos a ver que comemos, por que mi hermano se va a quedar allí por un rato- dijo Mokuba mientras que guiaba al grupo a la cocina.  
  
-¿Pue que es tu cuñadita Brody?- dijo Chocolove, Mokuba solo sonrío.  
  
-Algo así- dijo Mokuba, Zeros les miro y luego miro en dirección a la ventana.  
  
-Algo malo viene en camino, y tal vez sea mas peligroso que lo anterior- dijo Zeros para si, aunque Zelgadis lo noto, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Con Seto.  
  
-¿Entonces estarás aquí por seis meses?- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-"Si, cuando menos en lo que arreglo mi traslado, aunque deberé regresar a Egipto a arreglar unos asuntos, pero eso no me tomara tiempo"- dijo Ishizu.  
  
-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Seto sonriendo –Y dime, ¿Crees poder hacer un espacio en tu agenda para poder salir a comer esta noche después del anuncio del torneo"- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-"¡Oh, lo lamento Seto!, pero esta noche estaré ocupada con asuntos del museo, pero si lo deseas podríamos ir mañana"- dijo Ishizu apenada  
  
-No te preocupes por ello, sabes que para mi es importante que le des importancia a tus deberes en tu trabajo- dijo Seto de manera comprensiva.  
  
-"Gracias Seto, aunque no por eso voy a dejar de compensarte"- dijo Ishizu con una voz algo provocativa, Seto sonrío.  
  
-Entonces te veré mañana- dijo Seto.  
  
-"Si, por cierto Seto, también hay algunas cosas importantes de las que debemos hablar, pero te lo diré mañana por que no es bueno decírtelo por teléfono"- dijo Ishizu –"Hasta mañana Seto, aunque tratare de ir a ver la presentación de tu torneo".  
  
-Hasta mañana Ishizu, suerte- dijo Seto mientras se despedía.  
  
-"Hasta mañana Seto"- dijo Ishizu mientras colgaba.  
  
En la plaza de la ciudad una mujer con ropas chinas se encontraba deambulando como perdida por el lugar, la mujer, cansada se sentó en una banca mientras bufaba de hastió.  
  
-Rayos, ¿a dónde diablos vine a caer?- se dijo Nagha a si misma –Aunque me imagino que debe ser el mundo del joven Bakura ya que vi a algunos chicos con esas cartas que ellos cargaban- dijo Nagha mientras miraba como varios duelistas se encontraban jugando duelos callejeros.  
  
En eso Nagha noto un cartelón donde se informaba sobre un torneo de Duelo de Monstruos, Nagha se acerco a verlo con curiosidad.  
  
-Vaya, si es la imagen de ese chico Kaiba, entonces creo que si estoy en su mundo, bien, ahora solo debo de localizarlo para encontrar a los demás- dijo Nagha sonriendo, en eso se le acerco un joven completamente vestido de negro.  
  
-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, Nagha volteo y decidió preguntarle al joven.  
  
-A, disculpe, ¿Usted sabe donde puedo localizar a Seto Kaiba, joven?- dijo Nagha sonriéndole.  
  
-Por supuesto, por cierto puedes llamarme Zero Asakura- dijo Zero -¿Y con quien tengo el placer de hablar linda?- dijo Zero, Nagha se sonrojo por el halago, aunque recupero la compostura rápidamente.  
  
-Yo soy Gracia Nagha- dijo Nagha prefiriendo emplear su nombre real ya que pensó que tal vez en ese mundo no verían muy bien lo de Serpiente Blanca –Es un placer- dijo Nagha.  
  
-El placer es mío, pero venga, la voy a llevar a Kaiba Corp.- dijo Zero, Nagha asintió mientras le seguía.  
  
En casa de Yugi, todos aun se encontraban sorprendidos por la noticia del embarazo de Mai, aunque también por lo del anuncio del torneo de Kaiba.  
  
-Vaya, ese Kaiba si que se le ocurren cosas interesantes- dijo Mai mientras miraba su deck.  
  
-¿Piensas participar en tu estado Mai?- dijo Tea con extrañeza, Mai le sonrío.  
  
-Oye, que clase de duelista seria si no lo hiciese, además, no creo que sea tan riesgoso- dijo Mai sonriendo –Y si veo que hay problemas me retirare.  
  
-Bueno, pero aun así debes de tener cuidado Mai- dijo Joey con calma –Así que entrare solo para estar al pendiente de ti- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con decisión.  
  
-Si Joey, claro- dijo Mai con sarcasmo, Yugi sonrío.  
  
-Eh, chicos- dijo Yoh acercándoseles –No se si lo recuerdan, pero, ¿Y que haremos nosotros para volver a casa?- dijo Yoh con preocupación.  
  
-Bueno, eso lo veremos cuando nos encontremos con Kaiba en la tarde- dijo Yugi pensando, Yoh asintió.  
  
-Bueno, pues si no queda de otra- dijo Shalona con aburrimiento, en eso Tea se levanto.  
  
-Yugi, ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?- dijo Tea –Es que si paso un día, quizás mis padres estén preocupados- dijo Tea, Yugi le sonrió mientras asentía.  
  
-Por supuesto Tea, si ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa, no es necesario que lo pidas- dijo Yugi, Tea le sonrío mientras salía del cuarto.  
  
-Joey, Serenity, Creo que será mejor que ambos se comuniquen con sus padres- dijo Yugi a ambos –Me imagino que deben de estar preocupados.  
  
-No te preocupes viejo- dijo Joey sonriéndole –Recuerda que te dije que mis padres se reconciliaron y decidieron ir a una segunda Luna de Miel, por lo que no hay nadie en mi casa- dijo Joey, Yugi le sonrío mientras que Tristan se le acerco a Joey.  
  
-Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaran cuando se enteren de que ya los hiciste abuelos- dijo Tristan sonriendo, Joey solo trastabillo un poco mientras que Tristan y Serenity reían.  
  
-No te preocupes hermano, se que lo tomaran bien- dijo Serenity.  
  
-Si claro, lo aceptaran después de darme una buena tunda- dijo Joey, Mai le abrazo por la espalda.  
  
-Vamos, de todos modos se que se alegraran por ti- dijo Mai, Joey se sonrojo, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo.  
  
-Oye Mai, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Y tu auto?- dijo Joey, Mai de pronto puso una expresión algo asustada.  
  
-¡Oh no!, ¡Lo deje en un estacionamiento público!- dijo Mai sorprendida -¡Y si en verdad paso un día capaz que esos malditos me cobraran una fortuna!- dijo Mai mientras iba a la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-¡Mai a donde vas!- dijo Joey preocupado, pero Mai solo volteo a verle mientras sonreía.  
  
-No te preocupes, solo voy por el, de todos modos esta cerca de aquí- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-Entonces te acompaño- dijo Joey mientras se le acercaba, pero Mai le detuvo con la mano.  
  
-No es necesario Joey, de veras, es rápido, solo voy por el y regreso- dijo Mai –Además ya estoy bastante grandecita como para cuidarme sola.  
  
-Si, pero, es que me preocupa que salgas sola en tu estado- dijo Joey preocupado, Mai le sonrío, en eso Sally se les acerco.  
  
-Si quieres yo le acompaño- dijo Sally con calma, Mai suspiro.  
  
-Bueno, si lo deseas- dijo Mai con resignación.  
  
-Bueno, cuídala Sally- dijo Joey resignado.  
  
-No te preocupes por ello- dijo Sally saliendo junto con Mai, Tea entro justo cuando salían, aunque se veía un poco fastidiada.  
  
-¿Qué paso Tea?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-Nada, es solo que mis padres me hicieron un drama- dijo Tea –Ya sabes como son, siempre malinterpretan todo lo que uno dice.  
  
-¿Pues que les dijiste?- dijo Tristan extrañado –No creo que les hayas contado el increíble viaje que tuvimos.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no Zoquete!- dijo Tea enfadada –Tuve que inventarles una excusa para que no se molestaran.  
  
-¿Y que les dijiste entonces?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-Pues que había pasado la noche con Yugi y los demás- dijo Tea con calma –Pero ellos siempre malinterpretan todo y empezaron a sermonearme, por suerte logre que se calmaran.  
  
-"¿Y que habrán pensado?"- dijo Yami apareciendo atrás de Yugi.  
  
-Ay Yami, si hasta yo lo se- dijo Yugi, pero de pronto noto que los demás, excepto Yoh y las Lilly's sobrantes le miraban extrañados.  
  
-¿Estabas hablando con Yami?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Si, ¿Qué acaso ya no lo ven?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Yo solo veo una imagen borrosa atrás tuyo, pero no lo distingo bien- dijo Tea.  
  
-Yo, no veo nada- dijo Tristan con calma.  
  
-Ni yo- dijo Serenity.  
  
-Debe ser este mundo- dijo Yoh pensando –Así como en mi mundo todos ustedes podían ver a los espíritus, en este mundo solo aquellos con cierta sensibilidad pueden verlos.  
  
-"Entonces me imagino que tampoco podrán verme"- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo tras Yoh, este asintió.  
  
-Si eso creo- dijo Yoh, Tea solo le miro.  
  
-Me imagino que debió aparecer Amidamaru, por que otra vez veo una imagen borrosa atrás de ti- dijo Tea.  
  
-¿En serio?, yo sigo sin ver nada- dijo Joey, en eso Bakura entro al cuarto.  
  
-Chicos, creo que es hora de que me retire, hay algo que tengo que hacer- dijo Bakura sonriéndoles.  
  
-Si Bakura, pero recuerda que debemos de vernos en la tarde con Kaiba para acordar que haremos con respecto a Yoh y a los demás- dijo Yugi.  
  
-No lo olvidare- dijo Bakura mientras se despedía -¡Los veo en la noche!- dijo Bakura mientras salía.  
  
En una mansión, Hao y Pegasus se encontraban analizando lo ocurrido y trazando nuevos planes.  
  
-Esa luz si que fue extraña, pero al menos nos trajo a mi mundo- dijo Pegasus mientras tomaba un poco de vino.  
  
-Si, ¿Pero por que nos habrá traído?, ¿Qué motivos habrían para estar aquí?- dijo Hao pensando.  
  
-No lo se, pero deberemos averiguarlo- dijo Pegasus -¿Deseas otra taza de Te?.  
  
-Si, creo que me caerá bien- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-Muchacho, ya escuchaste, tráele mas te a mi invitado- dijo Pegasus mientras que Lizerg aparecía con un traje de mayordomo ante la mirada burlesca de Hao.  
  
-Sabes, creo que le podremos sacar muchos beneficios a esto-dijo Hao riéndose, en el fondo de la habitación, Morphin miraba la escena impotente desde la jaula en la que la habían metido.  
  
-Fue una suerte caer cerca de una de mis propiedades en esta ciudad- dijo Pegasus, Hao asintió.  
  
-¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Hao –E notado que mi poder se disminuyo bastante cuando llegamos a este mundo.  
  
-Tendremos que entrar al torneo de Kaiba, ya que se que allí encontraremos a Yugi y a los preciados Artículos del Milenio- dijo Pegasus, Hao solo bufo.  
  
-Tal vez, pero por si no lo recuerdas yo no se nada sobre Duelo de monstruos- dijo Hao enfadado, Pegasus sonrío.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, yo te ayudare- dijo Pegasus –De todos modos yo invente el juego y poseo las mejores cartas, por no decir todas en la cantidad deseada, con mi apoyo podrías tener el mejor deck del mundo- dijo Pegasus, Hao le miro pensativo.  
  
-Podría funcionar- dijo Hao sonriendo levemente –Pero antes, quisiera un masaje- dijo Hao mientras miraba a Lizerg -¡Oye gato!, ¡Necesito que me des un masaje en los pies!- dijo Hao a Lizerg quien asintió ante la risa de Pegasus.  
  
-Veo que si le sacaras bastante provecho a la situación mi amigo- dijo Pegasus.  
  
-Si, aunque luego veremos lo del torneo, por lo mientras disfrutare de mi masaje- dijo Hao.  
  
En la Pensión Asakura, Anna, Filia y Amelia habían logrado, gracias a sus habilidades de sacerdotisas, localizar la esencia de los demás, Lina y Mana solo les miraban, mientras que Len, Horo, Milly, Ryu, Marco y Manta se encontraban sentados analizando lo sucedido.  
  
-Bien, ya sentimos la esencia de ellos y podemos localizarla- dijo Amelia mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente -¿Pero como llegaremos allá?.  
  
-Podríamos emplear el hechizo que nos trajo hasta acá- dijo Filia, pero Lina negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo creo, recuerden que la primera vez fue a causa de esos misteriosos artículos del Milenio de Yugi y Bakura- dijo Lina –En este momento no poseemos ninguno, además de que el libro se quedo en Zefilia.  
  
-Entonces estamos estancadas- dijo Anna fríamente.  
  
-Podría ser, pero quizás podría haber otra solución- dijo Lina con calma.  
  
-¿Cómo cual?- dijo Len acercándoseles, Lina señalo a Mana quien miraba al cielo.  
  
-Ella es de ese mundo, quizás podríamos usarla para llegar- dijo Lina, Mana volteo a verle.  
  
-No lo creo Lina- dijo Mana con tristeza –Si bien es cierto que yo antes era una carta, mi esencia estaba en el reino de las sombras, y es probable que en vez de ir a el mundo de Yugi fuésemos al reino de las sombras.  
  
-Entonces eso nos sigue dejando estancados- dijo Manta pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, de pronto noto que había algunas cartas tiradas en el piso.  
  
-¿Qué es eso Manta?- dijo Horo señalando lo que Manta acababa de tomar.  
  
-Parece que es una de esas cartas de duelo de monstruos que usaban Yugi y sus amigos- dijo Manta mirando la carta.  
  
-Creo que son de la señorita Tea- dijo Filia mirando la carta y señalando otras que también se encontraban en el piso.  
  
-¿Duelo de Monstruos?- dijo Marco extrañado.  
  
-Luego te lo explicamos- dijo Len -¿Pero que haremos de todos modos?.  
  
-Las cartas de Tea podrían servirnos- dijo Anna seriamente –Pero aun necesitamos mas poder para abrir un portal a ese mundo.  
  
-¿Pero de donde sacaremos mas poder?- dijo Jun –Sin Yoh, Fausto y Chocolove nuestra fuerza se ha disminuido- dijo Jun, Lina bufo un poco.  
  
-Oye, mi magia aun es muy poderosa- dijo Lina –Además, entre todas podremos abrir el portal fácilmente.  
  
-Si, podría funcionar- dijo Filia pensando.  
  
-Entonces debemos de recoger las cartas que están en el piso- dijo Amelia mientras tomaba otra carta, Mana y los demás asintieron mientras tomaban mas cartas.  
  
Después de un rato juntaron las cartas que habían recogido, estas eran, United We Stand (Unidos venceremos 800 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo en el campo), La Wingweaver, Shinato's Arck (magia de ritual), Shinato, King Of a Higher Plane, Dancing Fairy (2 de ellas), Malevolent Nuzzler, Monster Reborn y Spirit of the Harp.  
  
-Bien, entonces comencemos- dijo Anna mirando a Lina y a los demás.  
  
-Bien- dijo Lina con calma, pero de pronto alguien entro a la pensión.  
  
-Su poder no será suficiente- dijo Jean entrando a la pensión, Anna solo suspiro un poco mientras que Marco iba a recibir a Jean.  
  
-¿Señorita Jean, que hace aquí?- dijo Marco extrañado.  
  
-Marco, un Arcángel me ha dicho que necesitarían mi ayuda para poder viajar a ese otro mundo a causa de un gran evento que ocurrirá- dijo Jean con calma.  
  
-¿Y como podría ayudarnos la líder de los soldados X?- dijo Anna con su frialdad característica, aunque su mirada solo denotaba desconfianza.  
  
-El mismo Arcángel te lo podrá decir- dijo Jean mientras que Azrael aparecía detrás de ella.  
  
-"Es un placer el verla señorita Kyoyama"- dijo Azrael con una reverencia –"Mi nombre es Azrael".  
  
-¿Y de que manera nos puedes ayudar?- dijo Anna con calma.  
  
-"Usando mi poder para abrir un portal a ese mundo"- dijo Azrael –"Un aliado nos ayudara a llegar en el mismo día que ellos llegaron".  
  
-¿Y por que ese aliado tuyo nos ayudara?- pregunto Len acercándosele.  
  
-"Pronto ocurrirá un gran incidente en ese mundo que afectara los destinos de muchas personas"- dijo Azrael –"Además, ustedes ya están implicados y la única manera de salvar las almas de sus amigos es yendo a combatir a ese mundo con sus reglas".  
  
-Hum, bueno- dijo Len con una mueca –Pues a que estamos esperando, llévanos a ese mundo- dijo Len de manera imperativa ante las miradas extrañadas de todos, aunque Azrael le miro con tranquilidad.  
  
-"Veo que tienes agallas, Len Tao, pero eso no será suficiente para afrontar lo que estas a punto de enfrentar, necesitaras inteligencia y prudencia"- dijo Azrael, Len solo bufo con enfado –"Entonces lo haré"- dijo Azrael mientras se elevaba –"Señorita Kyoyama, señorita Filia, Princesa Amelia, necesitare que unan sus poderes con los míos"- dijo Azrael con una orden  
  
-¿Y por que solo ellas?- dijo Lina extrañada, aunque algo enfadada sintiéndose discriminada.  
  
-"Por que ellas son sacerdotisas y su poder nos permitirá conectarnos mas fácilmente con los espíritus"- dijo Azrael, Lina solo bufo.  
  
-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Lina enfadada.  
  
-"Entonces reúnan las cartas que recogieron y pónganlas en el centro"- dijo Azrael con calma.  
  
-Bien, hagámoslo- dijo Amelia mientras ponía las cartas en el centro.  
  
-"Señorita Kyoyama, necesitare que usted ponga su rosario en el centro junto con las cartas"- dijo Azrael, Anna asintió mientras ponía su rosario sobre las cartas.  
  
Len, Horo, Manta, Jun, Ryu, Milly, Mana, LBL, Marco y Jean miraban lo que hacían Azrael y las chicas, Lina solo miraba aun enfadada, de pronto una luz surgió de entre las cartas y el rosario y se extendió formando una especie de tubo de luz, en medio de este se veía algo así como un parque, aunque de noche, todos estaban asombrados, Azrael volteo y les sonrío haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-"Pueden pasar"- dijo Azrael mientras señalaba a la puerta –"Recojan lo que necesiten para el viaje y vamonos"- dijo Azrael, Jean se le acerco.  
  
-Yo ya estoy lista- dijo Jean mientras entraba al portal, Anna tomo su rosario y algunas de las cartas y entro al portal sin decir nada.  
  
-Bien, pues no perdamos tiempo- dijo Len con el ceño fruncido –Sígueme Hoto- Hoto.  
  
-Si, ya voy- dijo Horo siguiéndole -¡Y no me digas Hoto-Hoto Tiburón!- dijo Horo enfadado mientras entraba al portal.  
  
-Maestro Mahado, espero este bien- dijo Mana mientras entraba al portal.  
  
-"Señorita Jun, ¿Esta lista?- dijo LBL.  
  
-Si, vamos- dijo Jun entrando al portal.  
  
-Espero que todo salga bien- dijo Manta.  
  
-No te preocupes Manta, Don Yoh se encuentra con ellos- dijo Ryu sonriendo.  
  
-Príncipe Lizerg- dijo Milly entrando al portal seguida por Manta, Ryu y Lina, que aun seguía enfadada, Marco solo suspiro y entro mientras que el portal se cerraba.  
  
En casa de Yugi.  
  
-¡Oh no!- grito Tea al mirar el bolsillo donde guardaba sus cartas y descubrir que le faltaban, Yugi se preocupo y fue rápidamente a ver que le ocurría.  
  
-¿Tea que pasa?- dijo Yugi con preocupación, Tea solo le miro mientras suspiraba con pesadez.  
  
-E perdido varias de mis cartas- dijo Tea mientras le daba a Yugi las tarjetas que le quedaban, Yugi las tomo mientras las revisaba.  
  
-Vaya, y fueron la base en la que habíamos trabajado toda la noche del domingo- dijo Yugi con algo de decepción, ya que sabia que esta vez Tea deseaba entrar al torneo junto con el y Joey.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Tea.  
  
-No, te preocupes- dijo Yugi sonriéndole –Ya veremos que hacer- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Ya sabes que podemos ayudarte a rehacer tu deck- dijo una voz desde la puerta.  
  
-¡Si es cierto, podemos ayudarte a rehacer tu d...!- dijo Yugi alegre, hasta que noto que la voz la pertenecía a alguien muy conocido por el -¿A- buelo?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¡Señor Motou!- dijeron Joey, Serenity y Tea sorprendidos al ver al abuelo de Yugi en la puerta.  
  
-¿Oigan, quien es ese viejito?- dijo Yoh señalando al abuelo de Yugi.  
  
-Abuelo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- dijo Yugi con calma.  
  
-No mucho- dijo el abuelo -Por cierto, aun no me has presentado a tus amigos Yugi- dijo el abuelo sonriendo.  
  
-A es cierto- dijo Yugi sonriendo –Abuelo, ellos son Yoh Asakura, Shalona, Elly, Lilly y el es Mahado, chicos el es mi abuelo, Solomon Motou –dijo Yugi.  
  
-Es un placer conocerlo- dijo Yoh sonriéndole.  
  
-Lo mismo decimos- dijeron Shalona y los demás.  
  
-Bueno, Yugi, sabes que no tengo nada por que traigas a tus amigos, pero para la próxima infórmame- dijo Solomon sonriendo, Yugi solo sonrío apenado.  
  
-Si abuelo- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Por cierto, Tea, llamaron tus padres por teléfono- dijo Solomon –Me dijeron que te informara que fueras a casa por que te tenían una sorpresa- dijo Solomon, Tea le miro extrañada.  
  
-Que raro, ¿Por qué no me lo habrán dicho hace rato que hable- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-No lo se, a lo mejor se les olvido- dijo Yugi, Tea le sonrío.  
  
-Bueno Yugi, creo que entonces me iré a casa a ver que es lo que pasa- dijo Tea sonriéndole –Los veré en el parque en la noche chicos, me despiden de Mai.  
  
-Si Tea, le diré- dijo Joey mientras se despedía –Hasta luego.  
  
-Le veremos en la noche Tea- dijo Serenity.  
  
-Hay me saludas a tus padres- dijo Tristan sonriendo.  
  
-No olvides que debemos rehacer tu deck- dijo Yugi mientras que Tea salía del cuarto.  
  
-No te preocupes Yugi, no lo olvidare- dijo Tea mientras salía –Los veo en la noche.  
  
-Oye Yugi, ¿Y para que esta Tea armando un deck?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Es que ella desea entra a este torneo- dijo Yugi, ante la sorpresa de Joey.  
  
-Vaya, por mi esta bien, pero ojala que no me vaya a retar, no quisiera sacarla del torneo tan pronto- dijo Joey mientras que hacia pose gallarda.  
  
-Si Joey, aja- dijo Yugi sarcástico, en eso Lilly se les acerco.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Podrían explicarme que es eso de Duelo de Monstruos?- dijo Lilly extrañada.  
  
-Si, a mi también me gustaría saber que es- dijo Yoh con su clásica sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, por que no se los explicamos mientras esperamos a que regresen Mai y Sally- dijo Joey.  
  
-Si, así podremos matar el tiempo un rato- dijo Yugi, Mahado los miro mientras suspiraba.  
  
En las calles de Domino, Mai y Sally iban en el auto de esta ultima, aunque Mai solo iba vociferando toda clase de insultos a los sujetos del estacionamiento.  
  
-¡Ese infeliz!, ¡Como se atrevió a cobrarme el triple!- dijo Mai furiosa mientras que Sally solo emitía una risa nerviosa.  
  
-Vamos amiga, tranquilízate, no vez que tanta ira te puede afectar en tu estado- dijo Sally, Mai solo gruño levemente.  
  
-Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitar enfadarme por como me trato ese inútil- dijo Mai mas tranquila.  
  
-Vamos, mejor sigue viendo el camino- dijo Sally cuando de pronto vio que alguien cruzaba la calle calmadamente -¡Mai cuidado!- dijo Sally, Mai alcanzo a ver a una chica y freno con rudeza, la muchacha alcanzo a quitarse.  
  
-¡Uff!, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Mai a Sally, esta asintió, entonces Mai volteo a donde se encontraba la chica que ya se levantaba –Oye, muchacha, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Mai.  
  
-Si no se preocupe, aunque creo que debería tener mas cuidado con los altos- dijo la chica mientras señalaba el semáforo que estaba en cruce para los peatones, Mai se sonrojo de la pena.  
  
-A, discúlpeme, es que venia enfadada y no lo vi- dijo Mai apenada.  
  
-Ande, no se preocupe, si ni me paso nada- dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a Mai, Mai solo suspiro aliviada, entonces noto que la chica llevaba un SHDM en su mano izquierda.  
  
-¿Eres una duelista?- pregunto Mai con curiosidad, la chica se sonrojo mientras le sonreía.  
  
-Pues, trato, en realidad e venido a probarme aquí en el torneo de Kaiba- dijo la chica.  
  
-Así que también vienes a participar, vaya- dijo Mai sonriendo –Por cierto mi nombre es Mai Valentine- dijo Mai sonriéndole, la chica le correspondió el saludo.  
  
-El mío es Jennyfer Satori Lleneri- dijo Jennyfer sonriéndole –Oiga, ¿No es usted la duelista que llego a la semifinal del Reino de los duelistas y que fue derrotada por Yugi Motou?- dijo Jennifer, Mai asintió.  
  
-Así es, aunque, no tenias por que recordarme mi derrota contra Yugi- dijo Mai mientras que sonreía con algo de enfado, Jennyfer asintió algo apenada –Por cierto, no eres de aquí, ¿Verdad?.  
  
-No, soy de México- dijo Jennifer.  
  
-Vaya, ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas en Domino?- dijo Mai sonriéndole, aunque Sally solo les miraba aburrida.  
  
-Solo un día, pero no habrá tenido caso si no logro encontrar el mentado parque donde se va a realizar el inicio de ese mentado torneo- dijo Jennyfer con enfado, Mai le sonrío.  
  
-Oye, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?- dijo Mai sonriéndole, aunque Sally le miro sorprendida.  
  
-E, Mai...- dijo Sally extrañada, pero Mai solo le hizo una pequeña mueca.  
  
-¿No será mucha molestia?- dijo Jennyfer con algo de pena.  
  
-No, que va, además, será mi manera de disculparme por casi arrollarte- dijo Mai mientras que le abría la puerta de su convertible, aunque en eso Jennyfer noto el vientre de Mai.  
  
-¿Estas embarazada?- le pregunto Jennyfer a Mai, esta solo le miro mientras se tocaba el vientre levemente y sonreía.  
  
-Por supuesto amiga- dijo Mai sonriéndole.  
  
-Vaya, y por lo que se ve ya llevas bastantito eh- dijo Jennyfer, Mai solo bufo un poco.  
  
-Oye, nos va a caer la noche si no nos vamos- dijo Mai mientras que Jennyfer se sonrojaba un poco y subía al auto.  
  
-Wheeler debe de estar desesperado- dijo Sally con calma –Ya nos tardamos bastante.  
  
-No te preocupes, Joseph sabe que me puedo cuidar bien- dijo Mai mientras arrancaba el auto, Jennifer solo les miraba y suspiro de cansancio.  
  
En las afueras de la mansión Kaiba, Zero y Nagha llegaron a las puertas.  
  
-Vaya, se ve que ese chico si que vive bien- dijo Nagha mirando la enorme mansión.  
  
-Si, es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo- dijo Zero sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno, pero, ¿Y ahora como le hago para llamar su atención?, no creo poder gritar con la suficiente fuerza como para que me escuchen- dijo Nagha mirando la reja, Zero solo le miro extrañado.  
  
-Eh, ¿Qué no seria mas fácil si usáramos el timbre?- dijo Zero señalando el timbre, Nagha le miro extrañada, pero decidió hacer como que sabia de que hablaba Zero.  
  
-Eh, ¡A si claro!, pero, eh, ¿Por qué no lo ocupas tu?- dijo Nagha, Zero le miro extrañado –Por favor- dijo Nagha, Zero suspiro y procedió a tocar el timbre.  
  
-"¿Quién es?"- se escucho por el timbre, Nagha se sorprendió ante ese aparato.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Zero Asakura, ¿Se encuentra el señor Kaiba en casa?- dijo Zero.  
  
-"¿Para que lo quiere ver?"- dijo la voz.  
  
-En realidad, aquí hay una señorita muy guapa que desea verle- dijo Zero, Nagha sonrío mientras que las cámaras de seguridad apuntaban a Nagha.  
  
-"¿Y cual es el nombre de tan bella dama?"- dijo la voz.  
  
-Ella se llama... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas preciosa?- dijo Zero sonriéndole a Nagha, Nagha solo avanzo hacia el timbre.  
  
-Me llamo Gracia Nagha, pero el me conoce como Nagha la Serpiente Blanca- dijo Nagha mientras levantaba la mirada altiva.  
  
-"Espere un momento"- dijo la voz, Nagha y Zero solo miraron la reja esperando, en eso la voz volvió a ser audible –"Puede pasar señorita, ah, y también su acompañante si lo desea".  
  
-Gracias por lo que me toca- dijo Zero algo enfadado -Bueno señorita, aquí me despido, debo prepararme para el torneo de la compañía Kaiba- dijo Zero mientras levantaba su SHDM.  
  
-Gracias por su ayuda- dijo Nagha mientras se dirigía a la mansión –Hasta luego y buena suerte- dijo Nagha.  
  
-Adiós preciosa, espero verle pronto- dijo Zero mientras se retiraba del lugar.  
  
-Me cae bien ese tipo- dijo Nagha mientras entraba a la mansión de Kaiba.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Notas: He aquí el inicio de la tercera parte de mi crossover, espero les agrade, por cierto, probablemente esta parte sea mucho mas larga que las dos anteriores, por lo que espero comprensión de parte de los que la lean y que soporten todas las tarugadas que hago, aunque empezando y ya dejo dudas como: ¿Qué le dirá Ishizu a Seto durante su cena?, ¿Hao seguirá usando a Lizerg como su esclavo personal?, ¿Qué será la sorpresa que le tienen a Tea sus padres?, ¿Mai demandara a los dueños del estacionamiento?, ¿Que clase de Deck formara Hao?, ¿A que se referirá Azrael con lo de usar las reglas de este mundo?, ¿Dónde aparecerán Anna y compañía?, ¿Qué hará Len para recuperar el alma de Pilika? respuestas a estas y mas preguntas en los siguientes de el fic.. A mis amigos Jennyfer S. Lleneri y Zero Asakura, como podrán notar ya cumplí mi promesa y los incluí, a ambos les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo, espero les agrade como queda. Extra: Si alguien mas desea entrarle a la parte del torneo, pueden decírmelo solo envíen sus datos a mi correo, pero debe ser rápido, ya que este fic se escribe al vapor.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a   
  
Hasta Luego. 


	2. Capitulo 2: El anuncio del Torneo

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
Capitulo 2: El anuncio del Torneo...  
  
El parque central de Ciudad Domino se encontraba con bastante algarabía, y no era para menos, en algunos minutos Seto Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corporation, anunciaría el inicio de su nuevo torneo, por lo que cientos de duelistas de todo el mundo se reunían en espera del tan esperado anuncio, aunque, un pequeño grupo de personas mas bien parecían estar buscando a alguien.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que?- dijo Len mirando al enorme grupo de personas que se encontraban.  
  
-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa?- dijo Horo enfadado –No es mi culpa que ese portal nos haya enviado a este parque en vez de a la casa de alguno de ellos.  
  
-¡Ya cállense par de brutos!- dijo Anna enfadada -¡Si ayudaran en ves de seguir soltando sus berridos ya habríamos encontrado a los demás!.  
  
-Ya, tranquila Anna- dijo Manta tratando de hacerla de conciliador –De todos modos tal vez estén cerca de aquí.  
  
-Eso es cierto señorita Anna- dijo Jean con calma –No creo que Azrael nos haya dejado en un lugar donde no estén los demás- dijo Jean, Anna solo bufo.  
  
-En dado caso, tanta gente podría ser un problema- dijo Jun mientras miraba alrededor.  
  
-¡Oigan!, ¡Vean esto!- dijo Mana acercándoseles junto con Lina y Amelia.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Filia acercándoseles.  
  
-Mira quien esta en ese cartel- dijo Lina señalando un cartel que Mana sostenía, todos voltearon a ver a el cartel y se sorprendieron al ver que era Seto Kaiba.  
  
-¿Gran torneo?- dijo Len leyendo el cartel.  
  
-Si, parece que el joven Kaiba esta organizándolo- dijo Amelia mirando el cartel con curiosidad, en eso notaron que Ryu, Milly, LBL y Marco regresaban a donde estaban ellos.  
  
-¿Y que averiguaron?- dijo Horo con calma.  
  
-Pues, solo nos enteramos que Kaiba hará el anuncio de su torneo esta noche- dijo Ryu con calma –También nos enteramos de que Yugi podría estar por aquí.  
  
-Si, no sabia que el era un campeón que deberá defender su titulo- dijo Milly sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que lo mejor será esperar, de todos modos deberán de venir aquí tarde o temprano- dijo Marco mientras miraba a la gente.  
  
-Si no hay de otra- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque.  
  
Fuera de la casa de Yugi, Yugi y compañía (abuelo incluido), se encontraban esperando a Tea y a Bakura, claro Mai ya había llegado junto con Sally y Jennyfer, quien había sido presentada por Mai y había hecho buenas migas con el grupo.  
  
-Ya se tardaron- dijo Joey mirando su reloj con impaciencia.  
  
-Eso es raro- dijo Tristan –Si ambos son muy puntuales.  
  
-No se preocupen, se que llegaran- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Joey con aburrimiento –Oye Yugi.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Cómo que Tea a estado pasando mucho tiempo en tu casa últimamente, ¿Por qué será?- dijo Joey mirándole de manera picara, Yugi se sonrojo mientras que los demás se reían.  
  
-Vaya Yugi, se ve que ustedes también van muy avanzados- dijo Mai sonriendo Yugi solo miro para otro lado.  
  
-Se ve que aquí todos son muy buenos amigos- dijo Jennyfer sonriéndoles.  
  
-Si verdad- dijo Yoh con su clásica sonrisa.  
  
-Lo que aun me sorprende es que no haya regresado a mi carta- dijo Mahado mientras miraba sus manos.  
  
-Si es cierto, por cierto- dijo Solomon mirando a Mahado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Mahado mientras que Solomon le miraba de arriba abajo.  
  
-¿No estas mas moreno?- dijo Solomon, Mahado solo asintió.  
  
-Si, es lo que me extraña- dijo Mahado, en eso Serenity señalo a un punto en la calle.  
  
-Allá vienen- dijo Serenity señalando a Tea y a Bakura que venían corriendo, ambos ya con nuevas vestimentas.  
  
-¡Tea, Bakura!- grito Yugi mientras sonreía.  
  
-¡Uff!, disculpen la tardanza chicos- dijo Bakura mientras tomaba aire.  
  
-Si, es solo que hay muchos duelistas llegando y tuvimos que tomar otro camino- dijo Tea mientras miraba a Yugi.  
  
-Bueno, eso no importa- dijo Yugi sonriendo –Lo importante es que ya llegaron- dijo Yugi, en eso Bakura miro a Jennyfer.  
  
-¿Y quien es ella?- dijo Bakura extrañado.  
  
-A, mi nombre es Jennyfer Satori Lleneri- dijo Jennyfer saludando a ambos –Es un placer el conocerlos.  
  
-El placer es nuestro- dijo Tea devolviéndole el saludo.  
  
-La conocimos en la tarde- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-Si, cuando Mai estuvo a punto de pasarle el carro encima- dijo Sally en tono de broma, Mai solo trastabillo un poco mientras que los demás reían.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos, si no se nos hará tarde- dijo Shalona con calma.  
  
-Bueno, entonces suban al auto- dijo Mai mientras que subía, pero de pronto Yugi noto algo.  
  
-Eh, Mai, ¿No crees que tu auto es muy pequeño para todos?- dijo Yugi mirando el auto, Mai solo le miro.  
  
-Si tienes razón, pero ya es tarde y es la única manera de llegar rápido- dijo Mai mientras sonreía –Creo que tendremos que algo apretados- dijo Mai, Yugi suspiro.  
  
-Si no queda de otra- dijo Yugi.  
  
Todos subieron al auto, y tal y como dijo Mai, iban bastante apretados, Mai, por su estado y por ser dueña del auto, iba en el asiento del conductor sola, Mahado, por ser el de mayor altura, iba en el asiento del copiloto compartiéndolo con Yoh y Bakura, que eran bastante delgados, atrás Shalona, Sally, Elly, Lilly, Jennyfer, Tea, Yugi, Joey Serenity, Tristan y Solomon, iban tan apretados que debes en cuando, alguien tocaba alguna parte que no debía de tocar, pero al fin llegaron a su destino bastante adoloridos.  
  
-¡Bueno chicos!, ¡Hemos llegado!- dijo Mai mientras bajaba del convertible, todos empezaron a salir, aunque se encontraban en condiciones bastante deplorables.  
  
-Auch, ahora se como se siente una sardina enlatada- dijo Joey mientras sujetaba la mano de Serenity -¿Estas bien Serenity?.  
  
-Si, hermano, no te preocupes- dijo Serenity mientras que Tristan salía con algunas marcas de golpes en la cabeza.  
  
-Oye Joey, no debías de haberme dado tantos coscorrones- dijo Tristan mientras que Joey le miraba con enfado.  
  
-Eso es para que tengas tus manos lejos de mi hermana- dijo Joey, Jennyfer sonrío mientras salía del auto.  
  
-Eso si que es amor de hermanos- dijo Jennyfer, Yoh salió junto con Bakura y Mahado.  
  
-Y que lo digas- dijo Bakura sonriendo, Yugi y Tea salían, aunque Tea se veía un poco avergonzada y Yugi llevaba un pequeña marca de cachetada en la mejilla.  
  
-En serio Yugi, no era mi intención abofetearte- dijo Tea con pena.  
  
-No te preocupes Tea, si el que debería disculparse soy yo- dijo Yugi sonrojado –No era mi intención tocarte, pues, ya sabes- dijo Yugi sonrojado, Yami apareció tras de el.  
  
-"Yugi, si se ve que hasta lo disfrutabas"- dijo Yami riéndose, Yugi solo se sonrojo mas mientras que Tea le miraba extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yugi?, estas rojo como un tomate- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-Eh... ¡A, no, no es nada!- dijo Yugi mientras se tocaba la nuca sonriendo, Yami solo le miro sonriendo.  
  
-"Yugi, eres muy afortunado al tener a alguien como ella junto a ti, hay veces que siento envidia de ti"- dijo Yami para si procurando que Yugi no le escuchase.  
  
-¡Oigan tórtolos!- dijo Shalona a lo lejos -¡Apúrense si quieren llegar a tiempo!.  
  
-¡Ya vamos!- dijo Tea , entonces volteo a ver a Yugi sonriéndole mientras le daba la mano para que la sujetas –Vamos Yugi.  
  
-Si- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras sujetaba la mano de Tea y ambos iban a el Parque.  
  
En el parque, Mokuba y los demás se encontraban esperando a que llegasen Yugi y los chicos.  
  
-Oye Brody, ¿cuánto falta pa que tu manito haga su anuncio?- dijo Chocolove mientras miraba aburrido a el parque.  
  
-Ya no falta mucho, no desesperes- dijo Mokuba sonriendo, la verdad, a el le estaba cayendo bastante bien Chocolove, aunque en ocasiones resultaba algo irritante.  
  
-Hey, ¿No son esos Yugi y los demás?- dijo Luna mirando en dirección al parque.  
  
-¡Si es cierto!- dijo Mokuba sonriendo -¡Yugi, chicos aquí!- dijo Mokuba llamando la atención de Mai.  
  
-¡Hola Mokuba!- dijo Mai acercándoseles.  
  
-Vaya Mokuba, es un placer verlos a todos bien- dijo Yugi mientras se les acercaba.  
  
-Chicos, que bueno que estén bien- dijo Gourry acercándoseles, entonces puso una expresión de extrañeza les miro –Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman?- dijo Gourry, mientras que todos le miraron con sendos goterones de pena ajena.  
  
-Eso no importa, lo importante es que están aquí- dijo Zeros sonriéndoles.  
  
-Chicos, ¿No se encuentra Amelia con ustedes?- dijo Nagha acercándosele a Tea.  
  
-No, parece que se quedo allá- dijo Tea, Nagha solo suspiro.  
  
-Vaya, espero que este bien- dijo Nagha con cierta tristeza, en eso Mokuba se le quedo viendo a Mai con extrañeza.  
  
-¡Mai!- dijo Mokuba con sorpresa, Mai y los demás le miraron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?- dijo Mai extrañada, Mokuba solo señalo su vientre.  
  
-¿Pero que te paso?, tu vientre esta bastante abultado- dijo Mokuba, Chocolove y Gourry también se le acercaron.  
  
-Oye manita, si hasta parece que estuvieras esperando- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Pues no están tan equivocados chicos- dijo Tea sonriéndoles, Mokuba y los demás le miraron con extrañeza, aunque Luna y Zeros sonrieron ya sabiendo que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-Mai esta embarazada- dijo Yugi mientras sonreía, los demás solo se quedaron mirándole con sorpresa, Mokuba fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
  
-¡Vaya Mai!, ¡Felicidades!- dijo Mokuba sonriendo -¡¿Y quien es el afortunado?!.  
  
-Eh... ese soy yo- dijo Joey sonrojado, Mokuba le miro impresionado.  
  
-Oye, pero si cuando les hice el hechizo de virginidad aun eras virgen- dijo Luna con extrañeza -¿Cómo es que en tan solo una semana pudiste dejarla embarazada y que se le notara tanto?- dijo Luna, Joey y Mai se sonrojaron.  
  
-Eh, creo que mejor te lo decimos después, esto es algo un poco privado- dijo Joey –Además, hay niños presentes- dijo Joey señalando a Mokuba.  
  
-Por mi no se preocupen- dijo Mokuba sonriendo, aunque Chocolove solo le puso una mano en el hombro a Joey.  
  
-Vaya Brody, espero que tu chilpayate nazca bien y bonito- dijo Chocolove sonriéndole, Joey solo emitió una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Felicidades chico- dijo Zeros mientras le aplaudía –Se que lo harás bien.  
  
-Si muchacho, aunque bueno, después de esa nochecita que ustedes dos pasaron en Zefilia por tanto licor, es lo menos que se podía esperar- dijo Nagha sonriéndoles, Joey y Mai se sonrojaron aun mas de lo que ya estaban, Yugi solo reía, pero de pronto una risa extraña le llamo la atención.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Yugi empezando a buscar el origen de la misteriosa risa, Tea le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué fue que Yugi?- dijo Tea, Yugi solo continuo buscando .  
  
-Me pareció haber escuchado algo extraño- dijo Yugi mientras se acercaba a Tea, ella solo le miro.  
  
En un edificio del parque, se encontraba un pequeño restaurante en una terraza, Ishizu se encontraba observando desde allí a el ya enorme numero de duelistas reunidos para el anuncio del torneo de Kaiba, Ishizu bebía una tasa de Te.  
  
-Hermano, espero que estés bien- dijo Ishizu para si, entonces miro al parque –Seto, espero que seas capaz de soportar lo que viene, por que dentro de poco, grandes pruebas te llegaran y tendrás que superarlas al igual que el Faraón- dijo Ishizu mientras bebía su te.  
  
En el parque Yugi y los demás ya se habían acomodado en una zona donde podrían ver a los duelistas que llegaban, ya habían visto a Espa Roba, el duelista PES (así le dicen), a Mako Tsunami, a Rex Raptor y a Weevil Underground, quien se encontraba fanfarroneando sobre lo bueno que era.  
  
-Vaya, se ve que este torneo será bastante entretenido- dijo Yugi mientras veía como Mako ahorcaba a Weevil para que se callara de una buena vez.  
  
-Vamos Yugi, si ya sabemos que tu y yo vamos a ser los que lleguemos a final como la ultima vez- dijo Joey sonriendo, Mai solo frunció el ceño.  
  
-Lindo, para eso deberás vencerme a mi y a Kaiba primero- dijo Mai sonriendo –Y créeme que no te lo voy a poner nada fácil.  
  
-Mai, es lo ultimo que esperaría- dijo Joey sonriendo, en eso, una voz les llamo la atención.  
  
-¿Jennyfer?, ¿Eres tu?- dijo un muchacho totalmente vestido de negro, Jennyfer volteo a ver a quien le llamaba.  
  
-¡Zero, pero que gusto verte por aquí!- dijo Jennyfer mientras le estrechaba la mano, Nagha se les acerco.  
  
-¿Ustedes se conocen?- dijo Nagha mientras miraba a ambos.  
  
-Claro si somos viejos amigos- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo, en eso Zero se le acerco a Nagha.  
  
-Vaya, si usted es la bella señorita que acompañe en la mañana- dijo Zero sonriendo –No me diga, si seria un crimen olvidar el nombre de tan bella dama, ¿Verdad señorita Nagha?- dijo Zero sonriendo, Nagha se avergonzó un poco mientras que Jennyfer se reía por lo bajo, Bakura carraspeo un poco.  
  
-¿Y quien es tu amigo Jennyfer?- dijo Tea acercándoseles.  
  
-Vaya, veo que la señorita Nagha no es la única mujer bella de este lugar- dijo Zero mientras les sonreía a todos –Mi nombre es Zero Asakura, y es un placer estar ante tantas mujeres bellas reunidas- dijo Zero mientras que las chicas se ruborizaban un poco.  
  
-Veo que no se te a quitado lo Don Juan- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.  
  
-Oh, vamos, si así es como me va mejor- dijo Zero mientras que notaba una cierta mirada agresiva de los demás, de pronto, una voz conocida les llamo la atención.  
  
-Vaya, si se apellida como yo- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Si, que raro ¿no crees?- dijo Shalona.  
  
-Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Yugi en persona, que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Pegasus acercándose por entre el mar de gente junto con Hao -¿No es así mi apreciado y bien ponderado socio?.  
  
-Si, aunque que mas se puede esperar de seres tan diminutos- dijo Hao mientras sonreía, Yugi, Joey, Zelgadis, Zeros, Tristan, Yoh, las Lillys, Mahado y Chocolove se pusieron en guardia (Fausto se había quedado en la mansión junto con Tamao cuidando el cuerpo de Pilika), mientras que los demás les miraban.  
  
-Vamos Yugi, no te preocupes- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Por el momento no vamos a hacerles ningún daño, solo venimos a ver el anuncio del torneo en el que participaremos.  
  
-¿Tu participaras en el torneo?- dijo Yugi extrañado mientras se paraba frente a Tea.  
  
-No solo yo, ambos pequeño Yugi- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.  
  
-¿Hao participara?- dijo Yoh asombrado –Me imagino que debe ser por algo importante.  
  
-Pues, se podría decir que si hermanito- dijo Hao sonriendo –Así que espero que participes, ya que hay cosas importantes en juego- dijo Hao mientras que Pegasus mostraba las cartas con las almas de Pilika y Lizerg.  
  
-"Malditos"- dijo Yami apareciendo tras de Yugi, Zero al verlo frunció el ceño y volteo a ver donde estaba Pegasus.  
  
-Si chicos, si desean recuperar sus almas deberán de derrotarnos en el torneo- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Recuerden que es la única manera de recuperar a sus amigos- dijo Pegasus riendo mientras que el y Hao se alejaban.  
  
-Espero verte hermanito- dijo Hao sonriendo. Yugi y los demás se encontraban realmente extrañados, ¿por qué participarían en el torneo?, Yoh volteo a ver a Yugi.  
  
-Yugi, necesitare que me enseñes a jugar duelo de monstruos- dijo Yoh con seriedad, Yugi le miro extrañado.  
  
-Pero Yoh, el torneo empezara mañana, no creo poderte enseñar lo suficiente para que puedas ganar- dijo Yugi, en eso Mokuba se les acerco.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes Yugi- dijo Mokuba seriamente –A causa de ciertas cosas, el torneo se pospondrá dos días.  
  
-Si, pero será difícil hacerlo en tan poco tiempo- dijo Yugi con preocupación.  
  
-Vamos viejo, si yo lo logre ellos también lo lograran- dijo Joey sonriendo, el abuelo se les acerco.  
  
-Además, me tendrán a mi para ayudarles a aprender- dijo Solomon, Mokuba y Yugi sonrieron.  
  
-Yo y Kaiba corp. Seremos de ayuda- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-Bueno creo que entonces si lo lograremos- dijo Yugi sonriendo, en eso notaron que Zero miraba hacia atrás de Yugi con desconfianza.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Zero?- pregunto Jennyfer con extrañeza, Zero fruncio el ceño.  
  
-No se, pero me parece que hay un espíritu chocarrero al lado de ese chico- dijo Zero, Yugi solo volteo y vio que solo era Yami, aunque bueno, este ni se había dado por enterado.  
  
-Entonces creo que podrán enseñarme a mi también- dijo una voz conocida por Yoh, Yugi y los demás miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, quien era ni mas ni menos que Len Tao, quien al verlos fue a su encuentro y escucho todo lo que dijo Pegasus.  
  
-¡Len!- dijo Yoh alegre -¡¿Pero como le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí?!.  
  
-Fue cosa de ellas- dijo Len mientras que señalaba a Jean, Amelia, Anna y Filia, quienes venían atrás seguidas por los demás.  
  
-¡Anna!- dijo Yoh alegre, Anna solo inclino levemente la cabeza, aunque Yoh noto una pequeña mueca, que solo alguien que la conociera muy bien, notaria que era una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Vaya chicos!- dijo Tea sonriendo -¡Qué bueno que pudieron aparecer aquí?- dijo Tea mientras estrechaba las manos de Filia, ella solo sonrío.  
  
-¿Y Mana?- pregunto Mahado mientras le buscaba por entre los recién llegados, en eso alguien le abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi lo tumba.  
  
-¡Maestro Mahado!- dijo Mana mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y la sonrojada mirada de Mahado- ¡Pensé que no le volvería a ver!- dijo Mana sollozando, Mahado solo atino a abrazarle.  
  
-Ya Mana, no te preocupes- dijo Mahado mientras recordaba que Mana solo le llamaba maestro cuando se encontraba preocupada –Ya tranquila.  
  
-Maestro- dijo Mana aun sollozando, Yugi sonrío al igual que Tea.  
  
-Veo que en verdad le quiere mucho- dijo Tea, Yugi y los demás asintieron, Filia miro a Zeros y se extraño al no verlo sufrir dolores por la escena tan positiva, cosa que Zeros también noto.  
  
-Eh, disculpen- dijo Zero extrañado –¿Alguien me podría decir que rayos pasa aquí?.  
  
-Eso ni yo lo se- dijo Jennyfer, en eso, varias televisiones en la plaza se encendieron, todos voltearon a verles mientras que la imagen de Seto Kaiba aparecía en ellas.  
  
-¡Es mi hermano!- dijo Mokuba sonriendo, aunque los Slayers estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-"Bienvenidos Duelistas"- dijo Seto mientras los duelistas reunidos volteaban ver las pantallas –"Sean bienvenidos al Torneo Gran Prix de la corporación Kaiba"- dijo Seto, todos se quedaron extrañados.  
  
-¿Gran Prix?- dijo Lina con rareza, Mokuba sonrío.  
  
-Si, mi hermano siempre quiso emplear ese nombre- dijo Mokuba, Lina solo le miro.  
  
-Pues a pa nombrecito- dijo Lina.  
  
-"Veo que todos han observado los anuncios de mi torneo"- dijo Seto –"Por lo que les diré que este torneo hará ver al de Pegasus como un simple juego de niños"- dijo Seto con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras que algunos duelistas le abucheaban.  
  
-¿Por qué le abuchean?- dijo Filia extrañada.  
  
-Es que para mucho, Pegasus es un gran ídolo- dijo Yugi con calma, Luna le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Luna.  
  
-Pegasus es el inventor del juego, y solo unos cuantos sabemos como es- dijo Tea con calma, Joey solo frunció el ceño.  
  
-Si, y hay algunos que aunque se los digan le siguen adorando- dijo Joey con sarcasmo.  
  
-¿Te refieres a Duke?- dijo Yugi con calma –Recuerda que a el Pegasus le ayudo con su juego de Dados de Monstruo del Calabozo, es lógico que no le odie.  
  
-Si, aunque de todos modos, se ve mal que lo idolatre tanto- dijo Joey con calma.  
  
-Pero hermano, yo no creo que el señor Pegasus sea tan mala persona- dijo Serenity con calma.  
  
-Que inocente- dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-"En este torneo se usaran mi recién estrenado Sistema Holográfico de Duelo de Monstruos"- dijo Seto mostrando el sistema –"Las reglas serán simples, primero, cada jugador tendrá una carta localizadora y deberá juntar 8 cartas en el plazo de una semana para tener derecho de entrar en las eliminatorias definitivas".  
  
-8 Cartas, vaya eso significara que habrán bastantes duelos por ellas- dijo Joey sorprendido.  
  
-"Además, cada duelista deberá presentar su carta mas rara, por lo que el ganador del duelo se quedara con la carta del perdedor"- dijo Seto sonriendo, todos en el parque se sorprendieron.  
  
-¡Que cosa dijo Kaiba!- dijo Yugi sorprendido.  
  
-¡Eso quiere decir que si pierdo solo un duelo se echara a perder toda mi baraja- dijo Mai.  
  
-"Claro, si no desean apostarla, se tendrán que jugar una muerte súbita y si solo apostaron una carta localizadora y la pierden, aunque tengan otra estarán automáticamente fuera del torneo"- dijo Seto sonriendo.  
  
-Vaya, ese sujeto no dejara de otra- dijo Len con calma.  
  
-Bah, será un juego de niños- dijo Joey sonriendo.  
  
-Aunque es un riesgo- dijo Zero mientras sacaba su baraja –Arriesgo mi carta mas rara, pero podría ser una enorme mejora- dijo Zero.  
  
-Si, aunque sería muy doloroso perder- dijo Jennyfer mientras sujetaba su deck.  
  
-"Entonces duelistas"- dijo Seto, de pronto se escucho el sonido de un helicóptero y todos vieron a Seto que se encontraba sujeto de la puerta y apoyado en el patín de aterrizaje, todos le miraron sorprendidos mientras que Seto sonreía -¡A partir de este lunes tendrán cinco días para conseguir sus 8 cartas localizadoras!- dijo Seto mientras que los duelistas le miraban -¡Espero encontrarme a los mas fuertes para entonces!.  
  
-Mi hermano si que sabe darse a lucir- dijo Mokuba sonriendo ante la mirada de extrañeza de los demas.  
  
-Oigan Len, Yoh- dijo Manta con preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Manta?- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-¿De veras creen que podrán aprender en solo dos días a jugar?- dijo Manta –¿Por que no mejor dejan que Yugi y sus amigos se encarguen de Pegasus?.  
  
-No Manta, veraz, según nos dijo Pegasus, la única manera de recuperar las almas de Lizerg y Pilika es venciéndolo en un duelo- dijo Yoh con seriedad, Len asintió.  
  
-Si, pero será difícil que puedan ganarles, recuerden que el es el inventor de el juego- dijo Manta preocupado.  
  
-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Zeros se les acerco.  
  
-En ese caso, yo también quisiera aprender- dijo Zeros extrañando a todos -¿Qué?, se ve divertido.  
  
-Eso si que será raro Nanagomi- dijo Filia mientras miraba a Zeros.  
  
-En ese caso, yo también quiero aprender- dijo Horo decidido –Si dices que es la única manera de rescatar a Pilika, debo hacerlo- dijo Horo, Solomon toco a Yugi en el hombro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa abuelo?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-Yugi, se que es por una buena causa, pero no me será posible ayudarlos a todos con sus decks, recuerda que no puedo estar regalando cartas a diestra y siniestra- dijo Solomon con preocupación, pero Mokuba intervino.  
  
-No se preocupe señor Motou – dijo Mokuba sonriendo –Ya había hablado de eso con Chocolove y convencimos a mi hermano de que nos donara algunas cartas para este caso, aunque nos costo bastante convencerlo.  
  
-Vaya, que bueno- dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras volteaba -¡Gracias Chocolove!- dijo Yoh, pero de pronto noto algo -¿Y donde esta Chocolove?.  
  
-A mi ni me veas- dijo Horo mientras veía para todos lados –Por cierto Len, ¿Y tu hermana?- dijo Horo al notar que no estaban ellos y LBL también se había ido, Len solo enrojeció mientras empezaba a murmurar cosas inaudibles.  
  
-¿Hablan del negro y de la chica exuberante?- dijo Zero ganándose una mirada de furia de Len por lo de exuberante –Vi que salían del parque junto con el tipo ese que parecía muerto.  
  
-Ese negro condenado, nomás que lo vea va a ver como le va a ir- dijo Len con furia mientras que Horo le miraba extrañado.  
  
-¿Pues que te traes con el chocolatin?- dijo Horo extrañado.  
  
-¡Que te importa!- dijo Len mientras se daba la vuelta y su peinado en pico se hacia mas grande.  
  
-"Eh, creo que no es momento de que le pregunte eso al señorito"- dijo Bazon apareciendo frente a Horo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, entonces creo que habrá que prepararse para el torneo- dijo Tea sonriendo, Lina se le acerco.  
  
-Eso será entretenido de ver- dijo Lina cuando noto que Gourry se les había separado -¿Y Gourry?.  
  
-Creo que fue tras el vendedor de helados señorita- dijo Zero mientras señalaba a un punto entre la gente y Lina solo puso su mano en su frente.  
  
-Ese tonto jamás cambiara- dijo Lina con pena.  
  
En el restaurante, Ishizu sonreía después de haber visto la presentación que hizo Seto de su torneo.  
  
-Ese Seto si que sabe darse a notar- dijo Ishizu para si mientras que tomaba un poco de café, en eso noto que Chocolove, Jun y LBL pasaban por debajo y su collar del milenio brillo –Veo que ellos serán importantes para lo que se avecina, pero ¿quiénes serán?- dijo Ishizu para si.  
  
Con Chocolove, Jun y LBL, se encontraban alejados de los demás.  
  
-Es bueno saber que estas bien- dijo Jun sonriendo.  
  
-Vamo, Juncita, si ya e salido de peore que esta- dijo Chocolove algo sonrojado.  
  
-¿Y como sigues?, recuerdo que tu pelea con Len te dejo algo dañado- dijo Jun con preocupación.  
  
-Ya toy bien, por alguna razón me cure de todos los guamazos del tiburin al llegar a este mundo- dijo Chocolove sonriendo, en eso LBL se les acerco.  
  
-"Pero al menos arreglaron sus diferencias"- dijo LBL sonriendo –"Aunque creo que será mejor volver antes de que el joven Len se enfade".  
  
-Si en eso tienes razón, ya vez que Len no es precisamente la persona mas paciente del mundo, por cierto- dijo Jun pensativa -¿También piensas entrar al torneo de Kaiba?.  
  
-Hojas petra, Juncita, aunque no creo que al buen Cesto Jaiba le caiga muy bien- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.  
  
-Será mejor que ya volvamos, no quiero que ni tu ni Len se vayan a empezar a pelear- dijo Jun sonriendo mientras que Chocolove le seguía.  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
-Entonces es el Gran Prix de Kaiba- dijo Marick a otro de sus cazadores.  
  
-Si señor, comenzara a partir de el lunes- dijo el cazador raro, Marick sonrío mientras empuñaba su cetro.  
  
-¿Los cazadores ya estan en Domino?- pregunto Marick.  
  
-Si señor, ya tenemos a varios allá- dijo otro cazador –Solo esperan sus instrucciones.  
  
-Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Marick sonriendo -¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos a Domino?.  
  
-La tarde del miércoles- dijo Odion apareciendo.  
  
-Bien, estamos a buen tiempo, ese torneo nos dará un excelente botín- dijo Marick sonriendo –Bien, entonces me comunicare con nuestro contacto en Domino, por lo tanto no me molesten.  
  
-Si Amo Marick- dijo Odion mientras se alejaba junto con los demás cazadores raros.  
  
-"Mari, estas allí"- dijo Marick mientras su cetro brillaba.  
  
En la ciudad de Domino, en las afueras del parque una chica de cabello rubio oscuro se encontraba observando la enorme cantidad de duelistas que aun se encontraban allí haciendo intercambios de cartas o simplemente conociendo a la competencia, de pronto una voz conocida le llamo la atención.  
  
-"Mari, ¿me oyes?"- se escucho la voz de Marick, Mari solo suspiro mientras contestaba al llamado mental de su "socio".  
  
-"¿Qué quieres Marick?"- dijo Mari mientras suspiraba con cansancio.  
  
-"Escucha, debes encontrar a Hao y a Pegasus e infiltrarte al grupo de amigos de Yugi Motou para tenernos informados"- dijo Marick, Mari frunció el ceño.  
  
-"¿Y como esperas que haga eso?, recuerda que el Faraón podría descubrir nuestra conexión"- dijo Mari, se escucho levemente la risa de Marick.  
  
-"El faraón aun no domina bien sus poderes por lo que no será capaz de detectarte"- dijo Marick –"Además, recuerda que tu no estas controlada por el cetro, así que no despides ninguna energía que el Faraón detecte".  
  
-"Aun así, ¿Por qué no mejor se lo pides a uno de tus cazadores?"- dijo Mari con calma.  
  
-"Recuerda que tu tienes una deuda conmigo mi estimada Ryu Mari"- dijo Marick, Mari bufo con cierto enfado.  
  
-"Veo que aun no se te olvida lo de esa ayuda que me diste con esos pandilleros"- dijo Mari, Marick se carcajeo.  
  
-"Ya no pierdas el tiempo, encuentra la manera de que Yugi y su grupo te tengan confianza, es mas, se me ocurre que podrías fingir alguna derrota frente a alguno de mis cazadores raros y hacerles creer que eres alguien en desgracia"- dijo Marick, Mari se quedo pensando.  
  
-"Podría funcionar, ¿pero estas seguro de querer usar a uno de tus cazadores como cebo?, yo creo que podrían sospechar"- dijo Mari, Marick solo se río.  
  
-"Por eso no te preocupes, ya varios de mis cazadores empezaron a actuar"- dijo Marick sonriendo –"Aparéceteles en cuanto ganen un poco de fama, es mas, hazlo el lunes por la tarde".  
  
-"Esta bien, pero espero que este sea el último trabajo, recuerda que ya me debes tu mas favores de los que yo te debo"- dijo Mari mientras cortaba la comunicación.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, este será el ultimo trabajo- dijo Marick mientras se reia y sacaba la carta de Winged Dragon of Ra y la observaba –Pronto las tendré a las tres junto con los artículos del milenio y reclamare el poder que por derecho me pertenece.  
  
En el parque de Domino, ya empezaban todos a retirarse, Mokuba se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Seto.  
  
-Este Torneo si que será reñido- dijo Yugi mientras miraba a los duelistas y había visto decks bastante poderosos, Zero ya se había retirado a el hotel donde descansaría, pero Jennyfer decidió quedarse un rato mas.  
  
-Si Yugi, ahora habrán mas líos para llegar a la final- dijo Joey mirando a Rex y Weevil que se les acercaban al igual que Mako.  
  
-Pero miren a quien trajo la suerte- dijo Weevil acercándoseles -Yugi, ni creas que se me ha olvidado mi derrota en Reino Duelista, ahora si vengo decidido a darte una lección que no olvidaras y a quedarme con el primer lugar.  
  
-Bah, la única manera en la que conseguirás eso sería que todos los participantes renunciaran al torneo- dijo Mako por detrás, Weevil sonrío malévolamente.  
  
-Ja, no con la carta que tengo en mi baraja, con ella demostrare de una ves por todas que los insectos son los mejores- dijo Weevil, mientras que a Mako le resaltaba una vena en la frente.  
  
-¡Pequeño demonio!- dijo Mako agarrando a Weevil del cuello muy al estilo Homero Simpson, mientras que los demás les veían con una gota de pena ajena.  
  
-Yugi, Joey, Mai, veo que su grupo se ha hecho mas grande- dijo Rex con una mirada despectiva –Pero eso no importa, se que podré derrotarlos y desquitarme por haberme sacado del anterior torneo- dijo Rex riéndose.  
  
-Que engreído- dijo Jennyfer molesta –Si tanto lo crees espero a verte en cuanto inicie el torneo para ver de que cuero salen mas correas lagartija- dijo Jennyfer ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.  
  
-¡Yo no soy una lagartija!- dijo Rex con enfado -¡Además novata, no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad de derrotar a mis feroces dinosaurios!.  
  
-Eso crees tu, patético pedazo de reptil mesozoico- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo –O que, ¿me tienes miedo?.  
  
-¿Miedo yo?, ¡Solo di el lugar y la hora!- dijo Rex furioso.  
  
-El parque central a las doce- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo –Y espero que estés a tiempo y no vayas a huir con la cola entre las patas.  
  
-Esta bien, te veré y no creas que te tendré piedad- dijo Rex mientras se retiraba seguido por Weevil, quien estaba sobandose el cuello.  
  
-Se ve que tienes agallas- dijo Mako sonriendo mientras se retiraba –Yugi, Joey, espero verlos pronto.  
  
-Vaya. Esto será divertido- dijo Joey, en eso Tea se dio cuenta que Mai miraba un punto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Mai?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-Ese sujeto, creo haberlo visto antes- dijo Mai señalando a un hombre de gabardina negra.  
  
-Es el Amazon Master- dijo Jennyfer señalándolo –Todo lo que se de el es que usa una baraja de tipo Amazonas.  
  
-Si, es cierto, recuerdo que su baraja es muy similar a la mía, solo que en ves de Harpies emplea Amazonas- dijo Mai, Joey volteo a ver a Len y a los demás.  
  
-Bueno chicos, yo creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Joey con calma –De todos modos mañana deberán de crear sus decks y tendremos que enseñarles a jugar.  
  
-Si tienes razón- dijo Yugi -¿Pero en donde se quedaran?, mi casa es muy pequeña.  
  
-Ese no será problema Yugi- dijo Mokuba acercándose –Se quedaran en la mansión Kaiba, ya convencí a Seto para eso.  
  
-Bien pues vamonos- dijo Anna con calma, Jean asintió, pero de pronto notaron que aun faltaba alguien.  
  
-¿Y la señorita Jun?- dijo Mana extrañada, en eso Jun, Chocolove y LBL llegaban.  
  
-¡Aquí estamos!- dijo Jun acercándoseles –Disculpen, pero estábamos observando el parque.  
  
-Pero ya llegamos manitos- dijo Chocolove, aunque la mirada de Len fue mas que suficiente para que se alejase un poco.  
  
-Nos vamos- dijo Tea sonriendo mientras que todos asentían.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Este capitulo si que ha estado largo y solo se baso en el anuncio del Torneo de Kaiba, lo de Gran Prix lo tome de la temporada de KC Gran Prix, que es el nombre del torneo que Seto organiza en EUA, por cierto, ya aparecieron Mako, Weevil, Rex y Espa Roba, pero pienso a hacer a mas personajes como a Rebecca Hopkins, Rafael (de la temporada Orialchos Doom de YGO), Vivian Wong (de la temporada KC Gran Prix), entre otros, la razón de no meter a otros miembros del grupo de Orialchos, es por que sus Decks son un poco raros, en fin como dudas, ¿Cómo se infiltrara Mari al grupo de Yugi?, ¿De que manera se unirá a Hao y a Pegasus?, ¿Cómo será el duelo de Jennyfer y Rex?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary y a Asuka Sohryu Langley por sus reviews, por cierto, a Ryu Mari, espero que te haya gustado como te integre, y a Asuka, necesito conocer tus datos, si no, no puedo integrarte, recuerden que si desean integrarse solo necesito que me lo digan y sus datos, y por cierto, Jennyfer y Zero, pronto tendrán mas participación.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a   
  
Hasta Luego. 


	3. Capitulo 3: Decks y el inicio del Torneo...

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 3: Decks y el inicio del Torneo, Yugi vs el Cazador Raro.

La tienda de juegos de el abuelo de Yugi se encontraba bastante activa ese día, Solomon, Joey y Mai le estaban ayudando a Len, Horo, Zeros, Lina (que decidió probar en el último momento) y a Chocolove a formar sus decks, por cierto, muchas de las cartas habían sido donadas por Kaiba Corp (aunque con el disgusto de Seto).

-¿Entonces se deben nivelar los tipos de cartas a usarse?- dijo Yoh mientras sostenía una carta.

-Así es mi joven amigo- dijo Solomon –Y si deseas que el deck que ocupes sea de algún tipo en especifico, también debes de hallar la manera de organizarlo.

-Pues yo pondré estas dos- dijo Horo tomando las cartas Freezing Beast y Burning Beast (Ambas cartas tienen 1500atk-1000def y son de unión, pero el efecto lo explico después).

-¿Oye buelo, y esto para que sirve?- dijo Chocolove tomando un sobre de cartas.

-Son sobres que vendo, en ellos vienen 9 cartas de duelo- dijo Solomon –Y si se tiene suerte puede salir una carta muy rara en ellos.

-A, ¿Y puedo volarle uno?- dijo Chocolove.

-Por supuesto, es mas, les daré uno a cada uno solo para ver que tal esta su suerte- dijo Solomon.

-¿Pero no le hace mal a la tienda que regale sobres?- dijo Mai extrañada.

-Por eso no se preocupen, de todos modos, Kaiba Corp corre con los gastos- dijo Mokuba quien se encontraba viendo como armaban sus decks, en eso Chocolove abrió su sobre.

-Haber- dice Chocolove cuando ve que las cartas que venían eran Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000atk-2500def), una versión común de Toon World, Malevolent Nuzzler, Meteor Dragon (1800atk-2000def), Polymerization, Toon Summoned Skull (2500atk-1200def), Toon Mermaid(1400atk-1500def), Manga Ryu-Ran (2200atk-2800def)y Toon Alligátor (800atk-1600def).

-¡Órale, le salieron todas las cartas de caricatura!- dijo Joey sorprendido.

-Si, pero si quieres usarlas bien necesitaras esto- dijo Solomon mientras le daba a Chocolove algunas cartas.

-Pues a ver- dijo Len mientras abría el sobre, las cartas eran, Gyaku-Gire Panda (800atk-1600def), Legendary Jujitsu Master (1300atk-1800def), Giant Rat (1400atk-1450def), Axe of despair, Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400atk-2000def), Meteor B. Dragon (3500atk-2000def fusión), Gemini Elf (1900atk-800def), Exchange y Monster Reborn.

-Nada mal- dijo Solomon –Aunque tanto el Red Eyes y el Meteor B. Dragon no te sirven sin Metor Dragon y sin Polymerization, además, para el deck que piensas usar no serán útiles- dijo Solomon mientras sacaba unas cartas –Estas serán mejores.

-Pues a ver que me sale- dijo Horo abriendo el sobre, en el venían Catapult Turtle (1000atk-2000def), Aqua Madoor (1200atk-2000def), Aqua Spirit (1600atk-1200def), DeepSea Warrior (1600atk-1800def), Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (1500atk-1300def), Fenrir (1400atk-1200def), A Legendary Ocean, Token Thanksgiving y Mirror Force.

-Buenas cartas- dijo Solomon –Estas agregadas al deck que piensas hacer te serán muy útiles.

-Se ve que tienen suerte- dijo Yoh abriendo su sobre, en el venían Mataza The Zapper (1300atk-800def), Pot of Greed, Jar of Greed, Cyber Jar, Gearfried The Iron Knigth (1800atk-1600def), Blindly Loyal Goblin, Change of Herat, Final Countdown y Spell Economist.

-Bien, esas son también buenas cartas- dijo Solomon –Ten estas otras para equilibrar tu deck.

-¿Por cierto?- dijo Lina mientras recogía y miraba el sobre -¿En donde esta Yugi?.

-El tenia que recoger un encargo y fue junto con Tea al centro- dijo Solomon –Pero creo que tardara un poco por eso mismo -dijo Solomon sonriendo picaramente.

-Vaya, veo que usted busco que tuvieran oportunidad de estar solos un rato- dijo Joey sonriendo, Mai asintió.

-Lo bueno es que los demás se quedaron en la mansión junto con Pilika- dijo Zeros sosteniendo otro sobre.

-"Pilika"- pensó Len en ese momento y recordó como la noche anterior le había visto en una de las camas de la mansión Kaiba, como si estuviese en coma –"Juro que no me rendiré hasta que no encuentre a Pegasus y le obligue a devolverte el alma"- pensó Len mientras apretaba los puños, Chocolove le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamo mi brody, se que conseguiremos rescatar el alma de Pilika- dijo Chocolove, Len le miro con frialdad, ante lo que Chocolove dudo, hasta que Len le dio el Red Eyes y el Meteor B. Dragon.

-Ten, a mi no me sirven- dijo Len ante la extrañada mirada de Chocolove –Pero no creas que me agradas negro.

-Bueno, es un comienzo- dijo Chocolove con calma ante la mirada con gracia de Yoh.

-¿Cómo le ira a mi hermano?- dijo Mokuba para si al recordar que Seto había salido con una ropa algo informal

En un pequeño restaurante al aire libre, Ishizu se encontraba sentada esperando, Seto apareció en el restaurante, Ishizu sonrió al verlo.

-Disculpa la tardanza- dijo Seto sonriendo –Pero me retrasaron algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Eso no importa Seto- dijo Ishizu mientras le sujetaba la mano –Anda, siéntate.

-Gracias- dijo Seto mientras se sentaba, en eso Ishizu río levemente -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Seto extrañado.

-Nada, solo recordaba nuestra primera cena- dijo Ishizu, Seto sonrió.

-Si, fue bastante cómico, ambos allí sentados sin saber de que hablar- dijo Seto.

-Si, y luego el que tu empezases a hablar sobre tu sistema holográfico- dijo Ishizu sonriendo –Algo que yo no entendía en lo mas mínimo.

-Si, y tu tratando de explicarme sobre el antiguo Egipto- dijo Seto –La verdad, para mi eso era mas complejo que la ingeniería.

-Si, esa primera cena fue un verdadero desastre- dijo Ishizu riéndose junto al igual que Seto.

-Si,, pero al menos mejoro en la siguiente- dijo Seto, Ishizu le miro.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué te impulso a invitarme por segunda vez?- dijo Ishizu con curiosidad.

-Pues no lo se- dijo Seto pensativo –Todo lo que se es que me pareciste intrigante, y hermosa- dijo Seto con sensualidad, Ishizu se sonrojo.

-La verdad, es que fue eso mismo lo que me impulso a mi a aceptar- dijo Ishizu sonrojada, en eso se les acerco un mesero.

-¿Qué desea ordenar Señor Kaiba?- dijo el mesero, quien por cierto, parecía conocer bastante a Seto.

-Déjenos el menú- dijo Seto mientras que el mesero asentía y le dejaba el menú.

-Por cierto Seto, hay algo importante sobre lo que quiero hablarte- dijo Ishizu con seriedad.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Seto con curiosidad.

-Es sobre las cartas de dioses egipcios- dijo Ishizu, Seto le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hay con ellas?- dijo Seto.

-Es probable que las dos que faltan aparezcan durante el torneo- dijo Ishizu Seto le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, pero con gusto.

-Ya veo, entonces creo que tendré una buena oportunidad de obtenerlas- dijo Seto sonriendo.

-Pero Seto, aun así hay un gran riesgo que se va a cernir sobre tu torneo- dijo Ishizu, Seto le miro interrogativo.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Seto extrañado.

-¿Haz oído hablar de los Goul's?- dijo Ishizu, Seto asintió.

-Los llamados Cazadores raros- dijo Seto asintiendo –Los conozco, y también entiendo tu preocupación, el torneo será un lugar donde buscaran hacerse de un botín.

-Si, y se que ellos poseen las otras dos cartas de dioses egipcios- dijo Ishizu –Por eso te pido que tengas cuidado, ya que ellos también han venido a buscar a Obelisk y se que no dudaran en atacarte.

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Seto con calma –Yo puedo con ellos, por lo mientras ¿Deseas comer?- dijo Seto sonriendo.

-Si, pero no aquí- dijo Seto –Además, hay algo que se me antoja aun mas- dijo Ishizu con sensualidad.

-Ya veo, pero por lo mientras, mi mansión parece hotel con tantos gorrones allí- dijo Seto sonriendo, Ishizu le tomo la mano.

-Pero aun tenemos otro lugar- dijo Ishizu mientras le ponía la mano en el mentón, Seto sonrío mientras se levantaba y dejaba una propina (pese a no haber comido nada) seguido por Ishizu.

-Sabes que me fascina que hagas eso- dijo Seto sonriendo, Ishizu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo se, por eso lo hago- dijo Ishizu mientras que ambos subían al auto de Seto.

-Al hotel Hyatt- dijo Seto al chofer (supongamos que existe en esa ciudad).

En el centro Yugi y Tea se encontraban en una cafetería tomando una malteada mientras reposaban un poco, ya que Yugi había tenido que ir por algunos paquetes, aunque pocos, eran pesados y aun con la ayuda de Tea ya se habían agotado (por alguna razón Yugi prefirió hacerlo el mismo, aunque Yami insistía en que cambiara para hacerlo mas fácil).

-Vaya Yugi, cuando tu abuelo dijo unos paquetes, jamás pensé que fuesen tan pesadas- dijo Tea sonriendo mientras se secaba algo de sudor de su frente.

-Si, lo bueno es que conocía esta cafetería- dijo Yugi mientras igual de sudoroso.

-Pero al menos ya esta cerca la casa a donde debemos llevarlos- dijo Tea –Yugi, ¿Crees que Joey y el abuelo puedan enseñarles a los demás Duelo de monstruos solos?.

-Yo no me preocuparía- dijo Yugi sonriendo –Sabes que el abuelo y Joey son muy hábiles para eso, además, Mai esta con ellos.

-Es cierto, por cierto- dijo Tea pensativa –Mai y Joey no se han separado para nada, si hasta se que ambos pasaron juntos la noche.

-Bueno Tea, sabes que Joey es bastante sobre protector y desea que no les pase nada a Mai y al bebe que espera- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Si es cierto, espero que todo salga bien, aunque me preocupa el hecho de que ambos van a tener problemas a causa de la edad de Joey- dijo Tea con preocupación.

-Si, pero no nos queda mas que confiar en la suerte- dijo Yugi con calma –Por cierto Tea, después de que entreguemos el paquete.... eh, bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre Yugi?- dijo Tea con curiosidad, Yugi solo se sonrojo un poco.

-Pues... ¿No quisieras ir a algún lugar conmigo?- dijo Yugi sonrojado, Tea le sonrío.

-Por supuesto Yugi- dijo Tea sonriendo –Sabes que será todo un placer.

-Que bueno- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras se levantaba –Entonces creo que mejor vamos de una vez a dejar el paquete.

-Claro- dijo Tea sonriendo mientras se levantaba y junto con Yugi pagaban las malteadas.

En otro lugar, Mari se encontraba hablando con un hombre encapuchado, este ultimo tenia cara de loco, pero parecía tenerle una especie de respeto.

-Entonces lo haremos de esa manera- dijo Mari dándole algunas instrucciones –Fingiremos que me has robado una carta, para que el buen Yugi sienta compasión, además tal vez nos de la oportunidad de vencerlo.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Y para cuando deseas que llevemos a cabo el plan?- dijo el encapuchado sonriendo.

-Mañana en la noche, uno de nuestros informantes me ha indicado que Yugi y sus amigos irán a el centro a llenar el formato de inscripción- dijo Mari sonriendo –En ese momento los interceptaremos.

-Esta bien, aunque no creo que Yugi pueda en contra de mi poderoso Exodia- dijo el encapuchado sonriendo como lunático.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Mari –Eso de Cazador Raro es el nombre que se le da a la organización, aparte de Goul's, entonces ¿Por qué es el único nombre que empleas?.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea tan bueno como el tuyo, Ryu Mari- dijo el Cazador Raro sonriendo con sarcasmo –Pero yo adoro mi trabajo.

-Si, aja, recuerda, mañana en la noche- dijo Ryu Mari con calma –Aunque a ver si el pequeño Yugi no es el que te vence a ti.

-Ese Hobbit no tendrá oportunidad en mi contra- dijo el Cazador Raro mientras se alejaba por entre las calles.

-Esperemos eso, por que a Marick no le agradara si Yugi no es derrotado- dijo Ryu Mari con calma mientras se retiraba.

En la mansión Kaiba.

-¿Cómo sigue, Fausto?- dijo Tamao preocupada mientras que Fausto examinaba a Pilika.

-No a cambiado nada- dijo Fausto con calma –Al menos no empeoro- dijo Fausto, Tamao suspiro resignada

-Esta bien, al menos no ha sido usada como Lizerg- dijo Tamao mientras bostezaba, Fausto le miro con preocupación.

-Tamao, deberías descansar- dijo Fausto –No te has separado de Pilika desde que llegamos a este mundo y casi no has dormido.

-No se preocupe Señor Fausto- dijo Tamao sonriéndole- Estoy bien, además, no puedo dejar así a la hermana del joven Horo, mas ahora que tiene que concentrarse para poder salvar su alma- dijo Tamao, Fausto le miro.

-Lo se, pero al menos deberías de dormir un poco, yo puedo cuidar de Pilika- dijo Fausto comprensivo –Ya sabes que ese es mi trabajo.

-Eso lo se, pero no me sentiría bien de dejarle esa labor a usted- dijo Tamao –Además, los demás le pueden necesitar por lo que es mejor que se encuentre descansado.

-Pero Tamao- dijo Fausto pero Tamao le interrumpió.

-Ni hablar, yo puedo cuidarle aun- dijo Tamao sonriendo –Ya dormiré después.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Fausto resignado al ver que no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, en la puerta se encontraban Anna y Luna observando.

-Se ve que aprecia a su amiga- dijo Luna sonriendo, Anna negó con la cabeza mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es tanto por ella- dijo Anna sonriendo levemente –Sino por el hermano de ella.

-Vaya, así que suspira por el joven de pelo de puercoespín- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Si, aunque no lo admite, eso es bien sabido por nosotras- dijo Anna, quien se puso seria de pronto -¿Y cuando piensas decirle a los demás lo de la reducción de tus poderes?.

-Pronto, primero tengo que saber en que grado se dio la reducción- dijo Luna pensativa –Pero lo que mas me sorprende es como esta afectando a Zeros, Filia y a Zelgadis.

-¿Te refieres al demonio, la dragona y la quimera?- dijo Anna extrañada -¿Qué con ellos?.

-Se han convertido en humanos en casi un 100%- dijo Luna, Anna le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Humanos?, pero, ¿Qué acaso no se han dado cuenta?- dijo Anna, Luna le miro.

-Zeros ya, el mismo me lo dijo, Filia empieza a notarlo y Zelgadis, bueno, el cree que aun esta bajo los efectos de el hechizo que use para ocultar su verdadera forma- dijo Luna, Anna se encontraba asombrada.

-Eso podría provocarnos problemas- dijo Anna con seriedad mientras que Luna asentía.

En casa de Bakura, Y. Bakura se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras observaba a los Happy Tree Friends por la televisión.

-Ja, esos muñecos si que son bastante entretenidos- dijo Y. Bakura riéndose –Al menos me ayudan a relajarme luego del chasco de ver que ese demonio ya se volvió humano, así ya no me servirá.

Y. Bakura se levanto y apago el televisor mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Tendré que encontrar otra manera de obtener los artículos del Milenio- dijo Y. Bakura para si mientras salía de su casa –Será mejor que busque algo que hacer por lo mientras.

En eso, el teléfono celular de Bakura sonó, Bakura (el bueno) lo tomo y noto que era el numero desconocido para el, Bakura contesto.

-¿Hola?- dijo Bakura con tranquilidad.

-_"¿Hola?,¿Bakura?, Vaya, estas cosas si que son útiles"_- dijo una vos conocida por Bakura, este se alegro al notar que era la voz de Nagha, aunque se sorprendió de que ella hubiese aprendido tan rápido a usar el teléfono.

-Nagha, vaya, que gusto, me sorprendiste- dijo Bakura sonriendo - ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-_"Bueno, es que salí junto con mi hermana a ver la ciudad, pero, pues, nos perdimos, lo bueno fue que el pequeño Mokuba nos enseño a usar este aparato antes y Tea me dio algunos números por si pasaba esto"_- dijo Nagha con cierto nerviosismo, Bakura sonrío levemente al entender lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo, deseas que vaya por ustedes- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-_"Si no hay ninguna molestia"_- dijo Nagha con cierta pena, Bakura negó con un sonido.

-No hay problema, ya sabes que será un placer ayudarte- dijo Bakura aun sonriendo –Eh, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estas?- dijo Bakura.

-_"Pues, es un edificio con apariencia de coliseo"_- dijo Nagha con duda –_"Tiene bastantes carteles sobre el torneo de Kaiba, y en el techo dice Kaiba Coliseum"_- dijo Nagha, Bakura se froto la barbilla mientras volvía a sonreír.

-Ya se en donde estas, no te muevas, digo, no se muevan de allí- dijo Bakura –Iré por ustedes, lo bueno es que esta cerca- dijo Bakura mientras empezaba a correr.

-_"Gracias Lindo, te estaremos esperando"_- dijo Nagha mientras colgaba.

En el parque de Domino, Jennyfer y Zero se encontraban junto con Tristan hablando sobre el próximo torneo.

-¿Entonces piensas participar también?- dijo Zero a Tristan, este asintió.

-Si, aunque se bien que soy un novato- dijo Tristan sonriendo -Pero creo que podré ganar aunque sea una batalla.

-Bueno, pero aun así, sabes que será difícil- dijo Jennyfer con calma –Sabes bien que Yugi, Mai y Joey son muy buenos duelistas- dijo Jennyfer.

-Eso sin contar a Kaiba y al tal Mako Tsunami- dijo Zero pensando.

-Eso lo se, pero- dijo Tristan mientras miraba a Jennyfer –Tal ves fue muy precipitado retar a Rex a duelo, recuerda que pese a ser un hablador, es uno de los mejores duelistas que hay en el mundo.

-¿La lagartija Mesozoica?, si no es mas que un hablador- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo –Ya veras que le gano en un instante, aunque no se con los demás duelistas.

-Bueno, al menos de algo puedo estar seguro- dijo Zero con seriedad mientras que Jennyfer y Tristan le miraban.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Jennyfer con curiosidad.

-Que habrá muchas chicas bastante guapas y libres para conquistar- dijo Zero mientras le brillaban los ojos, Jennyfer y Tristan solo se cayeron al mas puro estilo anime.

-Este Don Juan jamás cambiara- dijo Jennyfer con resignación.

En casa de Yugi, o mas bien en una terraza, Mahado se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando el cielo, Mana se encontraba apoyada en su regazo, ambos habían subido a platicar, pero por algún motivo, terminaron viendo el cielo sin decir palabra, ambos ya llevaban bastante tiempo allí, Mahado volteo a ver a Mana.

-Creo que ya es hora de bajar- dijo Mahado sonriendo mirando a Mana -¿Mana?- dijo Mahado extrañado cuando ella no le respondió, hasta que noto que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida, Mahado sonrío tiernamente mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

-Eres tan linda cuando duermes- dijo Mahado para si mientras que Mana se acurrucaba aun mas, sonreía en sueños –No se por que, pero ya no me siento tan urgido por volver al reino de las sombras- dijo Mahado para si.

-Maestro... –dijo Mana entre sueños, Mahado le miro con sorpresa, pero noto que seguía dormida.

-Veo que en verdad estabas agotada- dijo Mahado sonriendo –Descansa, mi bella durmiente- dijo Mahado con ternura mientras que Mana se reacomodaba.

El sábado paso sin mas sucesos, Joey y el abuelo les estuvieron enseñando a Lina, Zeros, Yoh, Len, Chocolove y Horo el duelo, Zelgadis se les unió mas tarde, todos demostraron ser buenos aprendices, aunque Horo de vez en cuando le sacaba canas verdes al abuelo y Chocolove no paraba de hacer bromas, Yugi llego hasta la noche, y pese a que el abuelo le riño un poco, para Yugi valió la pena ya que el y Tea se la habían pasado en las arcadias y luego fueron a las maquinas de baile (ya saben DDR o PIU, la que ustedes elijan), a comer hamburguesas (bueno, no creo que tengan suficiente dinero para algo mas caro), y se habían divertido de lo lindo, por lo que para Yugi valió la pena, aunque Yami estuviese molesto de no haber sido el, el de la cita, estaba contento de que Yugi le hubiese pasado bien.

En el caso de Seto, pues, ya se imaginaran lo que él e Ishizu hicieron todo el día (¡Ah Bárbaros!, ¡Que aguante!), y Seto, pues, no regreso a su Mansión sino hasta la mañana del domingo, ante la mirada curiosa de Mokuba, que se encontraba feliz por su hermano.

Bakura encontró a Nagha y a Amelia y les dio un recorrido por la ciudad, regresando por la noche luego de invitarlas a comer (quedando prácticamente en bancarrota en el proceso), despidiéndose y quedándose de ver la noche siguiente junto con los demás.

En la Mansión Kaiba, pues, Gourry se la pasaba asaltando la cocina cada vez que podía, pese a los intentos de las Lilly's y de Ryu por evitarlo, Anna y Luna estuvieron hablando todo el día, con lo cual empezaron a encontrar cosas en común en ellas y empezando a volverse buenas amigas, Filia analizaba su misteriosa conversión total en humana, Manta hablaba con Fausto y Jean acerca de lo que se debía de hacer una vez encontrados con Hao, Marco vigilaba a Jean sin decir palabra y Tamao cuidaba a Pilika, quien no había cambiado nada en las ultimas horas.

Y Hao y Pegasus, bueno, eso era secreto.

Domingo, 7:00 PM, la zona comercial de Ciudad Domino se encontraba llena de duelistas que empezaban a inscribirse en los diferentes locales de juegos para el torneo de Kaiba Corporation, y entre ellos se encontraban varios de los cazadores raros ocultos.

-Vaya, si que costo trabajo inscribirse- dijo Yugi mientras salía de una tienda junto con los demás.

-Bueno pue, pero al meno ya nos inscribimos brody- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Aun así, no pensé que este juego apasionara a tanta gente- dijo Zelgadis mientras era empujado por varios duelistas que iban a inscribirse.

-Parece que el premio para el ganador será muy bueno- dijo Lina mientras emitía una mirada avariciosa ante la mirada de pena de los demás.

-En fin, al menos ya estamos dentro- dijo Len pensativo –Ahora solo debemos esperar a ver que hacen Hao y Pegasus.

-Si, pero debemos de tener cuidado, recuerden que no debemos de perder ningún duelo para poder encontrarlos- dijo Horo mientras se sentaba en una banca a sobarse los pies de tantos pisotones.

-Bueno pero de todos modos debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien- dijo Yoh, Joey y Mai asintieron, en eso Tea vio a alguien que le llamo la atención.

-Yugi, mira hacia allá- dijo Tea señalando a una chica que parecía algo golpeada.

-¡Esa mujer esta herida!- dijo Yugi mientras que el y Tea que iban a ver a la chica quien se tambaleaba.

-¡Dios!, ¿Pero que te paso muchacha?- dijo Yugi mientras que le ayudaba a mantenerse estable, Tea le sujeto el brazo para que se apoyara.

-Un... Cazador Raro... –dijo la chica con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Tea, la chica le miro.

-Soy Mari, aunque mi amigos me llaman Ryu Mari- dijo Mari mientras le ayudaban a sentarse.

-¿Quién dices que fue el que te ataco?- dijo Mai quien se veía algo asustada.

-Fue un hombre que se hacía llamar Cazador Raro- dijo Mari con seriedad, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que su plan saliera bien.

-¿Cazador Raro?- dijeron Yugi y Tea extrañados, pero Mai se mostró aun mas sorprendida.

-Rayos, parece que esos mal nacidos han venido a la ciudad- dijo Mai con enfado.

-¿Sabes quienes son?- dijo Joey extrañado, Mai asintió.

-Son una banda de ladrones que se dedican a robar las cartas raras de los duelistas- dijo Mai, Yugi y los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Te robaron alguna carta?- dijo Zeros quien se les había acercado luego de inscribirse seguido por Filia.

-Si, me robo mi Búster Blader- dijo Mari con tristeza, aunque fingida ya que en el fondo se sorprendió de lo manipulables que parecían ser.

-¡Esos malditos!- dijo Mai enfadada, Chocolove y Len se acercaron.

-Oye pue, po que no cuentas como fue- dijo Chocolove, Mari asintió.

-Me acababa de inscribir al torneo y me dirigía a la pensión donde me hospedaba- dijo Mari con seriedad –Fue entonces que me lo encontré en un callejón, me reto a un duelo de cartas, yo pensé que estaba loco ya que el torneo empezaba mañana y me negué, pero el maldito estaba acompañado y el y sus aliados me cercaron, así que no tuve opción mas que aceptar, pensé que ganaría, pero el malvado me venció y me quito mi carta- dijo Mari con tristeza.

-¿Y te quitaron tu carta localizadora?- pregunto Len mirándole con sospecha, Mari negó con la cabeza.

-No, dijo que solo quería mi carta rara- dijo Mari mientras mostraba su carta localizadora –Yo creo que mañana aparecerá durante el torneo para buscar mas cartas, aunque creo que ya no tendrá caso que participe.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Tea.

-Sin mi carta no tendrá caso- dijo Mari cabizbaja, Yugi se le acerco.

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Yugi, Joey asintió.

-Si, nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar tu carta- dijo Joey con firmeza –Alguien que le roba sus cartas a un duelista no merece estar aquí.

-Joey tiene razón- dijo Tea sonriendo, aunque Len y Horo solo les miraron extrañados.

-Pero, ¿cómo esperan localizarlo?, el torneo va a tener a cientos de duelistas- dijo Mari con extrañeza, Joey y Yugi sonrieron.

-No será problema, alguien encapuchado será fácil de localizar- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Joey mientras que Yoh, que se había acercado a ellos, sonreía asintiendo.

-Vaya, pues, gracias- dijo Mari, mientras que los demás asentían –Entonces creo que podré sentirme mas calmada y volver a la pensión- dijo Mari.

-Por lo demás no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo Joey sonriendo, en eso una voz conocida para Yugi y sus amigos, y que hizo que Joey y Tea se les erizara la piel, se escucho acercarse.

-¡Yugi!, ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!- dijo una niña rubia que salía de una de las tiendas, Yugi solo se sorprendió.

-¡Oh no!, ¡No me digan que es ella!- dijo Joey mientras que se tapaba la vista ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

-Pues, yo creo que tus pesadillas se volvieron realidad- dijo Tea mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, hola Rebecca!- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras le saludaba, y es que la niña que le había hablado era Rebecca Hopkins.

-¡Yugi!, ¡Como has estado!- dijo Rebecca mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que Yugi le miraba incomodo, y Tea parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-¡Hey Chica!- dijo Joey con alegría fingida, algo que Mai noto, al igual que noto que tanto Joey como Tea no se llevaban bien con Rebecca, Mari también lo noto mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

-"Misión cumplida"- dijo Mari mentalmente.

-"Buen trabajo Ryu Mari"- dijo Marick sonriendo –"Ahora, solo debes de hallar la manera de que Hao y Pegasus se fíen de ti".

-"Eso será fácil"- dijo Mari sonriendo –"Por ahora cortare la transmisión, luego te informo".

-"Bien, esperare tu llamado"- dijo Marick sonriendo.

-Eso espero- dijo Mari para si mientras que miraba una Tea que parecía estar a lanzando flamas, tanto que hasta Lina se le alejo un poco, solo por seguridad –Este torneo será muy divertido.

El Lunes había llegado, eran las diez de la mañana y varios duelistas se encontraban llegando al parque central de la ciudad y zonas aledañas, oficialmente, El Torneo había dado inicio.

Yugi, después de algunos líos, y un poco de ayuda de Yami, logro safarse de Rebecca, aunque aun se encontraba confundido, ¿Por qué Tea se había enfadado con él?, ¿Acaso serian celos?, pensaba Yugi, aunque ese ultimo pensamiento le hizo sonreír, pero Yugi sabía que el vería a Tea durante el torneo, allí trataría de justificar el hecho de que Rebecca era solo una amiga y que no había nada mas entre ellos.

-¿Yugi?- dijo Joey con preocupación.

-¿Eh?, ¿Joey?, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi sonriendo con calma.

-Oye viejo, ya llevo un buen rato hablando contigo- dijo Joey con calma -¿Qué tienes que estas tan pensativo?.

-Solo pensaba, no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero apúrate, recuerda que el torneo ya empezó- dijo Joey sonriendo –Y además debemos de encontrar a duelistas que retar para ganar las cartas localizadoras.

-Si ya lo se- dijo Yugi –Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Serenity y Mai?- dijo Yugi buscándolas con la mirada.

-Bueno, después del pequeño chasco de ayer- dijo Joey con un leve gesto de enfado, algo que no paso desapercibido para Yugi –Le pedí a Serenity que fuera con Tea, ya que como ella también se inscribió, pues yo creo que ella le ayudaría a calmarse.

-¿Y Mai?- dijo Yugi.

-Ella decidió ir a otro rumbo de la ciudad para retar a los duelistas- dijo Joey con calma –Y para que no me preocupase le acompañaron Sally y Shalona.

-Ya veo, entonces solo estamos nosotros aquí verdad- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Oye pue que nosotros tamos pintaos o que!- dijo Chocolove acercándoseles.

-Eso es cierto, recuerden que nosotros no conocemos la ciudad- dijo Len con calma, Yoh solo sonrío.

-De todos modos, si no nos movemos no podremos obtener lo necesario para llegar a la final- dijo Horo con calma.

-Entonces debemos movernos pronto- dijo Manta.

-¡Entonces al ataque!- dijo Joey sonriendo junto con Chocolove y se marchaban a recorrer el parque en busca de duelistas, Yugi y los demás solo les miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lina, Zeros y Zelgadis ya se fueron- dijo Yoh mientras sacaba un mapa –Mokuba nos dio estos mapas para evitar que nos perdiéramos.

-Ya veo, bueno, ya que ellos se nos están adelantando será mejor irnos- dijo Yugi mientras que Len e Yoh asentían y le seguían.

En otro lugar Zero y Tristan se habían encontrado en otro parque.

-¡Zero!, ¡Vaya amigo, que gusto de verte!- dijo Tristan sonriendo mientras le saludaba.

-Pues yo hubiera preferido encontrarme con una linda chica, pero ni modo- dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Tristan -¿Y donde esta Lleneri?, por si no mall recuerdo, ella había quedado de batirse a duelo con Rex a las 12 y solo faltan un par de horas.

-Se quedo en la pensión bañándose- dijo Zero con calma –Solo espero que... –dijo Zero pero de pronto pareció recordar algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tristan extrañado.

-¡Se nos olvido que el lugar donde quedaron de retarse esta en el centro!- dijo Zero con sorpresa.

-¿Y eso que?- dijo Tristan con extrañeza.

-¡Ocurre que la pensión esta del otro lado de la ciudad!- dijo Zero enfadado, pero Tristan parecio entender.

-Entonces si no se apresura- dijo Tristan.

-No llegara a tiempo al duelo- dijo Zero con enfado –Deberemos rezar por que llegue a tiempo.

Ya en la ciudad, Ryu Mari había seguido a Yugi sin que el lo notase, por lo que había notado, Yami aun no había aparecido, Mari espero a que se separaran todos para acercarse a Yugi, Mari vio al cazador raro que le iba a ayudar, y le hizo la señal, era hora de iniciar su plan.

-¡Así te quería encontrar!- dijo Mari señalando al cazador, que solo fingió sorpresa, Yugi se percato de ello.

-¿Qué quieres?, ya no necesito nada de ti- dijo el Cazador raro con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues que crees!, ¡Quiero a mi Búster Blader de regreso!- dijo Mari con enfado, Yugi se le acerco.

-¿Ese es el que te robo tu carta?- dijo Yugi con enfado, el Cazador le miro con calma.

-Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Yugi- dijo el Cazador sonriendo, Yugi le miro extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Yugi, el Cazador se carcajeo.

-¡Vamos Yugi!, ¡No te subestimes!, ¡Cualquiera sabe que tu fuiste quien derroto a Seto Kaiba y a Maximilian Pegasus!- dijo el Cazador Raro -¡Pero claro, eso no lo será mas en cuanto te enfrentes a mi!.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- dijo Yugi mientras cambiaba a Yami -¡Acepto tu reto!.

-¡Oye, este es mi problema!- dijo Mari con aparente enfado, pero Yami solo sonrío.

-No te preocupes, yo le venceré y recuperare tu Búster Blader- dijo Yami sonriendo.

-A, en serio, bueno, pero como es el torneo- dijo el Cazador de manera pensativa –Si tu ganas te daré el Búster Blader de la chica y una carta localizadora, pero si yo gano... Pues me quedare con tu carta del Dark Magician y con tu rompecabezas del Milenio.

-Por mi esta bien, se que ganare ya que yo peleo con honor- dijo Yami mientras sacaba su deck, Mari se alejo un poco.

-"Bien, ahora veré que tan hábil es el llamado Rey de los Juegos"- pensó Mari mientras sonreía y veía a Yami y al Cazador Raro prepararse.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron Yami y el Cazador mientras encendían sus SHDM'S.

Continuara...

Notas: He aquí el tercer capitulo, por fin el torneo ha dado inicio, pero ahora todo se pondrá complicado, por ahora las dudas que dejo, ¿Tea seguirá enfadada con Yugi?, ¿Yugi entenderá por que?, ¿Cómo le ira a Joey y a los demás?, ¿Jennyfer llegara a tiempo a su duelo con Rex?, ¿Zero encontrara alguna chica linda?, ¿Qué hará Zelgadis cuando sepa que ya es humano?, ¿Qué harán Zeros y Filia con respecto a eso mismo?, ¿Y que paso con Jean y Azrael?. Respuestas a estas y mas preguntas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Anto-Chan, Ryu Mary y a Asuka Sohryu Langley por sus reviews, Ha Anto-Chan, si deseas participar debes de enviarme tus datos o si no, no puedo incluirte, y a Asuka Sohryu Langley, ya estas tomada en cuenta, espera el siguiente capitulo.

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a 

Hasta Luego.


	4. Capitulo 4: Duelos

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 4: Duelos...

-¡Duelo!- dijeron Yami y el Cazador Raro a la vez mientras que varias personas se reunían para verlos.

-Bien Yugi, yo pondré dos cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en posición de defensa- dijo el Cazador Raro mientras aparecían las cartas –Tu turno.

-Bien, tomare mi carta y usare mi Heavy Storm para limpiar el campo- dijo Yami mientras que su carta mágica destruía una de las cartas del cazador, pero este ya había activado la otra.

-¡Jar of Greed!- dijo el cazador raro mientras que se activaba su trampa y tomaba una carta, Yami le miro con calma, al menos había destruido la Mirror Force que tenia el cazador.

-¡Convocare a mi Celtic Guardian(1400atk-1200def) en modo de ataque!- dijo Yami -¡Y atacare a tu carta boca abajo!- dijo Yami mientras que la carta se destruía y mostraba a Sangan (1000atk-600def) mientras era destruido.

-Bien, entonces iré por una carta de 1500 de ataque- dijo el Cazador mientras sacaba una carta y la ponía su mano.

-"Debe de tener ya una estrategia, debemos tener cuidado"- pensó Yugi mientras que Yami asentía –Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Bien, por que dentro de poco acabara todo- dijo el Cazador mientras que sacaba su carta -¡Pondré una carta boca abajo y usare el Pot of Gredd para tomar dos cartas!, ¡Y ahora usare Gracefull Charity para tomar tres cartas de mi deck mientras envió dos cartas al cementerio y pongo una carta boca abajo!- dijo el Cazador –Tu turno.

-Bien, tomare una carta, ¡Y convocare a mis Gemini elf (1900atk-800def) en modo de ataque!- dijo Yami mientras aparecía su carta -¡Gemini elf, ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Yami, la carta boca abajo era Which of Black Forest (1100atk-1200def).

-Tomare mi carta de 1500 de defensa y usare este Jar of Greed que tengo boca abajo para tomar una carta mas- dijo el Cazador, Yami frunció el ceño.

-¡Celtic Guardian, ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Yami mientras que los puntos de vida del cazador pasaban de 8000 a 7600, pero este no parecía sorprendido, lo que hizo que Yami sospechara -¡Usare la carta de trampa The Eye of Truth y la carta Bad Reaction of Shimochi!- dijo Yami mientras que ambas trampas se activaban –Ahora sabré que te traes entre manos- dijo Yami.

-Bah, no importa, de todos modos perderás- dijo el Cazador mostrando sus cartas, eran Left Leg of the forbiden One, Right Arm of the Forbiden One, Exodia the Forbiden One, Gracefull Charity, Pot of Greed (recuerden que los Cazadores Raros son tramposos), Giant soldier of Stone (1300atk-2000def) y otro Jar of Greed.

-Ya veo, tu estrategia consiste en crear a Exodia- dijo Yami con una sonrisa –Pero aun así, será fácil acabar con tu estrategia.

-Eso crees- dijo el Cazador, pero sus puntos de vida se empezaron a reducir de 7600 a 5600 en un turno -¿Pero que rayos?.

-Por si no lo sabias, Mi Eye of Truth no solo me permite ver tus cartas, sino que incrementa tus puntos en 1000 por cada magia en tu mano, pero claro, eso si no la combinas con Bad Reaction of Shimochi, que todos tus incrementos se convierten en decrementos.

-Bah, por desgracia para ti dentro de poco te venceré- dijo el Cazador tomando una carta de su deck –Veo que ya viste que es mi Right Leg of The Forbiden One, así que usare mi Pot of Greed, a, y mira, D. D. Trainer (100atk-2000def) y una Mistical Elf- dijo el cazador, pero Yami sonrió.

-Lightforce Sword- dijo Yami mientras que la carta de trampa mandaba al Right Leg of The Forbiden One fuera de juego -Ahora no podrás armar a Exodia por cuatro turnos.

-Bah, de todos modos tengo mas cartas de Exodia para poderte vencer- dijo el Cazador aunque perdía otros 1000 puntos reduciéndoles sus puntos hasta 4600 –Usare mi Graceful Charity y tomare tres cartas (Exodia The Forbiden One, Right Arm of The Forbiden One, Steelcage of Nigthmare, lo que le quito 1000 puntos mas o 3600), Rayos, bueno, de todos modos, tarde que temprano saldrá- dijo el Cazador mientras descartaba el uno de los Right Arm of the forbiden One al cementerio junto con su Mistical Elf -¡Activare mi Steelcage of Nigthmare y pondré una carta boca abajo!, tu turno.

-Bien- dijo Yami mientras sacaba una carta de su Deck.

-"Hay que tener cuidado Yami, en tres turnos su carta regresara a su mano y podrá convocar a Exodia"- dijo Yugi con preocupación –"Y lo peor es que no podremos atacar en dos turnos.

-No temas, ¡Pondré dos cartas boca abajo!, ¡Y convocare una carta boca abajo!- dijo Yami con calma –Tu turno.

-Bien, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo el Cazador sonriendo mientras mostraba al Harpies Feather Duster, sus puntos se redujeron a 2600, pero la expresión de Yami se mostró mas seria -¡Activare el Harpies Feather Duster para destruir a tus cartas boca abajo!.

-Rayos- dijo Yami mientras veía como las cuatro cartas que había colocado al campo se desvanecían.

-Ahora colocare una carta de monstruo boca abajo y colocare una carta boca abajo- dijo el cazador –Tres turnos mas para poder acabar con este duelo, tu turno.

-Bien- dijo Yami sacando otra carta –Mostrare mi carta boca abajo, ¡Magician of Faith!, y recuperare mi Heavi Storm del cementerio- dijo Yami mientras que aparecían sus monstruos –Activare mi Heavi Storm para destruir tus cartas.

-¡Jar of Greed!- dijo el cazador sacando una carta mientras sonreía.

-Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y activare mis Swords of Revelating Ligth- dijo Yami mientras que el Giant Soldier of Stone y D. D. Trainer aparecían en el campo –Terminare mi turno.

-Bien, pondré una carta boca abajo en el campo y terminare mi turno- dijo el Cazador Raro sonriendo.

-"Algo planea"- dijo Yugi a Yami este asintió mientras tomaba su carta.

-¡Sacrificare a mi Celtic Guardian y a mi Magician of Faith para convocar al Dark Magician en modo de ataque!- dijo Yami mientras que el Dark Magician aparecia en el campo, Yami de pronto se mostró sorprendido, el Dark Magician que salió era diferente, su tez era diferente, era azulada, y su cabello era rubio, además sus ropas eran azules (para que se lo imaginen, vean al Dark Magician del Deck Evolution de Yugi).

-¡Rayos!- dijo el cazador raro, Yami se percato de ello.

-¡Primero activare la carta De Spell para destruir tus Swords of revelating Ligth y ahora!, ¡Dark Magician ataca a su D. D. Trainer!- dijo Yami mientras que el Dark Magician destruía al monstruo -¡Luego activare mi Mystical Space Tifon para destruir tu carta boca abajo!.

-¡Mi Pyro Clock of Destiny!- dijo el cazador asustado.

-Vaya, así que pensabas avanzar un turno eh- dijo Yami sonriendo –Y por lo que veo, tienes demasiadas piezas de Exodia, así que no te sale la que tu deseas, bien, entonces creo que este duelo esta apunto de terminar- dijo Yami.

-"¡Maldición!, ¡si no pongo otra defensa me aniquilara antes de que recupere mi pieza de Exodia!- pensó el Cazador con temor.

-Tu Turno- dijo Yami, el Cazador ya tembloroso tomo su carta y su expresión mostró aun mas temor, Mari sonrío con calma.

-"Le dije que no se confiara, su estrategia era demasiado predecible, lastima, casi me caía bien, pero bueno, al menos me gane la confianza de Yugi"- pensó Mari sonriendo.

-Rayos, solo podré hacer esto- dijo el Cazador tomando una carta (Exodia The Forbiden One) -¡Pondré a un Monstruo boca abajo!- dijo el Cazador con calma, solo quedaba un turno y ganaría, pero Yami sonrió.

-¡Chain Destruction!- dijo Yami mientras que la carta boca abajo del Cazador mostrando a Exodia The Forbiden One –Bien, ahora todas las cartas que tengan ese nombre serán destruidas, creo que he acabado con toda tu estrategia- dijo Yami sonriendo.

-¡No, mi Exodia esta fulminado!- dijo el Cazador con un grito.

-Como veo que ya no puedes hacer nada, asumiré que te rindes y por consiguiente he ganado el duelo y tu carta localizadora, aparte de ello- dijo Yami mientras tomaba un búster Blader de la bolsa del Cazador quien solo se encontraba en el suelo con cara de enfermo.

-¡Guau!, ¡Pero que duelo!- dijo Mari con una sonrisa -¡Lo hiciste añicos!.

-Gracias, pero creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Yami mientras le entregaba el Búster Blader a Mari, ella asintió, pero en eso el Cazador se levanto mientras su frente brillaba.

-"Veo que venciste a esta basura Faraón"- dijo Marick a través del Cazador, Yami le miro con sospecha.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Yami mientras que Mari sonreía por lo bajo.

-"Soy Marick, y soy el líder de los Cazadores Raros"- dijo Marick.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Yami.

-"Oh, no te enfades, solo quiero tu artículo del Milenio y obtener unas buenas cartas para mi pequeño negocio"- dijo Marick con sorna, Yami gruño.

-Pues ni creas que te será fácil obtenerlo- dijo Yami enfadado, Marick se carcajeo.

-"Ni creas que podrás impedirlo Faraón, pronto te veré y entonces sabrás que lo que yo deseo lo obtengo, hasta luego"- dijo Marick mientras que su esencia desaparecía y el Cazador caía al suelo en shock, Yami le miro con calma, aunque Mari solo suspiro.

-Marick, así que ese es su nombre, y yo que pensé que solo tendría que lidiar con Pegasus y ese tal Hao y llega otro loco a engrosar la lista- dijo Yami para si, Mari le miro con extrañeza.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mari, Yami solo le miro.

-No, nada, en fin, debo irme, espero verte de nuevo- dijo Yami –Y cuidado con los cazadores raros- dijo Yami mientras se marchaba.

-Vaya, eso es raro- dijo Mari mientras que se concentraba –"Marick, Marick, ¿Era necesario que dejaras al sujeto como vegetal?".

-"Bah, era solo un insecto, por lo menos ya conseguiste ganarse su confianza, ahora solo debes de buscar a Hao y a Pegasus"- dijo Marick.

-"Bien, aunque tal vez me tarde un poco"- dijo Mari.

-"Tienes para antes del miércoles, no me defraudes Ryu Mari"- dijo Marick cortando la comunicación.

-Vaya, en buen lío me metí ahora, bueno, ya que- dijo Mari mientras se retiraba.

En otra zona de la ciudad, Jennyfer corría como alma que lleva el diablo, y es que Zero acababa de comunicarle por teléfono el pequeño lío de el ir hasta el parque central y llegar a tiempo, el duelo era a las 12 y ya solo faltaban 30 minutos para el, considerando que se encontraba a 1 hora de camino.

-¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban -¡Si no me apresuro voy a ser el hazmerreír de esa infeliz lagartija mesozoica!.

De pronto Jennyfer vio un local donde se rentaban bicicletas y se detuvo, esto parecía caído del cielo, Jennyfer entro al local, aunque no sabía lo que obtendría allí.

En otra zona.

-¡Guau!- dijo Shalona a Mai -¡Eso si que fue rápido!.

-¡Si, en menos de cinco turnos diste cuenta de el!- dijo Elly sonriendo.

-Se ve que no fanfarroneas- dijo Sally, Mai sonreía.

-Bueno, el chico era un novato, era lógico que no pudiese conmigo- dijo Mai con algo de soberbia –De todos modos, su carta localizadora no me cayo nada mal.

-Si, lo bueno es que esto no le afecta a tu bebe- dijo Shalona, Mai sonrió y puso una mano en su ya abultado vientre.

-¿Y ya pensaste en como se llamara?- dijo Sally sacando a Mai de sus pensamientos.

-Aun no, Joseph y yo decidimos que lo hablaríamos en cuanto terminase el torneo- dijo Mai con calma.

-Ya veo, bueno, al menos se ve que el chico en verdad te ama- dijo Sally sonriendo.

-Si, lo se- dijo Mai –En serio que lo se.

-Entonces ya solo te faltan 7 cartas localizadoras- dijo Shalona –Pero, ¿Por qué le devolviste su carta que apostó?.

-El chico era un novato amiga, me di cuenta que como aun esta aprendiendo, su carta mas rara era en realidad la base de todo su juego, además, a mi no me servia en lo mas mínimo- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Bueno- dijo Sally, de pronto volteo a ver donde había un duelo -¿Por qué no retas al que gane el duelo que esta por allá?.

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo Mai mientras se dirigía junto con las Lilly's a donde el duelo.

Tea y Serenity se encontraban caminando por el parque, Tea había tenido un duelo, que había ganado con cierta dificultad a causa de encontrarse algo desconcentrada, pero al menos había obtenido dos cartas localizadoras y dos cartas raras (el sujeto contra el que había jugado ya había ganado un duelo y apostó sus dos cartas localizadoras así como dos raras, un todo o nada).

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Serenity al ver que Tea se encontraba algo desconcentrada.

-Si, solo pensaba- dijo Tea con calma mientras observaba las dos cartas ganadas, Serenity le miro fijamente.

-¿Es sobre lo que paso ayer con Yugi y esa chica Rebecca?- dijo Serenity de pronto, Tea le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo...?- dijo Tea, pero callo al ver la sonrisa de Serenity.

-Vamos Tea, si se noto de inmediato que te encelaste- dijo Serenity sonriendo, Tea se sonrojo.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!, pero que dices, celosa yo, no, bueno tal vez, pero...- dijo Tea, Serenity sonrió un poco mas.

-Estas balbuceando Tea, ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Yugi?- dijo Serenity sonriendo, Tea se sonrojo aun mas, aparte de sorprenderse de que Serenity le hablase con tanta calma.

-Bueno, si es cierto que me gusta, pero yo no se si yo le guste a él- dijo Tea con algo de pena.

-No lo sabrás si no se lo dices- dijo Serenity –Yo se que esa chica Rebecca no significa mas que una amiga para Yugi, además, es mucho menor que él.

-Lo se, y se que debí haberme visto como una tonta- dijo Tea sonriendo levemente –Pero fue algo que simplemente paso.

-No te preocupes por ello, ya veremos la manera de solucionarlo- dijo Serenity, Tea asintió cuando una voz proveniente de un duelo que acababa de terminar hace unos momentos les llamo.

-¡Tea!- dijo una chica de cabello negro que corría hacia ellas, detrás de ella se veía a un gran hombre de cabello rubio a quien Tea reconoció como Bandid Keith.

-El Bandid Keith- dijo Tea al ver al rubio enfadado, parecía haber perdido un duelo.

-¡Oye Tea!- dijo la chica y Tea volvió a mirarle, Tea se mostró sorprendió al verle y sonrío.

-¿Asuka?, ¿Eres tu?- dijo Tea mientras le daba la mano a la chica la cual traía un traje como de darketa de color negro y una gran gabardina roja quien le sonreía.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Serenity extrañada, Tea le miro con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa, Serenity ella es Asuka Sohryu, Asuka, ella es Serenity Wheeler- dijo Tea sonriendo, Asuka sonrió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Asuka dándole un saludo de mano.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Serenity sonriendo -¿Y de donde eres?- dijo Serenity.

-De México- dijo Asuka, Serenity se extraño.

-Un momento, ¿eres de México?, pero si tu nombre suena japonés- dijo Serenity con extrañeza, Asuka y Tea sonrieron.

-Ese en realidad es un apodo- dijo Tea –Y es que su verdadero nombre...

-Es un gran secreto- dijo Asuka sonriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Serenity, el Bandid Keith se les acerco.

-¡Quiero la revancha!- dijo Keith a Asuka con furia, Asuka le miro despectivamente.

-Oh, como friegas, si ya te gane tres veces y te quite todas las cartas localizadoras que tenias- dijo Asuka, Tea le miro sorprendida.

-¿Estas participando en el torneo?- dijo Tea sorprendida.

-Si, aunque solo he jugado con este tipo, que no sabe perder- dijo Asuka señalando a un colérico Keith.

-Vaya, se ve que eres buena- dijo Serenity.

-Na, ni tanto, es solo que este sujeto es solo un engreído que no sabe ni jugar bien y aun así se hace llamar campeón- dijo Asuka sonriendo, Keith solo le miro con furia.

-Ya nos veremos las caras después y te arrepentirás de hablarle así al Bandid Keith- dijo Keith mientras se alejaba.

-Ese sujeto se ve que no cambia- dijo Tea sonriendo -¿Y que te trae por aquí?.

-El torneo obviamente- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras mostraba tres cartas localizadoras.

-Vaya, me ganas por una- dijo Tea sonriendo –Dime, ¿Sigues usando el deck Fairy?.

-Pero por supuesto- dijo Asuka –Si las cartas tipo Fairy son la ley, pero, en fin, ¿cuándo me presentaras a tu amigo Yugi?- dijo Asuka sonriéndole, Tea se sonrojo.

-¿A Yugi?- dijo Serenity extrañada.

-Si, aquel de quien me hablas en todos tus mails que me envías- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

-Er, bueno, pronto, pero primero hablemos, ya tenemos tiempo sin vernos- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero después me contaras todo sobre tus relaciones- dijo Asuka ante el sonrojo de Tea, Serenity se empezó a reír levemente.

-¡Asuka!- dijo Tea con sorpresa mientras que Asuka se adelantaba seguida por Serenity.

En la mansión Kaiba.

-Ya todos salieron- dijo Luna con aburrimiento.

-Si, exceptuando por Tamao que sigue cuidando a Pilika, todos se fueron a ese mencionado torneo- dijo Anna.

-Sabes, creo que debimos haber aceptado la proposición de la princesa Amelia para ir a recorrer la ciudad junto con su hermana y el joven Bakura- dijo Luna pensativa.

-Si, pero ya es muy tarde para ello- dijo Anna sonriendo un poco –Además, tu fuiste la que se quiso quedar, según para no interrumpir a Nagha- dijo Anna, Luna sonrío.

-Es cierto eso, parece que Amelia aun no se a percatado que al joven Bakura le atrae bastante su hermana Nagha- dijo Luna.

-Y aparte de eso, por lo que he visto es reciproco- dijo Anna, Luna suspiro.

-Es una lastima que esa sea una relación que no pueda prosperar- dijo Luna, Anna asintió.

-Si, Bakura pertenece a este mundo y no creo que Nagha pueda quedarse aquí aunque quiera- dijo Anna con seriedad.

-Será mejor que lo disfruten mientras puedan hacerlo- dijo Luna mientras miraba a Anna y sonreía –Oye, ¿Y como han estado las cosas entre tu y tu prometido?- dijo Luna con malicia.

-Bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Anna con extrañeza.

-Pues, en el hecho de que no han tenido nada de privacia desde que llegaron a este mundo, ya sabes, a veces la abstinencia puede ser el peor de los males- dijo Luna, Anna se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Pero que cosas estas diciendo!- dijo Anna roja como un tomate, Luna se empezó a reír.

-¡Vamos amiga!, ¡No te enfades!, si lo digo por tu bien- dijo Luna sonriendo –Si deberías de saber que no tiene nada de malo tener relaciones, especialmente si ambos se aman, eso es algo muy bonito y muy sano.

-Si, pero no deberías de estarlo diciendo así de fácil- dijo Anna con calma.

-Sabes, creo que no estaré tan aburrida como pensé que estaría- dijo Luna con sorna mientras que Anna solo bufo un poco.

En la casa de Yugi.

-¡Mahado, Mana!, ¡Apúrense o los dejo!- grito Solomon mientras sonreía, el sabia que Mana y Mahado se habían quedado dormidos en la terraza mientras miraban el cielo, y también sabía lo avergonzado que estaba Mahado por eso mismo.

-¡Ya vamos señor Motou!- dijo Mana mientras bajaba junto con Mahado, ambos venían con vestimentas de mezclilla proporcionadas por Mai y Tristan.

-Disculpe la tardanza, es que aun no me acostumbro a estas ropas- dijo Mahado con algo de pena, Tristan le había dado unos jeans de mezclilla con algunas rupturas en la zona de las rodillas, una playera blanca de manga corta y unas botas de tipo texano, lo que le provocaba un poco de pena a Mahado.

-¿Pero que dices?, Si te vez bastante apuesto así- dijo Mana sonriéndole, Mahado se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno, aunque a ti te sienta bastante bien esas ropas- dijo Mahado, Mana se sonrojo, ella vestía una chamarra de mezclilla como la de Mai, un top blanco y unos jeans azules con unas botas también de tipo texanas.

-Oigan, ¿Van a dejar de estarse admirando o van a venir conmigo?- dijo Solomon sonriendo ante lo que ambos se sonrojaron –Esta será una mañana muy larga.

Zero y Tristan se habían separado en un edificio de oficinas, ambos se desearon suerte y partieron a buscar duelos.

-Ojala que Jennyfer llegue con al duelo, ya es bastante tarde y ese molesto de Rex puede malinterpretar las cosas- dijo Zero para si mientras se acercaba a una zona con muchos duelistas.

El parque de ciudad domino se encontraba bastante concurrido, muchos duelistas se encontraban retándose, pero uno en especial se encontraba esperando cerca de un reloj, se le notaba molesto he impaciente.

-Parece que esa niña no llegara, bah, eso me saco por aceptar un reto de una amiga de Wheeler- dijo Rex mientras se preparaba para irse, de pronto una nube de polvo le llamo la atención -¿Pero que rayos?.

-¡Ábranla que esta porquería no tiene frenos!- dijo Jennyfer mientras esquivaba con dificultad a varios duelistas que se encontraban en su camino.

-Si, es amiga de Wheeler- dijo Rex mientras le miraba pasarle de largo y estrellarse con un bote de basura.

-Auch, eso duele- dijo Jennyfer mientras que se levantaba –Oh rayos, voy a tener que bañarme otra vez.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, por un momento pensé que me habías tenido miedo- dijo Rex mientras se burlaba.

-No fastidies, además, ¿Piensas?, vaya, y yo que pensé que solo tenias aire en esa protuberancia extraña que llamas cabeza- dijo Jennyfer con sorna, Rex solo saco su deck mientras gruñía.

-¡Pues a ver si estas lista para que te saque de una vez de este torneo niña!- dijo Rex mientras se activaba su SHDM.

-¡Pues a ver de que cuero salen mas correas lagartija!- dijo Jennyfer activando el suyo.

En una de las calles de la ciudad, Zeros descansaba un poco en una banca, el volverse humano le obligaba a tener que caminar ya que su poder había disminuido mucho.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Esto de ser humano si que es cansado!- dijo Zeros mientras se frotaba los pies, en eso noto que alguien se le acercaba -¿Qué ocurre Fi-chan?.

-Nanagomi, veo que ya te diste cuenta- dijo Filia acercándosele, Zeros asintió mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-Si, no se que habrá pasado al cruzar entre dimensiones pero lo que fuese si que tenia poder el condenado- dijo Zeros sonriendo -¿Qué tanto de tu poder has perdido?.

-Bastante, ni siquiera puedo transformarme- dijo Filia con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno, vele el lado positivo- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Filia le miro extrañada.

-¿Qué lado positivo?- dijo Filia.

-Que ya no vas a estarle enseñando tu larga cola a todo el mundo- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Filia enrojeció mientras que una pequeña vena resaltaba en su frente.

-Nanagomi, humano o demonio sigues... –dijo Filia mientras que empezaba a sacar a una vieja conocida de Zeros de entre sus ropas, Zeros solo le miro con cierto temor.

-Eh, Fi-Chan, eh, espera, era una broma, recuerda que si me das con eso podrías matarme o cuando menos dejarme maltrecho- dijo Zeros sonriendo con temor.

-Podré vivir con el remordimiento- dijo Filia después de haber sacado su maza de combate y miraba a Zeros con aires de grandeza.

-Bueno, pues como diría un gran sabio, ¡Patitas pa que las quiero!- dijo Zeros mientras echaba a correr siendo perseguido por una furiosa Filia ante la mirada de pena de varios transeúntes.

Edificio de Kaiba Corp.

-Muy bien, quiero que todos estén al pendiente, en cuanto aparezca alguna carta de dios egipcio en los duelos quiero que se me informe en el acto- dijo Seto a sus trabajadores.

-Si señor Kaiba- dijo uno de sus empleados.

-Hermano, ¿Vas a ir a la ciudad?- dijo Mokuba con curiosidad.

-Si, será la mejor manera de poder vigilar el transcurso del torneo- dijo Seto con calma, en eso uno de sus empleados se le acerco.

-Señor Kaiba, le ha llegado esta nota- dijo El empleado, Seto tomo la carta.

-Bien puedes retirarte- dijo Seto con calma, de pronto sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus orbitas -¡Pero que Diablos!- dijo Seto con tal fuerza que todos le voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?, ¿Qué es esa carta?- dijo Mokuba extrañado.

-Es la cuenta de todo lo que se han comido esos gorrones que están en mi mansión- dijo Seto con enfado mientras le mostraba a Mokuba una cuenta con mas ceros que la boleta de calificaciones de un mal estudiante.

-Vaya, si que comen- dijo Mokuba mientras sonreía.

-Ya verán en cuanto termine todo, si es que no me dejan en la ruina antes- dijo Seto con furia ante la mirada de pena de Mokuba.

-Hay hermano, hermano- dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En otra zona, tres personas bastante peculiares caminaban por la calle.

-Si que eres un buen maestro- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras que veía las cuatro cartas localizadoras que poseía.

-Si, aunque hubieras tenido mas duelos, pero para ser primer día no esta mal, es mas, creo que nos sobraran tres días- dijo Pegasus mientras le daba sus 7 cartas localizadoras a Lizerg, quien seguía vestido de mayordomo y llevaba una maleta con varias cartas para corregir y mejorar los decks de Pegasus y Hao.

-Me esta dando algo de hambre- dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Si, ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será que volvamos a la mansión- dijo Pegasus sonriendo y luego le hizo una señal a Lizerg para que se acercara –Muchacho, recuerda que le debes de dar un buen masaje a mi socio en cuanto volvamos- dijo Pegasus mientras que Lizerg asentía y Hao se burlaba.

Continuara....

Bien, e aquí otro capitulo corto, cuando menos corto comparado con lo que espero hacer en los demás, si les parece un poco trillada la historia, es por que metí un poco de los duelos de la serie aunque con cambios en los decks, pero en fin espero que no les aburra, aunque como siempre, dejo mis dudas, ¿Qué hará Seto para evitar que Lina y compañía lo dejen en la quiebra?, ¿Cómo le hará Ryu Mari para aliarse con Hao y Pegasus?, ¿De que platicaran Tea y Asuka?, ¿Tea le confesara a Yugi lo que siente por el?, ¿Pasara algo entre Mana y Mahado?, ¿Qué pasara con Nagha y Bakura?, ¿Quién ganara en el duelo entre Rex y Jennyfer?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Anto-Chan, Ryu Mary y a Asuka Sohryu Langley por sus reviews. Y A mi amigo Zero Asakura, en los siguientes capítulos participaras mas, lo prometo, pero es que el servicio social me impide poder escribir lo suficiente y me veo forzado a trabajar de prisa, y a Asuka, ya te puse en el fic, espero te agrade haber aparecido como amiga de Tea, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de meterte, espero te agrade.

Dudas, criticas, ayuda y mas a 

Hasta luego.

Nota final: A los que son mexicanos o viven en México, este 20 de agosto se estrena la Película de Yu-Gi-Oh!, aunque yo ya pude verla, gracias a la magia de las premiers y la verdad, vale la pena verla, no solo eso, se regalaran algunas cartas por boleto, o al menos eso dicen, espero que la vean y también aquellos que no son de México, por que pronto se estrenara formalmente.

Suerte.


	5. Capitulo 5: Apariciones y reuniones

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 5: Apariciones y reuniones...

En el parque de domino, el duelo de Jennyfer y Rex parecía estar a punto de acabar, con una diferencia de: Jennyfer 7500 – Rex 1200 puntos de vida.

-Rayos, solo e conseguido pegarle una vez- dijo Rex mientras que observaba su única carta que le quedaba en la mano, el Dark Driceratops (2400atk –1400def niv5).

-Y bien, ya te cansaste y te vas a rendir o deseas continuar la masacre- dijo Jennyfer quien tenia a la Hysteric Fairy en el campo y a Maha Vailo en el campo, aparte de que Maha Vailo tenia equipada a Malevolent Nuzzler.

-¡Aun no!, ¡Tal vez solo tenga a mi Urabi en el campo pero no pienso perder!- dijo Rex, y es que solo le quedaba ese débil monstruo y unas Sword of Revelating Ligth, las cuales expirarían en el siguiente turno.

-Bien, pues te estoy esperando- dijo Jennyfer con calma.

-¡Bien, ahora sacrificare a Urabi para convocar a mi Dark Driceratops en modo de ataque!, ¡Y usare mi carta de trampa Reinforcements para aumentar su poder en 500 y que tenga mas poder que tu Maha Vailo!- dijo Rex, Jennyfer sonrió.

-Oh, pero que cosas- dijo Jennyfer con sarcasmo, lo que molesto a Rex.

-¡Eso crees!, ¡Dark Driceratops aniquila a su Maha Vailo!- dijo Rex mientras que el dinosaurio atacaba, pero Jennyfer mostró la carta que tenia boca abajo en el campo.

-¡Wabocu!- dijo Jennyfer ante la mirada de temor de Rex.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Rex asustado –Al menos aun me quedan un turno antes de que mi carta expire, tu turno.

-Bien, ¡Empleare la carta De Spell para destruir a tus Swords of Revelating Ligth!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que la esperanza de Rex se desvanecía.

-Rayos, es mi fin- dijo Rex.

-Muy cierto, ¡Convoco a Gagagigo(1850atk-1000def) en modo de ataque!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que el poderoso reptil aparecía -¡Maha Vailo, destruye a su Dark Driceratops, y ahora, Hysteric Fairy y Gagagigo, aniquilen los puntos de vida de la lagartija!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que Rex veía como sus puntos de vida se reducían a cero.

-¡No!, ¡Como es posible que halla perdido!- dijo Rex mientras que Jennyfer se le acercaba.

-Pues ni modo, ahora, cayitos con tu carta localizadora y tu carta mas rara- dijo Jennyfer mientras que Rex bufaba.

-¡Ten!, ¡Pero la próxima vez yo te ganare!- dijo Rex mientras le daba a Jennyfer su carta localizadora y su Dark Driceratops, y se iba echando pestes.

-Ni en sueños, bueno, al menos empecé con el pie derecho- dijo Jennyfer mirando las cartas y sonriendo –Bueno, a buscar mas duelos.

Las horas pasaron y en la noche.

Lugar de reunión, Kaiba Land.

-Bien chicos, ¿Y como les fue en el día?- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras mostraba 4 cartas localizadoras.

-A mi me fue bien, aunque solo pude conseguir 3 cartas- dijo Joey mostrando sus cartas localizadoras –Creo que elegí una zona con pocos duelistas.

-Yo conseguí 4- dijo Mai sonriendo junto con las Lilly's.

-Vaya, me van ganando- dijo Joey con algo de sorpresa –Pero bueno, aun tengo tiempo para alcanzarlos.

-¡Chicos, disculpen el retrazo!- dijo Tea llegando corriendo junto con Serenity y Asuka, mas atrás se veían a Zero y a Tristan, quienes se habían encontrado en el camino.

-Ya era hora- dijo Joey con molestia fingida -¿Y quien es ella?- dijo Joey señalando a Asuka.

-A, ella es una vieja amiga, se hace llamar Asuka Soryu- dijo Tea presentando a Asuka.

-¡Oye,!, ¡Como esta eso de que se hace llamar!- dijo Asuka con molestia mientras que Tea se reía –Pues que hacerle- dijo Asuka empezando a reírse también.

-¿Y como les fue Tea?- dijo Mai antes de que Yugi hablase.

-¡Fue increíble!- dijo Serenity antes de que Tea hablara -¡Tea ya consiguió 5 cartas localizadoras!.

-Oye un momento, ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Dijiste 5 cartas localizadoras?- dijo Joey extrañado.

-En realidad solo tuve tres duelos, pero mis oponentes jugaron a todo o nada- dijo Tea sonriendo con algo de pena.

-¡Vaya Tea!, ¡Eso es bastante bueno!- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Gracias Yugi- dijo Tea sonriéndole mientras que Yugi se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, eso no es lo único sorprendente- dijo Serenity sonriendo –Asuka, venció a Bandid Keith y le quito sus cartas localizadoras.

-¡Venciste a Bandid Keith!- dijo Joey asombrado.

-Pues si, aunque ni que fuera la gran cosa- dijo Asuka con modestia, aunque sonriendo bastante.

-Vaya, ¿Y cuantas cartas tienes?- dijo Yoh, quien se encontraba atrás de ellos comiendo unas naranjas que había conseguido.

-Cuatro- dijo Asuka -¿Y tu?.

-Igual numero- dijo Yoh mientras se volvía a concentrar en sus naranjas.

-¿Y como les fue a ustedes?- dijo Yugi a los demás (Jennyfer, Zero, Tristan, Len, Horo, Zeros, Zelgadis, Lina y Chocolove acababan de llegar y escuchaban la conversación).

-Conseguí 4- dijo Len sin ganas.

-Yo tengo 2- dijo Lina algo molesta.

-Una- dijo Tristan decepcionado.

-Cuatro- dijo Zero con calma.

-Cuatro también- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

-Dos- dijo Zelgadis con molestia, aunque no tanta como la de Lina.

-Cinco- dijo Zeros, quien tenia la cabeza algo vendada y un ojo morado, Filia le miraba sonriendo, como humano él jamás le ganaría.

-Cinco también Brody- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-¿Y tu Horo?- dijo Yoh acercándosele a un cabizbajo Horo.

-Ninguna- dijo Horo –Es mas, gane un duelo, pero me barrio alguien llamado Mako Tsunami en un todo o nada- dijo Horo con tristeza.

-Vaya, bueno, parece que no nos fue tan mal- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Dilo por ti, yo ya estoy eliminado de este torneo- dijo Horo enfadado –Así no podré enfrentar a Pegasus por el alma de Pilika.

-Por eso no temas, aun quedamos los suficientes para acabarlo- dijo Len con seriedad ante la mirada de extrañeza de Horo.

-¿Y estos de que hablan?- dijo Zero extrañado.

-Sepa- dijo Jennyfer.

-Vaya, por lo que escucho no les fue tan mal- dijo Bakura mientras se les acercaba junto con Nagha y Amelia.

-Hola Bakura, ¿Cómo les fue en el día?- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Este mundo si que es divertido- dijo Amelia sonriendo, Nagha asintió.

-Si, de no ser por eso que llaman smog seria perfecto- dijo Nagha.

¡Yugi!- se escucho la voz de Rebecca, Yugi tembló un poco mientras que Joey solo coloco la mano sobre su cara como diciendo Oh, no.

-Er, ah, hola Rebecca- dijo Yugi apenado, en eso volteo a ver a Tea, pero ella parecía estar tranquila, lo que extraño a Yugi.

-¡Mira, ya conseguí seis cartas localizadoras!- dijo Rebecca sonriendo ante el asombro de los demás.

-Vaya, pues, eh, que bueno- dijo Yugi, en eso Tea se les acerco.

-Rebecca felicitaciones- dijo Tea, Rebecca le sonrió –Sabes, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo en privado- dijo Tea ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

-Claro, luego vuelvo- dijo Rebecca mientras seguía a Tea.

-¿Y estas?- dijo Joey extrañado.

-A mi ni me preguntes- dijo Tristan sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, considerando como nos ha ido en el día, yo creo que algunos podrían tomarse un descansó para mañana- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que sustituiré a Tamao, ella a estado cuidando de Pilika desde que llegamos a este mundo y prácticamente no ha dormido- dijo Horo con una leve sonrisa.

-Si eso será mejor- dijo Mai, aunque de pronto su rostro se ilumino, Len le miro con extrañeza, pero de pronto capto lo que Mai pensaba.

-Oye, Hoto-Hoto- dijo Len de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Horo extrañado.

-¿Por que no llevas a Tamao a conocer un poco de este mundo?, ella no a salido de la mansión de Kaiba desde que llegamos- dijo Len.

-Si, ¿Pero y Pilika?- dijo Horo.

-Yo le vigilaré- dijo Len con una sonrisa.

-¿Me harías ese favor?- dijo Horo sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, además, ella me ayudo, es hora de que le devuelva el favor- dijo Len.

-Esta bien, confiare en ti- dijo Horo, aunque su expresión se volvió sombría de pronto -¡Pero hay de ti si se te ocurre hacerle cosas raras a mi hermana!- dijo Horo mientras que Len solo le miraba con un goteron de pena.

-Se ve que se llevan bien- dijo Yugi sonriendo, en eso vieron que Tea y Rebecca se acercaban, ambas sonreían, aunque se veían algo tensas.

-Bien, ya volvimos- dijo Tea con una sonrisa a todas luces fingida -¿Nos perdimos de algo?.

-No, solo terminábamos de decidir que haremos mañana- dijo Yugi extrañado.

-A, bueno, yo me despido chicos- dijo Rebecca –Bien Tea, entonces no olvides lo acordado- dijo Rebecca mientras se iba.

-Claro, solo espero que tu no lo olvides- dijo Tea ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

-¿Qué acuerdo?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

-No es nada, no se preocupen, es algo entre Rebecca y yo- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero creo sospechar- dijo Asuka mirándole con sospecha.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Filia sonriendo.

-Si, voy a necesitar un buen descanso después de la paliza de la mañana- dijo Zeros mientras miraba acusadoramente a Filia, quien solo se hizo la desentendida.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos- dijo Yugi, de pronto pareció recordar algo y se acerco a Tea –Tea.

-¿Si?- dijo Tea.

-¿Podrías prestarme un momento tu teléfono?- dijo Yugi, Tea le miro con extrañeza pero se lo dio.

-¿Y a quien le vas a llamar?- dijo Tea.

-A mi abuelo, según recuerdo el dijo que iba a ir a ver el torneo pero no apareció- dijo Yugi sonriendo un poco.

-A bueno- dijo Tea.

-Yugi, Tea, nosotros nos adelantaremos- dijo Joey mientras se marchaba junto con los demás.

-Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos solos un rato- dijo Tea sonriendo, Yugi asintió mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

En la mansión donde Pegasus y Hao estaban, Pegasus se encontraba en una terraza mirando las estrellas mientras que Hao se encontraba en una de las salas descansando mientras que Lizerg le atendia.

-Oh Cecilia, ¿Estaré haciendo bien al ayudar a Hao?- dijo Pegasus mientras que sostenía una foto de Cecilia en una mano y una copa de vino en la otra, de pronto una luz apareció detrás de el -¿Pero que...?- dijo Pegasus, pero lo que vio le dejo sin aliento.

-"Querido mío"- dijo voz, la cual Pegasus reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Ce...Cecilia?, ¿Eres tu?- dijo Pegasus al ver a su esposa frente a él.

-"Si, Querido mío"- dijo Cecilia sonriéndole mientras que Pegasus parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar.

-Cecilia, dios, que bueno es poder volver a verte- dijo Pegasus con lagrimas en el único ojo que le quedaba –No sabes cuento te he extrañado.

-"Lo se, yo también te extraño, pero querido, he venido a informarte algo"- dijo Cecilia con una mirada de melancolía.

-¿Qué es lo que me vienes a informar?- dijo Pegasus extrañado.

-"Debes tener cuidado, un poder terrible se encuentra rondando y te pondrá en serio peligro no solo a ti, sino a tu alma"- dijo Cecilia con tristeza.

-¿Y que debo de hacer?- dijo Pegasus.

-"Debes de ayudar a proteger una vida que se encuentra en riesgo"- dijo Cecilia mirándole con ternura –"Además, debes devolver el alma de la joven o de lo contrario algo terrible puede pasar"- dijo Cecilia, Pegasus le miro con extrañeza.

-¿Pero, eso como me ayudara?- dijo Pegasus con calma.

-Impedirá que tu alma se corrompa"- dijo Cecilia mientras empezaba a desaparecer –"Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, pero recuerda que debes de proteger una vida, además, hay algo que guardaste en un pequeño cofre en esta mansión, y debes de entregarlo a alguien que en verdad lo necesite"- dijo Cecilia desapareciendo.

-¡Cecilia espera por favor!- dijo Pegasus tratando de alcanzar la imagen.

-"Hasta luego querido mío"- dijo la vos de Cecilia mientras Pegasus solo caía de rodillas.

-Adiós, Amor mío- dijo Pegasus mientras se levantaba y entraba a la mansión.

Afuera de la mansión, Jean y Marco se encontraban mirando.

-Dime Azrael, ¿Para que venimos a verlos?- dijo Jean extrañada.

-"Es necesario, yo se que Pegasus no es en realidad alguien maligno, solo esta traumatizado a causa de la muerte de su esposa"- dijo Azrael con calma –"Además, su ayuda será fundamental para sobrellevar lo que esta por venir, por lo pronto me retirare, no combatas aun contra Hao ya que no le podrás vencer, hasta luego"- dijo Azrael mientras se marchaba.

-¿Me pregunto por que necesitara de ese tal Pegasus?- dijo Marco con extrañeza.

-Los caminos del señor son misteriosos Marco, por lo mientras retirémonos- dijo Jean con calma –Tendremos que esperar a ver que es lo que ocurrirá.

Cerca de la casa de Yugi, Solomon Motou se encontraba junto con Mana y Mahado, el hablaba por teléfono mientras que Mana y Mahado se encontraban sentados en una banca.

-Si Yugi, disculpa que no te hubiese podido ver en el torneo, pero preferí que Mana y Mahado me acompañasen a hacer algunas cosas- dijo Solomon con calma.

-"Esta bien abuelito, entonces te veré en casa, Tea me acompañara para que te contemos como nos fue en el torneo"- dijo Yugi, Solomon sonrió.

-Bien Yugi, entonces te veré aquí- dijo Solomon mientras colgaba –Bueno chicos, creo que será mejor volver a casa, Yugi ya volverá dentro de poco.

-Esta bien- dijo Mahado con algo de pena –Y discúlpenos por haberle hecho que se perdiera el torneo.

-A no se preocupen, de todos modos aun nos queda mucho para que termine- dijo Solomon con calma.

-Bueno, espero poder ver como juegan- dijo Mana sonriendo.

-Bueno, volvamos, ya Yugi nos contara lo ocurrido en el día.

Con Hao, este se encontraba dormitando en un sillón, ya bastante acostumbrado a explayarse, cuando una voz le llamo la atención.

-"Hao, Hao Asakura"- dijo la voz de Marick.

-"Vaya, hace tiempo que no sabia de ti"- dijo Hao mentalmente.

-"Había tenido bastantes ocupaciones"- dijo Marick sonriendo –"Por lo mientras solo te informo que pronto llegare a esa ciudad".

-"Bien, pero como podré reconocerte cuando llegues, yo jamás te he visto"- dijo Hao con extrañeza.

-"Ya tengo a una agente buscándote, mañana podrás encontrarte con ella"- dijo Marick sonriendo –"Su nombre clave es Ryu Mari, ella te llevara conmigo, encuéntrala en el parque central"- dijo Marick cortando la comunicación.

-Así que una agente, esto será interesante- dijo Hao para si.

En un lugar oculto, un misterioso hombre observaba todo lo que pasaba por medio de una especie de espejo, el hombre sonrió con crueldad mientras que una luz lo iluminaba y mostraba su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

-Así que le has pedido ayuda a aliados de otros mundos para enfrentar el problema que se avecina, ¿No es así Ra?- dijo el hombre sonriendo –No solo te has aliado con los ángeles, sino que también esa serpiente te ha venido a apoyar, pero eso no importa, nada podrá detener al culto de Anubis para cumplir lo que hace cinco mil años el Faraón Atem evito, es una suerte que ese estúpido espíritu que habita el cetro del Milenio empiece su guerra personal contra el Faraón, eso me permitirá moverme a mis anchas mientras que preparo todo para la gran batalla- dijo el hombre mientras reía como lunático.

En la mansión Kaiba.

-Oh, joven Horo, es una lastima que perdiese tan pronto- dijo Tamao mientras que Horo solo le miraba apenado.

-Si, y bueno, viendo que ya no tengo nada que hacer mas que esperar a que los demás requieran mi ayuda, que me dices sobre salir mañana- dijo Horo algo sonrojado, Tamao también se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero Joven Horo, ¿Y su hermana?- dijo Tamao con preocupación.

-Len ya me dijo que el se puede encargar de vigilarla- dijo Horo sonriéndole.

-Pero... –dijo Tamao pero Horo le interrumpió.

-Anda, no te acongojes, además, tu eres la única que desde que llegamos a este mundo no ha podido recorrerlo, seria bueno que pudieses verlo antes de que tengamos que volver- dijo Horo sonriendo.

-Pero, es que yo...- dijo Tamao, pero Horo le puso una mano en el hombro provocando que Tamao se sonrojase.

-No te preocupes Tamao, ya veras como todo se soluciona- dijo Horo.

-Joven Horo- dijo Tamao sonrojada mientras que Horo solo le miraba, en una esquina, Yoh y los demás les miraban medio ocultos.

-Vaya, se ve que por el momento esto ya estuvo- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Lo bueno de ser humano es que esto ya no me afecta- dijo Zeros para si algo aliviado, aunque aun vendado.

-Bueno, será mejor ir a cenar antes de ir a dormir- dijo Mokuba que se les acerco, pero Gourry y Lina al escuchar la palabra comida salieron mas rápido que una bala al comedor.

-Lo mejor será apresurarnos o sino capaz que no nos dejan nada- dijo Filia mientras que los demás asentían.

En la casa de Joey.

-¿Y ya pensaste que es lo que harás hermano?- dijo Serenity con preocupación mientras que Joey le miraba pensativo, Mai se estaba dando un baño.

-Aun no lo se, lo que mas me preocupa es como decírselo a papá, por mamá no creo que halla problemas- dijo Joey.

-Si eso creo, aunque el mayor problema seguirá siendo la edad- dijo Serenity –Aunque tal vez el joven Kaiba pueda ayudarles, últimamente a estado muy, como podría decirlo, accesible.

-Si, ya lo se, aunque eso será mejor hablarlo con Mai primero- dijo Joey –Aunque otro problema es mi poca solvencia económica.

-Si, aun eres muy joven como para que te contraten en algún lugar- dijo Serenity.

-Eso sin contar el hecho de que aun no termino la preparatoria- dijo Joey.

-Joey, ya termine de ducharme, ¿Vas a venir?- dijo Mai con alegría, Joey sonrió al igual que Serenity.

-Sabes hermano, ustedes dos ya parecen casados- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-Si, aparte de que el saber que estoy con ella me hace olvidarme de todos esos problemas, sabes Serenity, en ocasiones me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy- dijo Joey mientras se dirigía a donde Mai.

-Eso lo se hermano- dijo Serenity.

Al día siguiente.

-Entonces los veré por la tarde- dijo Len mientras que el grupo se despedía de el.

-Bien Len te encargo a Pilika, ya sabes, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada raro- dijo Horo mientras le amenazaba, Len solo le miro mientras que Tamao sonreía.

-Bueno joven Len nosotros nos vamos.

-¿Annita, en serio me vas a acompañar?- dijo un cansado Yoh a Anna, y es que ella le había puesto un pequeño calentamiento en la mañana, o sea, 40 km de carrera, y 30 minutos cargando vasijas, aunque en ves de 30 fue una hora con 30.

-Si, quiero ver como practicas eso del duelo- dijo Anna mientras que Luna le seguía.

-Esta bien- dijo Yoh, aunque con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que sabia que Anna no le dejaría descansar.

-Chico piedra- dijo Zeros acercándosele a Zelgadis.

-¿Qué quieres demonio infecto?- dijo Zelgadis con molestia.

-Necesitamos que nos acompañes junto con Amelia- dijo Zeros algo molesto, Zelgadis le miro extrañado.

-¿Nos?, ¿Adonde- dijo Zelgadis.

-A Filia y a mi, necesitamos hablar con ustedes- dijo Zeros con seriedad.

-Esta bien, déjame le digo a Amelia y luego les alcanzamos- dijo Zelgadis mientras iba por Amelia quien se encontraba junto con Nagha.

-Así que otra vez vas a salir con Bakura hermana- dijo Amelia con una mirada de picaresca.

-Bueno, es que ayer no terminamos de platicar y el dijo que quería que continuáramos nuestra conversación- dijo Nagha algo apenada.

-Si, aja- dijo Amelia, en eso llego Zelgadis.

-Amelia, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero Zeros y Filia quieren hablar con nosotros- dijo Zelgadis ante la extrañeza de Amelia.

-Pues que querrán, bueno no importa- dijo Amelia mientras seguía a Zelgadis –Nagha, suerte en tu cita.

-Gracias hermana, pero solo hablaremos así que no te hagas la graciosa- dijo Nagha con enfado fingido.

-Bueno Gourry, ya todos se fueron, será mejor apresurarnos- dijo Lina mientras veía a los demás partir.

-Si, aunque siento que este desayuno no me lleno- dijo Gourry tocando su estomago.

-Si, en eso te apoyo, ese tal Kaiba es bastante tacaño con la comida- dijo Lina, pero sonrió de pronto al sacar una cartera de entre sus bolsillos –Al menos obtuve esto para el desquite.

-Oye Lina, no es eso de Jaiba- dijo Gourry mientras que Lina le daba un zape.

-Es Kaiba animal, además, si el nos deja sin comer, pues tendremos que pedirle un pequeño préstamo no lo crees- dijo Lina sonriendo mientras que Gourry asentía.

En la limosina de Seto.

-Mokuba, ¿Has visto donde deje mi cartera?- dijo Seto mientras revisaba sus bolsillos.

En un parque, Pegasus por alguna razón había salido solo ese día y había retado a cuanto duelista se había encontrado, reuniendo en solo 2 horas la muy envidiable cantidad de 12 cartas localizadoras, aunque no le quito a ningún duelista su carta mas rara.

-Bien, ahora es tiempo de ir a ver al muchacho chino- dijo Pegasus mientras se dirigía a la mansión Kaiba.

En el parque central, Hao y Lizerg se encontraban esperando.

-Me pregunto como será el agente de ese sujeto, aunque ahora que lo pienso no me ha dicho su nombre y aun así confió en el, que raro- dijo Hao para si, en eso una chica se le acerco.

-Supongo que tu eres Hao Asakura- dijo la chica, Hao supo que había encontrado a la agente de inmediato.

-Y me imagino que tu eres Ryu Mari- dijo Hao, Mari sonrío.

-Estas en lo correcto- dijo Mari poniéndose seria de pronto –Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado para hablar.

-Te sigo- dijo Hao mientras le hacia una seña a Lizerg –Órale Passpartou, muévete y síguenos.

-¿Passpartou?- dijo Mari extrañada.

-Como el criado de Philleas Fog en la vuelta al mundo en 80 días- dijo Hao sonriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Mari.

En otra zona de la ciudad Jun y Chocolove acompañados por LBL fueron los primeros en haber salido, lo que les permitió dar un paseo antes.

-Sabes Juncita, estos últimos días han sido muy emocionantes- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Si, si no fuera por lo que les paso a Pilika y a Lizerg, esta habría sido una mejor experiencia- dijo Jun sonriendo con melancolía.

-Bueno pue', no se me achicopale, ya vera que como dice el buen Yoh, todo saldrá bien- dijo Chocolove.

-Ya lo se, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar, no se por que pero presiento que hay algo mas grande aquí que lo que pensamos- dijo Jun pensativa, LBL asintió.

-"Si, yo también lo note"- dijo LBL con calma.

-Entonces creo que debemos estar listo compayito- dijo Chocolove mientras que Milk aparecía al lado suyo, Jun se inclinó un poco al lado de el (recuerden que ella es mucho mas alta).

-Chocolove, prométeme que tendrás cuidado- dijo Jun mientras que Chocolove se ruborizaba un poco.

-Pero pue' Juncita, si ya sabe que hierba mala nunca muere- dijo Chocolove ruborizado.

-Lo se, aun así, sabes que no quisiera perderte- dijo Jun abrazándole, ante lo que Chocolove se sonrojo aun mas y varios transeúntes les miraban, algunos bastante celosos de la suerte de Chocolove.

-Pue', creo que debemos ir a buscar retos para ir a la final de este torneo- dijo Chocolove mientras que Jun asentía y ambos se dirigían a buscar duelistas.

En la mansión Kaiba. Len se encontraba vigilando a Pilika, aunque por lo que Yugi le había dicho, el sabia que su estado no cambiaria, aunque, para evitar que sufriese por inanición, Fausto le había colocado una sonda.

-Bazon, mírale, esos malditos de Hao y Pegasus la dejaron como un vegetal- dijo Len mientras miraba enfadado como Pilika no se había movido en lo mas mínimo desde que habían llegado.

-"Si señorito, eso es imperdonable, pero al menos sabemos que hacer para recuperar su alma"- dijo Bazon.

-Si, debemos de derrotar a Pegasus en su juego, es la única manera de recuperar su alma- dijo Len, Bazon le miro con preocupación.

-"Señorito, ya deje de culparse, ella no lo aprobaría"- dijo Bazon, Len bufo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Bazon, es imposible que no me sienta así- dijo Len mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente de Pilika –Ella recibió el impacto que iba hacia mi.

-"Si señorito, pero aun así..."- dijo Bazon, pero se detuvo de pronto.

-Tu también lo sentiste- dijo Len mientras su expresión se mostraba aun mas sombría.

-"Esa esencia es la misma que sentimos antes"- dijo Bazon, Len le dio una mirada a Pilika mientras que tomaba a Horaiken y el SHDM.

-Puedo notar que es ese tal Pegasus- dijo Len mientras que se colocaba el SHDM –Y si lo que dijo Yugi es cierto, esta es la única manera de recuperarla.

-"¿Y que hará con Horaiken?"- dijo Bazon extrañado, Len sonrío con sobriedad.

-Eso será para después- dijo Len mientras que salía a toda velocidad.

Afuera de la mansión, Pegasus se encontraba mirando al cielo, su expresión mostraba nostalgia, Pegasus empezó a recordar como paso lo de Pilika (el había escuchado su nombre, y desde luego que no lo había olvidado), y por un momento se lamento de haber obtenido de nuevo su Ojo del Milenio y de haber conocido a Hao, pero el era un hombre de honor, y como tal cumpliría la promesa a Hao de ayudarle en su venganza, pero eso no impedía que reparase el error que había cometido al quitarle a Pilika su alma.

En esas andaba Pegasus cuando un sonido le llamo su atención, Len había abierto las puertas de la mansión e iba hacia el, Pegasus observo la mirada de furia en sus ojos y por un momento pensó si en realidad era buena idea el haber ido solo, pero su Ojo del Milenio brillo y por un momento vio los pensamientos de Len, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto al ir.

-Veo que al fin viniste rata- dijo Len mientras que le miraba con rencor.

-Muchacho, he venido en son de paz y así me recibes, pero que mala educación- dijo Pegasus con su clásico sarcasmo.

-Cállate si no quieres que te calle- dijo Len mientras que Pegasus no podía evitar sonreír, ante lo que Len se enfado –Devuélveme el alma de Pilika si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Muchacho, ya sabes cuales son las reglas, no puedo devolverte su alma si no tenemos un juego de las sombras antes- dijo Pegasus con sarcasmo –Esta en el contrato.

-Que contrato ni que ocho cuartos- dijo Len enfadado mientras que se ponía el SHDM en su brazo izquierdo -¡Si es necesario que hagamos ese tal juego de las sombras para que pueda recuperarla lo haré!.

-Esta bien muchacho, admiro tu valor por retarme, y por eso solo te diré una cosa- dijo Pegasus con seriedad, Len le miro extrañado.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Len.

-No usare mi Ojo del Milenio para enfrentarte, sin embargo debes de estar conciente de que si no eres sincero con lo que sientes por la chica, entonces fallaras en vencerme- dijo Pegasus ante la mirada de confusión de Len.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Len confundido.

-Lo sabrás durante el duelo- dijo Pegasus mientras que su Ojo del Milenio generaba la energía del reino de las sombras –El escenario esta listo, comencemos.

-Bien- dijo Len activando el SHDM.

-"Señorito, ¿Esta seguro de lo que hace?"- dijo Bazon apareciendo tras el.

-Nunca había estado mas seguro, todo sea por Pilika- dijo Len, Bazon asintió mientras que Pegasus sonreía.

-¿Listo chico?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-Listo- dijo Len con fuerza.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Afuera de el campo oscuro creado por el Ojo del Milenio de Pegasus, en una esquina, una joven de cabello negro bastante largo se encontraba observándolo todo, llevaba una especie de binoculares y un teléfono celular en la otra mano.

-Bueno, Odion, tal y como me pediste, Pegasus ha venido a retar al chico chino- dijo la chica mientras sonreía –Sabes, estos binoculares especiales son bastante buenos, cualquiera diría que no hay nada que me impida verlos.

-"Bien, buen trabajo, quiero que mantengas vigilado a Pegasus, algo me dice que ese hombre nos causara mas problemas de los que cree el amo Marick"- dijo Odion con cierta preocupación.

-Por eso no te preocupes, ni siquiera me ha notado, me mantendré informada Odion- dijo la chica mientras observaba.

-"Bien, esperare tu reporte Dark Kotetsu, hasta luego"- dijo Odion colgando.

-Si, si, vaya, ese sujeto si que es molesto, bueno, será mejor que siga vigilando- dijo Dark Kotetsu mientras les observaba.

Continuara.

Notas: Al fin acabe con este capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero es que en las ultimas semanas no he tenido prácticamente nada de tiempo para continuar escribiendo, pero al menos lo conseguí, por ahora dejo unas dudas, ¿Qué hará Seto con respecto a su cartera perdida?, ¿Lina sabrá usar el dinero de la tierra?, ¿De que hablaran Hao y Ryu Mari?, ¿Hao seguirá aprovechándose de la situación de Lizerg?, ¿Qué le dirán Filia y Zeros a Zelgadis y Amelia?, ¿Cuál será el acuerdo de Rebecca y Tea?, ¿Chocolove conseguirá llegar a la final?, ¿Cómo concluirá el duelo de Pegasus y Len?, ¿Los demás se enteraran?, respuestas a estas y mas preguntas en los próximos capítulos. Si se preguntan por que puse a Chocolove y Len como unos buenos duelistas pese al poco tiempo que llevan de aprender el juego, es que ambos en la serie demuestran ser bastante receptivos (oigan, si no lo creen de Chocolove, tomen en cuenta de que pese a ser medio payaso, el es muy bueno para aprender cosas), y si se preguntan por que Horo perdió tan pronto, pues, bueno, fue mas bien por que en realidad me convenía mas para la trama. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Anto-Chan, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu y a Asuka Sohryu Langley por sus reviews. A Dark Kotetsu, Asuka y Zero, disculpen la poca participación en este capitulo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo por lo que improviso, pero espero que tengan mas participación en el siguiente capitulo.

Dudas y criticas en 

Hasta luego.


	6. Capitulo 6: Duelo y liberación

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 6: Duelo y liberación...

Len y Pegasus comenzaron el duelo. Pegasus empezó.

-Bien, pondré 3 cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa- dijo Pegasus.

-Yo pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y colocare a Warrior Dai Greefer (1700atk-1600def), ¡ahora ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Len mientras que su monstruo atacaba mostrando al Cyber Jar.

-Veo que activaste el efecto de mi monstruo- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras que el monstruo de Len era destruido y tomaba 5 cartas.

-Dejare a Opticlos (1800atk-1700def) y a mis Gemini Elf (1900atk-800def) en el campo- dijo Len con calma.

-Yo dejare a Sangan y a la Witch of Black forest en el campo- dijo Pegasus.

-Tu turno- dijo Len con enfado.

-Bien, activare mi carta de Toon World- dijo Pegasus mientras perdía 1000 puntos de vida.

-¿Toon World?, ¿Y para que lo usara?- dijo Len extrañado.

-Ahora sacrificare a mis dos monstruos para convocar a mi Blue Eyes Toon Dragon y usare la carta Double Cost, con la cual descartare a Mary The Fallen One de mi mano aparte de que tomare mis dos monstruos por el efecto de Sangan y de la Witch of Black Forest- dijo Pegasus.

-¿Y eso para que es?- dijo Len extrañado.

-Que bueno que preguntas, me permite reducirle dos niveles a los monstruos que tengo en mi mano para convocarlos mas fácilmente- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Pero aun no termino, activare mi carta Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas, ahora activare mi Ultimate Offering para poder hacer convocaciones adicionales al campo y convocare a mi Toon Summoned Skull (2500atk-1200def), una carta de monstruo mas, boca abajo y otra carta para después- dijo Pegasus, Len le miro sorprendido, Pegasus había perdido 1000 puntos mas.

-Bien, pondré una carta mas boca abajo y colocare otra carta mas boca abajo, además, pondré a mis dos monstruos en modo de defensa- dijo Len –Tu turno.

-Bien, entonces creo que sacrificare a la carta que tengo boca abajo y convocare a mi Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000atk-1700def), además de que pondré una mas boca abajo- dijo Pegasus, mientras que sus puntos de vida pasaban de 6000 a 6200 por Mary.

-Bien y ¿qué harás?- dijo Len, Pegasus sonrío.

-Ahora pagare 500 puntos de vida para que mi Toon Summoned Skull atacare directo a tus puntos de vida- dijo Pegasus mientras que el monstruo le pegaba a Len y este caía al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que rayos!?- dijo Len sorprendido.

-Oh, pero que olvidadizo, se me olvido decirte que en el reino de las sombras los monstruos son bastante reales, así que procura no recibir daño- dijo Pegasus mientras que los puntos de vida quedaban 5700 a 5500.

-Rayos, y olvide que sus monstruos de caricatura pueden atacar directo- dijo Len mientras que se levantaba con dificultad.

-Bien, pero ahora atacare con mi Toon Dark Magician Girl, quien no necesita ni pagar puntos de vida y puede atacar en el mismo turno que es convocada- dijo Pegasus sonriendo con calma -¡Toon Dark Magician Girl ataca directo a sus puntos de vida!.

-Nutriente Z!- dijo Len mientras que la carta de trampa Len aparecía y sus puntos de vida se incrementaban a 9500 y posteriormente se reducían a 7500.

-Eso te salvo un poco, pero pagare otros 500 puntos para que mi Blue Eyes Toon Dragon ataque a tus puntos de vida- dijo Pegasus mientras que el Dragón arrojaba un rayo azul a Len y lo derribaba mientras que una carta de trampa aparecía.

-Sanador misterioso- dijo Len, los puntos de vida de Len bajaron a 4500 y volvían a subir a 5500.

-Vaya, bueno terminare mi turno activando la carta Solemn Whishes- dijo Pegasus –Tu turno.

-Bien- dijo Len mientras sacaba su carta y se sorprendía –Activare mis Sword of Revelating Ligth, ¡Y ahora convocare a mi Gyaku-Gire Panda en modo de ataque!.

-Vaya, veo que ese Panda te ayudara por su incremento de 500 por cada una de mis cartas en el campo- dijo Pegasus sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, equipare a mi panda con Malevolent Nuzzler para que tenga 2900 puntos- dijo Len mientras que Pegasus bufaba -¡Gyaku-Gire Panda ataca a su Toon Summoned Skull!.

-Solo tuviste suerte muchacho, pero en tres turnos acabare contigo- dijo Pegasus mientras que sus puntos de vida pasaban de 5200 a 4800.

-Tu turno- dijo Len luego de colocar otra carta boca bajo.

-Bien- tomare mi carta- dijo Pegasus mientras que sus puntos de vida se incrementaban en 700 por el efecto de Mary y de su trampa –Muchacho, si no entiendes que fue lo que te dije antes, entonces no podrás ganarme- dijo Pegasus mientras que Len le miraba con rencor.

-Ya cállate y continua- dijo Len mientras que Pegasus solo suspiraba.

-Pondre dos cartas mas boca abajo y convocare a mi Sonic Bird (1400-1000) en modo de ataque- dijo Pegasus –Tomare mi ritual de Relinquished y terminare mi turno.

-Esto se pondrá difícil- dijo Len mientras que sacaba su carta.

En el centro de la ciudad, otro duelo se llevaba a cabo.

-Bien, puedo notar que eres bueno, pero tu suerte no durara mucho- dijo Espa Roba con calma, Zero solo le miraba con calma, Espa tenia dos cartas boca abajo mientras que Zero tenia a Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700-1000) y dos cartas de trampa boca abajo.

-Bien, aunque se que solo tienes a ese Strai lamb en tu campo- dijo Zero señalando al Token que Espa tenia en el campo los puntos de vida estaban en Espa 6500 Zero 8000 aunque no tenían mucho de haber empezado –Tu turno.

-Bien, entonces sacrificare a mi Token para convocar a Jinzo(2400-1500) al campo- dijo Espa.

-Rayos, eso si que será un problema- dijo Zero mientras que Espa sonreía.

-Además, equipare a mi Jinzo con el Amplificador, así yo si podré usar cartas de trampa y tu no- dijo Espa sonriendo mientras que Zeros maldecía por lo bajo.

-Maldición, si no hago algo me masacrara- dijo Zero.

-¡Jinzo aniquila a su monstruo!- dijo Espa mientras que Jinzo acababa con Neo y los puntos de vida de Zero bajaban a 7300 puntos –Tu turno.

-Bien, activare mi Pot Of Greed, ahora activare Fissure- dijo Zero, pero Espa mostro su carta boca abajo.

-Magic Jammer- dijo Espa descartando una carta.

-Rayos, bien, entonces usare mi Dark Hole- dijo Zero, pero Espa volvio a usar un Magic Jammer, lo que lo dejaba sin cartas en el campo, Zero sonrío –Sabes, este ultimo movimiento si que me dio suerte amigo.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Espa con desconfianza.

-¡Activare a Raigeki!- dijo Zero ante la mirada asustada de Espa.

-¡No mi Jinzo!- dijo Espa Roba sorprendido.

-Tu movimiento fue predecible, ahora usare monster Reborn para renacer a tu Jinzo- dijo Zero sonriendo –Y luego convocare a Hayabusa Knigth (1000-900), además, equipare a Hayabusa con United We Stand y Axe of Despair- dijo Zero sonriendo.

-Maldición, estoy perdido- dijo Espa Roba mientras dejaba caer sus manos.

-O, ya lo creo, ¡Hayabusa, Jinzo ataquen a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Zero reduciendo los puntos de vida de Espa Roba a 400 –Pero como Hayabusa puede volver a atacar, lo haré de nuevo- dijo Zero mientras que los puntos de vida de Espa se reducían a 0.

-Buen duelo, creo que conseguiste quedarte con mi Jinzo- dijo Espa mientras le daba a Zero su Jinzo –Espero lo cuides bien, suerte- dijo Espa sonriendo mientras se iba.

-Gracias, vaya, tomo muy bien su derrota- dijo Zero mientras veía al Jinzo y las tres cartas localizadoras que había ganado.

-Veo que te fue bien eh- dijo Jennyfer apareciendo detrás de el.

-Si, fue arriesgado pero valió la pena- dijo Zero sonriendo.

-Bueno, con eso ya tienes 7 cartas, solo te falta una- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

-Si, y por lo que se, a ti solo te faltan dos- dijo Zero sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, ya solo dos para entrar a la parte final- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

En el parque de la ciudad, Horo y Tamao se encontraban descansando en una banca.

-Vaya, esta ciudad si que es enorme-dijo Tamao sonriendo mientras se hacia un poco de sombra con las manos.

-Si, aunque me parece que esta gente vive corriendo, por lo menos no esta tan contaminado como Tokio- dijo Horo, de pronto vio a un vendedor de helados que pasaba por las cercanías y recordó que Mokuba le había dado algo de dinero, claro, sin que se enterara Seto, así que decidió comprar uno para Tamao –Eh, Tamao.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre Joven Horo?- dijo Tamao sonriendo, Horo se sonrojo un poco al verle.

-Tamao, ya te he dicho que simplemente me digas Horo, no necesitas ser tan formal- dijo Horo sonriendo, Tamao se sonrojo mientras se reía levemente -¿No quisieras un helado?.

-¿Eh?, pero joven... quiero decir Horo, si no tenemos dinero de este mundo- dijo Tamao con extrañeza, Horo sonrío.

-Por eso no te preocupes Tamao, Mokuba me presto algo de dinero para esta salida- dijo Horo sonriendo mientras le hacia señas al vendedor, que era un anciano.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿Desea comprar un helado para su novia?- dijo el vendedor sonriendo, aunque Horo y Tamao se sonrojaron.

-Eh, bueno, es que nosotros no somos novios- dijo Horo sonrojado, Tamao asintió mientras que el viejo vendedor empezaba a reírse.

-Bueno, ¿De que los van a querer?- dijo el vendedor.

-Pues yo quisiera uno de chocolate, ¿Y tu Tamao?- dijo Horo.

-Eh, de fresa por favor- dijo Tamao, el vendedor les despacho y les dijo la cuenta, pero al momento de que Horo se disponía a pagar, su rostro palideció.

-Err, Tamao, ¿qué crees?- dijo Horo pálido como un muerto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Tamao con extrañeza.

-Este, pues, je, es que creo que deje el dinero en el otro pantalón- dijo Horo mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y se reía nerviosamente.

-No me digas- dijo Tamao mientras le miraba con sorpresa, pero el viejo heladero solo sonrío.

-Por esta vez me los pueden quedar a deber muchachos- dijo el heladero mientras empezaba a alejarse –Y muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Horo extrañado, el viejo levanto un pulgar.

-¡Suerte!- dijo el viejo ante las miradas extrañadas de Horo y Tamao.

-Que viejo tan extraño- dijo Horo.

-Pero se ve que es muy amable- dijo Tamao sonriendo.

-Si, pero se quedara en la ruina si continua regalando sus helados así- dijo Horo mientras comía su helado, de pronto se puso serio –Oye Tamao.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Tamao extrañada.

-¿No sentiste algo extraño?- dijo Horo mientras continuaba comiendo su helado.

-Pues, ahora que lo dice, si, si sentí algo extraño, fue como una perturbación en el ambiente- dijo Tamao mientras se tocaba el mentón pensativa –¿Habrá pasado algo?.

-No lo se, pero creo que tal vez debiéramos regresar a la mansión- dijo Horo mientras se levantaba junto con Tamao, de pronto reviso sus bolsillos nuevamente y volvió a palidecer.

-¿Qué ocurre Horo?- dijo Tamao extrañada.

-Este, perdí el mapa que me dio Mokuba y no recuerdo donde queda la mansión- dijo Horo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

-Pues entonces creo que debemos de empezar a preguntar- dijo Tamao con resignación mientras que ambos empezaban a caminar.

En la Mansión Kaiba, la gran sombra cubría el jardín de la mansión, en el cuarto donde reposaba Pilika, esta ultima pareció por instantes mover sus manos, una luz se encontraba cerca de ella.

-"¿Donde estoy?"- dijo Pilika en un lugar muy oscuro.

-"Estas en el reino de las sombras"- dijo una voz , Pilika volteo y pudo ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, por un momento a Pilika le recordó a la fotografía de Eliza que Fausto le mostró antes.

-"¿Quién es usted?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"- dijo Pilika algo asustada.

-"Soy Cecilia Pegasus"- dijo Cecilia, Pilika se asombro.

-"¡Pegasus!"- dijo Pilika sorprendida.

-"Soy la esposa de Maximillian"- dijo Cecilia sonriéndole.

-"¿Qué hago aquí?"- dijo Pilika.

-"Estas en espera"- dijo Cecilia –"A mi me han pedido que te haga compañía en lo que termina el duelo".

-"¿Qué duelo?"- dijo Pilika extrañada, Cecilia sonrío mientras que mostraba un hueco por donde se veía el duelo entre Len y Pegasus -"¡Len!".

-"Están en una batalla por tu alma"- dijo Cecilia, Pilika le miro con sorpresa.

-"¿Por mi alma?"- dijo Pilika extrañada.

-"Si, ese joven fue escogido para luchar ya que tu eres alguien muy importante para el"- dijo Cecilia mientras que veía el duelo.

-"¿Len?, pero, ¿en serio?"- dijo Pilika algo sonrojada.

-"Aunque por el momento, esta pasando por muchas dificultades, por suerte, se me permitió venir y poder mostrarte lo que pasa, ya que tu puedes ayudarle a ganar"- dijo Cecilia, Pilika se extraño.

-"¿Pero como?"- dijo Pilika.

-"Ya lo veras"- dijo Cecilia mirando de nueva cuenta el duelo, Pilika también empezó a ver el duelo mientras juntaba sus manos nerviosamente.

-"Len, ten cuidado"- dijo Pilika mientras que Cecilia le sonreía.

De regreso al duelo, las Swords Of Revelating Ligth de Len estaban por expirar y Pegasus había convocado ya a un monstruo boca abajo y a las Toon Gemini Elf, con lo que tenia 4 monstruos en el campo, Len tenia a sus Gemini Elf, a Gyaku-Gire Panda (atrapado por Spellbidi Circle), a Octiplos, a Spirit Ryu(1000-1000) y a Curse of Dragon (2000-1700) en el campo, los puntos de vida estaban Len 5500 a Pegasus 7200, contando los incrementos en puntos de vida.

-Bien muchacho, que harás ahora- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Esas espaditas se acabaran en el siguiente turno y pronto acabare con tus puntos de vida por un ataque de mis preciosas caricaturas.

-Rayos, ya no se que hacer, esos malditos incrementos no me serán de nada de ayuda, si vuelve a golpearme me acabara- dijo Len a Bazón mientras que sacaba una carta y sus espadas desaparecían.

-"¿Que hará señorito?"- dijo Bazon mientras que Len observaba la carta de Monster Reborn, la cual se anexaba a una Polimerization y un Pot of Greed.

-No tengo mucho, pero creo que podré usar esto- dijo Len tomando el Pot of Greed –Usare el Pot of Greed para tomar 2 cartas.

-Bien, pero apura tus movimientos que ya me estoy cansando- dijo Pegasus, el tenia aparte del Toon World en el campo a Magic Jammer, a Mirror Forcey a Call of Haunted.

-Bien, usare la carta Heavi Storm para limpiar por completo el campo- dijo Len, pero Pegasus activo su trampa.

-Magic Jammer mi estimado muchacho- dijo Pegasus mientras que descartaba una carta de su mano y destruía la Heavy Storm de Len.

-Maldito, entonces, ¡Usare mi Mystical Space Tifon para destruir a Toon World!- dijo Len mientras que el Toon World de Pegasus se destruía llevándose con el a todos los monstruos de caricatura.

-¡Pero como te atreves!, ¡Eran solo inocentes caricaturas!- dijo Pegasus con enfado.

-Eso no es lo importante, ¡pondré a Spirit Ryu en defensa y atacare a tu carta boca abajo con las Gemini Elf!- dijo Len mientras que las Gemini Elf atacaban al monstruo boca debajo de Pegasus, pero...

-¡Mirror Force!- dijo Pegasus, en eso Len se percato de que se había precipitado ya que todos sus monstruos a excepción de Spirit Ryu habían sido destruidos.

-¡Rayos!, pondré una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Len mientras que empezaba a temer.

-Bien, tomare mi carta- dijo Pegasus mientras que sus puntos de vida subían a 7900 –Ahora convocare a mi Mad dog of Darkness (1900-900) y mostrare a mi carta boca abajo, Dark Blade (1800-1500) Además de pondré dos cartas mas boca abajo.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Len al ver a ambos monstruos.

-¡Ahora, Mad Dog ataca a Spirit Ryu!- dijo Pegasus, pero Len alcanzo a activar su trampa.

-¡Negate attack!- dijo Len mientras que el ataque de Pegasus se detenía.

-Bah, eso solo retrasara lo inevitable- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Tu turno.

-"Demonios, no podré vencerlo así, ya solo tengo Monster Reborn, Polimerization y Spell Reproduction, con eso no podré vencerle y Spirit Ryu es mi único monstruo en el campo, creo que estoy perdido"- pensó Len para si, pero de pronto escucho o creyó escuchar una voz conocida.

-_"¡No te rindas Len"_-se escucho la voz de Pilika, Len se sorprendió.

-¿¡Pi...Pilika?!- dijo Len mientras empezaba a buscar con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?, apresúrate que no tengo todo el día- dijo Pegasus con cierto enfado, Len solo frunció el ceño.

-"Habrá sido mi imaginación, no lo se, pero claramente pude escuchar su voz"- pensó Len.

-_"Len, yo se que tu le puedes ganar, yo confío plenamente en ti"_- dijo Pilika, Len empezó a ver como entre sueños la figura de Pilika, quien se le acerco y le sujeto la mano con la que iba a tomar su carta –_"Len, se que lo lograras, por que siempre tendrás mi apoyo"_

-Lo se- dijo Len para si, pero sonreía mientras que sujetaba la carta que iba a tomar.

-Apresúrate chico, que tengo asuntos que atender- dijo Pegasus, pero ya no se veía molesto, sino que mas bien sonriente, Len sonrío aun mas.

-Esta bien Pegasus, ya te hice esperar mucho- dijo Len mientras que sacaba una carta, Gracefull Charity, Len sonrío levemente –Activare Gracefull Charity para tomar tres cartas y luego descartare dos- dijo Len, las cartas tomadas eran Night Assailant(200-500), Magician of Faith y Santidad, descartando a Night Assailant y a Magician of Faith.

-Es extraño, descartaste a Magician Of Faith, pero claro, me imagino que la recuperaras por el efecto del Night Assailant- dijo Pegasus mientras que Len asentía y regresaba la carta a su mano.

-Ahora colocare una carta de monstruo en modo de defensa, después, activare Monster Reborn para traer de regreso a Warrior Dai Greefer al campo- dijo Len, Pegasus solo le miro -¡Ahora activare Polimerization y convocare a Ryu Senshi(2000-1200) en modo de ataque!- dijo Len mientras que Pegasus le miraba.

-Veo que trajiste a un buen monstruo al campo, pero ni eso te ayudara- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, pero Len volvió a sonreír.

-Eso crees, ahora activare la carta de la santidad, y ambos tomaremos cartas hasta que tengamos 6 cartas- dijo Len, Pegasus se extraño, el tenia 2 cartas en la mano, y por el efecto de Solemn Wishes incrementaría sus puntos de vida en 2000 por ese efecto llegando a 9900.

-Es extraño que hagas ese movimiento chico- dijo Pegasus, pero de pronto su expresión se volvió seria -¡A menos que...!

-Si, a menos que ya tenga algo listo para derrotarte- dijo Len sonriendo, Pegasus, solo le miro con cierta reserva, así que activo una carta de trampa que tenia boca abajo.

-Jar of Greed sera activado- dijo Pegasus mientras que tomaba una carta mas y sus puntos de vida subían a 10400.

-Bien, ahora activare esta carta, Spell Reproduction- dijo Len, Pegasus le miro con sorpresa –Descartare 2 cartas mágicas de mi mano para recuperar a mi Heavi Storm del cementerio y agregarlo a mi mano.

-Vaya, buena jugada- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-¡Ahora activare a Heavy Storm para destruir todas las cartas de Magia y trampa del campo!- dijo Len activando su carta.

-¡Magic Jammer!- dijo Pegasus activando su carta de trampa, pero esta de pronto se destruyo mientras que los puntos de vida de Len se reducían de 5500 a 4500 –Veo que activaste el efecto de Ryu Senshi, el cual niega las trampas al coste de 1000 puntos de vida.

-Si, ahora puedo atacar libremente, ¡Ryu Senshi, destruye a su Mad Dog!- dijo Len mientras que el monstruo de Pegasus era destruido y los puntos de Pegasus se reducían a 10300 –Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Bien, entonces tomare mi carta- dijo Pegasus, se sorprendió al ver que la carta en su mano era Relinquished –"Es mi mejor carta, y con el ritual en la mano, podría acabar este duelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero, por que no deseo hacerlo, por que e empezado a desear que el gane, a que Ignominia"- pensó Pegasus para sí.

-_"Es por que sabes que el muchacho se lo merece"_- dijo la voz de Cecilia.

-Si, es cierto, ese chico al fin lo entendió- dijo Pegasus sonriendo levemente –Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa, tu turno chico.

-Bien, ahora activare la carta Restructer Revolution, y perderas 800 puntos de vida lo que te dejara con 9600- dijo Len sonriendo –Luego flipeare a mi Magician of Faith para tomar mi Monster Reborn del cementerio, luego activare la carta de Soul exchange para sacrificar a tu carta boca abajo y convocar a Diferent Dimension Dragón (1200-1500), ¡Ryu Senshi destruye a su Dark Blade, Diferent Dimension Dragón, Magician of Faith, ataquen a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Len mientras que los puntos de vida de Pegasus se reducían a 7900.

-Bien, mi turno- dijo Pegasus mientras que sus puntos de vida subían a 8100 por el efecto de Mary The Fallen One – Colocare una carta de monstruo boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Pegasus ante la extrañeza de Len.

-"Es raro, por que no me ataca, solo esta dejando que lo ataque a gusto, es raro"- dijo Len para si mientras que tomaba una carta y sonreía –Pegasus, esto terminara pronto, ¡Activare Giant Trunade para subir todas las cartas del campo!, ¡Luego activare Dark Hole para destruir a todos los monstruos del campo!.

-Si, ya lo vi, así como se que tu Diferent Dimension Dragón no será destruido- dijo Pegasus.

-Cierto, ahora activare Monster Reborn para renacer a Ryu Senshi, y luego convocare a Gagagigo (1850-1000), pondré una carta boca abajo y equipare a Ryu Senshi con Malevolent Nuzzler- dijo Len sonriendo -Ahora atacare con todos mis monstruos directo a tus puntos de vida.

-Eso si fue poderoso- dijo Pegasus mientras que sus puntos de vida bajaban a 2150, aunque el no se veía nada asombrado ni molesto.

-Tu turno- dijo Len, Pegasus tomo su carta con calma y miro hacia arriba.

-"Cecilia, veo que he entendido por fin que querías decirme"- dijo Pegasus mientras sonreía ante la mirada extrañada de Len.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- dijo Len mientras que Pegasus le miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchacho, no tengo nada para vencerte, así que me rindo- dijo Pegasus ante la mirada de sorpresa de Len, Pegasus solo guardo a Relinquished y su ritual en su deck mientras que la burbuja de energía oscura desaparecía.

-Un momento, ¿Gane?, ¿te gane?- dijo Len con sorpresa mientras que Pegasus asentía con calma.

-Y aquí tienes tu premio chico- dijo Pegasus mientras que sacaba la carta con el alma de Pilika y su Ojo del Milenio Brillaba, con lo que la imagen de ella desaparecía –Ella te espera, debes apresurarte- dijo Pegasus, Len aun se encontraba impactado, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a la mansión.

-¡Espera un momento!- dijo Pegasus, ante lo que Len se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Len volteando a verlo, Pegasus saco un baúl pequeño de entre sus ropas.

-Quiero que le entregues esto al joven Wheeler, y felicítalo de mi parte- dijo Pegasus mientras que le entregaba a un cada vez mas sorprendido Len –Ahora me voy, pero quiero que le digas a tus amigos que si desean recuperar el alma del chico ingles, primero deberán de derrotar a Hao en un duelo de monstruos, eso es todo- dijo Pegasus mientras se retiraba, Len miro el baúl con extrañeza, pero de pronto empezó a correr nuevamente a el interior de la mansión.

Len corrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar al cuarto de Pilika se detuvo un momento mientras que tomaba aire, Bazon en su forma mini le miraba dándole animos, Len abrió la puerta... y vio que la cama estaba vacía, Len entro al cuarto y entonces la vio, mirando por la ventana, Len le miro fijamente mientras que Pilika daba la vuelta y le miro sonriendo.

-Len- dijo Pilika mientras que empezaba derramar algunas lagrimas.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Len sonriendo mientras que Bazon les miraba llorando a mares.

-"¡Que Felicidad Señorito!"- dijo Bazon llorando.

-¡Len gracias por salvarme!- dijo Pilika mientras que abrazaba a Len, este ultimo solo se sonrojo pero correspondió al abrazo.

-El que debe de estar agradecido soy yo, se que estuviste conmigo durante ese duelo- dijo Len mientras que le miraba tiernamente, Pilika le miro con extrañeza, pero sonrío mientras que dejaba descansar su cabeza en su regazo.

-Gracias, Len- dijo Pilika mientras que Len miraba al cielo.

Afuera, Dark Kotetsu había dejado de mirar el duelo y se alejo mientras sonreía.

-Vaya, Odion tenia razón, ese Pegasus no es lo suficientemente malévolo para sernos de utilidad- dijo Kotetsu para si –Esto será divertido.

Continuara....

Notas: Si, se que este capitulo fue corto y prácticamente dedicado al duelo de Len y Pegasus, pero bueno, es que ya hace tiempo que quería terminarlo y por causas de fuerza mayor no podía terminarlo, aparte de haberlo hecho en segundos, pero en fin, el siguiente tendrá mas acción, aunque, ¿Qué será el paquete que le entrego Pegasus a Len?, ¿Por qué querrá que se le entregue a Joey?, ¿Qué pasara entre Pilika y Len?, ¿Horo y Tamao encontraran el camino a la mansión Kaiba?, ¿Horo seguirá olvidando el dinero?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Anto-Chan, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu y a Asuka Sohryu Langley por sus reviews y espero ponerles mas acción en los siguientes

Dudas criticas y ayuda a 

Hasta luego.


	7. Capitulo 7: Reposo

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 7: Reposo...

El resto del día se desarrollo con una relativa normalidad, Yugi tuvo algunos duelos mas y uno que otro encuentro con los cazadores raros de Marick, pero les venció con facilidad, haciéndose acreedor a las suficientes cartas para entrar a las finales del torneo (aunque aun faltaban 3 días), Yoh, acompañado por Anna y Luna había conseguido hacerse también con las suficientes cartas para entrar a las finales (eso a causa de que Anna lo obligo a aceptar todos y cada uno de los retos que le hacían), pero lo consiguió, Luna se encontraba bastante entretenida aunque Yoh solo quería dormir, Joey tuvo algunos encuentros mas, y jugando el todo por el todo consiguió también las suficientes cartas para entrar a las finales, Tea y Asuka consiguieron también la cantidad necesaria de cartas localizadoras, Chocolove también alcanzo la cantidad suficiente, y en el caso de los Slayers...

En un restaurante muy lujoso de la ciudad.

-Oye Lina- dijo Gourry.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lina mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de ir al torneo?, ya se esta haciendo tarde y no parecen haber mas duelistas por esta zona- dijo Gourry mientras que tomaba un trozo de pollo.

-Bah, no importa, de todos modos no soy muy buena para esto, mejor me dedico a conocer mas sobre la comida de este lugar- dijo Lina, Gourry solo inclino los hombros.

-Bueno, aunque no se por que darán todo en raciones tan pequeñas- dijo Gourry mientras que levantaba la mano para hacerle señales a un mesero.

-¿Desea comer aun mas?- dijo el mesero asombrado mientras que Gourry y Lina le mostraban todo el menú.

-Y póngalo en la cuenta de Seto Kaiba- dijo Lina mientras que el mesero solo le miraba con un soberano goterón en la cabeza.

-El Señor Kaiba se quedara en la ruina si sigue manteniendo a estos tragones- dijo el mesero para si mientras se iba a la cocina.

En la mañana de ese mismo día, con Zelgadis, Zeros, Filia y Amelia se encontraban en un parque.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que querían decirme que es tan importante?- dijo Zelgadis con enfado, Filia le miro.

-Bueno chico piedra, es que lo que tenemos que decirte tal vez te impacte bastante- dijo Zeros con seriedad, lo que hizo que tanto Zelgadis como Amelia se percatasen de que era algo serio.

-El Nanagomi bueno para nada tiene razón, espero que la sorpresa no sea demasiada para ti Zelgadis- dijo Filia con seriedad.

-¿Y que es?, no nos dejen con la duda- dijo Amelia con impaciencia.

-Bueno es que...- dijo Filia pero Zeros le interrumpió.

-Espera Fi-Chan, deja que yo se lo diga- dijo Zeros acercándosele, lo que provoco que Filia se sonrojo un poco, algo que a ella le sorprendió.

-Eh, pues... esta bien- dijo Filia apenada, aunque aun sin saber por que.

-Bueno, ¿Y que esperas para hablar Lacra?- dijo Zelgadis con impaciencia.

-Zel... yo soy tu padre- dijo Zeros con su clásica sonrisa ante la estupefacta mirada de los demás.

Unos instantes y unos cuantos golpes después....

-No seas payaso Nanagomi y ponte serio- dijo Filia con una vena resaltándole en la frente.

-No tenias que ser tan salvaje Fi-Chan- dijo Zeros mientras mostraba bastantes chichones.

-Mejor dilo tu Filia, o sino se nos va a hacer noche aquí- dijo Amelia mientras que Zelgadis asentía.

-Esta bien, Zelgadis, ¿No te has sentido extraño en estos últimos días?- dijo Filia, Zelgadis se puso la mano en el mentón.

-Si, un poco, ¿Acaso es importante?- dijo Zelgadis con calma.

-Si lo es, mas por que, si no te has dado cuenta el hechizo que Luna uso contigo hace tiempo que expiro- dijo Filia, Zelgadis y Amelia palidecieron.

-Un momento, quieres decir que...- dijo Zelgadis con sorpresa.

-Si, eres humano completo- dijo Filia con seriedad, Zelgadis solo se miro a las manos mientras que Amelia se le acerco.

-Zel... ¿Estas bien?- dijo Amelia, mientras que Zelgadis empezaba a temblar.

-¿Oye Ex-chico piedra?- dijo Zeros mientras que la picaba el costado.

-Ya déjalo en paz Nanagomi, que no vez que...- dijo Filia, pero fue interrumpida por un estentóreo grito de Zelgadis.

-¡Soy Humano!, ¡Soy Humano!- grito Zelgadis mientras que abrazaba a Amelia, quien solo atino a sonrojarse por ese acto.

-¡Felicidades Zelgadis!, ¡Por fin se cumplió tu sueño!- dijo Amelia sonrojada, pero pudo ver que aunque Filia sonreía un poco, también mostraba un poco de preocupación -¿Qué ocurre Filia?.

-Es que, no solo el es humano, yo y el Nanagomi también fuimos convertidos en humanos por igual- dijo Filia, tanto Zelgadis como Amelia se sorprendieron.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes dos se volvieron humanos?- dijo Zelgadis con sorpresa.

-Si, y te debería de preocupar que los poderes de todos nosotros se han reducido- dijo Zeros con calma.

-Eso podría ser peligroso- dijo Amelia.

-Si, aunque he notado que el poder de esos tales artículos del Milenio se incrementaron notablemente- dijo Zeros con seriedad.

-Entonces...- dijo Zelgadis.

-Debemos de tener cuidado- dijo Filia mientras que se sentaba.

-Por eso es recomendable que sigamos con esto del Duelo de monstruos, ya que en este lugar puede ser nuestra única defensa- dijo Zeros.

-Entiendo, entonces será mejor continuar participando en el torneo- dijo Zelgadis –Bueno, entonces será mejor irnos- dijo Zelgadis mientras miraba a Amelia, ella se sonrojo mientras asentía.

-Vaya, se ve que el buen Zelgadis se encuentra bastante contento- dijo Zeros sonriendo mientras que veía como Zelgadis y Amelia se retiraban.

-Bueno Nanagomi, creo que tu también debemos movernos, ya que no debemos retrasarnos- dijo Filia con calma, Zeros sonrió maliciosamente.

-Vaya Fi-Chan, quien lo diría, te preocupas por mi- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Filia se sonrojo un poco mientras que se adelantaba.

-Apúrate que no te pienso esperar todo el día- dijo Filia caminando, Zeros solo sonrío.

-Esto se pondrá entretenido- dijo Zeros siguiéndola.

En las calles de la ciudad, Horo y Tamao seguían buscando la manera de cómo volver a la mansión Kaiba.

-Vaya, no me imagine que esta ciudad fuera tan grande, creo que si nos tomara bastante trabajo volver- dijo Tamao con algo de cansancio.

-Oye Tamao, perdona por esta molestia, en serio no fue mi intención perder el mapa de la ciudad- dijo Horo mientras que se ponía una mano tras la nuca.

-No se preocupe Horo, los accidentes suelen pasar, ya vera que lograremos encontrar la mansión Kaiba pronto- dijo Tamao sonriéndole, Horo se sonrojo un poco.

-Tamao..- dijo Horo sonriendo, en eso alguien se les acerco.

-¿Buscan la mansión Kaiba?- dijo un muchacho que vestía de negro y traía un chaleco de color rojo, además de tener un dado como arete.

-Eh, si, es que nos perdimos y necesitamos llegar- dijo Horo mientras veía al muchacho.

-Vaya, no parecen amigos de Seto Kaiba, aunque la verdad, me sorprendería saber que ese tipo tiene alguna amistad- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole –Mi nombre es Duke Devlin, es un placer.

-A yo soy Horo-Horo- dijo Horo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Duke.

-Y yo soy Tamao Tamamura, el placer es nuestro- dijo Tamao sonriéndole.

-Vaya, saben, la mansión Kaiba no esta lejos de aquí, si quieren los puedo llevar- dijo Duke sonriendo.

-¿En serio?, eso nos seria de mucha ayuda- dijo Horo sonriendo.

-Anden síganme, de todos modos debía de ir a ver lo de un financiamiento- dijo Duke.

-¿Financiamiento?- dijo Horo extrañado.

-Si, para mi tienda de juegos- dijo Duke señalando el edificio que se encontraba tras ellos, Horo y Tamao le miraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Esa tienda tan grande le pertenece?!- dijeron Horo y Tamao al unísono.

-Si, es mi pequeño emporio- dijo Duke sonriendo –Anden, vamonos que se hace tarde.

-Eh, si- dijo Horo mientras que ambos le seguían.

En las cercanías de la mansión Kaiba, un duelo se llevaba a cabo.

-Vamos niño, no tengo tu tiempo, ya has tu jugada- dijo Dark Kotetsu mientras que veía a un joven duelista que trataba de ganarle, aunque los puntos de vida estaban 8000 a 2000 y Kotetsu tenia a Double Coston (1700-1650) en el campo equipado con Malevolent Nuzzler, mientras que su oponente estaba totalmente abierto a un ataque directo.

-Bien, tomare mi carta y pondré un monstruo en modo de defensa- dijo el muchacho mientras que su carta boca abajo aparecía –Tu turno.

-Feh, tanto tiempo para eso- dijo Kotetsu mientras sacaba su carta –Bien, sacrificare a Double Coston para convocar a Dark Rurler Ha Des (2450-1600), además, sacare una carta de tipo luz y una carta de tipo Dark del juego para convocar a Blakc Luster Soldier-Enjoy The Beginning (3000-2500).

-Oh dios- dijo el chico al ver a tan poderosos monstruos en el campo.

-Ahora, ¡Dark Ruler Ha Des destruye a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que el monstruo boca abajo era destruido, mostrando al Cyber Jar, pero, a causa del efecto de Ha Des, el efecto del Cyber Jar fue negado por completo -¡Black Luster Soldier acaba con sus puntos de vida!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que el poderoso monstruo acababa con el chico.

-No, ¿como pude perder así?- dijo el chico mientras que caía de rodillas.

-Ya deja de chillar y entrégame todas las cartas localizadoras que apostaste- dijo Kotetsu mientras que el chico le daba 6 cartas y sus cartas mas raras, para posteriormente irse –Feh eso le enseñara a no creer que es la octava maravilla del mundo, mira que decirme débil.

En una cafetería.

-Comprendo, así que el nombre de tu jefe es Marick- dijo Hao mientras que tomaba un poco de Te.

-Así es, ¿Entonces que opinas?, ¿Si te unes a nosotros?- dijo Mari mientras que Hao tomaba otro sorbo.

-Pues, mi estimada Ryu Mari, su oferta es tentadora, quizás mejor la que me hizo mi actual socio, así que solo te diré que lo pensare- dijo Hao mientras que miraba al suelo donde Lizerg se dedicaba a lustrarle los zapatos (ya que se los había cambiado) –Ya puedes descansar mi buen compinche, no creo que les puedas sacar mas brillo- dijo Hao sonriendo, Lizerg asintió mientras que se levantaba con pesadez y se sentaba, Mari le miro con algo de pena.

-Oye, ¿Por qué eres así con el?, no creo que merezca ese trato- dijo Mari con un leve enfado.

-¡Oh vamos!, ¡Si al inglesito le encanta su trabajo!- dijo Hao con burla ante la mirada reprobatoria de Mari.

-Mira, no soy nadie yo para decirte como debes de tratar a tus empleados, pero creo que deberías de ser un poco menos cruel- dijo Mari con calma.

-Anda nena, no deberías enfadarte, de todas maneras me lo debía el chico- dijo Hao mientras sonreía sarcásticamente ante la mirada de enfado de Ryu Mari.

-¿Nena?- dijo Mari mientras cerraba un puño, pero trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, ¿Y cuando veré a Marick?- dijo Hao mientras tomaba un panecillo que acababan de traerle.

-Marick llegara mañana, pero no creo que pueda encontrarse con el hasta las finales del torneo- dijo Mari mientras se sujetaba el mentón.

-Bueno, entonces creo que ya es hora de retirarme, no quiero que a mi "socio" le agrade que haga negocios sin el- dijo Hao mientras se levantaba –Vamonos compinche- dijo Hao a Lizerg mientras que este se levanto de su asiento, Mari solo le miro con desaprobación –Bye Nena, nos veremos pronto.

-Si no fuera tan importante para Marick le enseñaría- dijo Mari para si, en eso llego el camarero.

-Señorita, la cuenta- dijo el camarero, Mari solo bufo mientras que sacaba dinero de su bolsa.

-Ese Hao, mira que dejarme con la cuenta, a pero ya vera- dijo Mari mientras pagaba y salía del lugar.

En el museo de ciudad Domino, Bakura y Nagha se encontraban observando las exposiciones del museo.

-Vaya, la historia de este mundo es bastante interesante- dijo Nagha mientras que se encontraba viendo unas maquetas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Si, aunque a sido muy brusca, también ha mostrado que la humanidad puede sobrevivir ante las mas difíciles pruebas- dijo Bakura sonriendo, Nagha le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y dime, ¿Ahora a cual exhibición vamos?- dijo Nagha sonriendo, había que hacer notar que Nagha se había vestido con un traje sastre de color café oscuro, el cual le daba una apariencia muy similar a la de una maestra.

-¿Deseas ir a la exhibición egipcia?, me han comentado que es muy interesante- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-Si, claro- dijo Nagha, ambos se dirigieron sin notar que Ishizu los observaba desde una esquina.

-Puedo ver que el posee uno de los Artículos del Milenio, vaya, parece que el también podría ocasionar problemas, pero, por que no puedo ver todo lo que va a pasar, es como si un poder extraño bloquease el efecto del Collar del Milenio- dijo Ishizu para si mientras que mostraba una expresión de congoja –Creo que me veré forzada a intervenir, lo bueno es que decidí inscribirme- dijo Ishizu mientras que sacaba 8 cartas localizadoras de entre sus ropas y sonreía.

En la casa de Yugi, por el hecho de que Solomon no había podido asistir a los duelos de Yugi el día anterior, Mahado y Mana decidieron compensarle haciéndole una comida para cuando regresase y limpiando un poco la casa, el problema era, que ninguno de los dos era un buen cocinero.

-Haber, según este libro dice que se deben de usar dos huevos- dijo Mana mientras que le leía un libro de cocina a Mahado, quien intentaba hacer un Omelete.

-¿Y como le hago?- dijo Mahado mientras se debatía en como partir los huevos.

-Pues según esto debes de partirlos con cuidado- dijo Mana, aunque Mahado trato de romperlos, pero los sujeto tan fuerte que se reventaron en sus manos.

-Rayos- dijo Mahado maldiciendo ante la mirada sonriente de Mana.

-Creo que esto nos tomara todo el día- dijo Mana sonriendo mientras que observaba como la cocina cada vez empezaba a parecer un campo de batalla.

Tristan se encontraba en un duelo, en el cual le estaba yendo muy mal ya que su oponente parecía solo estar jugando con el, los puntos de vida estaban 1000 a 8000, el oponente de Tristan en esos momentos tenia a dos Amazoness Paladin (1700-300), a Amazoness Swordwoman (1500-1000) y a Amazonness Tiger (1100-1500), ahora que por sus efectos, tenían a Tristan en jaque.

-Rayos, creo que debí hacerle caso a ese chico y no retar al Amazon Master- dijo Tristan para si, el solo tenia 2 cartas en su mano y cualquier ataque le acabaría.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día?- dijo el Amazon Master mientras que miraba a Tristan con calma.

-Ya voy, bueno, creo que solo podré dañar un poco tus puntos de vida- dijo Tristan mientras que sacaba su carta -¡Convoco a Gobblin Force Attack (2300-0) y los equipo con Graviti Axe para que tenga 500 puntos mas!, ahora mis Gobblins ataquen a su Amazoness Swordwoman!- dijo Tristan mientras que la Amazona era destruida, Tristan sonrío, hasta que vio que sus puntos de vida se reducían a 0 -¿Pero que rayos?.

-¿Qué acaso eres un novato?- dijo el Amazon Master con una expresión de decepción –Mira, por si no lo sabes, el efecto de esta Amazona es que si es atacada te regresara todo el daño, y ya que el daño era de 1300 por causa de tu equipo, pues, quedaste en cero- dijo el Amazon Master, Tristan solo tomo a sus Goblins y se le acerco.

-Toma mi carta mas rara y mis dos cartas localizadoras- dijo Tristan con resignación, pero el Amazon Master solo tomo las cartas localizadoras.

-Déjalo así, tu aun sigues formando tu deck, así que es mejor que la conserves- dijo el Amazon Master mientras que Tristan le miraba con sorpresa.

-Eh, pues, gracias- dijo Tristan mientras que el Amazon Master se retiraba.

-Suerte chico, y sigue intentándolo, se que lo lograras- dijo el Amazon Master, ya algo alejado, una esencia apareció al lado de el.

-"Veo que fuiste amable con el chico"- dijo la esencia.

-Bueno, es que a mi nunca me ha gustado quitarle nada a nadie- dijo el Amazon Master con calma -¿Por cierto?, ¿Por qué tengo que usar ese nombre de Amazon Master?- dijo el Amazon Master con cierto enfado.

-"Recuerda que debes de cubrirte, con el cuida tumbas, el Ladrón y los hombres del culto de Anubis sueltos necesitamos tener discreción"- dijo la esencia.

-Ya lo se, aunque hubieras elegido algo mas discreto, no que con ese nombre parezco un engreído- dijo el AM (ahora lo pondré así para reducir tiempo) –Bueno, ya tengo las ocho cartas localizadoras, y aun nos quedan tres días.

-"Me comunicare con Ra y con Azrael, se que el riesgo esta cercano, ten cuidado y procura vigilar al Faraón y a sus allegados, por que dentro de poco se armara un gran escándalo"- dijo la esencia mientras que desaparecía.

-A rayos, por que no me dieron otro nombre- dijo AM con algo de enfado mientras que observaba un cartel del torneo –Puedo darme cuenta que ese tal faraón requerirá toda la ayuda, solo e estado aquí tres días y ya me encontré con 7 cazadores raros y 4 miembros del culto de Anubis, dios, ¿por que me habrán elegido para esta investigación?.

En las zonas concéntricas de la ciudad, Manta, Ryu y Milly se encontraban caminando mientras que observaban el paisaje, Manta, al notar que ambos se encontraban tristes, decidió que tal ves un paseo les ayudaría, lo que funciono en parte.

-Vaya Manta, esas motocicletas son hermosas- dijo Ryu con una leve sonrisa mientras que veía un taller donde reparaban motocicletas.

-Si, tiene razón- dijo Milly quien observaba de reojo al taller.

-Vamos, anímense, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien- dijo Manta sonriéndoles.

-Lo se Manta- dijo Ryu con calma –Pero es que es muy doloroso el saber que mi Lizerg esta en manos de esos desquiciados.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo que tu Lizerg?- dijo Milly con enfado, mientras que Manta solo les miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ahí Milly no tienes por que sentirte celosa, si yo los aprecio a ambos por igual- dijo Ryu sonriéndole, ante lo que Milly solo le miro con temor.

-Este tipo si que me asusta- dijo Milly mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Bueno, al menos ya están mas tranquilos- dijo Manta mientras que sonreía con calma.

Tea, Asuka y Serenity se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, bastante tranquilas ya que tanto Tea como Asuka habían conseguido obtener todas las cartas localizadoras necesarias para entrar en las finales que serían el viernes por la tarde.

-Vaya, no encontramos a ningún buen oponente en esta zona- dijo Asuka mientras que se estiraba un poco.

-Bueno, pero a menos ya estamos dentro, así que ya solo hay que esperar a que empiecen las finales- dijo Tea con calma.

-Si, solo espero que los demás también lo consigan- dijo Serenity mientras se sujetaba las manos.

-Anda Serenity, sabes que ellos no son nada débiles, yo creo que lo conseguirán fácilmente, además, tienen fuertes motivos para conseguirlos- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Y mas tu eh, por si no mal recuerdo, retaste a esa tal Rebecca a enfrentarte en las finales del torneo, aunque aun no me queda muy claro el por que- dijo Asuka mientras ponía una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa –A mi se me hace que fue por tu queridísimo Yugi- dijo Asuka sonriéndole con malicia a Tea mientras que ella solo se sonrojaba ante la mirada de Serenity.

-Oh, vamos, no molestes- dijo Tea mientras que Serenity y Asuka se reían por lo bajo.

-Creo que tocamos una fibra sensible- dijo Asuka por lo bajo.

-Si, aunque solo falta ver como se llevara a cabo el duelo- dijo Serenity.

En la mansión Kaiba, Pilika se encontraba sentada en la cama, claro el hecho de haber estado ya tantos días sin moverse le habían dejado bastante entumidos sus músculos, y cada movimiento que hacia le provocaba un poco de dolor, Len se encontraba cuidándole y le comentaba lo ocurrido.

-Entiendo, entonces este ya es otro mundo- dijo Pilika mientras se sujetaba el mentón.

-Así es- dijo Len, Pilika tomo el baúl que Pegasus le había dado a Len y lo empezó a revisar.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- dijo Pilika con curiosidad.

-Ni idea, y la verdad ya ni se que se puede esperar de ese tal Pegasus- dijo Len, Pilika de pronto encontró un pequeño sobre pegado debajo de él.

-Mira Len, aquí hay algo- dijo Pilika despegando el sobre.

-Muéstramelo- dijo Len mientras que lo abría y su expresión mostraba sorpresa -¿Pero como diablos...?- dijo Len.

-¿Qué pasa Len?, ¿Qué contiene?- dijo Pilika mientras que Len le mostraba 4 cartas localizadoras, aparte de una pequeña nota -¿Qué son esas cartas?.

-Son cartas localizadoras del torneo de Kaiba, veamos que dice la nota- dijo Len mientras que leía la carta.

"Mi estimado joven Len, si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que ganaste nuestro duelo y que recuperaste el alma de tu preciada amiga, me imagine que tal vez tendrían curiosidad por examinar este baúl, así que coloque esta carta en una zona estratégica para que la encontrases, te dejo estas 4 cartas ya que deseo enfrentarme contigo nuevamente en las finales del torneo del buen Kaiba, espero verte allí."

"P.D. El contenido del baúl es para uso exclusivo del joven Wheeler y la joven Mai. Así que no lo vayan a ver".

-Vaya, eso es extraño- dijo Pilika después de ver la carta.

-Si, pero no entiendo el por que de tanta ayuda- dijo Len pensativo.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo como creímos- dijo Pilika.

-O tal vez sea una trampa- dijo Len con calma –De todos modos, nada podremos resolver sino hasta que den inicio las finales del torneo.

-Si, eso creo, por cierto Len- dijo Pilika mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Len le miro extrañado.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Len, en eso Pilika le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, aunque por lo cercano que fue casi le da en los labios, y se alejo un poco.

-Gracias por salvarme, hace rato no pude agradecerte bien- dijo Pilika sonrojada.

-Eh, no, cuando quieras, eh, quiero decir... este, bueno tu sabes-dijo Len mientras balbuceaba, Pilika solo sonrío, mientras que Bazón lloraba de felicidad.

-"¡Qué afortunado es Señorito!"- decía Bazón mientras lloraba, ante la mirada de Len y Pilika quienes solo atinaron a sonreír.

Las horas pasaron y el grupo se reunió en un parque cercano a la mansión Kaiba, Yugi y compañía se encontraban bastante contentos, aunque aun no se habían enterado de la recuperación de Pilika, por cierto, Horo, Tamao y Duke aun no han llegado a la mansión.

-Bien, ya todos estamos listos para participar en las finales de este torneo- dijo Yugi emocionado.

-Si, saben, creo que Kaiba dio demasiado tiempo para antes de las finales- dijo Joey mientras se abanicaba con sus 8 cartas localizadoras.

-Eso nos dará bastante tiempo libre, cuando menos hasta el viernes- dijo Mai sonriendo.

.Si, un merecido descansó- dijo Yoh mientras que Anna solo le miro fijamente.

-Así que 3 días de descanso, bien, entonces tendremos tiempo para que puedas hacer el entrenamiento que te hace falta- dijo Anna mientras que Yoh solo le miro con terror.

-Que bueno, que Mai no es así- le dijo Joey a Yugi por lo bajo mientras que este último asentía.

-Bueno, pero recuerden que no todos los que estamos aquí participaremos- dijo Zeros mientras que miraba a Tristan, quien solo inclino la cabeza.

-Si, además de que Lina no obtuvo ninguna carta nueva- dijo Filia, aunque Lina ni importancia le dio.

-Por cierto, ¿En donde están Zelgadis y Amelia?- dijo Gourry.

-Déjalos que festejen su regreso a la normalidad, de todos modos se lo merecen- dijo Zeros sonriendo ante la mirada de extrañeza de todos.

-¿Y de cuando acá tan amable Nanagomi- dijo Filia mirando a Zeros de reojo.

-Oh, por favor, me haces sonrojar- dijo Zeros con una sonrisa mientras que Asuka, Zero y Jennyfer les miraban con extrañeza.

-¿Y estos a que se refieren?- dijo Asuka a Tea.

-Luego te cuento- dijo Tea.

-Sabes, me imagine que eran un poco raros, y veo que no me equivoque- dijo Jennyfer a Zero, quien solo miraba a atrás de Yugi al alma de Yami que flotaba.

-Si, aunque podría ser peor- dijo Zero con cierta calma.

Oye mi Bro, no te achicopales, si no se pudo pues ni modo- dijo Chocolove mientras que palmeaba la espalda de Tristan.

-Vamos Choco, no lo molestes- dijo Jun sonriendo mientras que Chocolove solo se reía.

-Veo que lo disfrutas- dijo Tristan por lo bajo.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta que Len consiga sus cartas para que todos estemos en las finales- dijo Yugi, en eso el teléfono de Tea empezó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?, ah Bakura, ¿Qué pasa te oyes agitado?- dijo Tea.

-"Tea, es necesario que vengan todos a la mansión Kaiba ha ocurrido algo increíble"- dijo Bakura por el teléfono.

-¿Ha que te refieres con eso?, ¿Paso algo?- dijo Tea con preocupación.

-"Es Pilika, ya despertó"- dijo Bakura, Tea se quedo estática.

-¿Qué ocurre Tea?- dijo Yugi preocupado.

-¡Rápido, todos a la mansión Kaiba!- dijo Tea mientras que echaba a correr.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

-No, se, pero creo que lo mejor será ir tras ella- dijo Yugi mientras que echaba a correr junto con Tristan y Serenity, Joey solo les miro.

-Pues si no queda de otra- dijo Joey mientras que los seguía junto con los demás.

En la mansión Kaiba, Manta, Milly, Ryu, Bakura y Nagha se encontraban platicando con Pilika, Fausto acababa de regresar (había ido a pensar a la costa), afuera, Horo, Tamao y Duke acababan de llegar.

-Bien llegamos, ¿Quién toca el timbre?- dijo Horo sonriendo.

-Ya amigo, yo lo haré- dijo Duke mientras que se acercaba al timbre, en eso Tamao noto algo.

-Oigan, parece que alguien viene a toda velocidad- dijo Tamao mientras que Horo y Duke miraban.

-Creo que es Tea- dijo Horo, Duke le miro.

-Si es ella, pero, ¿La conoces?- dijo Duke extrañado.

-Si, ¿Es conocida tuya?- dijo Horo.

-Si, es mi amiga al igual que Yugi- dijo Duke, en eso Tea se les acerco.

-¿Horo, Tamao!, ¡Que bueno que están aquí!- dijo Tea sonriendo aunque bastante agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tamao algo asustada.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Pilika a regresado!- fue todo lo que dijo Tea antes de que abriese la gran puerta de la mansión Kaiba (Bakura la había dejado abierta para que llegaran rápido)

-¿Qué dijo?- dijo Horo palideciendo.

-¿Quiénes Pilika?- dijo Duke, en eso Tamao miro a Horo, y este asintió, con lo que ambos entraron a la mansión dejando a Duke lleno de dudas.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Duke extrañado, en eso escucho una voz conocida.

-¡Duke!, ¡Amigo!- dijo Yugi mientras que era seguido por los demás.

-Vaya, ¿Y esta reunión?- dijo Duke para si mientras que los miraba a todos.

-Luego te cuento- dijo Yugi entrando a la mansión seguido por los demás, Duke solo les miro.

-Pues a ver- dijo Duke para si.

En la ciudad, Zelgadis se encontraba mirando al cielo desde un barandal en el puerto, Amelia no se le había separado en todo el día.

-Son tan hermosas- dijo Zelgadis rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh?- dijo Amelia extrañada.

-Las estrellas, nunca había notado lo bellas que eran- dijo Zelgadis con melancolía.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Amelia sonriendo -¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?.

-No lo se, la verdad es que pase tanto tiempo tratando de conseguir volver a ser humano, que la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que haré- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo, Amelia sonrío también.

-Solo algo me preocupa Zel- dijo Amelia poniéndose algo seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zelgadis extrañado.

-No se, pero he pensado que tal vez sea este mundo el que te volvió humano, así que, me preocupa que en cuanto volvamos a nuestro mundo, regreses a ser quimera- dijo Amelia, Zelgadis se puso serio.

-Si que sabes darme ánimos- dijo Zelgadis mientras volvía a ver las estrellas.

-Lo siento- dijo Amelia apenada, pero Zelgadis volteo a verle con una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que ya había pensado en eso, por eso es que quisiera disfrutar un poco de estos momentos como humano, sea permanente o no- dijo Zelgadis algo sonrojado, Amelia se sonrojo también, y es que ella en ese momento empezaba a tener toda clase de pensamientos non santos, que por cierto, ya había tenido antes.

-Bueno, tal vez podría ayudarte- dijo Amelia mientras que miraba al cielo sonriendo.

-Tal vez- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo mientras que dirigía su vista al cielo, el sabia, que los demás, o cuando menos el demonio sabia, lo que sentía por Amelia, decidió que tal vez seria un buen momento el aprovechar que era humano para sincerarse de una buena vez, aunque por el momento, tal vez solo viera las estrellas.

En el puerto de domino, un barco arribaba, aunque nadie parecía haber venido a recibirlo, solo se encontraban los encargados del puerto y algunos marineros, en cuanto el barco llego al puerto un grupo de hombres encapuchados salieron del barco mientras que los marineros descargaban el barco.

-Bien Odion, veo que lograste que llegáramos antes de lo previsto- dijo Marick con una sonrisa.

-Me place escuchar eso señor- dijo Odion con una reverencia.

-¿Mis agentes están listos?- dijo Marick.

-Lumis y Umbra ya están consiguiendo cartas localizadoras para participar en las finales- dijo Odion –Strings esta esperando a que usted le de instrucciones para enfrentar al Faraón con ayuda de Sliffer.

-Bien, dale la señal para que busque al Faraón, se que ni el podrá en contra de ese Dios Egipcio- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras que se dirigía a su motocicleta que acababa de ser descargada del barco.

-Bien Amo Marick, procederé de inmediato- dijo Odion mientras que Marick se alejaba.

-Pronto tendré el rompecabezas del Milenio y conseguiré mi venganza Faraón- dijo Marick para si mientras sonreía.

Continuara.....

Nota: Este capitulo se queda así, y es que la falta de tiempo mata a la inspiración, se que quedo aburrido, pero es que no pude mejorar lo que iba a hacer, por el momento diré que el Amazon Master es un invento mío, espero no moleste, en fin, por el momento no pondré dudas, aunque en este capitulo deje varias. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews y espero ponerles mas acción en los siguientes

Noticia: El final de Yu-Gi-Oh! en Japón se aproxima, estas dos ultimas semanas de Septiembre se mostraran los dos capítulos finales de Ceremonial Battle, la parte final de Yu-Gi-Oh!, el duelo entre Atem y Yugi, y en Octbre llega Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex, con un nuevo protagonista y nuevas aventuras, aunque no se como vaya a estar pero tratare de mantenerme informado, el nombre del sucesor de Yugi no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que es Yuuki o algo así, todo lo que se es que uno de los cooprotagonistas se llama Asuka y parece ser que es el interés amoroso de el nuevo protagonista, en fin, en cuanto tenga nuevas noticias les informare.

Por cierto, ya se estreno el Manga de Shaman King en México por parte de la editorial que saca los mejores mangas en México, Vid.

Hasta luego.


	8. Capitulo 8: Los nuevos oponentes

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 8: Los nuevos oponentes...

Horo estaba que lloraba de la emoción mientras que abrazaba a Pilika, quien también le sonreía, los demás (exceptuando a Jennyfer, Zero, Asuka y Duke que no estaban informados de lo ocurrido), les miraban bastante contentos, Horo en eso le dio la mano a Len.

-Len, amigo, gracias por haber rescatado a mi hermana, en serio que te lo agradezco- dijo Horo sonriendo, Len solo sonrío.

-No tengas dudas que lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario- dijo Len ante la mirada de extrañeza de Horo.

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Zeros por lo bajo mientras que Tea y Filia sonreían, Tamao se le acerco a Pilika.

-Que bueno que regresaste Pilika- dijo Tamao sonriéndole.

-Si, por cierto gracias Tamao- dijo Pilika, a lo que Tamao le miro extrañada.

-¿Pero de que?- dijo Tamao.

-Len me comento que tu me cuidaste todo este tiempo que estuve inconsciente- dijo Pilika sonriendo, ante lo que Tamao se sonrojo un poco mientras que Pilika sonreía.

-Bueno, pero aun así me sorprendes, no todos los días se puede vencer a un duelista como Pegasus- dijo Joey sonriendo, en eso Duke, Jennyfer, Zero y Asuka se sorprendieron.

-¡Venciste a Pegasus en un duelo!- dijo Duke completamente eufórico.

-E... a si, si, lo vencí en un duelo- dijo Len sorprendido y extrañado.

-¡Pero!... ¡¿Pero como?!, pensé que nadie mas aparte de Yugi podría vencer al gran creador de duelo de monstruos- dijo Duke con una expresión tal, que todos solo le miraron con rareza.

-¿Y este?- dijo Horo extrañado.

-Déjalo, como es una de las pocas personas a las que Pegasus a ayudado, lo tiene casi como a su ídolo- dijo Joey con calma.

-Yo sigo pensando que no es tan malo- dijo Serenity pensativa, Duke se levanto y le tomo las manos ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos (y la expresión asesina de Joey y Tristan).

-¡Verdad que si lo es bella Serenity!, ¡Verdad que el es un gran hombre!- dijo Duke sonriendo.

-Eh... A si joven Duke- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-Oye amigo, ¿Cuánto mas piensas sujetarle sus manos?- dijo Tristan con el ceño fruncido, Duke se percato de lo que hacia y le soltó las manos a Serenity sonrojándose, al igual que ella.

-Ten cuidado dadito, que te estaré vigilando- dijo Joey con enfado ante la mirada de pena de los demás, Len se le acerco de pronto.

-Oye Wheeler, necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo Len, Joey le miro con extrañeza.

-¿Y para que?- dijo Joey extrañado.

-Tu solo ven- dijo Len mientras que se dirigía a uno de los balcones que tenia la mansión Kaiba.

-Len...- dijo Pilika mirándole, Len solo volteo a verle mientras le sonreía.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Len sonriendo, Pilika asintió mientras que Horo les miraba de manera extraña.

-Oigan, soy yo o aquí paso algo- dijo Horo, Yoh se le acerco sonriendo.

-Anda Hoto-Hoto, no te preocupes- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Horo solo le miro.

-Si lo se, ¡Y no me llames Hoto-Hoto!- dijo Horo con enfado, de pronto pareció recordar algo y sonrío malévolamente –Por cierto Yoh.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- dijo Horo sonriendo mientras que le ponía un brazo encima a Yoh y se lo llevaba del cuarto.

-Yo cada vez entiendo menos- dijo Zero ya algo mosqueado de que nadie explicara nada.

En el balcón de la mansión Kaiba.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- dijo Joey extrañado.

-En realidad, tengo algo para ti- dijo Len mientras que sacaba el baúl de entre sus ropas y se lo entregaba a Joey.

-¿Y esto?- dijo Joey mientras que examinaba el baúl.

-Pegasus me lo dio y me pidió que te lo entregara- dijo Len con calma, Joey le miro con rareza mientras que empezaba a abrir el baúl.

-Pues que raro... ¿Pero que...?- dijo Joey mientras que miraba el interior del baúl, Len se le acerco con curiosidad y vio que había una nota y un....

-¿Un par de anillos de oro y diamantes?- dijo Len ahora si verdaderamente extrañado.

-¿Pero por que me los mandaría Pegasus?- dijo Joey mas extrañado aun.

-Tal vez la carta nos lo indique- dijo Len mientras que Joey sacaba la carta y la leía en voz alta.

"_Estimado joven Wheeler, espero que este obsequio de mi parte le sea de utilidad, estos dos anillos de oro fueron los que usamos mi querida Cecilia y yo el día de nuestra boda, Cecilia quería que se los heredásemos a nuestros hijos, pero como sabrás, ella murió antes de que pudiéramos tener descendencia, y yo considere que tal vez, le serian de mas utilidad a una pareja que se ama tanto como usted y la señorita Valentine._

_Espero que los aproveche y recuerde, no se separe de aquella persona a la que mas ama, o sino le caerá encima el castigo del cielo._

_Suerte_

_Atte. Maximillian Pegasus Crawford._

_P.D. Espero que al menos me invite a la boda."_

-Vaya, son de compromiso- dijo Len bastante extrañado, Joey sonrío mientras que guardaba el baúl con los anillos en su chaqueta.

-¿Quién lo diría?, Pegasus no resulto tan mal tipo como pensábamos?- dijo Joey sonriendo.

-¿Y que harás?, le pedirás a Mai que se case contigo tal y como te dice Pegasus- dijo Len con seriedad.

-En realidad, pensaba hacer eso desde el principio, pero primero pensaba trabajar un poco para conseguir dinero para el anillo- dijo Joey sonriendo –Pero creo que eso ya no será necesario- dijo Joey, Len iba a hablar cuando de pronto otro sonido les llamo la atención.

-¡¡¡¡QUÉ COSA!!!!- se escucho desde la parte inferior.

-¿Y eso que rayos fue?- dijo Joey asomándose por el balcón.

-Creo que Horo ya le dijo a Yoh de lo que se entero- dijo Len mientras se ponía una mano en el rostro, Joey se le acerco extrañado.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Joey con una mirada sospechosa, Len le pidió que se acercase con la mano.

-Pues, no le vayas a decir a nadie, pero- dijo Len mientras miraba si no había moros en la costa –Horo se entero que Anna dijo que Yoh es malo en la cama- dijo Len susurrando, Joey solo se quedo sorprendido.

-Vaya, que decepción para tu amigo-dijo Joey mientras que se sujetaba el mentón –Me imagino que deseas que lo guarde en secreto.

-Si me haces el favor, aunque a este paso mas parece un secreto a voces- dijo Len suspirando.

-Dirás un secreto a veces, y me imagino que los afectados son los únicos que no lo saben como siempre- dijo Joey sonriendo –Será mejor entrar, que ya se deben de estar preguntando el por que de nuestra tardanza.

-Te sigo- dijo Len mientras entraban.

En la parte baja Horo e Yoh aun estaban conversando, o mas bien uno sufriendo y el otro consolándolo.

-¿Pero como es posible?, yo pensé que había sido tan bueno para ella como para mi- dijo Yoh con sendos lagrimones en los ojos.

-Vamos viejo, recuerda que nadie nace siendo un conocedor- dijo Horo algo arrepentido de haberle dicho la verdad a Yoh, aunque en parte lo disfrutaba.

-"Eso es cierto amo Yoh, recuerde que la practica hace al maestro"- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo.

-Pero, es que esa ves fue de pura casualidad, los factores se juntaron- dijo Yoh con tristeza mientras que bajaba la cabeza -Pero eso lo explica.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Horo extrañado.

-El por que Anna no volvió a mencionar el asunto- dijo Yoh, Horo solo suspiro.

-Mira Yoh, si no haces el intento no podrás hacer que se le quite esa mala impresión de ti, lo mejor seria que, pues no se, ¿Qué harías tu Amidamaru?- dijo Horo mirando a Amidamaru, aunque este solo se sujeto el mentón.

-"No se, en todo el tiempo que estuve vivo jamás pase por esa clase de problemas"- dijo Amidamaru.

-Entonces nos quedamos en las mismas- dijo Horo mientras que Yoh se levantaba -¿Y ahora tu?, ¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada, se me ocurrió algo, pero no se si funcione- dijo Yoh sonriendo de pronto ante las miradas extrañadas de Horo y Amidamaru.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?- dijo Horo, Yoh sonrío mientras que adopto una posición muy similar como la de Zeros al hablar.

-Eso es.... un gran secreto chamaco- dijo Yoh mientras que regresaba a el cuarto donde los demás estaban, Horo y Amidamaru solo se miraron.

-¿Y este?- dijo Horo, Amidamaru solo se encogió de hombros mientras que ambos iban al cuarto, en eso vieron que Gourry bajaba e iba a la cocina –Vaya, parece que ese cuate ya va a cenar.

-"Si, aunque a este paso no se si vaya a dejar comida para los demás"- dijo Amidamaru, Horo se congelo en el lugar, y de pronto salió corriendo tras Gourry –"Creo que nunca entenderé a este muchacho"

En otro lugar, Strings se encontraba corriendo, originalmente tenia la misión de encontrar a Yugi y derrotarlo usando a Sliffer, pero ahora solo trataba de huir de sus perseguidores, había notado que estos no eran cazadores, y no parecían concursantes ordinarios, de pronto uno de ellos le cerro el camino, Srtings trato de evadirlo pero se dio cuenta de que lo tenían copado.

-Vaya, los cazadores raros son difíciles de pescar- dijo un hombre vestido de negro.

-Si para su desgracia son demasiado predecibles- dijo otro hombre con calma, Strings se había conectado mentalmente con Marick y esperaba sus instrucciones.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué desean?"- dijo Marick a través de Strings.

-Vaya, el buen cuida tumbas, que bien que apareces- dijo el hombre sonriendo –No te preocupes, solo queremos la carta del Dios egipcio, pero no temas, la tomaremos en un duelo justo- dijo el hombre, Strings sonrió.

-"En serio creen que podrán vencer a mi poderoso Sliffer, que tontos, no existe nadie que sin otra carta de Dios egipcio pueda vencer a Sliffer"- dijo Marick riendo –"Esta bien, acepto el duelo, si ganas te daré la carta con gusto, si no, pues ya veré que pediré"- dijo Marick sonriendo.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo el hombre con calma mientras que su SHDM se activaba.

-Bien, empezare yo- dijo Strings mientras que tomaba su carta –Ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y dos cartas mas para después, tu turno.

-Bien, yo convocare a Masked Dragon (1400-1100) y atacare a tu carta boca abajo- dijo el hombre mientras que se revelaba a Skelengel (900-500) y Strings tomaba una carta–Bien, colocare dos cartas mas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Bien, tomare mi carta, pondré una carta mas boca abajo y activare Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas y colocare cartas infinitas en el campo, tu turno- dijo Strings.

-Tomare mi carta, ahora atacare con Masked Dragon a tu monstruo boca abajo- dijo el hombre mientras que se revelaba la carta de trampa de Strings, Sakuretsu Armor y el Dragón era destruido, pero al ser destruido por batalla le permitió traer a Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500-1200) –Colocare una carta de monstruo boca abajo y otra carta mas boca abajo.

-Bien, yo tomare mi carta y activare Jar of greed para tomar otra mas- dijo Strings -Convocare a Goblin of Greed (1000-1800) y activare Graceful Charity y tomare tres cartas mas, pero por el efecto de mi Goblin no me veré forzado a descartar lo que me dará un total de cartas en mi mano de 9 cartas, ahora activare Steelcage from Nightmare y terminare mi turno- dijo Strings sonriendo.

-Tomare mi carta y sacrificare a mi carta boca abajo la cual es Sangan y convocare una carta de monstruo boca abajo, además tomare mi carta de monstruo la cual es Red Eyes B. Chick (800-500), además activare Swords of Revelating Light lo que pondrá tu carta boca abajo, boca arriba, activare mi Gracefull Charity y tomare tres cartas mas y gracias a tu Goblin no descartare, usare Pot of Greed tomando dos cartas mas, mi dragón será puesto en defensa y terminare mi turno- dijo el hombre con calma.

-Bien activare mis Strai Lambs y pondré a mi Goblin en defensa- dijo Strings mientras que terminaba su turno.

-Bien, entonces tomare mi carta y sacrificare a mi Red Eyes B. Chick para convocar a Red Eyes B. Dragon al campo, y además activare otra Gracefull Charity y activare Inferno Fire Blast para que todo el daño de mi Red Eyes se reduja de tus puntos de vida además de que usare la carta Stop the defense para que Red Eyes se ponga en defensa- dijo el hombre mientras que los puntos de vida de Strings se volvían 5600 –Terminare mi turno.

-Bien, creo que es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Strings mientras que el Steelcage desaparecia, aunque aun estaban las Swords of revelating Light –Sacrificare a mi Aqua Mador y a mis dos Strai Lambs para convocar al mas terrible ser que se haya visto, ¡Convoco a Sliffer The Sky Dragon (a causa de la cantidad de cartas en la mano, el ataque y la defensa es de 11000-1100) –Ahora solo falta esperar el siguiente turno para poder aniquilarte.

-Eso crees tonto, sabes, confías demasiado en ese Dios Egipcio- dijo el hombre activando una cara que tenia boca abajo antes de que el turno de Strings terminara -¡Activare mi Enervating Mist, con lo que le numero de cartas que tu podrás tener en tu mano será de 5.

-¡Rayos, pero como!- dijo Strings sorprendido. mientras que se veía forzado a descartar casi toda su mano y ver que los puntos de ataque de Sliffer se reducían a 5000.

-Bien, mi turno- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Tomare mi carta y volteare al monstruo que tengo boca abajo, Enraged Muka Muka (1200-600 lv5) y como tengo 9 cartas en mi mano el poder de mi monstruo se incrementara 400 por cada una lo que le da un grandioso total de 4800 puntos de ataque, y mostrare una de mis cartas boca abajo United We Stand y su poder de ataque se incrementara a 7200- dijo el hombre ante la mirada de terror de Strings, se dio cuenta de que ahora Sliffer tenia menos puntos de ataque que ese monstruo –¿Y que crees?, que boca abajo tengo a Delinquied Duo y podré tirarte dos cartas mas de tu mano a cambio de 1000 puntos de mi vida, ahora Sliffer tiene solo 3000 puntos de ataque, por lo que pondré a mis dos monstruos en modo de ataque, ¡Enaged Muka Muka, ataca a su Dios egipcio!- dijo el hombre mientras que Sliffer era destruido y los puntos de vida de Strings se reducían a 1400.

-¡No!, ¡Como es posible que mi Dios Egipcio fue destruido!- dijo Strings mientras miraba como el Red Eyes destruía a Goblin of Greed y Twin Head Behemoth acababa con sus puntos de vida.

-Fue fácil, en verdad crei que una carta de Dios egipcio seria un problema pero creo que exagere- dijo el hombre mientras que le arrebataba la carta a Strings, este se levanto siendo poseído por Marick.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes que pudieron vencer a mi poderoso Sliffer?"- dijo Marick impresionado, el hombre sonrío mientras que se retiraba.

-Mi nombre es Alí, soy uno de los sacerdotes del culto de Anubis, recuérdalo, por que a partir de ahora nos veremos mucho, vamonos chicos- dijo Alí a sus hombres.

-"Así que el culto de Anubis, no se pero eso me suena familiar, será mejor que tenga cuidado"- dijo Marick pensativo mientras que el cuerpo de Strings caía al suelo.

-¿Qué haremos con la carta de Dios Egipcio?- dijo otro hombre a Alí.

-Se la enviaremos por correo al Faraón- dijo Alí con calma.

-¿Qué dice?, pero si costo trabajo tomarla- dijo el hombre.

-Ni tanto, además, el deseo de Anubis es el de poder vencer al Faraón Atem y a sus dioses egipcios- dijo Alí sonriendo –Así lo derrotaremos y le mostraremos el verdadero poder de Anubis sobre Ra.

-Entiendo, lo que desea Anubis es derrotar a los dioses, no luchar con ellos- dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras que Alí reía, entre los árboles, el Amazon Master observaba.

-Vaya, así que fueron capaces de vencer a un dios egipcio, se ve que son hábiles- dijo el AM con calma.

-"Vamos, si no es imposible, bien sabes que cuando los humanos se lo proponen pueden lograrlo todo"- dijo la esencia con calma, AM sonrío.

-Lo se, pero por ahora me preocupa mucho esto, tal vez deba de hacerle una visita a la señorita Ishizu para decirle que le advierta a Yugi sobre este nuevo riesgo- dijo AM pensativo.

-"Esta bien, pero recuerda tener cuidado, puede que la estén vigilando, será mejor que para visitarla lo hagas con tu verdadero nombre, además así te tendrá mas confianza"- dijo la esencia, AM asintió mientras se retiraba.

En el edificio corporativo de Kaiba Corp.

-Hermano, según estos datos una carta de Dios egipcio fue usada durante un duelo- dijo Mokuba mientras que leía los informes de los duelos recientes.

-Bien, ¿Saben cual fue el resultado?- dijo Seto con calma.

-Pues... no se si estarán mal, pero según esto la carta fue vencida- dijo Mokuba, Seto le miro con extrañeza mientras que tomaba los datos y los checaba.

-Vaya, este sujeto debe de ser muy hábil si pudo vencer a una carta de dios egipcio- dijo Seto sonriendo –Bien, pero no importa que tan bueno sea, yo mismo me encargare de vencerlo y de tomar esa carta para mi- dijo Seto, en eso uno de sus empleados entro y se le acerco con una carta.

-Eh... Señor Kaiba, acaba de llegar esto para usted- dijo el empleado mientras que le entregaba la carta a Seto, este apenas leyó el contenido palideció ante la mirada de extrañeza de Mokuba.

-¿Qué paso hermano?- dijo Mokuba preocupado, Seto solo le dio la carta, y Mokuba solo pudo a atinara a palidecer también, y es que no era una carta, mas bien era la cuenta de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, que tenia mas ceros que la boleta de calificaciones de un mal estudiante.

-Esos gorrones me van a dejar en la ruina, será mejor que vea que haré para evitarlo- dijo Seto para si mientras se retiraba seguido por Mokuba a la mansión quien empezaba a pensar que tal vez seria mejor no acercarse demasiado a su hermano.

De vuelta en la mansión, Lina se encontraba platicando con las Lilly's, después de que lograran controlar a Horo y a Gourry, ya que literalmente habían saqueado la cocina.

-Vaya, me sorprende el hecho de que aun puedan tener hambre después de todo lo que comieron en el día y mantenerse siempre tan delgados- dijo Shalona sonriendo.

-Si, no me imagino que clase de metabolismo tendrán- dijo Lilly pensativa.

-Vamos, si la comida que dan en este mundo es muy poca, sabrosa, pero muy limitada- dijo Lina sonriendo, en eso Manta bajo y solo pudo atinar a mirar con sorpresa la ahora, vacía cocina.

-¡¿Pero que rayos paso aquí?!- dijo Manta con sorpresa.

-Vamos chaparrito, si no es para tanto- dijo Lina con calma.

-¡Pero que acaso no recuerdan que solo estamos como invitados aquí!- dijo Manta enfadado, Lina y los demás solo se rieron nerviosamente –Rayos, Kaiba se infartara, y no lo culparía si nos echase- dijo Manta mientras se regresaba al cuarto donde estaban los demás.

-Veo que si se lo tomo en serio- dijo Lina.

-Si, tal ves debamos de ver la manera de compensarle- dijo Shalona pensativa.

-Pues entonces debemos de ponernos a pensar, por que no creo que el pequeño Mokuba nos pueda seguir ayudando por mucho tiempo- dijo Sally con seriedad.

Pues a pensar chicas- dijo Lina sonriendo, en eso Gourry y Horo se les acercaron.

-¿Ya podemos comer?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¡NO!- dijeron todas a la vez.

En el cuarto.

-Bueno Yugi, creo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos a casa, según recuerdo Mana y Mahado me dijeron que nos tendrían una sorpresa en cuanto volviéramos- dijo Solomon sonriendo.

-Si abuelito- dijo Yugi –Bueno chicos, los veré mañana- dijo Yugi mientras se despedía.

-Cuídense- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-¿Vienes Tea?- dijo Yugi volteando a verle, Tea asintió mientras que se despedía de los demás, especialmente de Filia, con quien parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas.

-Asuka, anda acompáñanos- dijo Tea mientras que Asuka asentía.

-Si, nos vemos- dijo Asuka saliendo tras ellos.

-Yo creo que nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Mai sonriendo –Solo falta esperar a que Joey regrese.

-Si- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-¿Pues de que tanto hablaran esos dos?- dijo Tristan pensativo.

-De nada que te importe- dijo Len entrando al cuarto junto con Joey.

-Bueno Mai, Serenity, ya es hora de irnos, hasta luego chicos, sigan bien- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras salía del cuarto, Mai y Serenity le siguieron, Tristan solo les miro extrañado.

-¡Oigan espérenme!- dijo Tristan saliendo tras de ellos, pero Duke le detuvo.

-Momentito, tu no te vas si no nos dices antes que es lo que pasa- dijo Duke, a Tristan solo le salió una gotita, pero Fausto les interrumpió.

-Disculpen, pero Pilika necesita reponerse, así que si van a hablar háganlo afuera por favor- dijo Fausto mientras que abría la puerta.

-Bien, bien, pero no tienes por que ser tan brusco- dijo Jennyfer mientras que salía seguida por Zero, Duke y Tristan (Ryu y los demás ya se habían salido desde hacia un rato), Fausto les seguía pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Bueno Len, te veo después- dijo Fausto saliendo, Len solo se le quedo mirando.

-Vaya, el si que tiene poder de convencimiento- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-Si, por cierto- dijo Len mirando a Pilika, ella volteo a verle.

-¿Si?- dijo Pilika.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Len, aunque sonrojándose.

-Si, Len, ya sabes que solo estoy un poco cansada- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-Bueno, es que quería preguntarte algo- dijo Len algo avergonzado, Pilika solo le miro –Pues... como no has salido mucho, y yo solo tengo que esperar concluir este asunto, pues...

-¿Qué cosa Len?- dijo Pilika algo extrañada, ya que Len parecía solo divagar.

-Pues quería preguntarte... –dijo Len sonrojado ¿Quisieras recorrer la ciudad conmigo?.

-Por supuesto Len- dijo Pilika sonriendo, aunque un poco sonrojada.

-Bien, entonces descansa, te veré en la mañana- dijo Len mientras que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera Len- dijo Pilika de pronto, Len se detuvo y volteo a verle.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Len extrañado.

-Ven, necesito... decirte algo- dijo Pilika algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Len mientras se le acercaba.

-Ven, mas cerca, es un poco privado y conociendo a los demás tal vez estén escuchando por la cerradura- dijo Pilika, Len sonrío mientras que se le acercaba.

-Bien, creo que así podrás decirme lo que... –dijo Len pero de pronto Pilika le planto un beso en los labios que lo dejo sorprendido.

-Gracias, no te había podido agradecer correctamente- dijo Pilika Len se sonrojo, pero sonrió levemente.

-Te veré mañana- dijo Len mientras que salía del cuarto.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Pilika mientras que se recostaba.

En la calle, Bakura se encontraba dirigiéndose a su casa mientras que veía una print club que se había tomado con Nagha (las Print Clubs son unas fotografías pequeñas y autoaderibles comunes en Japón), en eso sintió una esencia conocida por el.

-Eso es otro articulo del Milenio, y se siente cerca- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo mientras que su Sortija del Milenio le indicaba donde estaba –Bien, esta cercas, será una buena oportunidad para hacerme de un Artículo del Milenio.

Y. Bakura echo a correr por las calles y se dirigió a un callejón, donde alguien le esperaba apoyándose en una motocicleta.

-Bien, el asalta tumbas se acerca, será bueno que se nos una- dijo Marick sonriendo.

Zelgadis y Amelia se encontraban platicando en los jardines de la mansión Kaiba.

-Sabes Amelia, en los últimos años soñé con volver a ser humano, pero, te sonara gracioso, ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de que rayos hacer- dijo Zelgadis riéndose, Amelia también se río un poco.

-Es lógico que no estés acostumbrado, pero al menos ya lo conseguiste- dijo Amelia sonriendo mientras que se levantaba, Zelgadis le miro, ante el reflejo de la luna llena, Amelia le pareció extremadamente hermosa.

-Amelia...- dijo Zelgadis, Amelia volteo a verle.

-¿Si, que pasa?- dijo Amelia extrañada.

-No, no es nada, solo pensaba- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo, Amelia se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes, esta noche es muy hermosa- dijo Amelia, Zelgadis solo le miro.

-No tanto como tu- dijo Zelgadis por lo bajo, pero Amelia pareció escucharlo ya que se sonrojo un poco, iba a hablar cuando notaron que las grandes rejas de la mansión se abrían y una limosina entraba.

-Creo que ya llego el joven Kaiba- dijo Amelia, Zelgadis solo suspiro.

-Solo espero que esta ves no llegue a reclamar y gritar con sus "queridísimas" facturas como lo hizo ayer- dijo Zelgadis, Amelia sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al interior de la mansión seguida por Zelgadis, además, ya ansiaba preguntarle a su hermana como le había ido en su cita

Continuara....

Este capitulo lo dejo así, la falta de tiempo me ha impedido darle el matiz deseado, por lo que tal vez los siguientes capítulos no sean tan buenos, en fin aun así tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que les siga agradando. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula , Kain Last Dragon, Alejamotho Diethel y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews, aunque si les pido que me digan algunas opiniones de que quisieran que pasara para así poder acelerar mas la historia. Por cierto, para este fic ya empezare a usar las cartas de Soul of Duelist, la mas nueva expansión de Yu-Gi-Oh!, la cual es toda una bomba.

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000. yahoo. com. mx haber si así si se puede saber cual es el correo.

Hasta luego.


	9. Capitulo 9: Preparando los duelos

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 9: Preparando los duelos..

El día transcurrió en relativa calma, Solomon, Yugi, Tea y Asuka pudieron ver que pese al soberano desastre que había en la cocina de la casa de Yugi, Mana y Mahado consiguieron preparar una cena bastante decente, por lo que se les perdono.

Tristan consiguió salirse por la tangente y se le escapo a Duke, por lo que tanto el como los demás no les quedo de otra mas que esperar, además, prefirieron marcharse al ver a un furioso Seto Kaiba con una cara de sicótico capaz de cualquier cosa, seguido por Mokuba el cual solo trataba de calmar a su hermano.

Zelgadis y Amelia prefirieron retirarse a las respectivas habitaciones que Mokuba les había designado, aunque Zelgadis solo esperaba que Seto no fuera a matar a nadie, ya que recordaba como se puso cuando Gourry y Horo se comieron su comida y luego las cuentas que le llegaban cortesía de Lina y compañía, de no haber sido por Mokuba y lo hábil que eran Luna y Fausto para la diplomacia (hay que admitir que la manera de ser de Anna no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a mantener la paz, e Yoh, pues el no hacia absolutamente nada) ya los habrían echado desde hace tiempo.

Len, que era el único que al igual que Zelgadis, llevaba la fiesta en paz con Seto, decidió ir a dormir Zeros también prefirió descansar, el ser humano era bastante cansado para el, lo mismo le pasaba a Filia, quien también logro salirse del lío, Nagha se dedico a observar las fotografías que se tomo con Bakura mientras sonreía, ese muchacho le simpatizaba bastante, aunque últimamente, ese sentimiento se profundizaba, lo bueno para ella es que su hermana se encontraba tan ocupada con lo de Zelgadis que no le había molestado en lo mas mínimo, solo cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida esbozando una sonrisa.

En el caso de Bakura....

-Estoy seguro de que por aquí fue donde sentí la presencia del Articulo del Milenio- dijo Y. Bakura para si mientras que rebuscaba entre los callejones, una voz le llamo la atención.

-Vaya, vaya, puedo ver que pudiste localizarme- dijo Marick desde su motocicleta mientras empuñaba el Cetro del Milenio.

-Así que eres tu- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo –Veo que por fin te apareces.

-Si ladrón, seré breve contigo- dijo Marick mientras bajaba de su motocicleta –Necesito que entres al torneo de Kaiba.

-¿Y eso?, ¿Es por lo que me dijiste acerca de esas cartas de dioses egipcios?- dijo Y. Bakura extrañado, aunque la verdad, ya casi había olvidado que ese era el objetivo desde el principio, y con Zeros inutilizado a causa de su "nuevo" estado, necesitaba un nuevo apoyo para seguir sus planes –Bien entrare, aunque tendré que encontrar a alguien que ya halla conseguido un lugar.

-Por eso no te preocupes, ya tengo a mis Hackers listos para entrar al sistema de Kaiba corp. y que puedas entrar al torneo con facilidad- dijo Marick, Y. Bakura solo sonrío.

-Solo procura que mi nombre este entre los participantes, yo me encargare de las 8 cartas localizadoras- dijo Y. Bakura mientras se retiraba.

-Esta bien, yo también participare, aunque será entretenido- dijo Marick mientras se dirigía a su motocicleta y se retiraba.

A la mañana siguiente.

Museo de domino. Ishizu se encontraba revisando que todo se encontrara en orden para la exhibición que tendría ese día, de pronto una voz le llamo la atención.

-Trabajando duro señorita Ishtar- dijo un hombre vestido con un traje de color café oscuro y lentes negros (al estilo del señor Smith de Matriz) mientras que sonreía, ishizu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Profesor Rubén, es un gusto, ¿Qué lo trae a ciudad Domino?- dijo Ishizu con calma.

-A solo venia a ver como avanzaba su exhibición – dijo Rubén sonriendo –Aunque también me eh enterado de algunas cosas que podrían interesarle.

-¿Cosas?, ¿De que hablas?- dijo Ishizu extrañada.

-Recuerda que no solo me encargo de el estudio de las ruinas indígenas de Teotihuacan, también eh tomado un pequeño trabajo en la INTERPOL y allí me he enterado que un cierto grupo religioso conocido como el culto de Anubis se encuentra rondando por esta ciudad- dijo Rubén serio, Ishizu le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Tienen algo que ver con los Goul's (Cazadores raros)?- dijo Ishizu con seriedad.

-No lo creo, mas bien diría que es un grupo ajeno a ellos, y por lo que se, son mas peligrosos- dijo Rubén mientras se rascaba el mentón –Me he enterado que han sabido cubrirse muy bien y se han dedicado a robar objetos sagrados de distintas religiones y culturas, según uno de nuestros agentes parecen querer traer de nuevo a ese dios Anubis a la vida.

-¿A Anubis?- dijo Ishizu con extrañeza mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro. Rubén le miro mientras que una esencia aparecía al lado de el.

-"Fue una suerte el que estuvieras metido en la INTERPOL, eso nos permitirá movernos mejor"- dijo la esencia a la mente de Rubén mientras que este asentía.

-Solo eh venido a decirle que tenga cuidado, esta exhibición podría ser también uno de sus blancos, y no solo eso, e sabido que tal vez algunos se encubran con el torneo de Kaiba Corp.- dijo Rubén mientras se daba la vuelta –Hasta luego señorita Ishtar y mantenga vigilado al museo.

-"Así que el culto de Anubis, eso quiere decir que mi hermano y sus cazadores raros no serán nuestro único problema será mejor vigilar al Faraón, también debo de hablar con Seto"- pensó Ishizu mientras se dirigía a la oficina que le habían designado en el museo.

En el parque, Dark Kotetsu se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque mientras que revisaba las 8 cartas que había ganado en tan solo un día, de pronto sonó el teléfono que llevaba consigo.

-¿Si?, ah, eres tu Odion, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kotetsu con calma.

-"¿Ya has conseguido las suficientes cartas para entrar en la eliminatoria?"- dijo Odion.

-Ja, por supuesto, es mas ni que hubiese sido tan difícil- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo –Pero me imagino que no me llamaste para felicitarme por mi buen desempeño.

-"Tienes razón, te llame para advertirte"- dijo Odion, Kotetsu frunció el ceño.

-¿Sobre que?- dijo Kotetsu.

-"Hay un grupo recorriendo la ciudad, se hacen llamar el culto de Anubis y al parecer buscan lo mismo que nosotros"- dijo Odion con calma.

-Ya veo, entonces lo que quieres es que me encargue de cuantos me pueda encontrar de ellos antes de que logren su objetivo- dijo Kotetsu con calma –No será difícil.

-"No te confíes, ya derrotaron a Strings y a Sliffer"- dijo Odion, Kotetsu se sorprendió un poco mientras se levantaba de banca.

-Entiendo, eso quiere decir que son buenos para el duelo, bien tendré cuidado- dijo Kotetsu.

-"El amo Marick ya se encuentra en la ciudad y a entrado al torneo, usara el nombre de Namu para pasar desapercibido, espero tus noticias pronto"-dijo Odion mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Namu?, que original- dijo Kotetsu con sarcasmo –En fin, si quiero desquitar el sueldo será mejor que empiece a moverme- dijo Kotetsu mientras que se retiraba del parque.

En una cafetería, Ryu Mari se encontraba revisando su deck, ya estaba lista para las eliminatorias.

-"Ryu Mari, veo que ya estas lista para las eliminatorias"- dijo Marick a través de su mente.

-Si, ya me entere que ya llegaste a la ciudad y que uno de tus cazadores perdió a uno de tus dioses egipcios- dijo Mari con calma.

-"Eso fue solo un inconveniente, solo te informo que usare el nombre de Namu en este torneo, así que no se te vaya a olvidar"- dijo Marick con seriedad.

-Y como lo olvidaría, si ese nombre lo ocupas a cada rato, sabes, ya deberías buscarte otro mas ingenioso- dijo Mari sonriendo.

-"Bah, por el momento es lo único que te informo, te veré en las eliminatorias"- dijo Marick mientras que su voz se desvanecía, Mari solo suspiro.

-Vaya, primero hacerme amiga de Yugi, luego encontrar a Hao y ahora hacerle de quita estorbos- dijo Mari mientras que pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba.

En un cementerio de la ciudad, Bones (uno de los ex amigos de Bandid Keith) se encontraba congraciándose de haber conseguido sus 8 cartas localizadoras por si mismo, de pronto una presencia le llamo la atención.

-Veo que ya has conseguido 8 cartas niño- dijo Y. Bakura apareciendo de la nada.

-Eh, ¿Qué no eres tu uno de los patéticos amigos de Joey?- dijo Bones sonriendo.

-Ja, es cierto, y aun recuerdo que ustedes nos dejaron encerrados en esa cueva- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo mientras que Bones se ponía en guardia –Oh, no temas, solo quiero tus 8 cartas localizadoras para estar en el torneo.

-Eso ni loco, y si tanto las quieres ¿Por que no tratas de quitármela en un duelo?- dijo Bones sonriendo, a fin de cuentas, el creía que podría vencerlo con facilidad.

-Por que no- dijo Y. Bakura sacando su deck y un SHDM de la nada, Bones se preocupo un poco, pero sabia que tenia mas probabilidades de ganar así que tratando de escapar de el.

-Bien, entonces...- dijo Bones mientras que tomaba sus 5 cartas, pero Y. Bakura se le adelanto.

-¡Yo iré primero!- dijo Y. Bakura tomando una carta –Pondré tres cartas boca abajo y una mas en modo de defensa, tu turno.

-Bien, yo colocare a Decayed Comander (1000-1500) en modo de ataque, y por su efecto puedo convocar a mi Zombie Tigre al campo- dijo Bones mientras que ambos monstruos aparecían en el campo -¡Ahora Decayed comander ataca a su carta boca abajo!.

-Waboku- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que se mostraba la carta Dark Mimic Lv1(100-1000) –Y por su efecto podré tomar una carta y como me encuentro en mi fase de espera podré mandarlo al cementerio y convocar a Dark Mimic Lv3 (1000-1000) en modo de defensa, además de que activare mi Destiny Board.

-¿Pero que es eso?- dijo Bones extrañado –Bah no importa, colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Bien, tomare mi carta- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo –Y ahora tomare una de las piezas de mi preciosa Destiny Board de mi deck- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.

-¡Un momento!, ¡Qué clase de efecto tiene esa trampa!- dijo Bones, Y. Bakura sonrío.

-Lo veras en 4 turnos mas- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que colocaba la carta con la letra "I" en el campo –Ahora usare mi Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas de mi deck y colocare dos cartas boca abajo además de un monstruo en modo de defensa.

-Bien, yo pondré mi Malevolent Nuzzler a mi Decayed Comander- dijo Bones mientras que el poder de su monstruo se incrementaba en 700 -¡Ahora Decayed Comander ataca a su Dark Mimic Lv3!- dijo Bones mientras que Dark Mimic Lv3 era destruido.

-Bien, puesto que mi monstruo fue destruido puedo tomar dos cartas mas- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que Bones fruncía el ceño.

-¡Zombie Tiger ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Bones.

-Magical Cilinder- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que los puntos de Bones se reducían a 6500.

-Rayos, Pondré una carta de monstruo boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Bones.

-Bien, tomare mi carta y otra de las piezas del Destiny Board- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que mostraba la carta con la letra "N" y la ponía en el campo –Ahora activare mi Mistical Space Tifon para destruir a tu carta boca abajo- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que su carta mágica destruía la carta de trampa que tenia Bones en el campo.

-¡No mi Ring of Destruction!- dijo Bones mientras que Y. Bakura sonreía.

-Acabare pronto niño, ¡Activare a mi Pyro Clock of Destiny para poder saltar un turno y poder tomar otra carta mas de mi Destiny Board- dijo Y. Bakura mostrando la carta con la letra "A" y colocándola en el campo -¡Ahora sacrifico a mi carta boca abajo Double Coston para convocar a mi Invader of Darkness (2900-2500), y atacare a tu Zombie Tiger!- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que los puntos de vida de Bones se reducían a 5000.

-Vaya, así que pones eso, bien, yo usare, ¡Monster Reborn para traer a tu Double Coston al campo y lo sacrificare para convocar a mi Despear from the Dark (2800-3000)!- dijo Bones sonriendo –Luego volteare al monstruo boca abajo para mostrarte al Castle of Dark Illusions (920-1930)- dijo Bones.

-Interesante mas por que esa carta incrementa el ataque de los zombis en 200 durante cuatro turnos- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.

-Primero usare mi Mistical Space Tifón en una de las cartas de magia que están en el campo- dijo Bones, pero su carta no funciono y se fue al cementerio directamente -¡¿Pero que paso?!.

-Nada, es solo que mientras que mi Invader From The Darknes este en el campo no podrás activar cartas mágicas de tiro rápido, y acuérdate que el tifón es tiro rápido- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.

-Bah, aun así ganare- dijo Bones -¡Despear From the Dark ataca a su Invader!- dijo Bones mientras que el Despear destruía al Invader de Y. Bakura.

-No importa- dijo Y- Bakura sonriendo.

-¡Ahora Castle of Dark Illusions y Zombie Tigre, ataquen a sus puntos de vida directamente!- dijo Bones mientras que lo puntos de vida de Y. Bakura se reducían a 5680, Bones sonrío –Ahora por el efecto de Decayed te descartare una carta al azar y terminare mi turno.

-Bien, pues esto se acabo- dijo Bakura mientras que de su Deck sacaba la pieza final del Destiny Board, la letra "L", y se la mostraba a Bones –He ganado.

-¡Como!- dijo Bones mientras que veía como sus puntos de vida se reducían a cero.

-Yo gane y si no deseas que tu alma te sea arrancada de tu cuerpo será mejor que me entregues tus cartas sin chistar- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que se le acercaba a Bones, este asustado hecho a correr mientras que dejaba caer las 8 cartas localizadoras- Bien, ya estoy dentro- dijo Y. Bakura para si mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

En lo que se refiere a Jean y a Marco, ellos se han dedicado a ser los inquilinos modelo, ya que son los que, al ser los que menos están en la mansión, los que menos comen y menos líos provocan, aunque nadie parece extrañarlos en lo mas mínimo. Este par solo se ha dedicado a investigar a Hao y a Pegasus.

Y en lo que se refiere a Hao y a Pegasus...

-Bueno, no te culpo por perder el alma de Pilika- dijo Hao mientras tomaba un poco de te –Pero para la próxima dime si vas a ir a darle una visita a los amigos de mi hermanito.

-Vamos, no te enfades, de todos modos aun conservas a tu rehén- dijo Pegasus mientras que le daba un vistazo a Lyserg, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sillones –Veo que ya no lo tienes como criado.

-Solo me puse a pensar que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, así que le dejare descansar un tiempo en lo que arreglo todo lo de la venganza- dijo Hao mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, Pegasus le miro y se dio la vuelta.

-Estaré en mi habitación, llama si necesitas algo- dijo Pegasus, Hao al ver que se retiraba, saco un papel de sus bolsillos y observo el numero que Ryu Mari le había dado, tomo el teléfono y marco.

-"Hola"- dijo Mari al teléfono.

-Dile a tu jefe que estoy dentro- dijo Hao mientras que colgaba, al menos sabía que ese numero Mari se lo había dado para que se comunicase con ella si aceptaba o no.

En la mansión Kaiba, Seto y Mokuba ya habían salido rumbo a Kaiba Corp., claro que después de que Seto casi matase a sus "huéspedes", por el momento solo deseaba salir de allí, Anna y Luna se encontraban observando a Yoh, que se encontraba haciendo algunos entrenamientos que Anna le había puesto junto con Horo-Horo y Len (aunque el era él único que entrenaba por voluntad propia), en eso entro Jun al cuarto.

-Vaya, hasta que te apareces chica- dijo Luna sonriendo, Jun le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Veo que no llegaste a dormir anoche- dijo Anna con calma, aunque con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que tuve ciertos asuntos que me impidieron llegar- dijo Jun sonriendo –Aunque ya me entere de la buena noticia, saben es bueno ver a Len tan contento.

-Si- dijo Anna mientras que tomaba un poco de Te y observaba el cronometro que tenia consigo -¡Yoh aun te faltan 30 minutos!- dijo Anna, aunque su cronometro ni siquiera estaba corriendo.

-Si Annita...- dijo Yoh suspirando, en eso Luna se le acerco a Jun.

-Oye, ¿Y el asuntito que no te dejo venir no fue cierto chico de color que cuenta los peores chistes del mundo?- dijo Luna, Jun solo se sonrojo un poco mientras que asentía, Anna le miro con duda.

-Aun no entiendo que le ves- dijo Anna extrañada, Jun solo se sonrojo mas.

-Bueno Anna, el es simpático, amable, atento, y posee ese don natural que la naturaleza le otorgo a los hombres de color- dijo Jun sonrojada, Luna solo sonrío, pero Anna pareció no entender.

-Así que el chico calza grande, ¿Verdad?- dijo Luna maliciosamente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Anna, Luna le hizo señas para que se acercara y le dijo al oído la explicación de lo que se referían, ante lo que Anna se sonrojo un poco.

-Vaya, quien lo diría- dijo Anna algo impresionada.

-Si, y lo mejor es que parece un experto, si parece que tuviera el Kamasutra en su cerebro- dijo Jun, ante la mirada aun mas sorprendida de Anna, aunque Luna no entendió eso último.

-¿Qué es eso del Kamasutra?- dijo Luna extrañada.

-Luego te digo- dijo Anna sonrojada mientras que dirigía su mirada a Yoh –"Lastima que no todos sean así"- pensó Anna.

-"Así que Chocolove es bueno para eso, tal vez le pida un consejo"- pensó Yoh que había alcanzado a escuchar lo que hablaban las chicas, incluso se había olvidado del cansancio por el entrenamiento.

-"¡Tengo Hambre!"- pensaba Horo mientras que continuaba su entrenamiento haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Asuka y Tea se encontraban platicando con Serenity quien se veía bastante emocionada.

-Así que tu hermano le pedirá matrimonio a esa chica Mai- dijo Asuka.

-¡Si, no es genial!- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-Si que lo es, ya hasta se habían tardado- dijo Tea sonriendo, pero Asuka les miro pensativa.

-Oigan, ¿Pero no habrá problemas?, recuerden que le aun es menor de edad- dijo Asuka.

-Si, pero supe que mi hermano hablo con el joven Kaiba y este le ofreció ayuda- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-Vaya, quien diría que Kaiba se iba a volver tan tranquilo con un viaje- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Aunque yo no lo veo muy tranquilo, es mas, parece que va a terminar con una ulcera de tantos corajes que hace- dijo Asuka con calma, Tea y Serenity rieron por el comentario.

-Si, y eso que no esta con ellos todo el día, sino creo que ya habría asesinado a alguien- dijo Tea riéndose.

-Bueno, ahora solo a esperar a que se anuncie todo sobre los duelos que les hacen falta- dijo Serenity con calma.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?, yo invito- dijo Tea sonriendo, Asuka y Serenity asintieron mientras le seguían.

En uno de los parques Zero y Jennyfer se encontraban haciendo algunas estrategias para las finales del torneo, ya que se habían enterado de ciertas cosillas.

-Entonces, por lo que sea hay una campeona de Asia en este torneo- dijo Jennyfer con calma.

-Si, creo que su nombre es Vivian Wong y usa un deck de guerreros- dijo Zero mientras que revisaba su deck –También me entere de un sujeto llamado Rafael que emplea un deck Guardian.

-Y no olvidemos a esa tal Rebecca Hopkins, aunque parece traer pique con Tea, de quien aun no he visto su deck- dijo Jennyfer mientras que acomodaba algunas cartas –Incluso supe que probablemente por la gran cantidad de duelistas que consiguieron las 8 cartas primero se hará una eliminatoria general, eso será problemático.

-Si, pero habrá que ver que pasa- dijo Zero mientras miraba al cielo.

En Kaiba Corp.

-¿Y como se encuentra todo?- dijo Mokuba a uno de los empleados.

-Bien joven Kaiba, ya tenemos los datos de todos los duelistas que lograron obtener sus 8 cartas listos para organizar los duelos- dijo el hombre.

-Bien, entonces, ¿A que esperas para empezar?- dijo Seto acercándoseles, Mokuba solo sonrío algo nervioso.

-Si señor Kaiba- dijo el hombre asustado.

-Vamos hermano, tranquilízate, que no ves que se te puede subir la bilirrubina- dijo Mokuba en tono de broma, pero Seto solo le miro con seriedad.

-Muy gracioso Mokuba- dijo Seto volviendo a mirar a las pantallas, Mokuba solo sonrío, en eso uno de los empleados entro.

-Señor Kaiba, le busca la señorita Isthar- dijo el empleado, Mokuba sonrío, si alguien podía calmar a Seto, esa era Ishizu, aunque eso tal vez significaría que Seto no volviese a casa hasta el día siguiente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dígale que iré en un momento, que si podría esperar en mi oficina, antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas- dijo Seto sonriendo ligeramente, el empleado izo una reverencia y se retiro.

-Que bueno que Ishizu vino, ¿Verdad hermano?- dijo Mokuba sonriendo, Seto asintió.

-Bien haraganes, que quede bien claro que quiero el orden de los duelos para hoy, y que todos los duelistas reciban la información de contra quien deberán de enfrentarse en las semifinales- dijo Seto mientras se dirigía a la salida –Trabajen rápido.

-Se ve que se puso de buenas- dijo uno de los empleados por lo bajo.

-Si, comúnmente no nos baja de inútiles perdedores- dijo otro mientras que Mokuba esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, al menos abría algo de paz por algunas horas, o quizás por el resto del día.

En la oficina de Seto.

-Buenos días Seto- dijo Ishizu sonriéndole, Seto le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Ishizu, ya tenias tiempo sin venir- dijo Seto sonriendo -¿Paso algo urgente?, o solo vienes a verme.

-Pues quisiera que solo fuera a verte, bien sabes que con todas las ocupaciones uno se estresa bastante, pero por desgracia, me he enterado de algo que deberías de saber- dijo Ishizu con seriedad, Seto también se puso serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Seto preocupado.

-Un amigo mío me informo algo acerca de un grupo religioso llamado el Culto de Anubis, por lo que me informo, son ladrones de piezas religiosas de distintas culturas- dijo Ishizu, Seto le miro extrañado.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, que yo sepa Kaiba Corp no maneja nada relacionado con las religiones- dijo Seto extrañado.

-Es que parece que varios se han metido al torneo, probablemente estén tras de Yugi y de cualquiera que posea un articulo del Milenio- dijo Ishizu, Seto se sujeto el mentón.

-Ya veo, ¿Tienen alguna relación con los cazadores raros?- dijo Seto con calma, pero Ishizu negó con la cabeza.

-No, aunque parecen ser mas peligrosos, pero no creo que se den a notar aun, tal vez lo hagan durante las finales- dijo Ishizu pensativa, Seto se le acerco.

-No te preocupes por ello, ya veré como me hago cargo de esto- dijo Seto mientras que le abrazaba, Ishizu sonrío un poco, ella había notado que pese a que el siempre estaba mostrando una apariencia ruda y seria, podía ser verdaderamente romántico cuando estaban a solas sin llegar a ser meloso.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de retirarme Seto- dijo Ishizu sonriéndole con sensualidad –Además, creo que tienes aun muchas ocupaciones.

-No tantas, además, incluso yo necesito un pequeño descanso- dijo Seto sonriéndole seductoramente, Ishizu sonrío mientras que le daba un beso bastante apasionado que Seto correspondió de inmediato.

-Tal vez sea mejor ir a un sitio mas privado- dijo Ishizu, ante lo que Seto sonrío y se acerco a su Interfon.

-El día de hoy me retiro temprano, Mokuba te quedas a cargo- dijo Seto mientras que apagaba el aparato –Después de vos madame- dijo Seto mientras que abría la puerta de su oficina.

-Seto, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- dijo Ishizu riendo levemente.

-Lo se, pero me encanta verte enfadada- dijo Seto con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

Donde Mokuba.

-Así que mi hermano sale temprano- dijo Mokuba sonriendo –Creo que esta noche no se escucharan regaños en casa- dijo Mokuba para si, hasta que otro empleado entraba al cuarto cargando un papel.

-Eh, joven Kaiba, aquí hay otra factura- dijo el empleado con pena, Mokuba solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Otro!, ¡Pero si este es el séptimo de la semana!- dijo Mokuba mientras que veía la factura y su color cambiaba a uno azulado –Que bueno que mi hermano salió, o sino le habría dado un infarto.

Jean y Marco se encontraban observando el paisaje, se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Pegasus y empezaban a entender lo dicho por Azrael.

-Señorita Jean, ¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Marco con calma.

-Por el momento esperar, Azrael me comento que pronto ocurriría algo terrible, y debemos de estar listos para lo que pase- dijo Jean mientras que miraba al cielo –Azrael me ha hablado sobre Anubis, y me ha dicho que si el renace, ocasionara muchos problemas en este mundo y los aledaños.

-Entonces, estamos aquí para apoyar a ese chico llamado Yugi, ¿Verdad?- dijo Marco, Jean asintió.

-Por el momento debemos de retrasar el castigo de Hao- dijo Jean, Marco asintió.

-Es hora de volver con los demás- dijo Marco mientras que se levantaba.

-Si, es hora- dijo Jean con calma.

En el centro operativo de Kaiba Corp.

-Bien, todo listo, empecemos a enviar la información a los duelistas- dijo un empleado.

-Ok, señor, enviando- dijo otro empleado.

-Bien, entonces todo listo, las eliminatorias finales van a empezar- dijo el empleado.

Continuara......

Nota: este capitulo no termino como deseaba, pero la falta de tiempo me obliga a ponerlo así, en fin, ya empiezan las eliminatorias, y tanto el grupo de Marick, como el culto de Anubis ya se están posicionando para empezar a atacar, y por fin, ¿Yoh si le pedirá consejo a Chocolove sobre como satisfacer a las mujeres?, ¿Anna seguirá el consejo de Luna sobre "practicar" con Yoh?, ¿Ishizu lograra quitarle el estrés a Seto?, ¿Cuántas facturas mas les llegaran a los hermanos Kaiba?, ¿Contra quien combatirán todos?. En fin, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, SaQhra, Kain The Last Dragoon, Lemon Zor y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews, a los que participan en el fic, necesito que me digan como desean que sean sus duelos, o contra quienes quieren duelear.

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton 3000 yahoo . com . mx

Hasta luego.


	10. Nota importante

Nota Importante:

Por Motivos de fuerza mayor no podré seguir temporalmente con el fic, cuando menos en un mes y medio o dos, disculpen los inconvenientes que eso provoca.

Pero no se molesten, seguiré con el una vez que repare el disco duro de mi computadora, que es la razón por la cual me retrazare un tiempo, ya que deberé de empezar nuevamente mi tesis y eso me quitara bastante tiempo.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Gabe Logan


	11. Capitulo 10: Y arrancan los duelos

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 10: Y arrancan los duelos...

Yugi se encontraba saliendo de la tienda, iba a cumplir alguno encargos de su abuelo, al menos ya había terminado la primera fase del torneo y podía tomarse un descanso, al salir noto que había algunos paquetes en su buzón de correo.

-¿Qué será esto?- dijo Yugi mientras que revisaba, en eso salió Mahado.

-A, Faraón, el señor Solomon me dijo que le diera esto- dijo Mahado mientras que levantaba un pequeño paquete, pero noto que Yugi revisaba los paquetes -¿Sucede algo?.

-Solo reviso el correo- dijo Yugi, vio un paquete que tenia su nombre -¿Para mi?.

-¿Ah recibido algo?- dijo Mahado mirándole con algo de curiosidad mientras que Yugi abría el paquete.

-Parece... ¡Qué es esto!- dijo Yugi mientras que sacaba la carta de Sliffer The Sky Dragon en su interior.

-¿Qué ocurre Faraón?... ¡Por Ra!- dijo Mahado al ver la carta del Dios Egipcio.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- dijo Solomon saliendo del local junto con Mana.

-¿Maestro Mahado esta bien?- dijo Mana con preocupación, Mahado solo le miro al igual que Yugi mientras les mostraban la carta.

-¡Pero si es la carta del Dios Egipcio!- dijo Mana asombrada.

-¡¿Pero como la obtuvieron?!- dijo Solomon igual de asombrado.

-Venia en este paquete- dijo Yugi aun sorprendido.

-¡Rápido Yugi!, ¡Ve el remitente!- dijo Solomon.

-Si abuelito- dijo Yugi revisando el paquete, pero no había remitente, solo una nota.

-Me imagino que en esa nota nos explican todo- dijo Mahado viendo la nota, Yugi asintió mientras que la sostenía.

"_Estimado Faraón:_

_Le enviamos la carta del Dios Egipcio Sliffer para que la use durante lo que resta del torneo, ya que como bien sabrá, las otras dos cartas de dioses también se encontraran en ese torneo y no será posible que los venza sin esta carta._

_Esperamos encontrarlo en el torneo._

_ATTE._

_Un amigo"_

-¿Un amigo?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

-¿Pues que clase de amigo será?- dijo Mana extrañada mientras que Yugi, Solomon y Mahado se ponían pensar sobre el asunto, de pronto sonó el teléfono de la tienda.

-¿Uh?, ¿Quién será?- dijo Solomon mientras contestaba.

-Bueno, creo que por el momento, hay que agradecerle al amigo desconocido- dijo Yugi mientras sostenía la tarjeta, pero Yami apareció atrás de él.

-"No se Yugi, algo aquí me da mala espina"- dijo Yami, Mahado asintió.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Por qué le daría la carta?- dijo Mahado pensativo.

-Tal vez planee vencer a aquellos que posean las cartas para probarse a si mismo- dijo Mana inocentemente, Mahado, Yugi y Yami le miraron.

-Si, podría ser eso- dijo Yugi -Y puedo ver que la carta es real y no una imitación.

-"Hay que tener cuidado Yugi, desde hace poco eh empezado a tener una sensación de peligro"- dijo Yami mientras que desaparecía.

-¡Yugi!- dijo Solomon saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

-¡Yugi, ya han decidido los duelos!, ¡Ya se hizo la elección de oponentes!- dijo Solomon.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo Yugi asombrado.

-¡Si, y debes de ir a uno de los puestos informativos de Kaiba Corp. para saber contra quien vas a participar primero!- dijo Solomon mientras que Yugi asentía.

-Bien, primero iré a entregar los paquetes y de allí me dirigiré a los puestos- dijo Yugi mientras que tomaba los paquetes y salía corriendo.

-¿Cree que todo este bien?- dijo Mahado con seriedad -El que aparezca una carta de Dios Egipcio así como así no es normal.

-Si, pero creo que solo lo sabremos durante la eliminatoria- dijo Solomon, Mana solo les miro con preocupación.

-Maestro Mahado...- dijo Mana, pero Mahado solo le miro mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo Mahado mientras que Mana asentía sonriendo.

En la mansión de Pegasus.

-Hao, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Pegasus mientras revisaba el lugar, en eso noto que tampoco estaba Lizerg -Vaya debió de haber salido, bueno, me imagino que ya sabe que debe de ir a verificar contra quien va a participar- dijo Pegasus mientras que revisaba una pequeña jaula donde tenían a Morphin apresada.

Morphin solo le miro con una mirada triste, Pegasus le miro fijamente, con cierto remordimiento.

-Veo que estas triste por tu amo, no te preocupes, Hao ya se esta tranquilizando, no creo que tarde mucho en decidir liberarlo- dijo Pegasus sonriendo levemente ante la mirada de extrañeza de Morphin -Mira, en cuanto Hao haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo mismo me encargare de liberar el alma de tu amo.

Morphin le miro con rareza, pero sonrío levemente, Pegasus también sonrío.

-Disculpa el que no te pueda dejar en libertad pequeña, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en nuestros planes- dijo Pegasus retirándose, Morphin le miro y volvió a acurrucarse en la jaula.

En la Mansión Kaiba.

-Así que ya esta listo el orden de los duelos, bien gracias por avisarnos Mokuba, si iremos en un momento- dijo Anna mientras que colgaba el teléfono.

-Era Mokuba ¿Verdad?- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Si, debemos de ir a uno de los puestos de información para saber contra quien les tocara enfrentarse en las eliminatorias- dijo Anna con seriedad.

-Esta bien, voy a avisar a Len, Chocolove, Zeros y Zelgadis- dijo Yoh pero Luna apareció de pronto.

-Si buscas a tu amigo el tiburón, salió con la hermana del puerco espin- dijo Luna sonriendo -Me imagino que estarán en el único lugar que conoce el chico.

-El parque, bien, que recuerde, los puestos de información se encuentran allí- dijo Anna con calma, Yoh solo suspiro, Chocolove entro al cuarto junto con Jun.

-Oye Brody, ya estamos listos para partir- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Manta entrando al cuarto -Las Lilly's salieron a ver a Mai, Ryu se fue con ellas.

-¿Y Horo-Horo?- dijo Yoh.

-Salió junto con Zeros y los demás, creo que ya se enteraron de todo- dijo Manta.

-¿Dónde esta Nagha?- dijo Luna.

-Ella salió temprano, ese chico Bakura vino por ella- dijo Manta, Luna sonrío mientras le miro una mirada de complicidad a Anna, quien solo asintió.

-Bien, entonces vamonos- dijo Yoh mientras que salían de la mansión.

En el parque de la ciudad.

-Así que tu eres Marick- dijo Hao mientras que Marick le miraba.

-Bueno, Hao, espero que te agrade unirte al equipo ganador- dijo Mari sonriendo.

-Así es mi estimado Hao, y no te preocupes, con mi apoyo conseguirás fácilmente tu venganza- dijo Marick sonriendo -Ahora toma esto, es el nombre del primer duelista que te tocara enfrentar en el torneo- dijo Marick mientras le entregaba a Hao un papel.

-¿Appu Nahasematephila?- dijo Hao con rareza al leer el tan extraño nombre.

-Parece hindú- dijo Mari aguantándose las ganas de reír por el nombre.

-Pues pese al ridículo nombre, es un duelista difícil, emplea un deck dragón similar al de Seto Kaiba, yo creo que será un buen entrenamiento- dijo Marick mientras que le daba a Ryu Mari un papel similar.

-Jean Coock- dijo Ryu Mari mirando el papel -Según esto emplea un Deck tipo roca, va será fácil.

-Bueno, yo me enfrentare contra Julius Kant- dijo Marick con una sonrisa -Será un buen entretenimiento en lo que nos enfrentamos al Faraón- dijo Marick mientras que se acomodaba en su motocicleta.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo Mari extrañada.

-Debo atender algunos asuntos, Hao, Ryu Mari, les encargo que no pierdan, es necesario encontrarnos con el Faraón, y procuren mantenerse atentos, no sabemos si habrán mas miembros del culto de Anubis aparte del tal Ali, así que si se los encuentran, derrótenlos- dijo Marick mientras se iba en su motocicleta.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor prepararse, la eliminatoria comienza mañana- dijo Mari sonriendo -Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu achichincle?.

-¿Lizerg?, se encuentra sentado en esa banca cuidando algunas cosas que conseguí- dijo Hao señalando a una banca del parque.

-Vaya, se ve que ya dejaste de abusar de el- dijo Mari sonriendo.

-Bueno, es que considere que ya me había desquitado lo suficiente- dijo Hao mientras se reía -Bueno, será mejor que regrese con mi ex-socio o sospechara, luego los veo.

-Si hombre, hasta luego- dijo Mari mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

En otra parte del parque.

-A mi me toca un tipo llamado Lumis- dijo Jennyfer mientras que miraba la lista de duelos.

-A mi me toca un tal Umbra, que nombre tan marciano tiene ese tipo- dijo Zero mirando la lista, Tristan solo se encontraba revisando su reloj.

-¿A que horas llegaran los demás?- dijo Tristan suspirando, en eso Zero señalo hacia un punto.

-¿No son esas tus amigas?- dijo Zero señalando a Tea, Asuka y a Serenity que se acercaban.

-Vaya, ahora solo faltan Yugi y los demás- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Tea mientras les saludaba -Veo que ya vinieron a ver contra quien les toca- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Si, solo faltan ustedes y los demás- dijo Zero -Aunque no creo que tarden mucho.

-Bueno, creo que mejor revisamos contra quien nos toca- dijo Asuka acercándose a las listas y revisándolas -Me toca una muchacha llamada Cassandra Jones, parece gringa.

-Bueno, a ver a mi me toca un chico llamado Miyagui,- dijo Tea revisando la lista, en eso Tristan noto a alguien conocido.

-Oigan, ¿No es ese Len Tao?- dijo Tristan, Tea y los demás voltearon.

-Si es el, y viene con Pilika- dijo Tea mientras le empezaba a hacer señales -¡Hey Len, Pilika!, ¡Aquí!.

-Len mira, es Tea y sus amigos- dijo Pilika sonriendo, Len solo les miro.

-Creo que quieren que vayamos con ellos- dijo Len mientras que miraba los alrededores donde se notaban a bastantes duelistas -Será mejor ir a ver, parece que algo pasa, ven Pilika vamos a ver.

-Si- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-Len, veo que tienes una cita amigo- dijo Tristan mientras que le daba una palmada a Len, el cual solo se sonrojo.

-No fastidies- dijo Len sonrojado, Tea se les acerco.

-Len, que bueno que pasaste por aquí- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente reunida?- dijo Len extrañado.

-Es que ya se decidió el orden de los duelos, y todos los que obtuvieron 8 cartas se encuentran viendo contra quien les toca- dijo Tea mientras que señalaba una de las listas que estaban colgadas -Será mejor que revises contra quien te toca.

-Bien- dijo Len acercándose a la lista y mirándola -Me toca una mujer llamada Vivian Wong.

-¡Vivian Wong!- dijeron Zero, Asuka y Jennyfer, Len les miro extrañado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Hay algo malo con ella?- dijo Len extrañado.

-Podría ser, ella es la campeona asiática- dijo Zero pensativo.

-Y también es una gran engreída- dijo Jennyfer de manera despectiva.

-Vaya, parece que todos los campeones continentales son iguales- dijo Tea mientras que recordaba a Rebecca -Será mejor ver contra quien les toca a los demás, para que si no llegan cuando menos no se pierdan sus duelos.

-Si será lo mejor- dijo Pilika mirando las listas junto con los demás.

-Bien, parece que a Yugi le toca con un tal Arcana- dijo Tea.

-A Chocolove le toca contra Weevil Underground, vaya, se la pusieron difícil- dijo Tristan con sorpresa.

-A Zeros le toca contra Zelgadis, bueno, ellos dos de por si son rivales- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-A Kaiba le toca contra un chico llamado Yuuki- dijo Len mirando la lista.

-¡Miren a Joey le toca contra Mai!- dijo Zero sorprendido.

-¡Que!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Vaya, hace mucho que ambos combatieron por ultima vez- dijo Tea sorprendida.

-Si, haber como culmina este duelo.

-Oigan a su amigo Yoh le toca contra un tal Bartolomé Ebrard- dijo Asuka señalando el nombre de Yoh.

-Si y a Mako Tsunami le toca contra un tipo llamado Rafael- dijo Tristan mirando la lista.

-Bueno, exceptuando el duelo de Joey y Mai, a ninguno nos toco entre nosotros- dijo Tea mirando a los demás.

-Si, pero debemos prepararnos, ya que mañana comienzan los duelos- dijo Asuka mientras que se sujetaba el mentón pensativa.

-Allá viene Yugi- dijo Tea señalando a Yugi quien iba corriendo.

-Y allá están los demás, parece que ya estamos completos- dijo Tristan.

Mientras tanto.

-Vaya, eso si que es suerte, me toco el sujeto que venció a Strings- dijo Dark Kotetsu mientras que miraba que le tocaba Ali -Bien, con eso les demostrare mi valía, haber si me dan un aumento de salario al menos por vencer a ese sujeto- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo mientras se retiraba.

En Kaiba Corp.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo, vaya, al menos mi hermano ya va a estar tranquilo para mañana, que bueno que dejo a James (el chofer) para que me llevase a casa- dijo Mokuba mientras que revisaba una de las cuentas que le habían llegado en el día (la tercera), pero entro otro empleado.

-Joven Kaiba, disculpe que lo moleste, pero llego otra factura- dijo El empleado apenado.

-Venga con ella- dijo Mokuba mientras que la tomaba -Al menos esta no es de comida, pero quien diría que romperían tantas cosas en sus peleas.

En el hotel donde se hospedaba Ishizu, Seto acababa de darse un baño, por lo que solo se encontraba con una bata de baño mientras que revizaba algunos documentos de su Laptop, Ishizu dormia en la cama, mientras que Seto la observaba de reojo y sonreía.

-Se ve tan bella cuando duerme- dijo Seto sonriendo mientras que Ishizu se meneaba levemente, por lo que se notaba que se encontraba desnuda debajo de las sabanas.

-Me pregunto que soñara- dijo Seto para si mientras que continuaba revizando la maquina -Bien, entonces serán dos grupos, de los cuales se dividiran en mini grupos de cuatro duelistas de ellos saldra quien pase a la siguiente ronda- dijo Seto mientras que revizaba la lista y disponia el orden que anunciaria en el inicio de las eliminatorias.

-Seto... ¿Que haces?- pregunto Ishizu despertando, Seto le sonrío.

-Es solo un poco de trabajo- dijo Seto mientras sonreía -¿Dormiste bien?.

-Como nunca, sabes, tu me dijiste que olvidarias el trabajo y que te relajarias- dijo Ishizu fingiendo enojo, aunque Seto solo se río levemente.

-No te preocupes, solo revizo el orden, aunque pensandolo bien, creo que Mokuba podrá lidiar con esta responsabilidad- dijo Seto mientras que apagaba la computadora.

-¿Y que deseas hacer?- dijo Ishizu sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No se, ¿Que es lo que deseas hacer tu?- dijo Seto con una mirada seductora, Ishizu le devolvio la mirada.

-Yo me dare una ducha- dijo Ishizu mientras se dirigia al baño, de pronto se detuvo y le dio una mirada seductora a Seto -¿Deseas venir?.

-Me leiste la ment- dijo Seto mientras le seguia -Sabes, eres el mejor antidoto para eliminar la tensión.

-Gracias- dijo Ishizu mientras que entraba al baño seguida por Seto.

En el parque.

-Vaya, entonces mañana en la mañana debemos de presentarnos al coliseo de Kaiba Land para que nos digan la forma en la que se llevaran a cabo las eliminatorias- dijo Yugi, los demás también habían llegado ya, exceptuando a Joey, Mai y las Lilly's.

-Si, pero solo quisiera saber si esa tal Vivian Wong es buena- dijo Len mientras recordaba lo que le habían comentado.

-Ella es una buena duelista, pero creo que tendras una buena oportunidad de ganarle- dijo Yugi sonriendo -Ella a fin de cuentas usa guerreros.

-Si, aunque será entretenido ver si el ex chico piedra es capaz de ganarme aunque sea en un duelo- dijo Zeros sonriendo mientras miraba a Zelgadis, este último solo bufo un poco.

-No lo molestes Nanagomi, además, recuerden que debemos de tener cuidado con esos tales Cazadores raros- dijo Filia con algo de preocupacion.

-En eso tienes razón, no sabemos cuantos de ellos estaran entre los participantes del torneo ni como actuaran- dijo Tea con preoucupación.

-Lo que a mi me preocupa es el duelo de Mai y Joey, no se que es lo que podrá pasar, mas ahora con la relación que llevan- dijo Tristan pensativo.

-Bueno, al menos no me toco con ninguno de ustedes- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-¿Oye Brody?- dijo Chocolove con calma a Yugi.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

-Ese tal Weevil Under quien sabe que, ¿no es el que te andubo insultando cuando se anuncio el torneo?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

-Si, y te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, Weevil puede llegar a ser muy tramposo- dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Oh vamo Brody, cuando un chaval tramposo me gane, te aseguro que me dejo de llamar Choclove- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Así se habla Choco- dijo Jun sonriendo, en eso Yoh le toco el hombro a Chocolove.

-Oye Chocolove- dijo Yoh por lo bajo.

-¿Que pasa Brody?, ¿Por que susurras?, ¿Tiene que ir a su ranchito?- dijo Chocolove, pero Yoh solo le hizo la señal de que bajase la voz.

-No hables tan fuerte, ven necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo Yoh mientras le indicaba que debían de hablar en privado, Chocolove solo le miro extrañado.

-All right my Brody- dijo Chocolove por lo bajo mientras que seguia a Yoh.

Continuara.

Nota: Hola, se que había dicho que tal vez no escribiria en un mes y medio o dos a causa de un problema con mi computadora, pero gracias a mi hermano logre solucionarlo, por lo que no me tardare tanto con los siguientes capitulos, ahora bien este capitulo fue reciclado, por lo que no quedo como originalmente debia quedar, pero espero que les haya agradado. Entre las dudas, ¿De que hablaran Yoh y Chocolove?, ¿En donde estan Hor y Tamao?, ¿Quienes lograran ganar los duelos?, ¿Mokuba se rompera la cabeza con tantas cuentas?, ¿Cumo se organizara la eliminatoria?, las respuestas proximamente.Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry burton 3000 yahoo. com. mx

Hasta luego.

Lo siguiente son spoilers de la nueva serie, si no los desean leer estan en su derecho de saltarselos.

Segunda Nota: Como han de saber ya se esta emitiendo una nueva serie de YGO llamada YGO GX y ya tengo mas informacion de los personajes.

Yuki Judai: Es el nuevo protagonista, es como si combinaran a Yugi y a Joey, tiene 15 años y su deck es llamado elemental Hero, aparentemente es un chico un poco engreido y Sho lo considera parecido al Faraón (algo extraño considerando que se supone que casí nadie sabe sobre la existencia de Atem), parece sentirse atraido por Asuka, esta en el dormitorio llamado Osiris Red, también es llamado "Un poderoso chico genio".

Asuka Tenjyoin: Ella es una de las amigas de Yuki, aunque a ella la conocio en el instituto, tiene 15 años también y parece como si hubieran combinado a Seto Kaiba y a Anzu (Tea), por su apariencia, parece ser del interes del protagonista, así como de casí todos los personajes masculinos de la nueva serie, también como parece tenerle simpatia a Yuki, ya que ella fue la unica que le dio la bienvenida a Yuki y a Sho, su deck es llamado Cyber Sporty Girl, esta en el dormitorio de Obelisk Blue. Es conocida como "La reina del dormitorio de las chicas - una chica brillante".

Sho Marufuji: Aparentemente el mejor amigo de Yuki, tiene 15 años y parece una combinacion de Yugi y Mokuba, aunque con el cabello verde, esta aparentemente enamorado de Asuka. Su dormitorio es Osiris Red

Hayato Maeda: De 16 años, amigo de Yuki, su apariencia es como la de un humano con rasgos de Koala. Su dormitorio es Osiris Red.

Ryo Marufuji: De 17 años, parece una nueva version de Kaiba, no tengo otros datos mas que su deck es llamado Cyber Dragon y su dormitorio es Obelisk Blue. Es el hermano de Sho.

Jun Banjyome: De 15 años, rival de Yuki, aparentemente interesado en Asuka, su dormitorio es Obelisk Blue.

Chronos de Mediz: De 35 años, maestro y lider completo del dormitorio Obelisk Blue, aparentemente le tiene rencor a Yuki cuando este le vencio durante su prueba de admision siendo un novato.

Misawa Daichi: De 15 años, dormitorio Ra Yellow, no se mucho de el pero parece ser que será amigo de Yuki ya que aparece en el opening junto con Yuki, Sho y Hayato.


	12. Capitulo 11: Duelo de Magos, Yugi vs Arc...

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 11: Duelo de Magos, Yugi vs Arcana.

-Así que Anna Banana te dijo que eras un mal bateador mi mano- dijo Chocolove tratando de contener la risa, aunque Yoh solo le miraba con recelo.

-Si anda burlate- dijo Yoh, aunque mas tardo en decirlo que en lo que Chocolove se empezó a reir a carcajadas, Yoh solo le dio un sape para que se calmnara -Ya callate, bien, ¿Me ayudaras o no?.

-Claro brody, pero... ¿Por que me lo pides a mi pue?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

-Escuche a Jun decir que sabias mucho sobre... eh... pues sobre eso- dijo Yoh sonrojado.

-¿Eso?, ¿Y que esh esho?, será la palabra de cuatro letras que empieza con s y termina con o, vamo mi brody, si ya esta grandecito como para decir sexo pue- dijo Chocolove sonriendo, Yoh se sonrojo, pero vio que Anna ya les estaba llamando para irse.

-Luego hablamos- dijo Yoh con calma.

-A sones jefi (A sus ordenes jefe, frase de Cantinflas)- dijo Chocolove mientras que ambos se retiraban.

El resto del día paso tranquilamente, se les informo a los duelistas que debian de presentarse al día siguiente para ver la manera en que se acomodarian los duelos. Todos estaban expectantes, especialmente Yugi, quien sabia que en este torneo pasarian grandes cosas.

En un hotel de la ciudad, Alí se encontraba junto con un hombre bastante alto, este hombre rubio y musculoso solo sonreía mientras que Alí le contaba sobre lo que habían averiguado.

-Entonces ya todo esta listo, bien, pronto vencere al Faraón Atem y el señor Anubis reclamara su venganza- dijo el hombre mientras que sujetaba una piramide de color azul .

(Nota entre lineas: Para este fic hagn de cuenta que lo de la pelicula jamás paso y que que este hombre tiene el poder de Anubis, así como Yugi guarda el alma de Yami/Atem).

-Si señor, pero yo aun no se por que no quizo entrar al torneo- dijo Alí con extrañeza.

-Alí, no es el momento de que me conozcan, prefiero ver como pelean entre ellos, además- dijo el hombre mientras que se rascaba la barbilla -Yo solo quiero pelear contra los mas poderosos y humillarlos de la peor manera.

-Entiendo Señor, entonces me alistare para el torneo- dijo Alí retirandose, el hombre sonrío.

-Atem, muy pronto obtendre mi venganza y reclamare el poder que por derecho me pertenece- dijo el hombre riendose.

En la mansión Kaiba, todos por ordenes de Lina y Luna, se fueron a dormir temprano, lo que sorprendio a Mokuba, quien al llegar no encontro la ya clasica escena de: Lina peleando con Gourry, Zeros peleando con Filia, Zelgadis peleando con Zeros, Amelia regañando a Zelgadis y a Zeros, Horo peleando con Len, Pilika regañando a Horo, Tamao tratando de meter paz, Fausto quejandose, Anna y Luna regañando y golpeando a todo mundo, en fin, solo Jean, las Lilly's, Manta, Ryu, Jun y Nagha no le causaban problemas. Aunque Yoh y Chocolove estuvieron platicando un buen rato (que consejos le dio Choco a Yoh, eso lo sabran mas tarde).

Seto llego en la noche, aunque con una cara que la verdad le costaba disimular lo tranquilo que estaba gracias a Ishizu, se dispuso a preparase para el torneo también.

A la mañana siguiente.

El despejado día anunciaba el inicio de las eliminatorias del torneo Gran Prix de Kaiba Corp.

-Abuelo, ya debemos irnos- dijo Yugi en la puerta de la tienda de juegos junto con Mana y Mahado.

-¡Ya voy!, ¡Solo debo acomodar algunas coasa!, ¡Bien al torneo!- dijo Solomon mientras salia y colocaba el letrero de cerrado en la puerta.

-Faraón, le deseo suerte- dijo Mahado mientras que Yugi sonreía.

-Lo estaremos apoyando- dijo Mana sonriendo, Yugi asintio y se percato de que ambos venian con ropas de mezclilla, Mana traia un conjunto tipo tejano con minifalda (Mai se encargo de enseñarle y de darle la ropa), la cual solo hacía que se resaltase su bella figura, Mahado traia un a playera blanca y un pantalon de mezclilla.

-Bien Yami es hora de empezar- dijo Yugi mientras que la esencia de Yami aparecia a su lado.

-"Pero recuerda que debemos de tener cuidado, no sabemos si aquel que nos envio a Sliffer nos guie a una trampa"- dijo Yami.

-Lo se, por eso tendre cuidado-dijo Yugi, Yami asintio.

-"Confio en ti Yugi"- dijo Yami.

Cuando llegaron al coliseo de Kaiba Land, ya todos los demás habían llegado, Tea fue la primera en ir a recibirlos.

-¡Yugi, chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron!- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Si, disculpen el retrazo, es que hubo algunos inconvenientes- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Tea le devolvio la sonrisa, con lo que Yugi se sonrojo.

-Hey chicos, Kaiba ya va a dar las indicaciones- dijo Joey señalando una pantalla gigante en la cual aparecio la imagen de Seto.

-A veces pienso que a Kaiba le encanta verse por la televisión- dijo Mai con desden mientras que comia un hot dog y lo acompañaba con un helado de chocolate (recuerden que a las mujeres embarazadas les entran unos antojos muy raros).

-Bueno yo ya quisiera empezar para poder barrer el piso con el ex-chico piedra- dijo Zeros mirando a Zelgadis de reojo, este solo bufo.

-Ya dejalo en paz Nanagomi infecto- dijo Filia mientras que le mostraba a Zeros su puño, este último solo temblo un poco.

-Siempre igual de cariñosa Filia- dijo Luna acercandosele mientras sonreía, Filia solo gruño levemente.

-"Bien, ahora les explicare el procedimiento del torneo"- dijo Seto, todos le prestaron atención -"Los duelistas se dividiran en dos grupos a causa de su gran numero, de estos grupos se formaran pequeños sub grupos de 4 duelistas de los que saldra aquel que pase a la siguiente ronda, al momento de que salgan los finalistas se les daran las indicaciones pertinentes, ahora mis asistentes les indicaran el orden de los grupos y subgrupos"- dijo Seto,

-¡Muy bien!, ¡En el grupo 1 primer subgrupo se llevaran a cabo los duelos de Yugi Moto contra Arcana y Jennyfer S. Lleneri contra Lumis!- dijo el asistente de Seto.

-Así que peleare en el primer duelo- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Jennifer solo miro a Zero.

-O sea que si gano mi duelo tendre que enfrentarme a Yugi, vaya, será como estar en la final- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte- dijo Zero sonriendo. El asistente de Seto siguio hablando.

-¡En el subgrupo 2 se enfrentaran Tea Gradner contra Izumi Miyagui y Rebecca Hopkins contra John Stward!- dijo el asistente, Tea dirigio la mirada a Rebecca, quien acababa de aparecer en esos momentos y le miro con reto.

-Bien, espero que logres ganar tu duelo, no quisiera ganar por de fault nuestra apuesta- dijo Rebecca sonriendo, Tea solo le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Tea devolviendole la mirada retadora, mientras que los demás solo les miraban un poco apenados.

-¿A que apuesta se refieren?- dijo Yugi extrañado, pero tanto Tea como Rebecca solo se sonrojaron mientras que negaban con la cabeza.

-¡Subgrupo tres, Joey Wheeler contra Mai Velntine y Amazon Master contra Karl Hein!- dijo el Asistente, tanto Joey, Mai y Serenity estaban impresionados.

-Osea, que volveremos a luchar- dijo Joey, Mai le sonrio tiernamente.

-No te preocupes nene, seré buena contigo y no te maltratare demasiado- dijo Mai guiñandole el ojo, Joey solo se sonrojo mientras que los demás se reían.

-Bueno Mai, espero que des lo mejor- dijo Joey sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Mai, quien de pronto parecio recordar algo -Joey.

-¿Si?- dijo Joey.

-Podrias traerme una hamburguesa con queso, es que se me antojo- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Vaya Mai, si con esta ya es tu sexta hamburguesa- dijo Joey algo sorprendido.

-Vamos, recuerda que ahora como por dos- dijo Mai sonriendo, Joey se sonrojo mientras que se dirigia por la hamburguesa.

-¡Subgrupo 4 Ali contra Dark Kotetsu y Seto Kaiba contra Yuuki Tenma!- dijo el asistente, Marick miro a Kotetsu.

-"¿Kotetsu?, veo que Odion debío haberte mandado a ayudarnos con el trabajo sucio"- dijo Marick con su poder mental, Kotetsu solo hizo una ligera mueca.

-"Hey, recuerda que el es el que me debe una, aun así, será entretenido, mas por que ya vi que tan fuerte es ese sujeto"- dijo Kotetsu por medio del link mental.

-"Entonces te enfrentaras contra el sujeto que derroto a Strings, bien si lo vences podremos recuperar a Sliffer y tendras la oportunidad de poder quitarle Obelisck a Kaiba, ¿Ya tienes algo planeado?"- dijo Marick, Kotetsu sonrío.

-"Lo sabras en su momento"- dijo Kotetsu cortando el Link.

-¡En el subgrupo 5 Len contra Vivian Wong y Pegasus contra Odion!- dijo el asistente, Marick sonrío.

-"Odion, no me vayas a fallar, si consigues derrotar a Pegasus, podremos incrementar aun mas nuestros poderes al hacernos con su Ojo del Milenio"- dijo Marick.

-"Así lo haré amo Marick"- dijo Odion.

-¡Subgrupo 6 Sho contra Al Bordland y James Jones contra Hassem!, ¡Ahora anunciare al grupo 2 el cual participara el día de mañana, por el momento, todos los del grupo uno dirijanse a la seccion principal para empezar los duelos en cuanto termine de dar las indicaciones del grupo dos!- dijo el asistente.

-¡Bien chicos deseennos suerte en la eliminatoria!- dijo Joey sonriendo (ya había regresado con la hamburguesa) -Vamos Mai.

-Si- dijo Mai sonriendo mientras que comenzaba a comer su hamburguesa.

-¡Buena suerte hermano, Mai!- dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-Chicos, ezfuersence al maximo- dijo Duke desde las gradas, a donde se dirigieron los demás.

-Solo Len se encuentra en el primer grupo- dijo Horo mientras se sentaba.

-Si, y si gana debera de enfrentarse nuevamente a Pegasus- dijo Tamao.

-Bueno, ellos podrán tener el duelo que prometieron la última vez- dijo Pilika sonriendo -¡Tu puedes Len!- dijo Pilika, Len volteo a verle y le sonrío mientras se dirigia con los demás.

-Pero Len tendra un buen rival, Vivian Wong no será facil de vencer, no por nada es la campeona asiatica- dijo Solomon pensativo.

-Yo se que podra, si pudo vencer al gran Pegasus una vez, es probable que pueda derrotar a la señorita Wong- dijo Duke mirando la arena.

-¡En el grupo 2, primer subgrupo La participante "I" contra Jack Kirk y Zero Asakura contra Umbra!- dijo el asistente.

-Así que mañana sere de los primeros en participar, bien, será entretenido- dijo Zero sonriendo.

-¿"I"?, ¡un momento, ¡Esa es Ishizu!- dijo Seto al notar quien era la participante "I" (El la noto gracias a que Ishizu solo se había cubierto el rostro.

-¡Subgrupo 2 Zeros contra Zelgadis y Coblain contra Jaffar Al Jazira!- dijo el asistente.

-Bien ex chico piedra, tu derrota será rápida- dijo Zeros burlón.

-Bah, como si fueses tan bueno- dijo Zelgadis con enfado.

-¡Subgrupo 3 Chocolove Mattel contra Weevil Underground y Ryou Bakura contra Ling Fa!- dijo el asistente.

-¡Bakura esta participando!- dijeron todos con sorpresa, Nagh que se encontraba en las gradas vio a Bakura con sorpresa y este solo sonrío.

-Solo es para divertirme un poco- dijo Yami Bakura (nadie se había percatado de el).

-¿Pero como le hiciste?, Si todo el tiempo te la pasabas con mi hermana- dijo Amelia extrañada, Y. Bakura se sonrojo un poco y tosio levemente.

-Luego les cuento- dijo Y. Bakura levemente sonrojado.

-¡Subgrupo 4 Rafael contra Mako Tsunami y Ryu Mari contra Jean Cook!- dijo el asistente.

-Yugi, ¿No es ella la chica a la que ayudaste a recuperar su carta de los cazadores raros?- dijo Tea extrañada.

-Si, vaya, no pense que llegara tan lejos- dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-¡Subgrupo 5 Yoh Asakura contra Bartolome Ebrard y Hao Asakura contra Appu Nahasamatephila!- dijo el asistente.

-Vaya, si gano tal vez me enfrente contra Hao- dijo Yoh con seriedad.

-Ese inutil de Hao tal vez consiga ganar, pero si lo vences en esto le demostraras que eres superior a él en todos los aspectos- dijo Anna con seriedad.

-!El subgrupo 6 Asuka Soryou contra Cassandra Jones y Namu contra Julius Kant!- dijo el asistente -¡Entonces comenzaremos con los duelos!, ¡Duelistas del grupo 1 al centro!- dijo el asistente mientras que todos los del grupo 1 se dirigian a la parte central y los del grupo 2 se dirigian a las gradas.

-Bien ya comenzara, estoy bastante emocionado- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Tea le toco el hombro.

-Yugi demós nuestro mayor esfuerzo- dijo Tea sonriendo, Rebecca carraspeo un poco.

-Lista Mai- dijo Joey sonriendo, Mai asíntio -Sabes, en cuanto termine el duelo hay algo que quiero darte.

-¿Que es?- dijo Mai extrañada, Joey sonrío enigmaticamente.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Joey sonriendo.

-¡Duelistas Yugi Moto y Arcana, al frente!- dijo el asistente.

-Bien Yami, es hora- dijo Yugi mientras que el rompecabezas brillaba y cambiaba a Yami.

-No te decepcionare Yugi- dijo Yami con desición mientras que subia a la arena de duelo, Arcana ya había subido y le miraba con una sonriza torcida.

-Es un placer enfrentarte Yugi Moto, es una lastima que te haya tocado en mi contra ya que te derrotare facilmente- dijo Arcana riendose.

-Eso crees tu- dijo Yami, el asistente se paro al lado de la arena.

-¡Duelistas empiezen!- dijo el asistente mientras que Yami y Arcana activaban sus SHDM's.

-Bien chico, yo ire primero, colocare 1 carta boca abajo y una carta de monstruo boca abajo- dijo Arcana sonriendo.

-Bien tomare mi carta y convocare a Celtic Guardian en modo de ataque- dijo Yami mientras que el monstruo aparecia -¡Celtic Guardian ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Yami mientras que su monstruo destruia a la carta de Arcana mostrando a la Apprentice Magician (400-800).

-Bien Yugi, pero mi monstruo tiene la capacidad de traer otra carta de tipo Spellcaster de nivel 2 o inferior y ponerla boca abajo cuando es destruida en batalla- dijo Arcana mientras que otra carta aparecia boca abajo.

-Colcare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Yami.

-Bien, yo tomare mi carta y colocare una carta de monstruo boca abajo, ademas activare mi Pot of greed para tomar dos cartas mas y colocar otra carta boca abajo- dijo Arcana.

-Entonces yo colocare un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y atacare a tu segunda carta boca abajo- dijo Yami, mientras que el Celtic Guardian destruia la segunda carta y mostraba a Pixie Knight (1300-200).

-Yugi, ahora gracias a eso deberas seleccionar una carta magica de mi cementerio y ponerla en el tope de mi deck, y como solo tengo mi Pot of Greed, ese será el colocado- dijo Arcana, mientras que Yami colocaba otra carta boca abajo.

-Tomare mi carta y activare mi Pot of Greed nuevamente, usare Monster Reborn para renacer a Pixie Knght y mostrare a mi monstruo boca abajo, el Magician of Faith (300-400) para recuperar mi Monster Reborn- dijo Arcana, Yami le miro.

-Eso me permitira activar mi carta de trampa Jar of Greed y tomar una carta mas- dijo Yami mientras tomaba su carta, Arcana sonrío.

-Ahora sacrificare ambos monstruos para convocar a mi Dark Magician al campo- dijo Arcana mientras que el mago oscuro negro aparecia (el del Premium Pack 4), Mana se sobresalto al verlo al igual que Mahado.

-Es el- dijo Mana con una expresion que indicaba congoja.

-Así que Arcana tenía la carta que llama a ese infeliz-dijo Mahado con enfado. Solomon les miro extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- dijo Solomon extrañado.

-Luego le digo- dijo Mahado.

-¡Faraón venza a ese tipo!- dijo Mana con fuerza ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

-Equipare a mi Dark Magician con Fairy Meteor Crush y atacare a tu carta boca abajo- dijo Arcana mientras que Yami activaba su carta de trampa.

-¡Mirror Force!- dijo Yami mientras que su carta de trampa aparecia.

-¡Seven Tools of Bandid, activate!- dijo Arcana para negar la carta de Yami a costa de 1000 puntos de vida.

-Rayos- dijo Yami mientras que el Dark Magician de Arcana destruia al monstruo de Yugi, Mystical Elf (800-2000) y le infringia a Yami 500 puntos de daño.

-Veo que te agrado el efecto de mi equipo magico verdad, ahora aunque pongas monstruos en modo de defensa mi Dark Magician podra traspasar tu defensa- dijo Arcana mientras que ponia una carta boca abajo.

-Buena jugada pero yo tambíen tengo mis cartas- dijo Yami -Convocare a Double Coston (1700-1650) en modo de ataque y terminare mi turno.

-Esta bien, ¡Dark Magician ataca a su Celtic Guardian!- dijo Arcana pero Yugi activo su carta de trampa.

-¡Negate Attack!- dijo Yami mientras que el ataque de Arcana se detenia.

-Bien, colocare una carta de monstruo boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Arcana sonriendo.

-Activare la carta Heavi Storm para destruir todas las cartas de magia o trampa boca abajo- dijo Yami mientras que Arcana perdia las cartas que tenia boca abajo, pero lograba activar una.

-¡Wabocu!, Así al menos me evitare sorpresas- dijo Arcana.

-Bien, activare mi carta magica Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas y por el efecto de esta carta convocare especialmente a Watapon (200-300) en modo de defensa- dijo Yami sonriendo -Ahora sacrificare a Double Coston para llamar a mi Dark Magician en modo de ataque.

-Vaya, veo que usaste el efecto de Double Coston, bueno, será interesante este duelo- dijo Arcana.

-Puesto que usaste Wabocu no puedo hacerte daño a tus puntos de vida, así que colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Yami.

-Bien, colocare una carta boca abajo y mostrare a mi carta boca abajo Sealmaster Meisei (1100 900)- dijo Arcana sonriendo -Ahora activare mi carta magica Order to Charge para sacrificar a mi Sealmaster y destruir a tu Dark Magician- dijo Arcana.

-Rayos- dijo Yami mientras que veía que su Dark Magician era destruido.

-¡Ahora Dark Magician destruye a Celtic Guardian!- dijo Arcana mientras que los puntos de vida de Yami se reducian a 6400 -Tu turno.

-Es bueno, Yugi tendra problemas si sigue así- dijo Duke preocupado.

-Bien, ¡Sacrificare a Watapon para convocar a mi Dark Magician Girl!- dijo Yami mientras que aparecia la Dark Magician Girl, aunque un poco diferente a como era Mana -Activare mi carta Magica Premature Burial a costa de 800 puntos de vida y traere de vuelta a mi Dark Magician.

-Bien, Dos magos, pero ni aun así podrás derrotar al mío- dijoArcana sonriendo.

-¡Activare mi carta Mystical Space Tifon para destruir tu carta boca abajo y ahora activare mi carta magica Dedication Through Light and Darkness para traer desde mi deck a mi Dark Magician of Chaos (2800-2600).

-Rayos y ese maldito destruyo mi carta de Mirror Force- dijo Arcana enfadado.

-Recuperare una carta magica de mi cementerio- dijo Yami adiriendo su Pot of Greed a su mano -Activare mi carta Fissure para destruir a tu Dark Magician.

-Ugh, estoy en problemas- dijo Arcana con temor.

-¡Activare Monster Reborn para renacer a mi Dark Magician!- dijo Yami mientras que el Dark magician aparecia en el campo.

-¡Bien, Yugi tiene a sus tres Magos en el campo- dijo Joey emocionado.

-Creo que esto acabo- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-¡Magos ataquen directo a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Yami mientras que los puntos de vida de Arcana se reducian a 2500 -¡¿Pero que?!.

-No... eres el unico que tiene un Kuribo- dijo Arcana mientras que mostraba al Kuribo que descarto para negar el ataque del Dark Magician of Chaos.

-Afortunado- dijo Yami -Pondré dos cartas mas y terminare mi turno.

-¡Convocare a Malice Doll of Demise (1600-1700)!- dijo Arcana -Activare mi carta Ectoplasma para poder sacrificar a mi monstruo e inflingirte 1600 puntos de daño y como mi monstruo fue destruído por una carta de magica continua lo podre revivir durante mi fase de espera- dijo Arcana.

-Interesante, pero aun así podre acabar contico- dijo Yami.

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Arcana.mientras que su monstruo aparecia en el campo.

-Bien, ¡Dark Magician ataca a su Malice Doll!- dijo Yami mientras que el monstruo de Arcana era destruido -Dark Magician of Chaos y Dark Magician Girl ataquen a sus puntos de vida!.

-¡Activare mis Scapegoats y mis Magic Cylinder en tu Dark Magician of Chaos!- dijo Arcana mientras que los puntos de vida de Yami se reducian a 1200.

-"Yami, si vuelve a usar su carta Ectoplasma nos vencera, debemos hacer algo"- dijo Yugi a traves de la mente de Yami.

-Lo se, y creo saber que puedo hacer- dijo Yami sonriendo, ante la extrañeza de Arcana.

-¿Que te traes chico?, ¿Que acaso ya perdiste la cordura por saber que no podrías vencerme?- dijo Arcana extrañado.

-Arcana, ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que yo también puedo emplear el efecto de tu Ectoplasma?- dijo Yami mientras que Arcana palidecio.

-Lo... olvide- dijo Arcana asustado.

-Activare el efecto de tu ectoplasma en Dark Magician of Chaos y acabare con tus puntos de vida- dijo Yami mientras que los puntos de Arcana se reducian a cero.

-¡No!, ¡Como pude perder!- dijo Arcana con furia y terror -¡Ahora el amo Marick me castigara!.

-¿Marick?, un momento, ¡Tu eres uno de los cazadores raros!- dijo Yami señalando a Arcana quien solo le miro.

-"Estas en lo correcto Faraón, pero eso no importa, tal vez venciste a este enclenque pero no creo que ni tu ni tus pateticos amigos puedan vencer a mis cazadores o a mi mismo"- dijo Marick a traves de Arcana ante la mirada extrañada de los demás -"Pronto nos veremos Faraón y me quedare con su rompecabezas del milenio.

-Marick- dijo Yami con enfado mientras que Arcana salía corriendo del lugar.

-¡El ganador del primer duelo es Yugi Moto!- dijo el Asistente de Seto.

-Bien, eso fue tal y como lo esperaba, pero, ¿Qué rayos hará Ishizu participando?- dijo Seto para si mientras que alcanzaba a notar que Ishizu veía las eliminatorias desde las gradas.

-¡El siguiente duelo de Jennyfer S. Lleneri contra Lumis sufrira un pequeño cambio a causa de una peticion especial que se nos ha hecho!- dijo el Asistente.

-¿Un cambio?- dijo Jennyfer extrañada.

-¡A causa de la peticion especial se le pedira al participante Zero Asakura que suba a la arena junto con Jennyfer S. Lleneri y los participantes Lumis y Umbra!- dijo el asistente, mientras que todos le miraban con extrañeza.

-¿Que raro?, ¿Que estara pasando?- dijo Zero mientras que bajaba de las gradas y se dirigia a la arena junto con Jennyfer, Lumis y Umbra ya habían subido y les miraban con burla, Yugi paso junto a Jennyfer.

-Tengan cuidado, algo aquí me da mala espina- dijo Yugi, Jennyfer asintio mientras que Zero miro fijamente a Umbra.

-¡La peticion especial nos indica que este será un duelo doble y los participantes Lumis y Umbra pelearan en contra de los participantes Jennyfer y Zero!- dijo el asistente.

-¡Un momento!, se supone que yo no participaba hasta mañana- dijo Zero extrañado.

-Bueno, segun esta peticion, si ustedes dos ganan, para usted será como haber competido y mañana no tendrá que combatir, solo esperara a quien gane el primer duelo de su subgrupo -dijo el asistente.

-"Que extraño, mo recuerdo haber aprobado una petición así, ¿Lo habrá hecho Mokuba?"- pensó Seto para si mientras pensaba.

-¿Un duelo doble?, pero por que nos eligieron a nosotros dos- dijo Jennyfer con extrañeza.

-Bueno, es que como supimos que son novios, creimos que podrían acoplarse mejor, además, este será el unico duelo doble así que podría ser una buena experiecia- dijo el Asistente ante el sonrojo de Zero y Jennyfer.

-¡Bien!, ¡Alistense para el duelo!- dijo el Asistente mientras que Jennyfer y Zero se ponían en posición, Lumis solo les miro burlonamente.

-Esto será rápido, no podrán contra nosotros- dijo Umbra riendose, Lumis asintio mientras que Zero se enfadaba.

-¿A sí?, Pues ya veremos quien ríe al último- dijo Zero mirando a Jennyfer -¿lISTA?.

-Lista- dijo Jennyfer asintiendo.

-¡Qué empiece el duelo!- dijo el anunciador.

Continuara......

Nota: Vaya, este capitulo si que me quedo largo pero al menos ya comense con las eliminatorias, ¿Qué le depararan los duelos a Yugi y compañia?, ¿Como les ira a Jennyfer y a Zero contra Lumis y Umbra?,Chocolove le habrá dado buenos consejos a Yoh?, ¿Apareceran mas personajes en los siguientes capitulos?, ¿Por que Mana y Mahado parecen tenerle rencor al Dark Magician de Arcana?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en el proximo capitulo. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Comentarios a Barry Burton 3000 yahoo . com . mx

Hasta Luego.

A peticion hablare un poco de los primeros tres capitulos de YGO GX, advierto Spoilers, así que quien no quiera saber de que se trata, mejor no lea lo que sigue, estan advertidos y luego no se quejen por favor.

Capitulo 1: The One who succeds Yugi.

En este capitulo se presenta a Yuki Judai, Yugi hace una pequeña aparicion regalandole a Yuki la carta Hane Kuribo. Yuki participa en una especie de examen de admisión a una academia de duelos (aparentemente propiedad de Seto Kaiba), conoce a Sho y se enfrenta a Chronos de Mediz, quien es uno de los mejores duelistas del lugar, despues de un gran duelo, Yuki derrota a Chronos y gana su acceso a la escuela al igual que Sho y el respeto de uno de los mejores duelistas Daichi Misawa. Ese duelo es visto por Asuka Tenjyoin y ella admite que Yuki es un chico interesante.

Capitulo2: Flame Wingman.

En este capitulo, Yuki y Sho llegan a la isla donde esta la academia, Daichi llama a Yuki Ichiban Kun o numero uno, mientras que Sho le llama Aniki (hermano mayor), Yuki conoce el dormitorio de Osiris Redy este resulta ser el peor dormitorio, allí conocen a Hayato Maeda . En una pequeña excursión por la escuela Yuki y Sho se encuentran con Jun Banjyome, el reta a Yuki pero la aparicion de Asuka hace que se retiren, Asuka se presenta y le da la bienvenida a Yuki y a Sho. Mas tarde Sho oipina que ella es linda y Yuki piensa que ella es de las pocas personas que lo han tratado bien. Yuki recibe un reto de Jun y lo acepta, ambos se encuentran en una arena en la escuela y se enfrentan, Asuka aparece y observa el duelo junto con Sho, cuando Yuki parece que va a perder pese al parejo duelo, Asuka dice que vienen los guardias de la escuela, Jun al verla se sonroja y abandona el duelo. Afuera, Asuka le dice a Yuki que tuvo suerte de que el duelo se hubiese interrumpido o habria perdido, Yuki le dice que el ya tenia la victoria asegurada y le muestra a Asuka la carta Monster Reborn con lo que hubiese derrotado a Jun en el siguiente turno, Asuka le mira sorprendida mientras que Yuki y Sho se retiran, y empieza a decir de lo interesante que es Yuki.

Capitulo3: Etoile Cyber.

En este capitulo, durante una clase con Chronos, Asuka demuestra que es una estudiante aplicada, Crhonos le felicita y luego le hace una pregunta a Sho, pero como el no logra responderla, Chronos lo empieza a humillar en la clase, pero Yuki le voltea el juego y humilla a Chronos, Asuka solo observa a Yuki fijamente y sonríe, mas tarde Chronos para desquitarse escribe una carta de amor falsa usando el nombre de Asuka, su objetivo, que Yuki sea fotografiado afuera del baño de las chicas y sea expulsado, pero por error deja la carta en el locker de Sho y el piensa que es suya. Sho va al dormitorio de las chicas pasando el pequeño lago, en donde las chicas Asuka platica con sus amigas de cosas triviales y al final termina hablando sobre Yuki, Chronos, quien se había ocultado para atrapar a Yuki, se decepciona al ver que es Sho quien fue y grita de enfado, las chicas salen pero Chronos huye, Sho es capturado por las chicas quienes le llaman pervertido, Asuka se da cuenta de la carta y piensa que alguien le puso una trampa a Yuki, ya que Sho no noto que la carta estaba dirigida a Yuki, Asuka le manda un mensaje a Yuki y el va por Sho, Asuka reta a Yuki a un duelo en medio del lago, si Yuki gana ella no reportara a Sho, Yuki acepta, Chronos observa el duelo de lejos y piensa que será entretenido, Asuka demuestra ser muy habíl, ya que casí consigue vencer a Yuki, pero el en una última jugada logra derrotarla, Asuka acepta su derrota, aunque sus amigas solo le dicen a Yuki que fue un tiro de suerte, Asuka les dice lo contrario y Yuki le dice que fue el mejor duelo que haya tenido mientras se retira junto con Sho, Asuka solo les mira fijamente y una de sus amigas se sorprende y empieza a notar que Asuka parece sentir algo por Yuki.

Este mini resumen de los primeros capitulos fue hecho a peticion de algunos de los que leen el fic y que me lo pidieron por correo, por cierto estas son algunas definiciones de como llaman a Yuki sus compañeros.

Sho le llama "Aniki", que quiere decir "Hermano mayor", eso es por que Yuki y el congeniarón muy bien, y Sho le aprecia.

Daichi le llama "Ichiban Kun" o "Numero 1", y eso es por que cuando se conocienrón, todos los duelistas le llamaban a Daichi numero 1, pero Yuki dice que ese puesto le correspondera a el, después de vencer a Chronos, Daichi le dice a Yuki que el si es el numero uno.

Asuka solo le dice Judai y chico interesante, aunque creo que si habra algo allí ya que Asuka se le queda mirando constantemente y en sus platicas siempre termina hablando de Yuki.


	13. Capitulo 12: Los siguientes duelos, Jenn...

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 12: Los siguientes duelos, Jennyfer y Zero vs Lumis y Umbra. Los duelos de Tea y Rebecca.

-Muy bien empezaremos nosotros- dijo Lumis sonriendo -Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa.

-Entonces yo colocare dos cartas boca abajo también y uno mas en defensa- dijo Zero mientras que concluía su turno.

-Yo colocare a mi Shining Abyss (1600-1800) en modo de ataque, colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Umbra con calma.

-Bien, ¡Activare mi Cold Wave y convocare a Gagagigo (1850-1000) en modo de ataque!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que su poderoso reptil aparecía en el campo.

-Rayos, el Cold Wave no nos permitirá activar magias o trampas hasta que sea su turno de ella- dijo Lumis enfadado, Zero sonrío.

-Buena jugada- dijo Zero, Jennyfer asintió.

-Ahora, ¡Gagagigo destruye a Shining Abyss!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que el monstruo de Umbra era destruido y sus puntos de vida se reducían a 7750 -Termino mi turno.

-Colocare otra carta de monstruo boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Lumis con enfado.

-¡Yo convoco a Dunames Dark Witch (1800-1050) y ataco a los puntos de vida de Umbra!- dijo Zero mientras que los puntos de vida de Umbra se reducían a 5950.

-Rayos, convoco a Archifiend Soldier (1900-1400) y destruire a Dunames Dark Witch- dijo Umbra mientras que los puntos de Zero se reducían a 7900.

-Yo colocare una carta boca abajo y Sacrificare... -dijo Jennyfer pero fue interrumpida por Lumis.

-Alto antes activare mi trampa Mask of Restriction para evitar que puedas convocar a monstruos de tributo- dijo Lumis sonriendo, Jennyfer gruño.

-Entonces equipare a Gagagigo con Malevolent Nuzzler para incrementar su ataque en 2550- dijo Jennyfer -¡Gagagigo ataca a Archifiend soldier!.

-Negatte Attack- dijo Lumis protegiendo al monstruo de Umbra.

-Rayos, termino mi turno- dijo Jennyfer.

-Bien, mostrare a mi carta boca abajo, Cyber Raider (1400-1000) y activare su efecto tomando el Malevolent Nuzzler de tu Gagagigo- dijo Lumis mientras que su monstruo incrementaba su ataque a 2100 -Flipeare a Dark Mimic Lv 1 (100-1000) y tomare una carta, además activare su efecto y podré enviarla al cementerio para traer a Dark Mimic Lv 3 (1000-1000) en modo de defensa y tomar mis dos cartas.

-Ahora si que robo cartas- dijo Zero con calma.

-¡Cyber Raider ataca a su Gagagigo!- dijo Lumis, pero Zero activo su trampa.

-¡Mirror Force!- dijo Zero mientras que Cyber Raider y Archifiend Soldier eran destruidos.

-Rayos, termino mi turno así- dijo Lumis.

-Yo tomare mi carta y... -dijo Zero, pero noto que la carta tomada era Jinzo, si pudiese colocarla en el campo podrían terminar el duelo rápidamente, pero la duda era como.

-Apresúrate que no tenemos tu tiempo chico- dijo Umbra sonriendo, Zero solo frunció el ceño, pero sonrío.

-Ya se como acabar esto definitivamente- dijo Zero mientras miraba a Jennyfer sonriendo, ella le miro y pudo ver la carta que el tenia.

-Bien, ya se que es lo que debemos de hacer- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

-Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, termino mi turno- dijo Zero.

-Entonces yo convoco a Gearfried The Iron Knight- dijo Umbra -¡Gearfried ataca a su carta boca abajo!.

-Caíste- dijo Zero mientras que se mostraba su carta boca abajo Protector of Sanctuari (1100-1900) y Umbra perdía 100 puntos y quedaba en 5850 puntos de vida.

-Terminare mi turno- dijo Umbra enfadado.

-Se esta poniendo interesante el duelo- dijo Joey sonriendo, pero en eso noto que Pegasus le hacía señas para que le siguiera discretamente, Joey decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

-Bien, tomare mi carta colocare una carta boca abajo y activare Card destruction- dijo Jennyfer mientras que todos descartaban sus manos, pero antes de que Lumis y Umbra tomaran sus cartas, Jenniyfer les interrumpió –Momentito, por el efecto del protector del santuario ustedes dos no pueden robar cartas fuera de su fase de toma.

-¡Que!- dijo Lumis sorprendido, aquello los dejaría indefensos ya que poseían muy pocas cartas en el campo.

-Bien convoco a Nin-ken dog (1800-1000) y lo equipo con Black pendant para incrementar su ataque a 2300- dijo Jennyfer -¡Nin-ken Dog destruye a Gearfried!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que el monstruo de Umbra era destruido reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 5350.

-Tomare mi carta- dijo Lumis, pero Zero activo una trampa.

-¡Drop Off!- dijo Zero mientras que Lumis maldecía en voz baja mientras tiraba su carta al cementerio.

-Termino- dijo Lumis, ahora ya no tenían monstruos para defenderse y estaban abiertos a un ataque directo.

-Tomare mi carta- dijo Zero -¡Activare Monster Reborn para traer a Jinzo al campo!- dijo Zero mientras que el poderosos monstruo anti-trampas aparecía en el campo.

-¡Rayos estamos perdidos!- dijo Umbra que era el que menos puntos tenia.

-Espera, aun tenemos una oportunidad- dijo Lumis recordando que tenia a los Scapegoats en el campo boca abajo.

-¡Activare Mystical Space Tifon para destruir la carta que Lumis tiene en el campo- dijo Zero.

-¡Scapegoats!- dijo Lumis automáticamente logrando activarla antes de que Zero la destruyese.

-Bien, buena jugada, pero para tu desgracia, ¡Usare Raigeki para destruir a tus Scapegoats!- dijo Zero sonriendo -¡Además sacrificare a Protector of Sanctuari para convocar a Curse of Dragón en modo de ataque!.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Umbra asustado.

-¡Ataquen a los puntos de vida de Umbra!- dijo Zero a sus monstruos mientras que los puntos de vida de Umbra se reducían a 950 –Terminare mi turno.

-Tomare mi carta y colocare a un monstruo boca abajo- dijo Umbra con una leve sonrisa, su carta era el Cyber Jar, eso les podría dar ventaja –Termino mi turno.

-Bien, ahora tomare mi carta y sacrifico a Gagagigo para convocar a Dark Driceratops (2400-1200)- dijo Jennyfer mientras miraba a Umbra.

-Un momento, ¡Ya recordé ese monstruo traspasa la defensa estamos perdidos!- dijo Lumis mirando al Driceratops.

-¡Dark Driceratops ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Jennyfer mientras que el Dark Driceratops destruía al Cyber Jar y reducía los puntos de vida de Umbra a 0.

-¡Comó el participante Umbra ha perdido todos sus puntos de vida se declara vencedores a Jennyfer S. Lleneri y a Zero Asakura!- dijo el juez del duelo mientras que Jennyfer y Zero festejaban, Lumis solo sujeto a Umbra y ambos salieron corriendo.

-¡Bien chicos ya pasaron a la siguiente ronda!- dijo Tea alegre mientras felicitaba a Jennyfer y a Zero.

-Si, ahora te toca demostrar de que estas hecha- dijo Jennyfer a Tea mientras que ella asentía, de pronto notaron que Yugi no se encontraba en el lugar al igual que Joey y Len.

-No saben a donde habrán ido Joey y los demás- dijo Mai extrañada.

-No, pero bueno, no creo que tarden en volver- dijo Tea algo extrañada.

-¡Los participantes Tea Gardner e Izumi Miyagui a la arena de duelo!- dijo el asistente de Seto.

-Bien mi turno, deséenme suerte- dijo Tea algo nerviosa, en eso vio a Rebecca mirándole.

-¡Tea recuerda que debes ganar para que te puedas enfrentar a mí!- dijo Rebecca, Tea sonrío levemente.

-Lo mismo te digo- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Vaya, así que me ponen a pelear contra una bella chica, sabes es una lastima, por que aunque seas una chica voy a tenerte que sacar de este torneo- dijo Miyagui mirando a Tea con burla, ella solo le devolvió el gesto.

-Ya veremos quien es el que se sale- dijo Tea mientras que activaba su SHDM y se preparaba al igual que Miyagui.

-¡Qué comience el duelo!- dijo el anunciador, Yugi regreso en ese momento (tuvo un llamado de la naturaleza, oigan a todos les pasa).

-Rayos, ya empezó el duelo- dijo Yugi algo molesto ya que no había podido desearle suerte a Tea.

-"Ve a esas gradas de allá, desde allí podremos ver mejor el duelo"- dijo Yami mientras que Yugi asentía.

-Las damas primero- dijo Miyagui sonriendo, Tea le miro con enfado

-Bien, tomare mi carta, ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y una carta de monstruo en modo de defensa- dijo Tea terminando su turno.

-Yo tomare carta y colocare a Warrior Dai Greffer en modo de ataque- dijo Miyagui, en eso Tea activo su trampa.

-Trap Hole- dijo Tea mientras que el monstruo de Miyagui se destruía, pero Miyagui no se mostró impresionado –También activare mi trampa Solemn Wishes.

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Miyagui.

-Tomare mi carta y mostrare a monstruo boca abajo Skelengel el cual me permitirá tomar otra carta- dijo Tea mientras que sus puntos de vida subían a 9000.

-Eso es útil- dijo Miyagui sonriendo levemente –"Es mejor de lo que pensaba"- pensó Miyagui para si.

-Activare mi carta Pot of Greed- dijo Tea mientras que tomaba dos cartas y sus puntos de vida subían a 10000 –Ahora activare mi campo mágico, ¡Sanctuary in the Sky!- dijo Tea mientras que el santuario aparecía en el campo.

-¿Cuándo habrá obtenido Tea esa carta?- dijo Yugi impresionado.

-"Tal vez fue la sorpresa que sus padres le mandaron"- dijo Yami pensativo.

-Ahora convocare al Absorbing Kid from the Sky (1300-1000) y lo equipare con Cestus de Daglia para aumentar su poder en 500 puntos- dijo Tea –¡Absorbing Kid ataca a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Tea.

-Call of Haunted- dijo Miyagui mientras que Warrior Dai Greffer era traído de regreso al campo.

-Es fuerte, pero mi monstruo lo es mas- dijo Tea mientras que el Warrior Dai Greffer era destruido y los puntos de vida de Miyagui se reducían a 7900 -¡Skelengel ataca!- dijo Tea reduciendo a Miyagui a 7000.

-Al menos no hubo mucho daño- dijo Miyagui, pero los puntos de Tea aumentaron a 11300 puntos -¿Pero que rayos?

-Veras, Absorbing Kid from The Sky me incrementa en 300 puntos mis puntos de vida por el nivel del monstruo destruido, o para que entiendas por cada estrella son 300, además cestus de Daglia me permite aumentar mis puntos de vida por el daño que te haga a tus puntos de vida- dijo Tea sonriendo –Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien entonces colocare a mi Archifiend Soldier (1900-1400) en el campo y lo equipare con Axe from Despear para incrementar su ataque en 1000- dijo Miyagui.

-Diablos, eso afectara gravemente los puntos de vida de Tea- dijo Yugi enfadado.

-"Tranquilo Yugi, recuerda, El Sanctuary in the Sky sigue en el campo, eso le da a Tea una ventaja importante"- dijo Yami.

-¡Archifiend Soldier ataca a Skelengel!- dijo Miyagui mientras que Skelengel era destruido -¡Eso si que te dará una buena lección!- dijo Miyagui, pero vio que los puntos de vida de Tea estaban intactos.

-Sorprendido, no deberías estarlo, mi Santuario hace que todo el daño a las hadas sea reducido a cero- dijo Tea sonriendo –Además, tu ataque activo mi carta de trampa Michizure, por lo que dile adiós a tu Archifiend Soldier- dijo Tea mientras que el Archifiend Soldier era destruido.

-Rayos, eres buena, colocare dos cartas boca abajo y activare Stray Lambs (2 tokens 0-0) - dijo Miyagui.

-Tomare mi carta- dijo Tea aumentando sus puntos de vida a 11800 –Activare Mystical Space Tifón para destruir una de tus cartas boca abajo- dijo Tea destruyendo la carta Mirror Force.

-Rayos- dijo Miyagui –"Ya solo me queda la carta de Black Pendant"- Pensó Miyagui enfadado.

-¡Convoco a las Gemini Elf (1900-900) en modo de ataque y equipare a Absorving Kid con Fairy Meteor Crush!- dijo Tea sonriendo, Miyagui solo sudo frió –¡Absorving Kid ataca a uno de sus tokens y Gemini Elf ataca al segundo!- dijo Tea mientras que los puntos de vida de Miyagui se reducían a 5200 y los de ella subían a 13700 –Tu turno.

-Rayos, esto será peligroso- dijo Miyagui sacando su carta -¡Bien!, ¡Activare mi Dark Hole para destruir a tus monstruos!- dijo Miyagui.

-Magic Jammer- dijo Tea mientras descartaba a Mary The Fallen One.

-Rayos, coloco un monstruo boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Miyagui enfadado.

-Puedo ver que el es sumamente ofensivo, eso le da ventaja a Tea- dijo Yugi mirando el duelo.

-Tomare mi carta y usare Monster Reborn para traer a Skelengel al campo- dijo Tea mientras que sus puntos subían a 14200 –Ahora sacrificare a Skelengel para traer a Agent of Judgment –Saturn (2400-0), ¡Absorbing Kid ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- dijo Tea mientras que el monstruo destruido era Neko Mane King y sus puntos de vida subían a 16300 y los de Miyagui se reducían a 3400 –Por el efecto de Neko Mane King no puedo atacar así que cederé mi turno.

-Bien colocare una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, termino- dijo Miyagui.

-Yo sacrificare a mis Gemini Elf y convocare a Dark Magician Girl- dijo Tea mientras que una Dark Malician Girl un poco diferente a Mana aparecía en el campo –Ahora activare Light Of Judgement descartando una carta de mi mano y destruir una carta tuya- dijo Tea mientras que la carta recién colocada (Magic Cilinder) era destruida.

-Oh, oh- fue lo unico que dijo Miyagui.

-Ahora activare el efecto de mi Agent of Judgement – Saturn y la sacrificare para meterte en daño la diferencia de los puntos de vida que tenemos –dijo Tea, con lo que los puntos de vida de Miyagui se redujeron a 0.

-¡Bien Tea gano!- dijo Yugi alegre.

-"Pero eso quiere decir que ha mejorado bastante su baraja, este torneo se pone mas interesante"- dijo Yami sonriendo.

-¡Hay que ir a felicitar a Tea!- dijo Yugi mientras que se dirigía a donde estaba Tea.

-Bien Tea, ahora solo debo ganar mi duelo y podremos enfrentarnos y aclarar todo de una vez- dijo Rebecca sonriendo.

-Eso espero, y como viste no seré tan fácil- dijo Tea, Rebecca le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Participantes Rebecca Hopkins y John Stward a la arena- dijo el anunciador.

-Será un honor combatir contra la campeona de Estados Unidos- dijo John sonriendo –Pero no crea que solo por eso la tendrá fácil.

-Lo se- dijo Rebecca sonriendo levemente.

-¿Listos?- dijo el anunciador mientras que Rebecca y John se alistaron.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos.

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa- dijo Rebecca sonriendo.

-Bien yo tomare y convoco a Harpie Brother (1800-800) en modo de ataque- dijo John –Colocare una carta mas boca abajo, ¡Harpie Brother ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo John.

-Mala jugada- dijo Rebecca mientras que se destruía su carta Witch of Black Forest –Ahora ire por una carta de 1500 de defensa a mi deck.

-Termino mi turno- dijo John.

-Bien, tomare mi carta y activare Harpie Feather Duster- dijo Rebecca destruyendo el Trap Hole de John –Ahora activare mi carta de trampa Life Absorbing Machina y convocare a Injection Fairy Lily (400-1500).

-Rayos- dijo John.

-Pagare 2000 de mis puntos de vida para que mi Injection Fairy Lily incremente por 3000 su ataque- dijo Rebecca reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 6000, pero recuperando 1000 por el efecto de su trampa –Ahora, ¡Lily ataca a su Harpie Brother!- dijo Rebecca mientras que el monstruo de John era destruido y sus puntos bajaban a 6400 –Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Tomare mi carta y colocare a un monstruo boca abajo, así como una carta mas para después- dijo John.

-Bien, yo activare Monster Reborn para traer a tu Harpie brother, convoco a Luster Dragon (1900-1600) y atacare con el a tu monstruo boca abajo- dijo Rebecca mientras que Luster Dragon destruía a Crimson Sentri (1500-1200) –Pagare 2000 puntos nuevamente para meterte 3400 puntos de daño directo atacando con Lily- dijo Rebeca, pero John activo su trampa.

-¡Magical Cilinder!- dijo John sonriendo, pero Rebecca no se inmuto.

-¡Seven tools of Bandid!- dijo Rebecca mientras que pagaba 1000 puntos para negar la trampa, pero por el efecto de su anterior trampa solo perdió 1500 mientras que los puntos quedaban John 1200 ya que posteriormente ataco el Harpie Brother y Rebecca 5500 –Coloco otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Tomare mi carta- dijo John y sonrió al ver a su monstruo Battle Footballer (1100-2100) –Yo convoco una carta boca abajo y un monstruo boca abajo, termino.

-Tomare mi carta y sacrificando a Harpie Brother y a Luster Dragon convoco a Guardian Angel Joan (2800-2000), a quien equipare con Axe of Despear- dijo Rebecca, John se asusto, ahora ya no podía hacer nada, pero recordó su carta boca abajo.

-¡Joan ataca a su monstruo!- dijo Rebecca mientras que Joan destruía a el monstruo de John y le metía 550 puntos de daño reduciendo sus LP a 650.

-¡¿Pero que?!- dijo John impresionado.

-¿Qué no sabias?, si Joan destruye a un monstruo la mitad de sus puntos de ataque se te descuentan de tus puntos de vida.

-Aun así caíste en mi trampa- dijo John mientras que activaba su trampa -¡Michizure, ahora despídete de Lily!- dijo John pero Rebecca le sorprendió.

-¡Trap Jammer!- dijo Rebecca mientras que el Michizure de John era destruido.

-¡No!- grito John.

-O si, ¡Lily incrementa a 3400 tu ataque y acabalo!- dijo Rebecca mientras que los puntos de vida de John quedaban en 0.

-¡La ganadora es Rebecca Hopkins!- dijo el anunciador mientras que Rebecca le hacia una señal de victoria a Tea (aunque mas bien fue un reto), y bajaba a donde estaban Tea y los demás. Yugi llego justo en ese momento.

-¡Vaya chicas estuvieron espectaculares!- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes deberán luchar para decidir quien pasa a la siguiente ronda- dijo Mai, quien comía un trozo de Pizza que acababa de conseguir.

-¡Hey Tea!- Grito Asuka desde las gradas -¡Enséñale quien es la mejor!- dijo Asuka mientras que Tea asentía.

-¿En donde estará Joey?, pronto comenzara su duelo- dijo Yugi extrañado.

-Si buscas al chico rubio, allá viene- dijo el AM señalando a Joey quien venia pensativo.

-"¿De que habrá hablado con Pegasus?"- pensó el AM para si.

-"No temas, Pegasus no le hizo ningún daño, ni tampoco al chico Len Tao"- dijo la esencia a la mente de AM, mientras que este miraba a Len que venia bastante tranquilo.

En las gradas, Ryu Mari y Hao observaban el desarrollo de los duelos.

-La chica de Yugi es bastante buena en esto- dijo Hao mientras que comía unas palomitas, que por cierto no eran de él.

-Si, lo note, por cierto, ¿A dónde habrá ido Marick?- dijo Mari extrañada.

-No se, solo escuche que dijo que tenia que hablar con ese tal Arcana- dijo Hao sin prestarle importancia, a su lado Lizerg solo miraba el duelo con ojos sin alma.

-En unos momentos comenzara el siguiente duelo- dijo el anunciador.

-Listo nene- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Siempre- dijo Joey mientras que revisaba una pequeña caja que llevaba en su bolsillo –"Espero que todo salga bien".

En las afueras del estadio, el cuerpo de Arcana caía al suelo inconsciente, mientras que Marick sujetaba la carta del Dark Magician de Arcana.

-Pude observar que los dos monstruos humanizados del Faraón reaccionaron ante ti, me gustaría saber mas sobre lo que han hecho- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras que la esencia del mago de Arcana aparecía frente a el.

-"Es una historia entretenida, aunque con un mal final"- dijo el mago, Marick sonrío.

-No importa, me gustan las historias- dijo Marick sonriendo.

Continuara....

Nota: Un capitulo con un duelo doble y dos duelos mas, espero que les haya gustado, ahora si vienen Mai vs Joey, este será entretenido y pasaran algunas cosillas, pero las dudas son... ¿Qué es de lo que habrán hablado Joey y Pegasus?, ¿Qué le dirá el Mago a Marick con respecto a Mahado y Mana?, ¿Como será el duelo de Joey y Mai?. Respuestas a estas y más en el próximo capitulo. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton 3000 yahoo .com .mx

Como la anterior vez, e aquí un resumen de los capítulos 4 y 5 de YGO GX, ya saben hay Spoilers.

Capitulo 4: 5 Polymers VWXYZ

En este capitulo, son llevadas a la academia varias cartas nuevas, que son fuertemente custodiadas, Se organizan exámenes de promoción, con los cuales los mejores duelistas podrán pasar a Ra Yellow, Sho se emociona, aunque Yuki demuestra poco interés al quedarse dormido, mas tarde Yuki, corriendo por que se le hace tarde, ayuda a una mujer a menear una camioneta, con lo que se tarda aun mas, cuando al fin llega a los exámenes, resulta que todos fueron a ver los paquetes de cartas que llegaron, Sho le dice a Yuki que vayan, aunque Yuki dice que su Deck es suficiente para ganar, aun así van, hay se enteran de que las cartas fueron robadas y todos los estudiantes se decepcionan, Yuki se reencuentra con la mujer que ayudo y esta mujer (Tome) le da a Yuki en pago un paquete de cartas raras, las que el comparte con Sho. En otro lado Manjyome Jun y sus compañeros están enfadados por no haber podido conseguir cartas nuevas, Chronos aparece disfrazado de estudiante y le da a Jun varias cartas raras (que son las robadas), y lo reta a vencer a Yuki. Mas tarde, los exámenes comienzan, pero Yuki y Sho se quedan dormidos, Daichi piensa que Yuki es un buen duelista, pero que debería despejarse un poco, mientras que Asuka lo ve y dice que Yuki nunca toma nada en serio. Chornos le dice a Sameshima (que organiza la promoción) que Juudai tiene la capacidad para entrar a Ra Yellow, pero primero debe de derrotar a Jun, el duelo es aceptado, Jun emplea las cartas que le dio Chronos le dio y el duelo se hace bastante duro para Yuki, Jun consigue llamar al tanque VW y a XYZ, los cuales fusiona para convocar a VWXYZ un monstruo de 3000 de ataque que es casi invencible, en el último momento y solo con 1000 puntos de vida, Yuki convoca a Hane Kuribo, el cual hace que todas las chicas le llamen lindo, y cuando Jun ataca, Yuki activa una carta que hace evolucionar a Kuribo al nivel 10, con lo que VWXYZ es destruido y Yuki reduce los puntos de vida de Jun a 1000, en su turno Yuki convoca a un monstruo de 1000 y derrota a Jun ganándose la promoción y el respeto de todos los estudiantes, Sho se alegra aunque a la vez se entristece por que Yuki ira a Ra y el se quedara en Osiris, pero Yuki decide quedarse en Osiris, para alegría de Sho.

Capitulo 5: A Shadow Demon Deck.

Al principio del capitulo, se ve a Asuka en un viejo edificio, ella pone una rosa mientras lo mira tristemente, en el dormitorio de Osiris, Yuki, Sho y Hayato se divierten contándose historias de terror, dependiendo del nivel del monstruo que ellos seleccionen, el profesor Daitokuji (encargado de Osiris los ve y entra en el juego, al elegir una carta de nivel 12 les cuenta la verdad acerca de un dormitorio abandonado en la isla, según el este dormitorio era para los estudiantes de honor, aunque estos comenzaron a desaparecer al empezar con algo llamado los juegos de las sombras (aquí se pone interesante el asunto), Hayato encuentra interesante el concepto del juego de las sombras, Daitokuji explica que se requieren los Artículos del Milenio para llamarlos. Mas tarde Yuki invita a Hayato y a Sho a investigar el dormitorio, ambos se aterran pero al final acceden sin saber que Chronos los esta escuchando y decide que debe hacer que Yuki desaparezca en un juego de las sombras. En otra ciudad, hay un duelo, un hombre enmascarado gana el juego y le aplica al perdedor una extraña magia la cual deja fuera de combate a su oponente, este le quita sus cartas raras y recibe una llamada telefónica, el se presenta como el duelista de las sombras Titan, Chronos contrata a Titan para que se deshaga de Yuki. Mas tarde Yuki, Sho y Hayato van al dormitorio, Yuki dice que esas historias son puras supersticiones, Asuka aparece frente a ellos provocando que Sho y Hayato casi se infarten, Yuki le pregunta por que esta allí y Asuka le pregunta lo mismo, Yuki le dice que esta de exploración pero Asuka le dice que ese lugar es peligroso y que las historias no son broma, entre los desaparecidos se encuentra su hermano, Yuki entonces entiende por que Asuka dejaba una rosa en ese lugar, Asuka se aleja molesta, Yuki, Sho y Hayato entran al dormitorio, Asuka se encuentra con Titan y este la captura, Yuki encuentra varias imágenes de los Artículos del Milenio y una fotografia de Fubuki Tenjyoin el hermano de Asuka. Asuka despierta atada y Titan emplea el poder de su Artículo del Milenio en ella, Asuka grita, Yuki, Sho y Hayato le escuchan y van en su busca, Yuki encuentra en el suelo una de las cartas de Asuka y se preocupa, Hayato encuentra una salida y encuentran el cuerpo de Asuka en una especie de ataud, Titan aparece y les dice que el alma de Asuka se encuentra en la oscuridad, Yuki le ordena a Titan que la suelte y el dice que solo lo hará si Yuki le vence en un duelo, Yuki acepta y jura que no se rendirá hasta rescatar a Asuka. Durante el duelo Titan emplea a monstruos del tipo Archifiend, lo que pone en problemas a Yuki y para acabarla, Titan muestra el Artículo del Milenio que controla, El Rompecabezas del Milenio, Yuki se encuentra en lios ya que cada vez que pierde puntos de vida empieza a desaparecer.

Estos son los dos capítulos, quien diría que reaparecerían los artículos del Milenio, pero ahora en poder del mal. Espero que les haya agradado el resumen.

Suerte.


	14. Capitulo 13: La oscuridad, Lizerg, los d...

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 13: La oscuridad, Lizerg, los duelos de Joey vs Mai y El Amazon Master.

En las penumbras, Lizerg abrió los ojos.

-"¿En donde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?"- dijo Lizerg al mirar entre las penumbras.

-"Te encuentras en la prisión del alma- dijo la voz de una mujer, Lizerg volteo y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer rubia muy parecida a la difunta esposa de Fausto.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- dijo Lizerg con curiosidad.

-"Soy Cecilia Pegasus, se me ha pedido que te haga compañía en lo que tus amigos te liberan de aquí"- dijo Cecilia sonriéndole, Lizerg le miro extrañado.

-"¿Qué me paso?"- dijo Lizerg mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-"Participaste en un juego de las sombras y perdiste"- dijo una voz de hombre, Lizerg volteo y vio a un hombre con alas observándole, a su lado se encontraba otro hombre, blanco y barbado, pero que traía una vestimenta que recordaba a los antiguos habitantes del México Prehispánico.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- dijo Lizerg.

-"Yo soy Azrael, el ángel de la Muerte"- dijo Azrael mirándole fijamente.

-"Puedes llamarme Quetzalcoatl o Kukulkan si es que te agrada mas"- dijo el hombre blanco.

-"La serpiente emplumada entre los Aztecas y los Mayas"- dijo Lizerg impresionado.

-"Veo que sabes de mi, bueno, eso no importa"- dijo Quetzalcoatl mirando a Lizerg con seriedad –"El asunto que nos trajo aquí es diferente".

-"Muchacho, Anubis, Dios Egipcio de los muertos ha empezado a renacer"- dijo Azrael con seriedad –"Y su poder se ha incrementado de manera notoria, quiere cumplir con su misión de destruir el mundo y hundirlo en el reino de las sombras".

-"¿Anubis?, espera un momento, ¿A que te refieres?"- dijo Lizerg preocupado.

-"Tanto tu mundo como este mundo se encuentran en riesgo, ya que si Anubis consigue obtener todo el poder podrá extender su dominio incluso a tu mundo"- dijo Quetzalcoatl con seriedad –"Nosotros ya tenemos a nuestros agentes listos para combatir en contra de el, pero..."

-"Necesitamos que te involucres en esto"- dijo Azrael seriamente.

-"¿Y como podría ayudar?"- dijo Lizerg.

-"Mientras te encuentres en este lugar, te dotaremos del suficiente poder para que puedas investigar los sucesos que ocurren en el reino de las sombras"- dijo Azrael –"Cecilia se quedara aquí para apoyarte en tu labor".

-"Confiamos en ti Chico, no nos falles"- dijo Quetzalcoatl mientras desaparecía.

-Yo también debo retirarme"- dijo Azrael desapareciendo.

-"Eso es extraño"- dijo Lizerg para si, Cecilia le miro mientras sonreía.

De vuelta en el torneo...

Durante el duelo del segundo Subgrupo, en una de las salidas, Pegasus se detuvo en el lugar, Joey le miro extrañado, Len también (el al ver las señas de Pegasus decidió seguirlo).

-Joven Wheeler, Joven Tao, que bueno que podemos hablar- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Pegasus?- dijo Len con desconfianza.

-¿Qué has venido a decirnos que ya dejaras libre el alma de ese chico Lizerg?- dijo Joey sonriendo.

-Lamento decirles que no, si bien no recuerdan, la única manera de recuperarlo es derrotándome a mi o a Hao en un juego de las sombras- dijo Pegasus.

-Bah, de eso me encargare yo cuando nos enfrentemos- dijo Len mirándole con recelo.

-Creo que seria mejor que cuando el joven Yoh Asakura se enfrente a su hermano Hao, de todos modos, es Hao el que lleva consigo la carta con el alma del chico ingles- dijo Pegasus.

-¿Entonces a que nos trajiste?- pregunto Joey extrañado, Pegasus le miro serio, para después sonreír.

-¡Solo quería saber que te gustaría como regalo de bodas!- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Len y Joey solo se cayeron de la impresión.

-¡Solo a eso nos trajiste!- dijo Len enfadado.

-Pues si, ¿Por qué si le pedirás matrimonio a la Señorita Valentine verdad?, no quisiera que los anillos que te regale se desperdicien- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, se lo pienso pedir, pero tengo una duda- dijo Joey algo sonrojado.

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Pegasus.

-¿Por qué nos diste los anillos?, ¿Qué acaso no eras socio del tal Hao?- dijo Joey, Len miro a Pegasus dando a entender que también quería saber.

-Chico, mi pleito es con ese ladrón pendenciero de Bakura, la verdad nunca tuve algo contra Yugi o ustedes, es mas me caen bien- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Hao?- dijo Len con curiosidad.

-En ese momento aun estaba enfadado por haber perdido contra Yugi y que ese Bakura me haya arrancado el Ojo del Milenio- dijo Pegasus algo enfadado –Bueno, luego hablamos chicos, ya es hora de los siguientes duelos, y felicidades, la noviecilla de Yugi ha conseguido ganar su duelo- dijo Pegasus.

-Vaya, Tea a mejorado- dijo Joey mientras que se escuchaba el anuncio de los ganadores, Len le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te apresures- dijo Len, Joey asintió y fue al estadio, Len miro a Pegasus y este solo sonrío.

-Espero que podamos tener pronto nuestro enfrentamiento chico- dijo Pegasus retirándose.

-Eso lo se, no tienes que decírmelo- dijo Len con seriedad, mientras se retiraba al estadio.

En la zona de duelos.

-En unos momentos comenzara el siguiente duelo- dijo el anunciador.

-Listo nene- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Siempre- dijo Joey mientras que revisaba una pequeña caja que llevaba en su bolsillo –"Espero que todo salga bien".

-¿Listos?- dijo el anunciador mientras que Joey y Mai alistaban sus SHDM's y se miraban fijamente mientras sonreían.

-Ese chico si que la tendrá difícil- dijo Shalona mientras fumaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Pilika extrañada.

-Nosotras acompañamos a la señorita Mai durante todos sus duelos, y creeme si que es hábil en esto- dijo Sally sonriendo levemente.

-Hey, Joey también es bueno, aunque- dijo Tristan pensativo –Tal vez Mai quiera desquitarse de la derrota que Joey le propino cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez.

-¡Hermano, señorita Mai den lo mejor!- grito Serenity emocionada.

-Este será un duelo entretenido- dijo Asuka quien miraba el duelo junto a Anna y Luna, aunque esta última de pronto noto algo.

-¿No han visto a Lina?- dijo Luna extrañada.

-Salio junto con Gourry hace rato, decía que tanto ver esto le dio hambre y se fue a comer- dijo Nagha con calma mientras que Y. Bakura asentía.

-¿Pero de donde sacarían el dinero?- dijo Mokuba para si, en otra parte del estadio en ese momento, Seto revisaba sus bolsillos.

-Que extraño, recuerdo que tenia mi billetera al salir- dijo Seto mientras que continuaba buscando su billetera, la cual se encontraba en esos momentos ayudando a los placeres culinarios de Lina y Gourry.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron Mai y Joey a la vez.

-Para que veas que te doy ventaja querido, empieza tu- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Espero no te arrepientas- dijo Joey tomando su carta –Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a Little Guardian (1400-1800) en modo de ataque, tu turno.

-Tomare mi carta y convoco a Cyber Harpie (1800-1400) en modo de ataque- dijo Mai mientras que su monstruo aparecía en el campo -¡Cyber Harpie ataca a su Little Guardian!- dijo Mai, pero Joey activo su carta boca abajo.

-¡Skull Dice!- dijo Joey mientras que el pequeño demonio aparecía y tiraba el dado, cayendo un 6, lo que redujo los puntos de ataque de la Cyber Harpie a 1200 -¡Ahora tu monstruo será destruido!.

-Buena jugada cariño, pero solo fue para probarte- dijo Mai sonriendo –Colocare las Swords of Revelating Ligth y una carta mas boca abajo, tu turno.

-Bien, tomare mi carta- dijo Joey mientras que miraba sonriendo la carta sacada –Colocare una carta mas boca abajo y convoco a Panter Warrior (2000-1500) en modo de ataque, termino mi turno.

-Tomare mi carta, ahora, ¡Activare mi Harpie Feather Duster!- dijo Mai mientras activaba su carta, pero Joey activo la propia.

-¡Magic Jammer!- dijo Joey mientras que descartaba una carta a su cementerio y negaba la magia de Mai, quien solo sonrío.

-Caíste- dijo Mai sonriendo ante la extrañeza de Joey.

-Activare mi carta Giant Trunade para subir todas las cartas de magia y trampa en el campo, después activare mi Dark Hole para destruir a tus dos monstruos- dijo Mai mientras que Joey veía a sus dos monstruos ser aniquilados -¡Usare Monster Reborn para traer de regreso a mi Cyber Harpie!- dijo Mai mientras que su monstruo reaparecía.

-Oh, oh- dijo Joey.

-Vaya, ya empezó- dijo Shalona sonriendo.

-¡Activare mi carta Elegant Egoist para convocar a mis Harpies Lady Sisters (1950-2100) al campo!- dijo Mai sonriendo -¡Harpies ataquen!- dijo Mai mientras que los puntos de vida de Joey se reducían a 4250 –Colocare mis Swords of Revelating Ligth y terminare mi turno.

-Tomare mi carta, ¡Activare mi Mystical Space Tifon para destruir tus Swords Of Revelating Ligth!- dijo Joey -¡Activare mi carta Change of Heart para tomar a tu Harpies Lady Sisters!, ¡Ahora la sacrificare para convocar a Jinzo!- dijo Joey, Mai le miro sonriendo.

-Eso fue bueno- dijo Mai.

-¡Activo Fissure para destruir a tu Cyber Harpie, ¡Jinzo has un ataque directo a los puntos de vida!- dijo Joey mientras que los puntos de Mai se reducían a 5600 –Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, tomare mi carta- dijo Mai- Convocare a Sukll Red Bird (1550-1200) en modo de ataque, ¡Activare la carta monster Swap para darte mi monstruo y tomar a tu Jinzo!- dijo Mai pero Joey activo una carta.

-¡No tan rápido Mai!, ¡Activo a mi tiro rápido Scapegoats!- dijo Joey ante la mirada de asombro de Mai –Anda Mai, si yo también se que tengo que intercambiar mi monstruo por el tuyo, por lo que con gusto te daré uno de mis Scapegoats por tu Red Skull Bird- dijo Joey, May gruño un poco.

-Esto aun no termina nene- dijo Mai –Colocare una carta boca abajo y activare la carta Mágica Strai Lambs, termino mi turno.

-Tomare carta, ahora puesto que no puedo convocar monstruo por la falta de espacio- dijo Joey pensativo -¡Jinzo, ataca a uno de sus tokens y tu también Skull Red Bird!- dijo Joey mientras que los dos chivos eran destruidos –Termino mi turno.

-Entonces yo tomare mi carta y convoco a un monstruo boca abajo, además de poner otra carta mas y terminare mi turno así- dijo Mai mirando a Joey fijamente.

-Tomo, ¡Jinzo ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Joey mientras que Jinzo destruía a Magician of Faith y Mai iba por una carta Mágica, Monster Reborn –Con Red Skull Bird ataco a tu último Token y termino mi turno.

-Bien, tomare, ¡Activo Raigeki!- dijo Mai mientras que todos los monstruos de Joey eran destruidos -¡Activo Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta a mis Harpies Lady Sisters y convoco a Harpie Brother en modo de ataque!- dijo Mai Joey se preocupo.

-Es buena- dijo Asuka –Podría ser difícil de vencer.

-¡Ataquen directo a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Mai pero Joey activo una trampa.

-¡Sakuretsu Armor!- dijo Joey mientras que la Harpies Lady Sister desaparecía, pero el ataque del Harpie Brother le reducía sus puntos a 2450 –Tu turno nene.

-Has mejorado bastante Mai- dijo Joey sonriendo, Mai le devolvió la sonrisa –Pero yo también tengo un par de sorpresitas nuevas.

-Estoy ansiosa por verlas- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Tomare mi carta, ¡Activare Heavi Storm!- dijo Joey mientras que todas las magias y trampas eran destruidas –Activare mi carta Dark Hole para destruir tus cartas, después sacare a mi Panter Warrior del juego y convocare a Gigantes (1900-1600) en modo de ataque, además, activare la carta mágica Fusion Gate para sacar de juego a Masaki The Legendary Swordman y a Flame Manipulator para convocar a Flame Swordman (1800-1600).

-Pienso que tu jugada no es muy útil cariño- dijo Mai sonriendo, pero Joey solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hey Mai, aun no he hecho mi convocación normal- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras que Mai se empezaba a preocupar -¡Activare mi Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas!, ¡Ahora activo Monster Reborn para traer a Cyber Harpie!- dijo Joey mientras que el campo se llenaba, Mai miro a Joey sorprendida, y admitió que se había confiado –Activare mi carta Premature burial a cambio de 800 puntos de vida para traer a Jinzo de nuevo al campo- dijo Joey.

-Creo que este duelo se acabo- dijo Yugi mirando a Joey con calma aunque a este último solo le quedaban 1650 puntos y a Mai aun le quedaban 5600.

-¡Gigantes ataca a su Harpies Brother!- dijo Joey mientras que Gigantes destruía al único monstruo de Mai en el campo reduciendo los puntos de Mai a 5500, Joey parecía dudar de dar un último ataque que aniquilaría los puntos de Mai, ella lo noto.

-¡Joey, no te preocupes!, ¡De todos modos ya ganaste y lo hiciste bien!- dijo Mai sonriendo mientras que activaba la opción de rendición del SHDM y el duelo terminaba, Mai se acerco a Joey quien solo le miraba extrañado, Mai sonrío y le dio un beso a Joey quien se sonrojo –Estoy orgullosa de ti lindo.

-Gracias Mai- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras que el anunciador subía a la arena.

-¡El Ganador es Joseph Wheeler!- dijo el anunciador, Mai se disponía a bajar pero Joey le detuvo y se acerco al anunciador, este le miro extrañado, pero Joey le dijo algo al oído, el anunciador sonrió mientras que levantaba el micrófono -¡Aquí el joven Wheeler tiene un anuncio muy importante que hacer aprovechando el momento!- dijo el anunciador mientras que le daba el micrófono a Joey.

-¿Qué planeara hacer ese tonto de Wheeler?- pensó Seto para si, Pegasus desde donde se encontraba sonrío.

-Suerte chico- dijo el anunciador sonriendo, Joey solo se encontraba algo sonrojado por los nervios, Mai le miro extrañada, así como más de la mitad del público.

-Bueno... eh, yo... yo Joey Wheeler.... Eh, pues... este... como decirlo- dijo Joey con nervios mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de entre sus bolsillos, Mai al ver la caja solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?!- dijo Mai sorprendida.

-Pues... ¡Lo diré de una buena vez!- dijo Joey con fuerza mientras que todos le miraban extrañados -¡Mai!, ¡¿Deseas casarte conmigo?!- dijo Joey sonriendo con nervios, Mai le miro y algunas lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos mientras sonreía y le ponia uno de los anillos a Mai en su dedo anular.

-¡Por supuesto que si tonto!- dijo Mai mientras que le abrazaba fuertemente y la besaba repetidas veces, Joey se veía feliz.

-¡Eso es hermano!- dijo Serenity aplaudiendo desde las gradas junto con los demás y prácticamente todos en el estadio.

-Vaya, Joey resulto ser el primero en caer- dijo Duke sonriendo.

-Si, aunque se este casando muy joven, yo creo que podrán ser felices- dijo Asuka aplaudiendo.

-¡Bien Joey, Mai!- dijo Tea emocionada, Rebecca solo aplaudía al igual que Yugi, quien se sentía muy feliz por sus amigos.

-Ese chico será padre en muy poco tiempo, ¿verdad?- dijo Zero a Jennifer.

-Si, se que tendrán problemas, pero ellos no parecen ser de los que se dejen amedrentar- dijo Jennyfer aplaudiendo también.

-Eh, disculpen, se que me veré un poco mal interrumpiendo tan bello momento- dijo el anunciador algo nervioso –Pero debemos seguir el torneo.

-Si amigo, ya puedes seguir- dijo Joey mientras bajaba de la arena junto con Mai, todos sus amigos fueron a felicitarlos rápidamente.

-Joey, amigo, felicidades- dijo Yugi mientras le daba la mano a Joey, este solo se puso la mano detrás de la nuca mientras sonreía.

-¡Vamos Yugi, me avergüenzas!- dijo Joey riendo Yugi y los demás rieron también –Por cierto Yugi, ya solo faltan ustedes de decidirse- dijo Joey en tono de broma, Yugi casi se ahoga al escuchar eso, mientras que Tea y Rebecca se sonrojaron.

-Yo ganare- dijo Rebecca mirando a Tea.

-Sigue soñando- dijo Tea con recelo, después volteo a ver a Mai –Mai, felicidades, ya solo falta que decidan el día de la boda.

-Gracias Tea, espero que sea antes de que nazca el bebe- dijo Mai sonriendo mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-¡Participantes Amazon Master y Karl Hein a la arena para su duelo!- dijo el anunciador, AM camino con tranquilidad pasando al lado de todos, Yugi le miro extrañado al igual que Len, detrás de Len apareció Bazon.

-"Señorito, parece que ese tipo es un Shaman"- dijo Bazon con preocupación.

-Si, pero la esencia que lo acompaña parece ser una divina- dijo Len mirando a AM fijamente.

-Yami, ese sujeto, siento algo extraño en él- dijo Yugi aYami.

-"Si, yo también lo note, se siente muy similar a Ra"- dijo Yami con seriedad.

-Así que tú eres mi oponente- dijo Karl Hein mientras que miraba al AM fijamente.

-Será un placer luchar contra ti, espero que no me decepciones- dijo AM sonriendo.

-Ja lo mismo digo- dijo Karl mientras que activaba su SHDM.

-¿Listos?- dijo el anunciador.

-Puedo sentir una esencia divina junto a ese chico- dijo Hao mientras que se tomaba un refresco.

-Si, es como si algún Dios lo protegiese- dijo Mari con calma, en eso Marick apareció -¿Dónde estabas?.

-Escuchando una interesante historia de un, ahora, buen aliado- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras que miraba la carta del Dark Magician de Arcana, desde donde ellos estaban, ninguno de los del grupo de Yugi y sus amigos podían verlos, pero ellos si podían, Marick observo a Mana y a Mahado, sonriendo –Pronto podrás cumplir la tradición de tu clan amigo, esa tradición que el chico Mahado no te dejo cumplir- dijo Marick riendo mientras que la esencia del Mago aparecía y reía mientras que miraba a Mana.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Mana levantándose de pronto, Mahado e Yoh le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué ocurre Mana?- dijo Mahado extrañado.

-Sentí la esencia de Gocer- dijo Mana con seriedad, Mahado solo puso una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Quién es Gocer?- dijo Yoh extrañado.

-A de ser alguien que le gusta el Gozar chico- dijo Chocolove riendo, Mahado solo le miro con seriedad.

-Esto no es cosa de broma- dijo Mahado con enfado.

-Nadie se ríe de mis chistes pue, pa mi que eto e un complo- dijo Chocolove, Yoh le miro con pena.

-Aun no han respondido a mi pregunta- dijo Yoh con seriedad, Mana solo suspiro.

-Recuerdas al mago que manejo Arcana, ese es Gocer- dijo Mahado con rencor.

-El fue mi maestro junto con el maestro Mahado- dijo Mana mientras que por su expresión parecía que el solo hecho de recordar el pasado le causase repugnancia, Yoh lo notó.

-Si no deseas hablar de eso lo entenderé- dijo Yoh seriamente.

-Gracias, y no te preocupes, te lo diremos en cuanto termine esta primera ronda- dijo Mana, Yoh y Chocolove solo le miraron, así que solo asintieron, aunque Mahado parecía enfadado.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron tanto el Amazon Master como Karl Hein.

-Bien, tomare mi carta, colocare dos cartas boca abajo- dijo el AM -¡Ahora convoco a mi Amazoness Archer (1400-1000) en modo de ataque!, tu turno.

-Bah, tomare mi carta, ¡Convoco a Dark Elf (2000-800) en modo de ataque!- dijo Karl, pero AM activo una carta.

-Trap Hole- dijo AM mientras que la Dark Elf era destruida.

-Rayos, coloco 2 cartas y termino mi turno- dijo Karl.

-Bien, tomare mi carta Giant Trunade para subir todas las cartas de magia o trampa- dijo AM –Activare mi campo Gaia Power que le incrementa 500 puntos a todos los monstruos de tipo tierra en el campo, ahora coloco dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a mi Amazon Swordwoman (1500-1600) en modo de ataque.

-Demonios- dijo Karl.

-¡Ataquen directo a sus puntos de vida!- dijo AM mientras que los puntos de vida de Karl se reducían a 4100 –Tu turno.

-Tomare mi carta- dijo Karl enfadado –Colocare una carta boca abajo y activare mi Steelcage of Nigthmare, convoco a un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y terminare mi turno.

-Tomare mi carta, coloco una carta mas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo AM.

-Tomare, coloco una segunda carta de monstruo boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Karl.

-Bien, yo activare mi carta de Mystical Space Tifon para destruir tu carta boca abajo- dijo AM mientras que se destruía el Mirror Force de Karl –Convoco a mi Amazon Figther (1300-1300) y termino mi turno.

-Mi carta de Steelcage se destruye, pero gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de colocar dos monstruos en el campo- dijo Karl sonriendo -¡Convoco a Gearfried The Iron Knigth!- dijo Karl a sabiendas de que el incremento por el campo haría a Gearfried de 2300 puntos.

-Un monstruo poderoso sin duda- dijo AM sin temor –Pero no creo que te atrevas a atacar con el.

-Así que eso crees, bien, ¡Gearfried destruye a su Amazon Swordwoman!- dijo Karl, AM sonrío mientras que en las gradas.

-Ese sujeto esta cometiendo el mismo error que yo- dijo Tristan mirando el duelo.

-No se, pero ese tal AM se me hace conocido- dijo Asuka pensando.

-Gracias por atacar- dijo AM sonriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Karl –Tu ataque a activado mi carta de trampa Amazon Archers- dijo AM.

-¿Pero que rayos es eso?- dijo Karl extrañado mientras que AM sonreía.

-Primero volteara a todos los monstruos que tienes boca abajo- dijo AM mientras que se mostraba a dos Peten Dark Clown (500-1200) y los ponía en modo de ataque.

-¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Karl sorprendido.

-Eso no es todo le reduce 500 puntos de ataque y todos tus monstruos deberán de atacarme a la vez- dijo AM sonriendo.

-¡Oh no!, ¡Yo mismo firme mi derrota!- dijo Karl mientras veía a sus monstruos ser aniquilados por la Amazon Swordwoman y sus puntos de vida se reducían a 0.

-¡El ganador es el Amazon Master!- dijo el anunciador, mientras que Yugi y los demás solo miraban con sorpresa.

-Ese fue el duelo mas rápido- dijo Joey sorprendido –Pensar que tengo que ir contra él.

-No temas nene, ya antes te has enfrentado a líos mayores y has salido avante- dijo Mai poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, creo que ahora va el subgrupo de Kaiba- dijo Tea mirando la lista.

-Si el peleara después del duelo de Dark Kotetsu y Alí- dijo Yugi mirando a la arena, en eso el AM se les acerco.

-Así que tú eres mi siguiente adversario- dijo AM con seriedad.

-Si yo soy- dijo Joey, AM solo estiro la mano.

-Espero que sea un duelo limpio, has tu mejor esfuerzo- dijo AM estrechando la mano de Joey, este solo le miro extrañado.

-Eh, ah, lo mismo- dijo Joey sonriendo, en eso Kotetsu y Alí pasaron al lado.

-¡Subgrupo 4 primer duelo Dark Kotetsu contra Alí!- dijo el Anunciador, Kotetsu solo miro a Alí fijamente.

-"Es hora de demostrar de lo que estoy hecha"- pensó Kotetsu.

-"Eso espero, recuerda que el derroto a String y a un Dios Egipcio"- dijo Marick a través del link mental.

-"No temas, ya tengo mi plan"- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo.

-Espero que sea un duelo entretenido- dijo Alí con desden.

-No te preocupes morenazo, te aseguro que no te iras decepcionado- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo.

-¿Listos para el duelo?- dijo el anunciador mientras que Kotetsu y Alí activaban sus SHDM's.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Convoco una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa- dijo Kotetsu mientras que terminaba su turno.

-Bien, yo activare mi carta Infinit Cards- dijo Alí sonriendo –Ahora convoco a Masked Dragon (1400-1100), ¡Masked Dragon ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Alí mientras que el monstruo boca abajo resultaba ser Spirit of the Harp (800-2000) lo que reducía los puntos de vida de Alí a 7400 –Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, yo colocare un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y una carta mas para después- dijo Kotetsu, Alí le miro.

-Se que tu eres una ayudante de Marick, pero no creas que por eso me ganas- dijo Alí, Kotetsu solo sonrío irónica.

-¿A si?, pues que miedo- dijo Kotetsu con sarcasmo.

-Convocare a Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500-1000) y activare mi carta Ultimate Offering la cual me permitirá hacer convocaciones extras a cambio de 500 puntos de vida- dijo Alí sonriendo.

-¿Y?- dijo Kotetsu sin interés.

-Pagare 500 puntos de vida para convocar a Element Dragon (1500-1200)- dijo Alí –Por cada monstruo de tipo Fuego incrementara su ataque en 500 y si hay un monstruo de tipo viento podrá atacar dos veces –dijo Alí mientras que sus puntos de vida se reducían a 6900

-Buen monstruo- dijo Kotetsu con calma.

-Activare mi carta de campo Mountain, lo que le dará a mis dragones 200 puntos de ataque extra, ahora, Element Dragon destruye a su Spirit Of Harp!- dijo Alí sonriendo mientras que el monstruo de Kotetsu era destruido -¡Twin Headed Behemoth, ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Alí mientras que la carta destruida era Apprenttce Magician.

-Bien, destruiste a Apprentice Magician, así que su efecto me permitira ir por un monstruo Spellcaster de nivel 2 y colocarlo boca abajo- dijo Kotetsu.

-¡Masked Dragon destruye a ese monstruo!- dijo Alí mientras que el monstruo destruido era otra Apprentice Magician y Kotetsu colocaba otra carta mas -¡Element Dragon ataca a esa carta!- dijo Alí apareciendo la última Apprentice Magician de Kotetsu pero colocando a otro Spellcaster boca abajo.

-Bien, mi turno, activare mi Pot of Greed, ahora colocare un monstruo boca abajo activare mi carta Spell Economics- dijo Kotetsu -Ahora activare mi carta Final Countdown con lo que en 20 turnos a partir de este habré ganado el duelo, tu turno. (20)

-Convoco a Red Eyes B. Chick(800-500)- dijo Alí con calma –Ahora lo sacrificare para poder convocar especialmente a mi Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400-2000).

-Monstruos fuertes, pero eso no será suficiente- dijo Kotetsu con calma.

-¡Activo mi carta Inferno Fire Blast, con lo que te daré 2400 puntos de daño directo!- dijo Alí mientras que los puntos de vida de kotetsu se volvían a 5600 –Twin-Headed Behemoth ataca a su carta boca abajo- dijo Alí apareciendo Magician of Faith, Kotetsu recupero su Pot of Greed -¡Element Dragon destruye a su otra carta boca abajo!- dijo Alí destruyendo a Shining Abyss (1600-1800).

-Activare mis Scapegoats- dijo Kotetsu mientras que Alí ordenaba a Masked Dragon y a Element Dragon que destruyeran dos tokens.

-Te sabes defender, eso es bueno termino mi turno- dijo Alí. (19)

-"¿Qué crees que haces?, ese tipo te esta ganando"- dijo Marick a través del link mental.

-"Tranquilo, yo se lo que hago"- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo –Activare mi Pot of Greed y usare Change of Heart para tomar a tu Element Dragon- dijo Kotetsu.

-Ugh, eso dolerá- dijo Alí mirando con sorpresa.

-Y bastante, primero activare mi Graceful Charity, tomare mis tres cartas y descartare dos, ahora usare a tu Element Dragon para destruir a tu Masked Dragon- dijo Kotetsu reduciendo los puntos de Alí a 6400 pero permitiéndole traer a Different Dimension Dragon (1200-1500) –Ahora lo suicidare contra tu Twin-Headed Behemoth, colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno.(18)

-Bien, mi Twin Headed Behemoth a regresado, aunque solo con 1000 puntos, lo sacrificare para llamar a mi Enraged Muka Muka (1200-600) pero como solo tengo una carta en mi mano solo tiene 1600, así que activare la carta que tengo boca abajo, mi Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas e incrementar su ataque a 3200- dijo Alí mientras que Kotetsu solo le miraba con aburrimiento.

-Bien tienes a tres monstruos en el campo y yo solo tengo dos tokens, ¿Qué haras?- dijo Kotetsu con calma.

-Atacare con mi Red Eyes Black Dragon y con mi Different Dimensional Dragon a tus tokens- dijo Alí, ahora con mi Enraged Muka Muka, ¡Ataco a tus puntos de vida!- dijo Alí mientras que los puntos de vida de Kotetsu se reducían a 2400 –Termino mi turno. (17)

-Bien, primero activare mis tres cartas boca abajo Piro Clock of the destiny- dijo Kotetsu con lo que incrementaba el paso del tiempo (16) (15) (14) (13) del Final Countdown, Alí le miro extrañado –Ahora sacare una carta de luz y una de oscuridad del juego para convocar a Black Luster Soldier Enjoy The Begining (3000-2500).

-Demonios- dijo Alí algo asustado.

-¡Atacare a tu Red Eyes y por el efecto de mi Black Luster Soldier podré atacar también a tu Different Dimensional Dragon!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que los puntos de vida de Alí pasaban a 4400 –Colocare una carta mas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Yo coloco una carta boca abajo, ¡Enraged Muka Muka destruye a su Black Luster Soldier!- dijo Alí mientras que su monstruo atacaba.

-Error, Magical Cilinder- dijo Kotetsu reduciendo los puntos de vida de Alí a 1200.

-Termino mi turno- dijo Alí enfadado (12).

-Bien, entonces activare mi carta mágica Harpies Feather Duster para destruir a tus cartas boca abajo- dijo Kotetsu mientras que Alí activaba rápidamente una de sus trampas.

-¡Wabocu!- dijo Alí mientras que su carta de trampa lograba activarse.

-Vaya, así ya no te puedo atacar, pero si puedo activar el efecto de mi Black luster soldier y sacar de juego a tu Enraged Muka Muka- dijo Kotetsu mientras que Alí quedaba desprotegido –Coloco un monstruo boca abajo, activare mis Swords of Revelating Ligth y termino mi turno. (11)

-Activare mi carta de Steelcage of Nightmare- dijo Alí –Coloco un a carta boca abajo y convoco un monstruo en modo de defensa, termino mi turno. (10).

-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo, pero no puedo atacar, así que sacare de juego a tu carta boca abajo- dijo Kotetsu ante la mirada de enfado de Alí –Termino mi turno (9).

-Nuestras cartas expiraran en el siguiente turno, así que activare mis Swords of Revelating Light, además de activar mis Scapegoats- dijo Alí mientras que su campo se llenaba –Yo termino mi turno (8).

-En 6 turnos mas todo habrá terminado amigo- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo- Coloco otra carta mas boca abajo y convoco a Doble Coston (1700-1650) en modo de ataque.

-¡Activo mi carta Torrencial Tribute para destruir a todas las cartas de monstruo- dijo Alí mientras que los monstruos suyos y de Kotetsu eran destruidos.

-Bah, si creías que con eso me vencerías, estas muy equivocado- dijo Kotetsu con calma –Termino mi turno (7).

-Bien, ya puedo atacar, pero no me fió de lo que tengas boca abajo, así que solo colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Alí con preocupación, el conteo final estaba terminándose y aun no conseguía ganar (6).

-Tus cartas infinitas me permitirán ahora ayudarme- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Alí –Usare Spell Reproduction para descartar estos dos equipos mágicos y poder traer de regreso a mi Change of Heart- dijo Kotetsu ante la mirada de enfado de Alí.

-Diablos, lo bueno es que aun no me puede atacar- dijo Alí con algo de esperanza.

-Vaya, Mask of Darkness (900-400)- dijo Kotetsu mientras que recuperaba uno de sus Piro Clocks del cementerio y lo colocaba en el campo -¡Ahora sacrificare a tu monstruo para convocar a Dark Ruler Hades (2450-1600) y termino mi turno!- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo. (5)

-Tomare mi carta y colocare un monstruo boca abajo, termino mi turno- dijo Alí con una expresión de frialdad. (4).

-Veo que Estas prolongando el duelo intencionalmente para que ese sujeto pierda ante el final Countdown, bien, veo que eres mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo Marick para si.

-Activare mi Piro Clokc Of Destiny para adelantar el tiempo, ahora ya solo queda un turno- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo (3) -¡Hades destruye a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que la carta boca abajo era Sangan, pero por el efecto de Hades era negado –Termino mi turno. (2).

-Si, no hago algo pronto me acabara- dijo Alí con temor mientras tomaba su carta y sonreía al verle.

-Veo que te salio algo bueno- dijo Kotetsu con calma.

-Si, ¡Activare mi Change of Heart para tomara a Hades!- dijo Alí sonriendo -¡Ahora ataca Hades a sus puntos y acábala!- dijo Alí mientras que Hades atacaba, pero...

-Activo mi Call of Haunted para traer de vuelta a Black Luster Soldier- dijo Kotetsu mientras que el enorme poder del Black Luster Soldier Enjoy The Begining acababa a Hades reduciendo los puntos de Alí a 650.

-Estoy perdido- dijo Alí mientras caía de rodillas terminando su turno (1).

-Bien, fue interesante pero termino- dijo Kotetsu mientras que el conteo llego a 0.

-¡La ganadora de este duelo es Dark Kotetsu!- dijo el anunciador, Kotetsu se acerco a Alí.

-Bien, como bien sabes has perdido, y quiero que Sliffer nos sea regresado- dijo Kotetsu con calma, Alí solo sonrío.

-Eso no será posible- dijo Alí sonriendo –Como habrás notado, Sliffer no esta en mi poder, así que tendrás que esperar a que aquel que lo tiene actualmente lo use- Dijo Alí mientras que bajaba de la arena.

-"No lo tenia, bueno, eso quiere decir que algún otro duelista posee a Sliffer, debemos de estar atentos, ya que puede ser cualquiera"- dijo Marick a través de su link mental.

-"Bien, eso hará el torneo mas entretenido"- dijo Kotetsu bajando de la arena.

-¡Participantes Seto Kaiba y Yuuki Tenma favor de presentarse a la arena!- dijo el anunciador.

-Bien, por fin es mi turno, espero que todos vean bien lo que es el poder de mi carta de Dios Egipcio Obelisk The Tormentor- dijo Seto para si mientras se dirigia.

-Al fin veré en acción a ese simplón de Kaiba, será entretenido- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras que Hao y Mari le miraron con rareza.

Continuara...

Nota: Bien tres duelos en un solo capitulo, espero que no les haya agobiado, con respecto a los de los magos oscuros, eso lo explicare para después del duelo de Pegasus, creanme que lo que se me ocurrió puede gustarles, próximamente ¿Cómo será el duelo de Seto?, ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos de la boda de Joey y Mai?, ¿Podrá Seto algún día mantener sus carteras lejos de las manos de Lina?, ¿Qué es lo que hará Lizerg con la misión que le otorgaron Quetzalcoatl y Azrael?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en el próximo capitulo. . Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a barry burton 3000 yahoo .com .mx

Como últimamente lo he venido haciendo, un mini resumen de YGO GX, aunque ahora es solo de un capitulo.

Capitulo 6: Miracle of Hane Kuribo.

El duelo entre Yuki y Titan por Asuka continua, pero Yuki cada vez se las ve mas negras para aguantar el embate de Titan, sin embargo Yuki no se rinde y haciendo uso de sus mejores combinaciones de cartas mágicas y de trampa empieza a inclinar la balanza a su favor, Titan para amedrentarlo saca el rompecabezas del Milenio y usa parte de su poder en Yuki, pero pese a todo Yuki sigue y consigue bajar los puntos de vida de Titan a niveles bajos, pero Titan daña a Yuki aun mas, cuando Yuki empieza a perder la esperanza, el sonido (aunque Yuki le llama voz) del Hane Kuribo le enseña que el juego de las sombras es falso, Yuki con nuevos brios consigue destruir Pandemonium y usando una de sus cartas (al estilo Gambit) destruye el rompecabezas del Milenio, Titan queda impresionado, pero Yuki le alega que su Artículo del Milenio falso nunca lo podrá vencer, Titan trata de escapar usando una bomba de humo, pero en eso aparece la imagen del Ojo de Anubis en el suelo, tanto Yuki como Titan quedan envueltos en un juego de las sombras real, Sho y Hayato solo pueden observar la bola negra en donde esta apresado Yuki, en el interior tanto Yuki como Titan son atacados por las sombras, pero la aparición del Hane Kuribo salva a Yuki, Titan no tiene la misma suerte y las sombras se apoderan de él. Titan poseido ordena continuar el duelo, Yuki acepta, el duelo se vuelve mas pesado, pero con la ayuda de Hane Kuribo y su voluntad, Yuki logra vencer a Titan, quien al perder sus puntos de vida es consumido por la oscuridad, el Hane Kuribo le muestra a Yuki la salida y Yuki consigue escapar, Hayato y Sho van con el, la bola de energía oscura explota, Sho y Hayato se tiran al suelo mientras que Yuki se apresura al ataúd donde esta el cuerpo de Asuka para ver si esta bien, Yuki aplaude al ver las luces que se generan de pronto, Hayato y Sho están extrañados sobre lo que paso, pero Yuki solo se queja, mas tarde Chornos aparece por el lugar pero parece encontrar una nota o algo dedicado a el y se retira, ya en el bosque Asuka despierta y ve a Yuki, quien le entrega la carta perdida y una foto de su hermano, Asuka se sorprende mientras que Yuki le sonríe, Asuka comienza a preguntarles sobre lo sucedido, pero en eso se oye el gallo cantar mientras que amanece, Yuki apresura a Sho y a Hayato para ir al dormitorio para no tener problemas, los tres se despiden de Asuka y salen corriendo, Asuka solo repite el nombre de Yuki tiernamente y una frase que no alcance a entender mientras que mira la fotografía de su hermano.

Este capitulo lo vi directamente, y como se algo de japonés, me permitió saber que es lo que pasa, por cierto, ya vi bien el capitulo 1 de esta serie y la voz japonesa de Yugi es muy diferente a su voz original, ahora suena como la de Seto Kaiba, mas madura, y viendo la altura de Yuki, que es mucho mayor que la de Yugi en la anterior serie, solo me hace pensar que el buen Yugi ya es adulto, puesto que Yuki le llega a los hombros, y Yuki mide cerca de 1.70.

Hasta luego.


	15. Capitulo 14: El duelo de Seto y un peque...

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 14: El duelo de Seto y un pequeño descanso.

Lizerg y Cecilia se encontraban observando una serie de vértices que habían aparecido en su prisión oscura, según Cecilia eso se debía a los poderes que Azrael y Quetzalcoatl le habían otorgado para su investigación, aunque Lizerg se encontraba algo desconcertado.

-"Este lugar es extraño, y aun no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que busco"-dijo Lizerg con cansancio.

-"Tranquilo, ya verás que cuando lo encontremos lo sabremos"- dijo Cecilia sonriendo, en eso, ambos pudieron ver una imagen en uno de los vértices.

-"¿Pero quien rayos es ese?"- dijo Lizerg mirando a un hombre rubio enorme, el cual llevaba una pirámide de color azul colgando de su cuello.

-"No lo se, pero algo sobre ese hombre me hace sentir mal"- dijo Cecilia mirándole.

-"Si, es cierto, es muy similar a lo que sentí cuando estaban Azrael y Quetzalcoatl aquí"- dijo Lizerg con extrañeza –"Será mejor que veamos que es lo que hace".

De vuelta en el torneo. Marick sonreía, la batalla de Dark Kotetsu le había agradado bastante, Ryu Mari y Hao solo se encontraban viendo las estadísticas del torneo.

-Este torneo se ha puesto interesante- dijo Mari sonriendo –Y mañana se pondrá mejor con nuestra participación.

-Si, aunque últimamente e sentido algo extraño- dijo Hao pensativo.

-Veo que también lo sentiste- dijo Marick mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Esta sensación es muy similar a la de un Artículo del Milenio, pero hay algo diferente, es como si esto no tuviera que ver con Ra.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mari extrañada.

-No lo se muy bien, pero aquí hay algo mas de lo que podemos notar- dijo Marick mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

-¡Participantes Seto Kaiba y Yuki Tenma!, ¡¿Listos para empezar?!- dijo el anunciador.

-Vaya, el oponente de Kaiba es apenas un chiquillo- dijo Joey mirando a Yuki, el cual no aparentaba tener mas de 12 años –Siento un poco de pena por el.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron Seto y Yuki a la vez.

-Para que veas que soy amable, dejare que empieces tu- dijo Seto seriamente.

-Bien, tomare mi carta, colocare un monstruo boca abajo y una carta mas para después- dijo Yuki mientras terminaba su turno.

-Bien, convoco a Vorse Raider (1900-1500) en modo de ataque- dijo Seto -¡Vorse Raider ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Seto mientras que la carta destruida era el Morphin Jar #2.

-Bien, ahora deberás de sacar cartas hasta que saques a un monstruo de nivel 4 o menos que colocaras boca abajo en el campo- dijo Yuki sonriendo, Seto no mostró ninguna expresión, la primera carta era su carta de virus, por lo que tuvo que descartarla al cementerio, la Segunda fue Peten Dark Clown, por lo que ya no saco mas cartas.

-Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, tomare mi carta y convoco a Hysteric Fairy (1800-1000)- dijo Yuki mientras que su monstruo aparecía -¡Histeruc Fairy ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Yuki.

-Magical Cilinder- dijo Seto mientras que los puntos de vida de Yuki se reducían a 6200.

-Bien, coloco una carta mas boca abajo y termino-dijo Yuki.

-¡Convoco a Lord of D. (1200-1100)!, ¡Ahora lo equipare con The Flute of Summoning Dragon para poder traer a dos Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000-2500)!- dijo Seto mientras que sus dos dragones aparecían, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yuki.

-Diablos, no por nada es uno de los mejores duelistas- dijo Yuki mientras que veía a los imponentes dragones de Seto.

-¡Ataquen Blue Eyes White Dragon!- dijo Seto pero Yuki alcanzo a activar una trampa.

-¡Negate Attack!- dijo Yuki mientras que salvaba a su Hysteric Fairy.

-Termino mi turno- dijo Seto.

-Bien, ¡Convoco a Sangan!- dijo Yuki ante la mirada extrañada de todos -¡Ahora activare mi trampa Ultimatte Offering para convocar a mi Witch of Black Forest a cambio de 500 puntos de vida!- dijo Yuki mientras que sus puntos de vida se reducían a 5700.

-¡¿Pero que hace ese chico?!- dijo Joey sorprendido -¡Kaiba lo va a masacrar!

-Espera Joey, creo saber que es lo que trama- dijo Yugi mirándole con seriedad.

-¡Activare mi carta mágica Polimerization para fusionar a mi Sangan y a mi Witch of Black Forest y convocar a Sanwitch (2100-1800)!- dijo Yuki mientras que iba por 2 monstruos por el Efecto de sus dos monstruos -¡Activare mi carta Fusion Weapon para aumentar el ataque de Sanwitch en 1500 con lo que tendrá ahora 3600 puntos de ataque!, ¡Hysteric Fairy ataca a su Lord Of D.!- dijo Yuki, pero Seto se adelanto.

-Negatte Atack- dijo Seto mientras que el ataque de Yuki es nulificado.

-Rayos, activo Swords of Revelating Ligth y termino mi turno- dijo Yuki.

-Bien, Activo mi carta Polimerization para convocar a mi Blue Eyes Final Dragon (4500-3800), además activare mi carta de Spell para destruir tus Swords of Revelating Ligth- dijo Seto mientras que Yuki veía al imponente Dragón de Seto frente a él –Aun no he hecho convocación normal chico, pero te dejare vivir un poco- dijo Seto mientras que Yuki solo sudaba frío.

-Puedo ver que Seto se verá forzado a usar pronto a sus dos mejores monstruos- dijo Ishizu mirando el duelo desde las gradas.

-Pobre chico, haber llegado tan lejos- dijo Amelia con pena.

-Bueno, pero el sabia a que se enfrentaba- dijo Zelgadis mirándole con seriedad.

-Si, por cierto, ¿Ya se percataron de que aun se puede sentir la esencia de esos monstruos como seres vivos?- dijo Zeros mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Si, aunque no tan fuerte como en nuestro mundo- dijo Filia mirando a Zeros y a Zelgadis.

-Aun así, creo que esto terminara pronto, yo creo que iré a buscar algo entretenido por aquí- dijo Zeros mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una de las salidas, Filia y los demás le miraron extrañados.

-¡Oye Nanagomi espera!- dijo Filia mientras que salía detrás de él.

-Bueno, al menos habrá algo de paz- dijo Zelgadis mientras volvía a dirigir su atención a el duelo.

-Convoco a un monstruo boca abajo- dijo Seto mientras que Yuki le miraba con recelo -¡Ahora Blue Eyes Final Dragón ataca a su Hysteric Fairy!

-¡Waboku!- dijo Yuki activando su trampa.

-Bien, chico, termino mi turno- dijo Seto con calma.

-Eres muy bueno Kaiba, este es el duelo que había soñado tener- dijo Yuki sonriendo, Seto solo frunció el ceño, ese chico era tan animoso como Yugi.

-Ya apurate a hacer tu jugada- dijo Seto con enfado.

-Si señor, ¡Activare mi carta de campo Fusion Gate para así poder descartar a mi Des Kangaroo (1500-1700) y a mi Big Koala (2700-2000) para poder convocar a Master of Oz (4200-3700) en modo de ataque!- dijo Yuki mientras que mostraba a sus dos imponentes monstruos, los cuales eran solo ligeramente mas débiles que los de Seto.

-Veo que estas bien armado chico, que esperas, puedo soportar lo que me mandes- dijo Seto a manera de reto, Yuki sonrió.

-Bien, ¡Master of Oz ataca a su Lord of D.!- dijo Yuki mientras que el monstruo de Seto era destruido y reducía los puntos de Seto a 5000 -¡Sanwitch ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- dijo Yuki mientras que el monstruo destruido era Spear Dragon (1900-0) –Termino mi turno colocando una carta mas boca abajo.

-Bien chico, ahora sacrificare a mi Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon- dijo Seto ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes -¡Para traer como convocación especial a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3000-2500) al campo!

-¡¿Pero que es eso?!, ¡Kaiba sacrifico a su mejor monstruo para traer a eso que es mas débil que los monstruos del Chico!- dijo Joey sorprendido.

-¡Espera Joey!, ¡Mira bien los puntos de ataque del Dragón de Kaiba!- dijo Yugi al ver como los puntos de ataque del dragón subían a 4500 ante la mirada impresionada de todos.

-Sorprendido, pues deberías, ahora activare Graceful Charity para tomar tres cartas, y que crees, descartare estos dos dragones para incrementar en 600 puntos el ataque de mi Blue Eyes- dijo Seto mientras que el ataque de su Dragón era ahora de 5100.

-¿Pero como podré con eso?- dijo Yuki con sorpresa, aunque recordó que el tenia boca abajo a su Sakuretsu Armor, eso le permitiría derrotar al dragón.

-¡Blue Eyes Shining Dragon destruye a su Master of Oz!- dijo Seto mientras que el dragon atacaba, Yuki en ese momento activo su carta.

-¡Sakuretsu Armour!- dijo Yuki mientras sonreía, pero su trampa se destruyo al igual que su monstruo reduciendo sus puntos a 5300 -¡¿Pero que paso?!- dijo Yuki sorprendido.

-Es fácil chico, mi dragón tiene la habilidad de elegir que trampas, magias y efectos le puedan dañar, veo que estas sorprendido, coloco dos cartas y termino mi turno- dijo Seto.

-Rayos, aunque sigue siendo el mejor duelo que haya tenido- dijo Yuki mientras tomaba su carta –Coloco a mis dos monstruos en modo de defensa y activo Monster Reborn- dijo Yuki.

-Magic Jammer- dijo Seto mientras que descartaba otro dragón, con lo que el ataque de su Blue Eyes Shining Dragon subia a 5400, Yuki maldijo por lo bajo.

-Termino mi turno- dijo Yuki con una expresión de clama.

-Bien chico, activare Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta a mi Blue Eyes Final dragon, ahora activare mi carta mágica De fusion para traer de regreso a mis tres Blue Eyes dragon al campo- dijo Seto, Yuki le miro extrañado ya que el poder del Blue Eyes Shining Dragon se redujo.

-¿Qué es lo que pensara hacer Kaiba?- dijo Yugi para si mientras miraba el duelo.

-Bien, puedo notar por la mirada de Kaiba que por fin mostrara a su arma secreta- dijo Marick mientras que Mari y Hao le miraban.

-Pondré a mi dragón en defensa, ¡Ahora activo Zero Gravity para cambiar a todos los monstruos de posición de batalla!- dijo Seto Mientras que todos los monstruos eran colocados en posición de ataque -¡Sacrifico a mis tres Blue Eyes White Dragon para convocar a Obelisk The Tormentor al campo (4000-4000)!- dijo Seto mientras que su poderoso Dios Egipcio aparecía en el campo.

-¡¿Pero que es eso?!- dijo Yuki mirando a Obelisk.

-Activo mi trampa Call of Haunted para traer de vuelta a Lord of D. al campo- dijo Seto con calma –Pondre a Peten en ataque, ahora sacrificare a ambos monstruos para que se incremente el ataque de Obelisk en 1000 puntos mas, ¡Obelisk, usa tu efecto especial y destruye a todos sus monstruos en el campo!- dijo Seto mientras que Obelisk atacaba con su efecto.

-¡Activo mi tiro Rápido De fusion para que Sangwitch se divida en Sangan y en Witch of Black Forest en modo de defensa!- dijo Yuki mientras que sus monstruos eran aniquilados y el perdía cerca de 3000 puntos de vida reduciendo eso sus puntos a 2300, e iba por sus dos monstruos.

-¡Blue Eyes Shing Dragon ataca!- dijo Seto mientras que su dragón acababa con los puntos de vida de Yuki, pero este alcanzaba a hacer un movimiento que lo salvaría.

-Descartare a Kuribo de mi mano para evitar el daño de tu dragón- dijo Yuki mientras que Seto solo sonreía.

-Bien, tu turno chico- dijo Seto.

-Vaya, este chico es bueno- dijo Yugi con sorpresa.

-Si, otro ya habría sido vencido, eso explica el por que llego tan lejos- dijo Tea mirando el duelo.

-Convoco una carta poca abajo, y dos cartas mas para después- dijo Yuki viendo que no podía hacer nada más, pero sonriendo aun así.

-Veo que te has resignado a la derrota chico, pero debo admitir que tuviste agallas- dijo Seto mientras tomaba su carta.

Yuki sonrío con algo de tristeza, sus dos cartas boca abajo eran un equipo mágico y un Mirror Force, mientras que su monstruo era Battle Footballer (1100-2100), y eso no le serviría contra Seto, por los efectos de ambos monstruos.

-¡Blue Eyes ataca a su monstruo!- dijo Seto mientras que la ultima defensa de Yuki era destruida, Yuki solo sonrío.

-Me rindo, no puedo contra usted Señor Kaiba- dijo Yuki mientras que sus monstruos desaparecían, Yuki miro a Seto con una ligera sonrisa –Fue un placer poder enfrentarlo en un duelo, pero debo que aun debo mejorar, gracias por su tiempo- dijo Yuki mientras que se retiraba, Seto solo le miro.

-"Ese chico será un excelente duelista a futuro"- pensó Seto mientras se retiraba.

-¡El Ganador es Seto Kaiba!- dijo el anunciador mientras que el publico aplaudía.

-Este fue un mejor duelo que lo que habíamos esperado- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, en serio que ese chico será un gran duelista si continua luchando así- dijo Joey sonriendo mientras que el público le aplaudía al chico.

-Permítanme un momento de su atención- dijo el anunciador –Se tomara un descansó de 30 minutos, después continuaremos con los duelos restantes del día- dijo el anunciador.

-¿Un descanso?, ¿Para que?- dijo Joey extrañado.

-Me imagino que será para el público, recuerda que llevan casi todo el día mirando los duelos- dijo Tea mientras que algunas personas del público salían a comprar algunos refrigerios.

-En ese caso, creo que también deberíamos ir a comer algo- dijo Mai mientras sonreía a Joey.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Joey sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro!, ¡Que pensaste que con solo un par de hamburguesas y un trozo de pizza iba a quedarme satisfecha!- dijo Mai con enfado.

-Ya, ya, bien, Yugi vamos a comer algo- dijo Joey sonriendo -¿Quieres venir?

-Por supuesto, Tea, Rebecca vengan con nosotros- dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras que ambas asentían.

-¡Len!, ¡Oye Len!- dijo Pilika desde las gradas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Len mirándole.

-¡Ven a comer con nosotros!- dijo Pilika mientras que Horo y Tamao le hacían señas para que aceptase.

-Vaya, bueno si no queda de otra- dijo Len sonriendo levemente mientras se dirigía a donde Pilika, en eso una voz le llamo la atención.

-"¿Así que tu eres mi rival?"-dijoen chino la voz de una mujer, Len volteo y vio a una chica bastante alta con vestimentas chinas quien le sonreía.

-"¿Quién eres tu?"-dijo Len con extrañeza (en chino).

-"Disculpa, soy Vivian Wong, campeona de China"- dijo Vivian sonriendo -"Sabes, eres mas guapo de lo que me dijeron, ¿No quisieras salir conmigo después del duelo?"- dijo Vivian mientras le miraba como desvistiéndolo con la mirada.

-"Lo lamento, pero no me interesa"- dijo Len mientras se daba la vuelta, Vivian solo gruño un poco para después sonreír.

-"Veo que esa chica que le hablo debe ser su novia, bueno, pero eso solo lo hace mas interesante"-dijo Vivian para si mientras sonreía.

En donde Yoh, Chocolove, Mana y Mahado, estos últimos habían salido juntos a comer algo, aprovechando que Anna y Luna habían decidido ver las tiendas de recuerdos que habían en el estadio.

-Hombre pue, ya hace hambrita-dijo Chocolove mientras que se tocaba el estomago.

-Si, al menos tenemos algo de dinero, ojala que no sea caro- dijo Yoh mientras que revisaba el pequeño fajo de billetes que el abuelo de Yugi (Generoso el viejo) les había dado por si querían ir a comer algo, Mana se encontraba pensativa mientras que Mahado le miraba con una cierta preocupación.

-Mana, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mahado en voz baja para que solo ella le escuchase.

-Nada maestro, solo que de pronto recordé todo lo que paso esa vez- dijo Mana en voz normal, lo que hizo que tanto Yoh como Chocolove le miraran.

-Oye Brody, veo que ese tal Gocer debió de haber hecho algo muy malo pue- dijo Chocolove a Yoh por lo bajo.

-Si en el tiempo que llevo de conocer a Mana no la había visto tan preocupada- dijo Yoh con preocupación, en eso una silueta paso rápidamente, los cuatro se detuvieron en seco, una risa algo extraña se escucho y ya no escucharon mas.

-¿Pero que fue eso pue?- dijo Chocolove sorprendido.

-Esa presencia… -dijo Mana mientras se frotaba los brazos con temor, Mahado le miro y le puso una mano al hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Es la presencia de ese sujeto, ¿verdad?- dijo Yoh mientras que Mahado asentía.

-Si, es él, yo jamás olvido a alguien así- dijo Mahado con rencor, Yoh solo le miro, lo que tanto Mana como Mahado notaron.

-Maestro Mahado, será mejor que se los digamos de una vez- dijo Mana con seriedad ante la mirada de sorpresa de Mahado.

-Pero Mana…- dijo Mahado, pero solo Mana negó con la cabeza.

-Se que podemos confiaren ellos- dijo Mana ante la mirada de extrañeza de Yoh y Chocolove.

-Esta bien, síganme por favor chicos, busquemos un lugar mas privado- dijo Mahado con calma, Yoh y Chocolove se miraron mientras le seguían.

En un restaurante cercas del estadio.

-¿Así que sentiste un presencia en el estadio?- dijo Filia con extrañeza.

-Si, era muy similar a la de la Estrella Oscura, más débil, pero similar- dijo Zeros con seriedad.

-Eso podría ser muy problemático, mas con el hecho de que nuestros poderes se ven notablemente reducidos en este mundo, ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?- dijo Filia con preocupación.

-No lo se, pero se que debemos esperar lo inesperado- dijo Zeros mientras tomaba un poco de te –Por cierto Fi-chan.

-¿Qué pasa Nanagomi?- dijo Filia con extrañeza.

-Nada, es que traje que llevas puesto te sienta muy bien- dijo Zeros sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Filia se sonrojo un poco mientras que bebía un poco de te.

-Cállate Nanagomi- dijo Filia sonrojada, Zeros sonrío nuevamente mientras que revisaba el traje sastre que Mokuba le había prestado (En si el traje era de Seto, pero Mokuba considero que a Zeros le quedaría bien), de pronto su expresión se volvió seria.

-Ups- fue todo lo que dijo Zeros mientras que revisaba todos los bolsillos, Filia le miro con extrañeza.

-¿Ahora que pasa?- dijo Filia con sospecha.

-E… bueno, Fi-chan, ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no tengo nada de dinero?- dijo Zeros sonriendo nerviosamente, mas a sabiendas que como humano la furia de Filia si le seria muy peligrosa, Filia le miro con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- dijo Filia sorprendida.

-Hey tranquila, no abra problema mientras no se enteren- dijo Zeros mientras le guiñaba el ojo, pero Filia solo mostró una expresión de temor -¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos en líos- dijo Filia con temor mientras señalaba a atrás de Zeros, este solo miro a uno de los meseros que solo le miraba con severidad.

-H… hola- dijo Zeros mientras le miraba con temor al mesero tamaño gorila que le observaba.

-Así que, ¿De que no me debo enterar?- dijo el mesero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-E… Eso es un gran secreto- dijo Zeros mientras que Filia solo ponía una mano en su cara.

-¿A sí?, pues entonces creo que tendré que hacerla de Sherlock Holmes frente a usted- dijo el mesero mientras que una vena resaltaba en su frente –Como el hecho de que ni usted ni su novia tienen dinero para pagar la cuenta, ¿Estoy bien?- dijo el mesero.

-En todo- dijo Zeros con una risa nerviosa, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta de lo dicho por el mesero –Disculpe, ¿Yo y quien?

-Su novia- dijo el mesero ya algo mosqueado.

-Un momento usted cree que ella y yo… -dijo Zeros pero Filia le interrumpió.

-¡Un momento!, ¡Usted cree que este Nanagomi y yo somos nov…!- dijo Filia, pero el mesero le interrumpió.

-¡A callar!, ¡Ahora ambos deberán de trabajar aquí para pagarlo que deben!- dijo el mesero con enfado mientras que otros meseros se les acercaron.

-Pero, pero, ¡Yo debo participar mañana en el torneo!- dijo Zeros tratando de zafarse, el mesero solo le miro.

-Eso a mi no me importa, usted deberá de trabajar aquí si no desea asistir al torneo en camilla, ¿Me doy a entender?- dijo el mesero mientras sacudía a Zeros de la solapa, este solo asintió, en eso Filia sujeto el brazo del mesero.

-Disculpe, pero creo que ya entendió el asunto, ¿Podría soltarlo por favor?- dijo Filia al mesero, este solo le miro algo sonrojado mientras que este soltaba a Zeros.

-Esta bien, y tu, tienes suerte de tener a una chica tan linda- dijo el mesero con calma –De todos modos deberán de trabajar para pagar sus deudas.

-Si señor, lo haremos- dijo Filia mientras que ayudaba a Zeros a levantarse.

-Vaya, si que es rudo- dijo Zeros mientras que se sacudía un poco el polvo que se le adiro al traje por la caída.

-No hables Nanagomi o nos meteremos en líos- dijo Filia en voz baja mientras que Zeros sonreía levemente.

-Sabes, pese a todo, no es tan malo ser humano- dijo Zeros mientras que apretaba levemente el hombro de Filia, quien se sonrojo levemente.

En la salida del estadio.

-Vaya, así que estas participando en el torneo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste lindo?- dijo Nagha a Bakura, Y. Bakura solo le sonrío.

-Era una sorpresa- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo -Por cierto, ¿No quisieras ir a comer algo?

-Por supuesto- dijo Nagha sonriendo.

-"Dejare que el pequeño Bakura se encargue, el es mejor en esto"- pensó Y. Bakura mientras que cambiaba.

Zelgadis y Amelia habían decidido ir a curiosear junto con Anna y Luna en lo que se reiniciaban los duelos-

-En este lugar si que tienen cosas interesantes- dijo Amelia mirando algunos recuerdos de la tienda.

-Si, se ve que pese a todo, ese sujeto Kaiba es muy exigente sobre la calidad de sus productos- dijo Anna mientras que miraba una figura del Blue Eyes White Dragon hecha en plata.

-Si, aunque veo que es condescendiente ya que los precios son bastante bajos- dijo Luna observando una gargantilla similar a la de la Dark Magician Girl.

-Chicas, ¿no creen que es mejor ir a comer algo?- dijo Zelgadis mientras que ellas le pasaban de largo.

-Vamos Zel, no seas aburrido, ya podremos comer después- dijo Amelia mientras le sonreía.

-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Zelgadis mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas que habían en el lugar.

-Eso íbamos a hacer de todos modos- dijo Anna con calma mientras que Luna y Amelia sonreían y Zelgadis suspiraba.

En un establecimiento de hamburguesas. Mokuba había invitado a Len, Horo, Tamao y Pilika a comer, ya que Seto no pudo ir con el pues tenia "asuntos"privados que atender.

-¡Ha, en serio que tenía hambre!- dijo Horo mientras que terminaba su sexta hamburguesa.

-Se nota- dijo Mokuba sonriendo levemente.

-Este come igual sin importar si tiene hambre o no- dijo Len con calma mientras que bebía un poco de refresco.

-Tu cállate cuerno- dijo Horo mientras que comía otra hamburguesa, aunque esta vez Len no se inmuto.

-Len, ¿Cómo crees que sea tu duelo?- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-No se, este es un juego entretenido, pero recuerda que no se como será mi oponente- dijo Len con calma.

-Pues le deseamos suerte joven Len- dijo Tamao sonriendo mientras que Horo y Mokuba asentían, de pronto Tamao vio que Pilika sujetaba un pequeño sobre -¿Qué es eso?-dijo Tamao con curiosidad.

-Es solo un sobre de este juego, me gustaron algunas de esas cartas y decidí conseguir uno como un recuerdo-dijo Pilika mientras que mostraba las cartas –Esta me gusto especialmente- dijo Pilika mientras que mostraba la carta de la Harpie Girl (500-500).

-¡Guau, es muy linda!- dijo Tamao sonriendo.

-Si que lo es, aunque es de un nivel bajo y sin ningún efecto- dijo Mokuba mirando la carta.

-Bueno hermanita, al menos obtendrás un bonito recuerdo de este lugar -dijo Horo sonriendo, Len solo les miraba con calma.

-Pilika- dijo Len de pronto, Pilika le miro.

-Si Len- dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-Me permites verlas- dijo Len con calma.

-Por supuesto, toma- dijo Pilika mientras que le pasaba a Len las cartas, Len solo las observo mientras que sonaba la voz del anunciador en el altavoz del lugar.

-"Se le pide a los participantes Len Tao y Vivian Wong presentarse en la arena para poder continuar con el resto de los duelos.

-Bien, creo que es tu turno- dijo Mokuba mientras miraba a Len.

-Suerte amigo- dijo Horo mientras que Tamao le ponía una mano en el hombro y sonreía.

-Gracias, pero se que ganare- dijo Len con una leve sonrisa.

-Suerte Len, y no dejes de esforzarte- dijo Pilika sonriendo, Len solo le guiño el ojo mientras salía en dirección a la arena.

-Pues yo creo que le ira bienal joven Len, ¿Tu que crees Horo?- dijo Tamao sonriendo.

-Si, tienes razón Tamao- dijo Horo sonriendo, pero Pilika se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hey Tamao, ¿Desde cuando dejaste de llamar a mi hermano como joven Horoeh?- dijo Pilika mientras que Horo y Tamao solo se sonrojaron.

-Es mejor ira a apoyar a Len- dijo Horo saliendo con Tamao tras el.

-Vaya, ese mi hermano, bueno ya luego lo fastidiare a gusto- dijo Pilika mientras que Mokuba sonreía.

En otro sector del estadio, Seto parecía buscar a alguien.

-Recuerdo haberla visto por aquí- dijo Seto mientras que caminaba, de pronto una voz le hizo detenerse.

-Buscabas a alguien- dijo Ishizu mientras que Seto volteaba a verle.

-Ishizu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a participar en este torneo?- dijo Seto con seriedad.

-Yo tengo mis razones Seto, solo te pido que confíes en mí y no me preguntes mas por favor- dijo Ishizu con seriedad, Seto le miro mientras se le acercaba.

-Sabes que yo confío en ti, solo espero que pronto puedas decirme lo que pasa- dijo Seto mientras que le abrazaba, Ishizu solo se apretó contra su regazo.

-Pronto te lo diré Seto, no te preocupes- dijo Ishizu.

En el estadio, ya la gente había empezado a regresar, Yugi y compañía (Tea, Rebecca, Zero, Jennyfer, Asuka y el abuelo de Yugi) se instalaron en sus respectivos lugares, en el caso de Joey y Mai, pues, Mai tuvo algunos antojos extras y un pequeño caso de nauseas, por lo que dijeron que después irían con ellos, Filia y Zeros, pues ellos seguían en el restaurante, de meseros, Nagha y Bakura habían salido, Anna, Luna, Amelia y Zelgadis volvieron a las gradas, aunque les extraño que no hubiesen regresado Yoh, Chocolove Mana y Mahado.

-¡Bien público, gracias por espera!- dijo el anunciador -¡Ahora empezaremos con el combate del Subgrupo 5 entre Len Tao y la campeona Vivian Wong!- dijo el anunciador.

-"Bien chico, veamos si en serio eres tan bueno como icen las estadísticas"- dijo Vivian en chino.

-"Ya veras que soy mejor de lo que dicen, aunque esto no sea mi fuerte"- dijo Len en chino mientras que activaba el SHDM.

-"Suerte Señorito"- dijo Bazon apareciendo en su modo de Orbe espiritual a su lado.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos mientras que el duelo comenzaba.

Continuara….

En este solo metí un duelo, pero es a causa de tiempo, pero los compensare, en el próximo capitulo serán los duelos de Len y Pegasus, además de que en el transcurso del capitulo Mana y Mahado les contaran a Yoh y a Chocolove lo acontecido con Gocer, el Mago de Arcana, aparte de que el alma de Lizerg deberá enfrentar un reto. Como siempre dejo dudas, ¿Cómo será el duelo de Len y Vivian?, ¿Quién Ganara el duelo entre Pegasus y Odion?, ¿Dónde estarán Lina y Gourry gastando el crédito de Seto?, ¿A que clase de retos deberá enfrentarse Lizerg?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en el próximo capitulo. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton 3000 yahoo .com .mx

Hasta Luego.

Últimamente e estado poniendo resúmenes de YGO GX al final, pero esta vez no lo pondré ya que apenas estoy vendo los capítulos 7 y 8, así que pondré los resúmenes hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	16. Capitulo 15: Recuerdos y duelos

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 15: Recuerdos y duelos.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Empezare yo, coloco una carta boca abajo, ¡Ahora convoco a Blindy The Loyal Goblin (1800-1500) en modo de ataque y termino m turno!- dijo Vivian, Len solo le miro.

-Activare mi carta mágica Dark Hole- dijo Len pero Vivian se le adelanto.

-No ser tan rápido, yo activare mi carta Imperial Order, eso negara todas las cartas de Magia en el campo- dijo Vivian sonriendo –Y para evitar el malgaste, activare también mi carta Solem Wishes.

-Rayos, coloco dos cartas y convoco a un monstruo boca abajo en defensa- dijo Len mientras que revisaba su mano, tenía el Pot of Greed pero la carta de Vivian no le dejaba usarlo.

-Bien, tomare carta, aumentare mis puntos en 500 y pagare los 700 para que Imperial Order siga activa- dijo Vivian mientras que sus puntos pasaban a 7800 -¡Convoco a Sasuke Samurai (500-200) en modo de ataque!

-¡Oh no, la habilidad de Sasuke Samurai le permitirá a la señorita Wong destruir a la defensa de Len y le negara el efecto!- dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-¡Sasuke ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Vivian mientras que Len activaba su carta de trampa.

-Alto, activare Wabocu- dijo Len, pero aunque el daño quedo negado su monstruo fue destruido-¿Pero que rayos?

-¿Qué no saberlo nene?, Sasuke tiene la capacidad de destruir a un monstruo boca abajo cuando declara ataque, aparte de negar los efectos de volteo- dijo Vivian sonriendo, Len gruño un poco –Termino mi turno colocando una carta mas boca abajo.

-Bien- dijo Len mientras que miraba lo que tenia en las manos, si no fuese por el Imperial, el podría destruir los monstruos de Vivian rápidamente, el problema era la carta oculta de Vivian.

-Vamos, me aburro- dijo Vivian mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Len le miro y luego sonrió.

-Ya se que hacer- dijo Len mientras que sonreía -¡Convoco a Sangan en modo de ataque!-dijo Len mientras que su monstruo aparecía -¡Sangan ataca a Sasuke Samurai!

-Negatte Attack- dijo Vivian salvando a su monstruo.

-Bien, coloco dos cartas mas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Len.

-Bien tomare mi carta y volveré a pagar- dijo Vivian mientras que sus puntos de vida se convertían en 7600, pero Len solo sonrío.

-Activare mi carta de trampa Dust Tornado para así destruir a Imperial Order- dijo Len mientras que la trampa de Vivian era destruida.

-Bah, eso no importar, de todos modos, ¡Convoco a Battle Ox (1700-1000)!- dijo Vivian sonriendo, pero Len activo su carta de trampa.

-¡Trap Hole!- dijo Len mientras que el Battle Ox era destruido.

-¡Blindy ataca a Sangan!- dijo Vivian mientras que los puntos de vida de Len se reducían a 7200.

-Michizure para tu Sasuke Samurai- dijo Len mientras que tomaba una carta y destruía a Sasuke.

-Coloco una carta y termino- dijo Vivian.

-Bien, activare mi Pot of Greed, ¡Ahora activo mi carta Harpie Feather Duster para destruir tus cartas boca abajo!- dijo Len mientras que Vivian solo gruñía por lo bajo -¡Convoco a Dark Blade (1800-1500)!, ¡Lo equipare con Lightin Blade para que su fuerza suba a 2600!, ¡Ahora Dark Blade destruye a Blindy!

-Bien, pero eso no ser suficiente para derrotarme- dijo Vivian mientras que descartaba a Kuribo de su mano.

-Tu turno- dijo Len.

-Vaya, este si es un duelo reñido, ambos casi no se han reducido nada de sus puntos- dijo Tea mirándoles.

-Si, pero Vivian aun no ha empezado a jugar rudo- dijo Rebecca con seriedad.

En otro lugar.

-Creo que aquí es lo bastante privado para platicar- dijo Mana observando una pequeña zona del estadio que aun se encontraba en construcción.

-¿Deseas que empiece yo?- dijo Mahado mientras que Yoh y Chocolove, Mana asintió.

-Por favor- dijo Mana mientras se sentaba.

-Bien, y ustedes dos, escuchen bien que no lo repetiré- dijo Mahado mientras que Yoh y Chocolove asentían.

(Esta parte del fic se mezclara entre lo que paso en el pasado estilo Flashback y lo que cuentan los demás, eso será marcado con para diferenciarlo)

-Recuerdo que todo empezó cuando yo termine con mi entrenamiento, como el líder de mi Orden vio que era inexperto, decidió que yo trabajara junto con uno de los hechiceros de la Orden Arcana-dijo Mahado

-Mahado, es cierto que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que tuvimos, pero a causa de que no tienes aun suficiente experiencia como maestro tendrás que colaborar con el Maestro Gocer para ir adquiriendo experiencia- dijo un Mago Oscuro bastante viejo a un joven Mahado mientras que señalaba a otro Mago que se encontraba a su lado, Mahado hizo una reverencia al Mago, quien solo le miro como quien ve a un mono.

-Con gusto acepto la orden maestro- dijo Mahado mientras emitía una pequeña mirada de desconfianza a Gocer, el Mago anciano solo miro a la puerta

-Bien, que pase la estudiante que entrenaran- dijo el Mago, Mahado volteo hacia la puerta que se abría y se quedo pasmado al ver quien entraba.

-¡Mana!- dijo Mahado asombrado, Mana también se veía sorprendida.

-¡Mahado!, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dijo Mana sorprendida.

-Veo que ya se conocen, bien, eso hará mas fácil la labor- dijo Gocer mirando a Mana de una manera algo lasciva.

-¿Mahado, de donde conoces a Mana?- dijo el viejo Mago con extrañeza, Mahado solo se puso algo serio.

-Es una vieja amiga- dijo Mahado algo sonrojado, Mana solo sonrío al igual que Gocer y el viejo Mago.

-Bien, en ese cazo no habrá problema, espero que puedan trabajar bien-dijo el viejo Mago mientras le daba la vuelta a su sillón –Pueden retirarse- dijo el viejo Mago mientras que los tres hicieron una reverencia y se retiraban.

Afuera.

-Vaya Mahado, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- dijo Mana sonriendo.

-Si, ya pasaron 6 años, y veo que te beneficiaron- dijo Mahado algo sonrojado.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Mana algo sonrojada puesto que escucho levemente lo que Mahado había dicho.

-No, no dije nada- dijo Mahado, en eso Gocer se le acerco.

-Bien muchacha, permíteme presentarme, soy Gocer de la Orden Arcana, Mahado y yo nos encargaremos de tu entrenamiento como hechicera- dijo Gocer sonriendo, Mana asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Bien Maestro Gocer, Mahado, es decir, Maestro Mahado, daré lo mejor de mi para no decepcionarles- dijo Mana sonriendo mientras que hacia una pequeña reverencia a ambos, aunque no noto que su reverencia hizo que el escote que usaba le diera un pequeño espectáculo a ambos magos, Mahado solo se sonrojo, pero Gocer sonrío de una manera extraña que hizo que Mahado solo emitiera una ligera mirada de desconfianza.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- dijo Gocer mientras le indicaba a Mana que avanzara, Mana le sonrío y le siguió al igual que Mahado.

-En ese entonces tuve un extraño presentimiento sobre Gocer, pero no fue hasta que Shack, a quien conocen como el Flame Swordman, me contó lo que sabia sobre la Orden Arcana- dijo Mahado seriamente, Yoh y Chocolove solo se miraron.

En una especie de taberna, un par de años después.

-¿Y como le va al maestro?- dijo Shack mientras tomaba un tarro de cerveza.

-Bien, aunque Mana a resultado ser una mejor estudiante de lo que pensaba, creo que podrá graduarse dentro de poco- dijo Mahado sonriendo, Shack solo le miro con malicia.

-Y dime, ¿No ha pasado nada?- dijo Shack maliciosamente, Mahado solo le miro extrañado.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mahado perplejo.

-¡No te hagas!, ¡No me digas que no ha pasado nada interesante ahora que le enseñas magia a una chica tan linda a quien tienes solo para ti!- dijo Shack sonriendo, Mahado se sonrojo un poco, y tomo un poco del vino que tenia en su copa.

-No se de que hablas, ella es una estudiante y yo soy su maestro, además, ¿Quién te dijo que estamos solos?- dijo Mahado con seriedad.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero que no solo se le asigna un estudiante a cada maestro?- dijo Shack extrañado.

-Así es, pero en mi caso, se asigno a dos maestros para Mana- dijo Mahado mientras tomaba más vino.

-¿Y quien es el otro?- dijo Shack con curiosidad mientras tomaba su tarro.

-Se llama Gocer, es de la Orden Arcana- dijo Mahado tranquilamente, pero Shack solo escupió lo que había bebido mientras tosía por la impresión-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¡Un momento!, ¡Me estas diciendo que un Mago de la Orden Arcana esta dando clases junto contigo a Mana!- dijo Shack impresionado ante la extrañeza de Mahado.

-Si, si, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- dijo Mahado extrañado, Shack solo le sujeto los hombros ante la mirada de perplejidad de Mahado.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes nada de la Orden Arcana?- dijo Shack con seriedad.

-Bueno, se que son de los hechiceros mas poderosos de todo el reino de las sombras, aunque no tanto como los miembros de la Orden del Caos- dijo Mahado con rareza, Shack solo se puso una mano en el rostro.

-Yo me refería a sus costumbres para con sus estudiantes- dijo Shack algo enfadado.

-¿Qué con sus costumbres?-dijo Mahado extrañado.

-Dime Mahado, ¿Qué acaso no has visto la manera en la que se comportan los miembros de esa Orden?, incluyendo las hechiceras, que por cierto están de muy buen ver, pero eso no es lo que trato de dar a entender- dijo Shack con seriedad.

-No, no lo he visto, que es lo que pasa- dijo Mahado ya algo mosqueado de que Shack no supiese ser concreto.

-Mira, según lo que me contó Mefist, The infernal General, por costumbre, todas las hechiceras que estén a cargo de uno de los miembros de la Orden deben entregarse a sus maestros antes de graduarse- dijo Shack con seriedad, Mahado solo se quedo congelado.

-Un momento, ¿Estas tratando de decirme que Mana debe de hacer el amor con ese sujeto?- dijo Mahado mientras que sujetaba a Shack de sus ropas.

-Según la costumbre de su gente si, pero lo que me extraña es que Mana al no ser miembro de la Orden, le hayan asignado a un profesor así- dijo Shack mientras que se liberaba del agarre de Mahado, quien solo se quedo paralizado al recordar algo –Un momento, Mahado, ¿En donde se encuentra Mana ahora?

-Gocer dijo que tenía algo muy importante que enseñarle a Mana y tenía que ser en privado- dijo Mahado palideciendo, Shack solo atino a palidecer.

-Oh no, ¡Mahado hay que ir a buscarlos antes de que sea muy tarde!- dijo Shack mientras que Mahado asentía y ambos salían corriendo de la taberna, sin pagar lo que habían consumido.

-En ese entonces yo le tenia un gran respeto a Gocer, y el nunca se había comportado de una manera sospechosa para mi, incluso se comporto como si fuera un amigo cada vez que yo y Mahado discutíamos por alguna tontería- dijo Mana mientras miraba al suelo y Mahado solo le ponía una mano en el hombro –Ese día, el me comento de una costumbre muy importante que teníamos que hacer, así que me dijo que fuéramos al busque, y yo por confiada le acompañe

(Nota, esta parte incluirá unas escenas algo fuertes, pero es que tenía que incluirlas)

En un bosque bastante extraño, al mismo tiempo que ocurría la conversación de Mahado y Shack.

-Bien Mana, creo que este es un buen lugar- dijo Gocer mientras le dedicaba una lasciva mirada a Mana, quien no lo noto.

-¿Aquí?, pero s este lugar me asusta un poco Maestro- dijo Mana mientras que observaba a los alrededores algo asustada.

-No temas, aquí nadie nos interrumpirá- dijo Gocer mientras que levantaba su báculo sonriendo, Mana de pronto tuvo una sensación de temor y retrocedió un poco -¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Me temes pequeña?

-Maestro, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?- dijo Mana asustada mientras retrocedía mas y levemente levantaba su propio báculo, pero Gocer solo sonrío mas.

-No temas pequeña, ya veras que te agradara- dijo Gocer mientras que levantaba su báculo rápidamente y una serie de lianas sujetaron a Mana firmemente, el báculo de Mana cayo al suelo mientras que las lianas la elevaban levemente, Mana de pronto miro a Gocer con mucho temor.

-¿Ma… Maestro?, ¿Qué es lo que hace?- dijo Mana asustada.

-Ya te lo dije, es una pequeña costumbre nuestra- dijo Gocer sonriendo mientras que sujetaba a Mana del mentón y le hacía mirarlo –Debes de saber que para la Orden Arcana, nuestras estudiantes deben de entregarse a nosotros antes de poder graduarse, y eso es lo que tu harás ahora- dijo Gocer con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su lascivia, Mana solo empezó a llorar del temor.

-¡Pero yo no pertenezco a la Orden Arcana!- dijo Mana mientras que derramaba algunas lagrimas, Gocer solo se río mientras que con una mano sujeto uno de los seños de Mana con fuerza, Mana solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado, tú serás mía por que yo así lo quiero-dijo Gocer mientras que sujetaba a Mana del mentón y le daba un beso salvaje, el cual Mana no correspondió, Gocer sonrío mientras que arrancaba de golpe parte del traje de Mana dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, Mana empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-"Maestro Mahado, ¿Dónde esta?, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así, no de esta forma, no con él"-pensó Mana mientras que Gocer solo empezó a lamer sus seños con lujuria mientras que terminaba de romper el resto de las ropas de Mana.

-Vaya, este angelito si que es perfecto, debo de haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi otra vida, no se que habrá sido, pero creo que debió haber sido excelente- dijo Gocer mientras que con una mano masajeaba uno de los senos de Mana y con la otra empezaba a despojarse de sus prendas.

Mana solo cerro los ojos y empezó a rezar para que todo pasara lo más rápido posible, mientras que aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. Gocer continuo masajeando y besando los senos de Mana.

-"¡Ya que termine pronto con esto!, ¡No tiene por que tortúrame mas!"-penso Mana mientras que cerraba firmemente los ojos.

-Si, por fin tendrás algo que te gustara pequeña, pero antes tal vez te haga disfrutar un poco antes de que empiece a gozar yo- dijo Gocer mientras que acercaba una mano a la vagina de Mana, Mana apretó aun mas lo ojos, pero de pronto algo arrojo a Gocer contra un árbol cercano, Mana pudo sentir una esencia muy conocida para ella.

-¿¡Pero que rayos?!-dijo Gocer mientras se levantaba y tomaba su báculo, pero se sorprendió al ver a Mahado parado frente a él mirándole con furia, atrás de Mahado pudo ver a un Flame Swordman que empezaba a cortar las lianas que apresaban a Mana.

-Mahado, ¿Queramos crees que haces?- dijo Gocer mientras que su báculo volaba a su mano.

-Impido que cometas una canallada con Mana desgraciado- dijo Mahado con una furia que incluso sorprendió a Shack.

-Ja, y crees que me asustas, aunque me parece increíble que hayas sabido donde estaba pese a que oculte nuestras presencias- dijo Gocer con una sonrisa que hizo que Mahado se enfureciera aun mas.

-Eso es por que cuenta con amigos que no requieren sentir presencias mágicas para descubrir a infelices chauvinistas, misóginos como tu- dijo una Amazoness Paladin saliendo de entre los árboles.

-Diana, préstame tu capa, necesitamos cubrirla- dijo Shack mientras que Diana se quitaba su capa y cubría a Mana.

-Ya tranquila, no dejaremos que pase nada- dijo Diana con calma Mana solo miro a donde se encontraba Mahado mirando con furia a Gocer

(Para no confundirlos, Diana es una Amazoness Paladin y es una "amiga" de Shack)

-¿Y que harás Mahado?- dijo Gocer mirándole irónico mientras que a su espalda aparecía un Black Pendanty un Gravity Axe.

-Me encargare de que no le vuelvas a hacer nada bastardo- dijo Mahado mientras que empezaba a hacer u hechizo.

-Pues ya veremos- dijo Gocer lanzándose contra Mahado a gran velocidad y golpeándole ante el estupor de este.

-¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Mahado sorprendido, hasta que noto que Gocer traía puesto el Black Pendant y en la otra mano traía el Gravity Axe.

-¿Sorprendido?, no deberías chico- dijo Gocer sonriendo mientras apuntaba a Mahado con el hacha.

-Mal nacido infeliz- dijo Mahado mientras que miraba a Gocer con rencor, en eso, Gocer es lanzado nuevamente contra los árboles -¿Diana?

-Te dije que te ayudaríamos- dijo Diana mientras empuñaba una Lighting Blade.

-¡Mahado!, ¡Atrápala!- dijo Shack lanzándole un Axe of Despair.

-Gracias Shack, Diana, por favor cuiden a Mana, yo me encargo de hacer pagar a este bastardo- dijo Mahado, Diana le miro con extrañeza, pero asintió mientras se dirigía a donde Shack cuidaba de una semiinconsciente Mana, Gocer por lo mientras volvía a levantarse y miro a Diana fijamente.

-Salvaje y bella, después de que acabe con Mahado, podré disfrutar de esas dos diosas con gusto-dijo Gocer mientras se relamía los labios, ante la mirada de asco de Diana y la de ira de Shack.

-¡Gocer!, ¡Vas a pagar lo que hiciste!-dijo Mahado con ira mientras empuñaba el hacha (recuerden que Axe es hacha en ingles), Gocer sonrío mientras empuñaba la propia.

-Ambos tenemos ahora el mismo poder, pero para tu desgracia tengo mas experiencia chico- dijo Gocer mientras sonreía-Acabare pronto para culminar mi asunto inconcluso.

-¡Ni creas que te dejare hacerlo maldito!- dijo Mahado mientras que una aura de color morado aparecía en él.

-Jamás pensé verlo así- dijo Shack con sorpresa mientras que Diana le miro.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Diana.

-Jamás lo vi tan furioso, el siempre fue muy tranquilo-dijo Shack con seriedad –Se ve que en verdad debe de apreciarla mucho.

-Ya lo creo, por cierto, gracias por el Lightin Blade- dijo Diana mirándole, Shack solo se sonrojo un poco, en eso Mana se meneo.

-Maestro Mahado- dijo Mana casi en un susurro.

-¿Mana?, ¿Mana me escuchas?, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Shack mientras la levantaba un poco.

-Maestro- dijo Mana mientras que algunas lagrimas salían, Shack y Diana solo le miraron con algo de tristeza.

Mientras tanto el bosque empezó a cimbrarse por los ataques que Gocer y Mahado se lanzaban mutuamente, Gocer era un combatiente experimentado, pero Mahado demostró tener un gran talento para el combate, por lo que el combate estaba demasiado parejo, Shack se percato de que el combate lo ganaría el primero que agotara sus energías, así que empuño levemente su espada.

-Diana, será mejor prepararnos para lo que sea que pase- dijo Shack con seriedad, Diana le miro entendiendo el mensaje, sabia por lo que se decía, que Gocer era un oponente de cuidado, si derrotaba a Mahado, ellos dos eran la única esperanza de Mana.

-¡Mahado!, ¡Este es el mejor combate que he tenido!, ¡Pero ni creas que podrás vencerme!, ¡Ya verás que no podrás conmigo!- dijo Gocer riéndose como maniático, mientras que Mahado solo gruño.

-Veo que esto se decidirá con este último golpe- dijo Mahado para si mientras que empezaba a concentrar todas sus energías para lanzar un ataque final, Gocer le imito concentrando también sus energías. De pronto, un poderoso rayo de energía oscura interrumpió el combate entre ambos, Tanto Mahado como Gocer miraron extrañados de donde provenía el rayo y se sorprendieron al ver a un Dark Magician of Black Chaos mirándoles con seriedad.

-Los bosques pertenecientes a la Orden del Caos no son lugar para combates entre magos oscuros- dijo el Mago mirándoles a ambos con severidad, tanto Mahado como Gocer solo pudieron inclinarse ante él, ambos sabían que ese Mago era su superior y no podrían hacer nada ante él.

-Es un miembro de la Orden del Caos- dijo Shack sorprendido, Diana solo trago saliva mientras que miraba al hechicero.

-E visto lo que a pasado, Gocer, quiero que te largues en este instante de aquí, puesto que solo cumplías las costumbres de tu Orden no se te castigara, aun así yo no apruebo lo que trataste de hacerle a la joven aprendiz, vete antes de que cambie de parecer- dijo el Hechicero, Gocer gruño un poco mientras empezaba a elevarse.

-Ya me las pagaras después, Mahado- dijo Gocer retirándose, Mahado solo le miro con rencor, el Hechicero volteo a ver a Mahado.

-Mahado, llevate a la chica de aquí y atiéndela, no te preocupes por el daño físico, de lo que debes ayudarla es por el daño psicológico que pueda tener- dijo el Hechicero con seriedad, Mahado asintió mientras iba a donde Mana le miraba con una mirada vacía, Shack la cargo y se la entrego a Mahado.

-No te preocupes amigo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible- dijo Shack con seriedad, Diana asintió mientras que Mahado contemplaba a Mana fijamente.

-Espera, ella necesitara esto- dijo el Hechicero mientras que una luz cubría a Mana y aparecían sus ropajes junto con su báculo –Cuídala- dijo el Hechicero mientras se retiraba.

-Si, recuerdo que Mana estuvo bastante tiempo aislada de todos, entre nosotros tres nos encargamos de cuidarla, pero su recuperación a causa del trauma provocado por ese maldito le duro tres meses, pero al final conseguimos ayudarle- dijo Mahado, Yoh y Chocolove estaban impresionados ante tal relato.

-Recuerdo que constantemente tenia pesadillas con respecto a lo sucedido ese día, la verdad, no se que habría hecho si no hubieran estado apoyándome- dijo Mana mientras sollozaba un poco.

-.Ya veo por que lo odiabas, lo que ese sujeto te hizo es imperdonable- dijo Yoh seriamente.

-"El Amo Yoh tiene razón, si pudiera le enseñaría un par de cosas a ese maldito"- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo tras Yoh.

-Bueno pue, pero lo bueno es que tenías amigos que te apoyaron chica- dijo Chocolove mientras Yoh asentía con la cabeza.

-Si, es cierto- dijo Mana sonriendo levemente

-Chicos gracias por cuidar de mi, disculpen por haber sido una molestia en los últimos meses- dijo Mana algo apenada mientras le daba la mano a Diana, ella y Shack sonrieron.

-Vamos hermanita- dijo Shack en tono socarrón –Sabes que no fue una molestia.

-Shack tiene razón Mana, para nosotros no fue una molestia el cuidar de ti- dijo Diana sonriéndole aunque de pronto su expresión se puso algo seria –Pero nada mas que agarre a ese maldito, lo voy a colgar de sus bolas de la torre mal alta del Castillo de las Ilusiones Oscuras- dijo Diana mientras que una vena resaltaba en su frente ante la mirada de vergüenza de Shack y Mana.

-Shack, Diana, gracias por estar aquí ayudándome a cuidar a Mana- dijo Mahado apareciendo atrás de Mana, Shack solo sonrío.

-No te preocupes amigo, sabes que para eso estamos- dijo Shack mientras estrechaba la mano de Mahado –Bueno Diana, es hora de irnos- dijo Shack mientras que Diana asentía.

-Si, Mana, Mahado, cuídense- dijo Diana mientras se despedía de ambos.

-Adiós amigos- dijo Mana sonriendo mientras que Shack y Diana se retiraban.

-Bien Mana, debemos continuar el entrenamiento- dijo Shack mientras que Mana asentía.

-Eh, Maestro Mahado- dijo Mana mientras inclinaba su cabeza algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa Mana?- dijo Mahado volteando a verle.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Mana tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, Mahado asintió mientras continuaba su camino.

(Aquí terminan los recuerdos de lo pasado)

-Vaya, bueno, al menos no paso nada mas fuerte- dijo Yoh con seriedad –Pero creo que la presencia de ese sujeto aquí no es coincidencia.

-Oye brody, veo que tu también lo crees pue- dijo Chocolove con seriedad.

-Espero que no lo divulguen con nadie chicos- dijo Mahado con seriedad.

-No te preocupes Mahado, esto quedara entre nosotros 5- dijo Yoh (recuerden que el cuenta a Amidamaru)

-Dirás 7- dijeron Jean y Marco apareciendo entre las sombras, Yoh y los demás les miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Yoh sorprendido.

-Lo mismo que yo- dijo Fausto apareciendo también –Sintieron una extraña presencia y decidieron investigar junto conmigo.

-¡Fausto!- dijeron Yoh y Chocolove a la vez.

-¿Qué tanto escucharon?- dijo Mahado con seriedad.

-Lo suficiente- dijo Jean con calma, Marco asintió.

-No se preocupen no diremos nada a nadie- dijo Fausto con calma –Se que debió ser duro y sabremos guardar discreción.

-Creo que deberían volver a donde el torneo, de todos modos hemos dejado de sentir la presencia que buscábamos- dijo Jean con calma mientras que los demás asentían.

-No se preocupen, tal como dijo la señorita Jean, no diremos nada- dijo Marco mientras se dirigía junto con Jean a ver el torneo.

-Bueno, seque ellos no dirán nada- dijo Yoh sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno pue, pero, ¿De que hablarían sobre esa presencia?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

-No lo se, aunque admito que yo también he sentido algo extraño- dijo Yoh mientras se sujetaba el mentón.

-Sea lo que sea, debemos de tener cuidado- dijo Fausto mientras se dirigía al estadio.

-Bueno, creo que podremos confiar en ellos- dijo Mahado mientras Mana asentía y se dirigían al estadio.

-Vaya brody, esto estuvo bueno pue-dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Si, oye Chocolove- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-¿Qué onda manito?- dijo Chocolove.

-Recuerda que aun me debes algunos consejos- dijo Yoh algo apenado.

-Bueno Brody, ven pa que te ilumine-dijo Chocolove mientras que empezaba a decirle a Yoh algunos consejos, ambos no habían notado que una figura los observaba en secreto.

-Vaya, no había visto Shamanes en muchos siglos, podrían causar problemas- dijo la figura mientras otras más aparecían tras él.

-"Señor, ¿Nos mando a llamar?"- dijo otra figura algo deforme tras él.

-Si, deben ir a las sombras y encargarse de aquel humano que fue elegido por Ra, Azrael y Quetzalcoatl, es mas peligrosos de lo que muchos creen- dijo el hombre mientras que la figura asentía –Vayan ahora y no fallen.

-"Sera fácil señor"- dijo la figura desvaneciéndose.

De regreso al duelo. Vivian se había puesto mas ruda, había conseguido destruir al Dark Blade de Len y ahora poseía a un Dark Driceratops (2400-1200 y traspasa defensas), Enraged Battle Ox (1700-1000 traspasa defensas y permite a las bestias guerreras traspasar defensas) un Nin-Ken Dog (1800-1000) y un Great Angus (1800-600).

Len solo le quedaban unas Swords of Revelating Ligth activas en el campo las cuales expirarían en el siguiente turno, un Giant Soldier of Stone, un segundo Dark Blade sin equipo y Warrior Dai Greffer. Los puntos de vida iban, Vivian 5200, Len 3000.

-Rayos, no supe ni cuando me dejo en una posición tan desventajosa- dijo Len para si mientras que notaba que pese a que traía Harpie Feather Duster en la mano, no podía usarlo a causa de la carta prohibición de Vivian.

-Bien, coloco la carta Gaia Power para incrementar el poder de los monstruos tierra en el campo- dijo Vivian sonriendo –Tu turno.

-¡Len tú puedes!- dijo Pilika desde las gradas.

-¡Si cuerno!, ¡Ganale!- dijo Horo emocionado.

-¡Vamos joven Len!- dijo Tamao sonriendo.

-Veo que les gusto mucho el jueguito- dijo Anna mirando a los demás apoyando a Len.

-Si, por cierto- dijo Luna mirando a los alrededores –Aun no regresan tu prometido y el joven negro.

-Ya aparecerán- dijo Anna con calma, Luna sonrío mientras asentía.

-"Creo que todo dependerá de lo que saque ahora"- pensó Len mientras tomaba su carta, Len sonrío al ver lo que saco –Activo Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas- dijo Len mientras notaba las ahora 8 cartas en su mano.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué harás ahora?- dijo Vivian sonriendo.

-Eres buena, pero yo soy mejor- dijo Len sonriendo -¡Activo mi Change of Heart para tomar a tu Nin-Ken Dog!, ¡Ahora convocare a Harpie Girl al campo! –dijo Len ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos.

-¿Pero que…?- dijo Horo sorprendido.

-¿…Es eso?- dijo Tamao completando la frase de Horo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué su amigo esta loco?- dijo Duke mirando sorprendido a Len, mas Len solo sonrío.

-¡Activo mi carta Polimerization para fusionar a Dark Blade y al Pitch Dark Dragon (900-500) de mi mano y convocar a Dark Blade The Dragon Knigth (2200-1800) al campo!- dijo Len mientras que miraban al poderoso monstruo en el campo.

-¿Y?, eso no podrá derrotar a ninguno de mis monstruos- dijo Vivian mientras bostezaba, Len solo sonrío.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Len mientras que sonreía -¡Activo la carta mágica Sword of the Soul-Eater en mi Harpie Girl!, ¡Eso sacrificara a todos los monstruos de tipo normal en el campo y le incrementara 1000 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo a mi Harpie Girl!

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Vivian sorprendida al igual que los demás, puesto que Len tenia 3 monstruos normales (Dark Blade the Dragon Knigth es de efecto) el ataque de su Harpie Girl era de 3500 puntos.

-¡Equipo a Dark Blade the Dragon Knigth con Fusion Weapon para incrementar su ataque en 1500 puntos extras lo que le da un total de 3700!- dijo Len mientras que los dos poderosos monstruos se mostraban ante una sorprendida Vivian Wong -¡Además que activo mi carta Mystical Space Tifon para destruir tu Prohibition y Harpie Feather Duster para destruir tu carta de campo!

-¡Eso dolerá!-dijo Joey quien había regresado al lugar junto con Mai.

-¡Dark Blade The Dragon Knigth ataca a Dark Driceratops!- dijo Len mientras que el monstruo de Vivian era destruido y sus puntos de vida bajaban a 3900 –Descartare de tu cementero a tu Dark Drceratops, a tu Nin-Ken Dog y a Sasule samurai por el efecto de mi Monstruo, ahora, ¡Harpie Girl destruye a su Enraged Battle Ox!- dijo Len reduciendo los puntos de Vivian a 2100 –Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, coloco dos cartas en el campo y a Great Angus en modo de defensa, termino- dijo Vivian esperando, había colocado un Magic Cilinder así como un Mirror Force en el campo.

-Bien, no me fió de lo que tengas boca abajo, así que activare mi carta Spell Reproduction para descartar dos cartas de magia de mi mano y recuperar mi Harpie Feather Duster del cementerio- dijo Len sonriendo, Vivian le miro sorprendida.

-Diablos, ser mas bueno de lo pensado, lo subestime- dijo Vivian dándose cuenta de que ya había perdido.

-¡Activo Harpie Feather Duster para destruir tus dos cartas en el campo!- dijo Len mientras que las dos cartas de Vivian eran destruidas -¡Dark Blade The Dragon Knigth destruye a Great Angus y Harpie Girl ataca directo a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Len mientras que los puntos de Vivian se reducían a 0, Vivian solo cayo de rodillas.

-¿Perdí?, ¿Perdí?- dijo Vivian sorprendida mientras que el anunciador se subía a la arena.

-¡El ganador es Len Tao!- dijo el anunciador mientras que el público vitoreaba a Len.

-¡Eso es Len!- grito Pilika emocionada.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Quien diría que ganaría con una Harpie Girl!- dijo Duke sonriendo.

-Si, se ve que el si se volvió de los buenos- dijo Tristan sonriendo. Zero solo se sujeto la barbilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jennyfer extrañada.

-Solo pensaba, si Pegasus gana su siguiente duelo, Len tendrá que enfrentarse a él- dijo Zero pensativo –Será un duelo entretenido, ya que fue capaz de derrotar a la campeona Vivian Wong y por lo que veo se convertirá en uno de los favoritos para ganar el duelo.

-Si, tienes razón, será entretenido- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo.

-"Buena batalla, pero como notaste yo gane"- dijo Len en chino mientras se retiraba de la arena, Vivian le miro con sorpresa y admiración, además de que de pronto se sonrojo un poco.

-"Ese chico, es genial, seria bueno conseguir que salga conmigo"- pensó Vivian mientras se levantaba y salía de la arena empezando a hacer algunos planes con respecto a Len.

-¡Participantes Maximillian Pegasus y Odion por favor presentarse en la arena!- dijo el anunciador mientras que todos miraban expectantes.

-Bien, es hora de mi duelo, ¡Público deséenme suerte!- dijo Pegasus saludando al público que le vitoreo, ante la mirada de pena de varios amigos de Yoh.

-Odion la tendrá difícil, Pegasus es un oponente muy peligroso- dijo Mari con calma.

-Tranquila, tal ves Odion pierda, pero nos servirá para poder medir la habilidad de Pegasus en combate, así como el nivel de poder de su Ojo del Milenio- dijo Marick sonriendo con malicia, tanto Hao como Mari le miraron con algo de extrañeza.

-Este amigo tuyo me causa un poco de desconfianza- dijo Hao a Mari por lo bajo.

-Te acostumbras- dijo Mari mientras miraba a Marick con pena.

-¡Usted puede Pegasus!- dijo Duke mientras que gritaba emocionado, Tristan solo le miro con pena.

-Vaya con este Duke, yo digo, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio apoyaría a Pegasus?- dijo Tristan mientras meneaba la cabeza de manera negativa.

-¡Vamos señor Pegasus!- dijo Serenity mientras que Tristan solo se caía de la impresión.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Tristan mientras que miraba a Serenity y a Duke apoyando a Pegasus.

-¡Listos!- dijo el anunciador.

-¿Espero que estés listo?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Odion con seriedad.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

En las sombras, Lizerg y Cecilia se encontraban observando a través de un portal las actividades del misterioso hombre rubio.

-Ese sujeto me ocasiona una sensación de desconfianza- dijo Lizerg mientras miraba al sujeto.

-"Si, es como si la maldad irradiase de él"- dijo Cecilia con cierto temor, de pronto una luz apareció ante ellos, Lizerg tuvo una sensación de peligro, por lo que solo se puso frente a Cecilia.

-"¿Así que este es él elegido?"- dijo una sombra que salió de la luz -"Yo lo veo muy debilucho, no se por que el jefe desea que acabemos con él".

-"No es nuestro trabajo el preguntar por que"- dijo otra sombra –"Si el jefe quiere que lo saquemos del camino no debemos dudar".

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- dijo Lizerg con enfado mientras se ponía en posición de combate, aunque el sabía muy bien que no poseía ningún arma ni tampoco era bueno en el combate mano a mano.

-"Seremos tu peor pesadilla niño"- dijo otra sombra, la segunda sombra se acerco y Lizerg pudo ver que parecían ser una especie de tuareg, o algo similar por sus vestimentas.

-"¡Ataquen!"- dijo el pseudotuareg mientras que los demás se abalanzaban sobre Lizerg y Cecilia, Cecilia cerro los ojos mientras que Lizerg solo se preparo para pelear.

De pronto una luz se interpuso entre ambos bandos y los Pseudotuareg salieron volando, cayendo al suelo con estrépito, el que parecía el líder vio asombrado como una luz cubría a Lizerg.

-"¿¡Pero que demonios?!"- dijo el líder con sorpresa al ver a Lizerg con una especie de armadura cubriéndole y una espada llameante en sus manos.

-¿Pero que es esto?- dijo Lizerg sorprendido.

-"Esa armadura fue enviada por Quetzalcoatl, así como la espada fue enviada por Azrael, ambos supusieron que las necesitarías"- dijo una voz de pronto, Lizerg miro a donde provenía la voz y pudo notar a un hombre con cabeza de águila mirándole.

-¿Pero quien eres?- dijo Lizerg sorprendido.

-"Soy Horus, el hijo de Ra e venido a traerte esto para auxiliarte, y veo que fue en el momento exacto"- dijo Horus mirando a los Pseudotuareg con pena –"Yo debo retirarme, y muchacho, no seas demasiado rudo"- dijo Horus mientras se retiraba.

-"¡Un momento, que acaso crees que este debilucho podrá ganarnos!"- dijo otro de los pseudotuareg, pero Lizerg sonrío.

-Veo que ahora si podré enfrentarlos sin riesgo- dijo Lizerg con confianza, el podía sentir el poder que emanaba del arma y de la armadura y supo que podría ganar -¡Haya voy!- dijo Lizerg empuñando la espada.

Continuara…

Notas: Vaya que me quedo largo el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, con respecto a la historia de Mana y Mahado, hay no tuve mas opción que ser especifico ya que era necesario para el fic. Para quien no sepa, los tuareg son una especie de mercenarios árabes, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por cierto, para apresurar las cosas, el duelo de Pegasus será mas corto de lo pensado y pasare también a la segunda ronda, ahora no pondré dudas por falta de tiempo. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews y a los que participan en el fic, ya agilizare las cosas, es que la falta de tiempo me impiden hacer todo lo que quiero hacer.

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton 3000 yahoo .com .mx

Ahora, lo prometido es deuda, aquí los resúmenes de los capítulos de YGO GX.

Capítulo 7: Sho's Vehicles Deck.

En este capitulo, Yuki y Sho son seleccionados por los directivos de la academia para participar en un duelo doble, claro que hacen mucho teatro solo para decírselos, Yuki fue elegido por su habilidad en el duelo, mientras que Sho fue elegido por Chronos para que Yuki no gane, Hayato y Asuka se preocupan y preguntan razones al director, pero este les dice que es lo mejor, Hayato regresa al dormitorio y descubre que Sho se siente asustado, pero Yuki le conmina a participar en un duelo de practica para que se relaje. Ya cerca del mar y con Hayato y Asuka como público comienza el duelo, Sho piensa en vencer a Yuki, pero su confianza le hace cometer errores que lo empiezan a poner en franca desventaja contra Yuki, Asuka y Hayato lo animan, pero Sho sigue perdiendo, en eso Sho ve una carta y recuerda como una vez en un duelo, que el ya parecía tener ganado, su hermano mayor Ryo lo interrumpió y le otorgo la victoria al otro jugador, Sho hace acopio de valor y consigue poner a Yuki en aprietos, sin embargo Yuki hace una última jugada y derrota a Sho, este al perder piensa que no será de utilidad para Yuki y se va corriendo ante la mirada de expectación de Yuki, Hayato va tras Sho mientras que Asuka se dirige donde esta Yuki, ambos hablan sobre el hermano de Sho, el llamado Kaiser, y Yuki afirma desear poder enfrentarlo, Asuka le sonríe y lo mira mientras piensa en lo interesante que es él.

Capitulo 8: The Strongest Cyber End Dragon

Yuki ingresa a la escuela y recuerda lo que Asuka le comento sobre Ryo, Yuki decide escribir 7un reto para el pero Chronos le descubre y rompe su carta, en los dormitorios, Sho se siente decepcionado y empieza a pensar en abandonar la Academia ya que se imagina a Yuki perdiendo el duelo doble por su culpa, además de que se imagina a su hermano riéndose de ellos, Sho decide marcharse, en el bosque, Hayato prepara su baraja, por si necesita sustituir a Sho, Yuki le descubre y Hayato casi cae del árbol donde estaba, Yuki se dirige a Obelisk Blue, pero los estudiantes de allí lo echan y luego le arrojan agua. Cuando Yuki y Hayato regresan al dormitorio descubren que Sho se ha ido y salen a buscarlo, Sho ha preparado una balsa para salir de la isla, Yuki consigue encontrarlo con ayuda del Hane Kuribo, Yuki salta a la balsa y esta se desarma tirandolos a ambos al mar, Hayato va a salvarlos puesto que Sho no sabe nadar y aparentemente se esta ahogando, Hayato entra al mar, para descubrir que el agua le llega a las rodillas, Ryo aparece junto con Asuka y regaña a Sho, Yuki se enfada con el y lo reta a un duelo, Ryo acepta, durante el duelo, Yuki se emociona ya que Ryo es junto con Daichi uno de los mejores duelistas, Ryo empieza a mostrar unos Dragones parecidos al Blue Eyes White Dragon, aunque mas débiles, Asuka mira el duelo junto con Hayato y Sho, Sho empieza a notar las verdaderas habilidades de Yuki mientras mira el duelo, Ryo afirma que el duelo es entretenido y que Yuki es un buen rival, así que Ryo convoca a un dragón de tres cabezas similar al Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, aunque 500 puntos mas débil, y vence a Yuki, aunque Yuki tenia la victoria en su mano, prefirió perder , Sho se da cuenta pero Yuki solo sonríe ya que ese fue su mejor duelo, Ryo le habla bien a Sho y se retira al igual que Asuka, Yuki, Sho y Hayato deciden volver al dormitorio ya listos para el duelo doble.

Estos son los que pondré por ahora en el siguiente capitulo espero poner los resúmenes del duelo de Hayato contra su padre y de Sho y Yuki contra… ¡Los hermanos Paradoja!, si, aunque no lo crean, los dos compinches de Pegasus aparecerán para enfrentar a Yuki y a Sho en el duelo doble, parece ser que ya aparecerán por fin personajes de la serie anterior, aunque parece ser que lo harán de menor a mayor.

Suerte.


	17. Me voy de vacaciones

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

¡Me voy de vacaciones!.

Por lo tanto no podré continuar el fic si no hasta algunos días antes del 31 de diciembre, además de que estaré algo ocupado en La Mole 2004 la cual se hace en la ciudad de México, para aquellos que no sean mexicanos, les diré que la Mole es una convención de comics e historietas.

Bueno, los veré aquí próximamente, aunque tratare de enviar reviews de vez en cuando.

Suerte a todos y hasta luego


	18. Capitulo 16: El fin del primer día

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 16: El fin del primer día.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Yo ire primero- dijo Odion mieentras colocaba 5 cartas boca abajo sin colocar monstruos.

-Bien, veo que debes de haber colocado practicamente puras trampas amigo, bien pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme- dijo Pegasus -Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa.

-Tomare mi carta y terminare mi turno- dijo Odion ante la mirada de extrañesa de todos.

-Que raro sujeto, hasta el momento no a hecho nada mas que colocar cartas boca abajo- dijo Yugi extrañado.

-¿Quien sabe?, ahora solo queda ver que es lo que pasa con Pegasus- dijo Joey mientras que Pegasus tomaba su carta y sonreía.

-Este duelo acabara mas pronto de lo esperado- dijo Pegasus -¡Activo mi carta de trampa Royal decree para evitar la activacio y efecto de todas las cartas de trampa en el campo excepto ella!- dijo Pegasus mientras el público lo vitoreaba.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Odion, mas sabiendo quie su baraja era practicamente de puras trampas y en su mano no tenia ningun monstruo.

-Odion esta en lios- dijo Mari con calma.

-Si, Pegasus lo hará pure- dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Eso lo se, pero pues que mas da- dijo Marick sonriendo -De todos modos, lo mejor empezara ahora.

-Activare mi carta de campo Harpies' Hunting Ground- dijo Pegasus ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Cuando hizo Pegasus una baraja de Harpies- dijo Mai sorprendida.

-Hey, el es el creador del juego, que mas podías esperar- dijo Joey con una cierta calma.

-Mostrare mi carta boca abajo, ¡Harpie Lady 1 (1300-1400)!- dijo Pegasus ante la mirada de sorpresa de Mai -Veo que te debio de sorprender, ahora activo mi carta de magia Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas y convoco a otra Harpie Lady 1.

-Es increible, se parece a mi Harpie Lady, pero puedo notar que es un monstruo de efecto- dijo Mai, de pronto vieron como una de las cartas de Odion era destruida.

-¿Pero que dieablos?- dijo Odion sorprendido.

-A, disculpa, creo que olvide mencionar que mi campo no solo le incrementa 200 puntos a mis Harpie Lady, tambien cada vez que una sea convocada al campo me permite destruir una carta al azar- dijpo Pegasus, Odion gruño, y lo hizo aun mas cuando vio que las Harpie Lady de Pegasus tenian una fuerza de ataque de 2100.

-¿Pero como rayos aumento tanto el poder de esos monstruos en tan poco tiempo?- dijo Odion, mientras que Pegasus sonreía.

-Veras muchacho, Harpie Lady 1 incrementa el ataque de todos los monstruos de viento por 300, así que hay dos, solo hecha cuentas- dijo Pegasus sonriendo -Activo mi carta de magia Elegant Egoist para convocar a Harpie Lady Sister, y un segundo Elegant Egoist para convocar a otra Harpie Lady Sister (1950-2100) quienes tienen una fuerza de 2750.

-¡Increible, Pegasus ya gano este duelo!- dijo Mai sorprendida, Yugi y los demás solo observaron enmudecidos por el asombro.

-¡Ataquen Harpie Ladys y Harpie Lady Sisters!- dijo Pegasus mientras que los puntos de Odion eran reducidos a 0, es mas hasta había quedado a deber puntos de vida.

El público y los participantes enmudecieron de asombro, el duelo había terminado en instantes, Pegasus ni siquiera había perdido puntos de vida.

-¡El ganador es Maximillian Pegasus!- dijo el anunciador mientras que Pegasus saludaba al público.

-¡Eso es Señor Pegasus!, ¡Ustede es el mejor!- dijo Duke vitoreandolo y abrazando a Serenity de puro impulso, quien por cierto también vitoreaba a Pegasus, ante la mirada de ira de Tristan.

-"¿Cuando piensa dejar de abrazarla?"- penso Tristan para si, mientras gruñia.

En las sombras, Lizerg mantenia empuñada la espada llameante, uno de los pseudotuareg se había avalanzado contra el, siendo repelido por un rápido movimiento de Lizerg, el lider solo sudo frio.

-Ese chico es mejor de lo pensado- dijo el lider mientras que miraba como sus hombres empezaban a ser vapuleados por Lizerg, quien se había lanzado al ataque en cuanto los demás pseudotuaregs habían sacado sus espadas.

-Bien, ¿Se rinden o quieren más?- dijo Lizerg con calma, el lider gruño mientras sacaba su espada, la cual brillaba de color rojo.

-¡Tu crees que podras vencernos tan facilmente!- dijo el lider mientras que se lanzaba al ataque, Lizerg solo esquivo el ataque y se puso en guardia.

-Rindete de una vez o tendre que lastimarte- dijo Lizerg con seriedad, el lider como respuesta le lanzo un golpe con su espada pero Lizerg lo contuvo con facilidad y le quito la espada.

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!- dijo el lider al notarlo, Lizerg sonrio con calma mientras que le ponia la espada en la barbilla.

-Ahora me diras quien te manda- dijo Lizerg -¿Fue acaso ese hombre de la piramide azul?

-No... no hablare- dijo el lider -Si lo hago el me matara.

-¿En serio?, sabes, no te imaginas siquiera lo que yo te haré si no hablas- dijo Lizerg presionando la espada levemente contra su garganta, el lider sudo de temor, más por que ya no había nadie que lo apoyase, todos sus hombres habían caido y el no parecia tener manera de librarse de Lizerg.

-Esta bien... hablare- dijo el lider, Lizerg le miro.

-Bien empieza- dijo Lizerg, el lider suspiro mientras dejaba caer los hombros.

-Mi jefe es..... ¡Ahhhhhh!- grito el lider de pronto mientras que humo salía de su cuerpo, Lizerg y Cecilia le miraron enmudecidos, no solo el lider, también sus hombres, parecia que se quemacen, en eso una voz se escucho.

-"Es una lastima que no pudiesen con esta misión"- dijo la voz mientras se reía.

-¡Señor denós otra oportunidad!- dijo el lider con suplica.

-"No lo se, dejame pensarlo.... No"- dijo la voz mientras que los pseudotuaregs se desvanecian.

-Dios- dijo Lizerg impresionado mientras que Cecilia se cubria el rostro

-"Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba muchacho, será entretenido pelear contigo, pero eso lo haré despues"- dijo la voz riendo, Lizerg solo miro con rencor mientras que escuchaba como la voz se desvanecia.

-Me pregunto si esto fue necesario- dijo Lizerg mirando a donde antes estuvieron los pseudotuareg mientras que la armadura desaparecia.

-"Es cruel, mira que tratar a sus hombres así"- dijo Cecilia, Lizerg solo miro al vacio.

-Esto empeorara antes de mejorar- dijo Lizerg mientras que Cecilia asentia.

En el restaurante donde Filia y Zeros habían sido "contratados".

-Rayos, ¿Por que me ponen a lavar trastes?- dijo Zeros molesto mientras que Filia le traía más.

-Ya callate Nanagomi, además, es tu culpa, ¿Que no sabes que cuando un cliente te pregunte cual es la especialidad de la casa no debes de decir que es un secreto?- dijo Filia con enfado.

-Hay pues que poco aguante- dijo Zeros mientras que continuaba con su labor -Por cierto Filia, ese poder se sigue incrementando.

-Si, lo note, y ahora puedo afirmar que ese poder es de un dios, aunque por alguna razón parece que se estan reuniendo varios dioses en este lugar- dijo Filia con seriedad.

-Deberemos de estar listos- dijo Zeros, en eso entro el mesero gorila.

-Hey zoquete, ¿Ya acabaste de limpiar?- dijo el mesero mientras que Zeros asentia algo molesto -Bien, ahora necesito que vayas a sacar la basura, ¡Pero rápido que es para hoy!.

-Si, ya voy, ya voy- dijo Zeros mientras que caminaba con calma, Filia sonrío levemente mientras que continuaba con lo que se le había encargado.

En el torneo.

Los duelos del subgrupo 6 ya habían terminado. Despues de una dura batalla, el participante Sho perdío contra Al Bordland, en un duelo entre dos decks maquina, mientras que el participante Hassem le volteo el duelo en el ultimo segundo al participante James Jones, lo que fue un duro duelo de decks demonio contra oscuridad. los siguientes duelos iban a ser anunciados, pero de pronto comenzo a llover con fuerza, y como el estadio era al aire libre, los jueces y Seto se reunieron para decidir las acciones pertinentes.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Que opinan?- dijo Seto al ver como la gente se colocaba en las zonas techadas de la arena.

-Mal señor Kaiba, me han comunicado del servicio meteorologico que esta lluvia continuara toda la noche, mi recomendacion es que suspenda el torneo por hoy- dijo uno de los jueces.

-Tiene razón, señor Kaiba, es mejor continuar mañana- dijo el sgundo juez.

-Bien, lo haremos, que lo anuncien al público y a los duelistas- dijo Seto mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Entre los participantes.

-Vaya, que diluvio- dijo Asuka meintras se secaba el cabello con una toalla que uno de los empleados de KC le había dado.

-Si, no creo que se pueda continuar el torneo por hoy- dijo Tea algo aburrida.

-Bueno, pero al menos ya sabemos quienes van a concursar- dijo Zero con calma -Claro que mañana va a estar bastante saturado.

-Bueno pero al menos así podré planear mejor como será mi duelo con Yugi- dijo Jennyfer sonríendo.

-En fin, allá vienen Yugi y Joey- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Hey, Kaiba si cancelo el torneo por hoy, pero dicen que por eso mañana será una hora mas temprano-dijo Joey con calma -Nuestros duelos serán después de que acaben los duelos de la Segunda ronda.

-Si, al menos podremos practicar- dijo Yugi sonriendo -Bien será mejor que nos vayamos, de todos modos si nos quedamos aquí tal vez pesquemos un resfriado.

En una zona de las gradas.

-¿Quien diria que lloveria?- dijo Mari mirando al cielo.

-Si, eso hará que mañana sea mas pesado para los que concursaran- dijo Hao.

-Bah, eso no importa, al menos ya sabemos como serán los oponentes- dijo Marick con calma -Recuerden que no debemos perder.

-Eso lo sabemos amigo- dijo Hao sonriendo, aun así, esa sensacion, sigue estando, se que hay alguien de un enorme poder cerca, pero no puedo detectar donde.

-Si lo se, yo también lo note, pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada hasta que se presente aquí- dijo Marick.

-Yo creo que mejor nos retiramos, la lluvia arrecia y ninguno trae nada para cubrirse- dijo Mari mientras que Hao y Marick asentian.

Mas tarde.

Mahado observaba la lluvia desde el cuarto en el que el abuelo de Yugi lo había acomodado.

-Si Gocer esta aquí, y esta con los cazadores que persiguen al Faraón, entonces es probable que venga por Mana y trate de dañarle de nuevo- penso Mahado -No no permitire que la toque, aun recuerdo todo el daño que ese maldito le hizo, no dejare que la vuelva a tocar.

-Maestro Mahado- dijo Mana del otro lado de la puerta, Mahado solo se sorprendio un poco -El señor Motou dice que ya vaje a cenar.

-Si Mana, gracias, en seguida bajo- dijo Mahado mientras que escuchaba como Mana bajaba -Mana, yo te protegere, no importa que me pase, jamás dejare que nadíe te toque.

En la mansion Kaiba.

-Vaya Zeros, así que tuviste que hacerla de mesero- dijo Zelgadis riendose mientras que Zeros solo mostraba un par de pequeños chichones en la cabeza a causa de los constantes golpes dados por el mesero.

-Si claro ex chico piedra burlate, aunque ya te quisera ver aguantando a semejante gorila dandote golpes cada ves que se te cae algo- dijo Zeros, ante lo que Zelgadis se río mas.

-Ya dejen de molestarse, anda Zeros vamos a que descanzes, recuerda que mañana hay mucho que hacer- dijo Filia con algo de enfado ante la mirada de extrañeza de Zelagadis.

-Esta bien Filia- dijo Zeros con calma, lo que sorprendio aun mas, así que solo miro a Amelia.

-Oye Amelia, ¿Desde cuando son estos dos tan amigos?- dijo Zelgadis con rareza.

-Yo que se, aunque tal vez sea su nueva esencia humana, recuerda que ahora ya no son ni dragón ni demonio- dijo Amelia, Zelgadis solo se sujeto el mentón.

-Si, ya veo, aunque no se si te has percatado que últimamente ambos se estan dirigiendo miradas muy raras- dijo Zelgadis con una leve sonrisa.

-¿En serio?, no lo había notado, vaya, ¿Quien lo diria?- dijo Amelia con sorpresa.

En otra parte de la mansion, Yoh caminaba pensativo, la charla con Chocolove había sido corta a causa de la lluvia, así que solo pudo darle consejos simples, y puesto que Chocolove había salido con Jun nuevamente el sabria que por el momento no podría contar con el.

-Vaya, que haré, Choco me dijo que fuera romantico, pero con Anna eso es dificil, además, todas esas poses que me dijo para aguantar mas, pues no creo que a Anna le guste -dijo Yoh para si sin darse cuenta que pasaba junto a la biblioteca de Seto, donde Anna que se encontraba revizaba un libro y lo había escuchado hablar solo (Amidamaru se encontraba junto con los demás espiritus en el techo).

-"Así que Yoh esta tomando consejos con el chango platanero, bueno pero al menos se esfuerza"- pensó Anna mientras que se sonrojaba -"¿A que se referira con eso de posiciones de mayor aguante?".

-No se amiga, pero creo que el debe de estar conciente que no lo hizo muy bien- dijo Luna apareciendo de pronto, Anna se sobresolto un poco, aunque luego volteo a ver a Luna.

-La poxima vez avisa, que me puedes provocar un infarto- dijo Anna algo molesta, Luna sonrío mientras que le daba un libro.

-Sabes este libro que encontre te será muy útil para ti y para tu prometido- dijo Luna mientras que Anna hojeaba el libro y se sonrojaba aun más.

-Luna, ¿De dondé sacaste este libro?- dijo Anna roja, Luna sonrío.

-De la biblioteca de este tipo Kaiba- dijo Luna sonríendo.

-¿Qué no sabes que es el Kamasutra?- dijo Anna mas roja aun, pero luna siguio sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, si tu también sabes que ustedes necesitan ese libro bastante, ¿Por que no lo intentan?, no pierdes nada- dijo Luna mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro.

-No lo se- dijo Anna mientras se retiraba a la habitacion que le correspondía.

-Vamos amiga, se que lo harás, que crees que no note que ese era el libro que buscabas- dijo Luna sonriendo.

En la habitacion de Zeros.

-Bien Nanagomi, que descanzes- dijo Filia despues de la charla que ella y Zeros habían tenido sobre aquel extraño poder que habían sentido en la tarde. Filia ya salía del cuarto cuando de pronto Zeros llamo su atencion.

-Sabes Filia, me he dado cuenta de que no es tan malo ser un humano- dijo Zeros de pronto, lo que hozo que Filia le mirase extrañada.

-¿A que te refieres Nanagomi?- dijo Filia extrañada, Zeros le sonrío mientras que se le acerco lentamente, Filia se sonrojo al verlo acercarse de pronto -¿Qué haces?- dijo Filia retrocediendo un poco.

-Nada, solo queria darte las buenas noches- dijo Zeros deteniendose cerca de Filia, quien en ese momento se encontraba bastante sonrojada.

-Yo... yo... debo irme ya- dijo Filia saliendo rápidamente del cuarto mientras que Zeros miraba seriamente a la puerta.

-Vaya, eso fue raro, ¿Por que de pronto me sentí tan extraño?- dijo Zeros para si mientras que se sentaba en la cama -Será mejor estar listo, no se que vaya a pasar...

Continuara…

Nota: Hola de nuevo, este es el primer capitulo de este año, se que no estuvo muy bueno para todo lo que me tarde, pero es que un virus me borro el original que ya estaba hecho (y que era mucho mas largo que este) y tuve que volver a hacerlo, aunque con menos tiempo por lo que me quedo tan raro, en fin, ahora si deje dudas, ¿Qué clase de posiciones le habrá comentado Chocolove a Yoh?, ¿Para que queria Anna el Kamasutra?, ¿Comó seran los siguientes duelos?, ¿Pasara algo entre Zeros y Filia?, ¿Que paso con Nagha y Bakura?, eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo, ¿Lizerg tendra que enfrentarse a mas rivales?. Respuestas a estas y mas dudas en el siguiente capitulo.Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton 3000 yahoo .com .mx

Suerte

Y tal como ya es costumbre e aquí los resumenes de YGO GX.

Por diversos motivos no pondre el nombre del Capitulo 9, pero si su resumen.

Capitulo9:

El capitulo empieza mostrando a un fornido hombre llegando a la isla, mas tarde, Yuki, quien descanzaba bajo un arbol se entera por medio de Sho que Hayato va a abandonar la academia, Yuki va a ver y encuentra al profesor Daitokuji hablando con el hombre fornido, quien resulta ser el padre de Hayato y ha venido por el, el padre de Hayato resulta ser muy amable, y muy bebedor, ya que invita constantemente al profesor a tomar un trago con el, Yuki habla con Hayato y junto con Sho hablan con el director (Supongo que lo es), este dice no poder ayudarlos, pero el padre de Hayato asegura que si le gana un duelo, el podra quedarse, Yuki acepta por Hayato, quien le ve molesto, el Padre de Hayato le dice a su hijo que tiene un día para preparase, y el resto de la tarde, mientras que Hayato, Sho y Yuki preparan la baraja que peleara, el padre de Hayato y el profesor se la pasan tomando sake, ya en el duelo, el padre de Hayato demuestra ser un buen duelista, mientras que Hayato, presa de los nervios, comienza a cometer errores, aun así el duelo entre las dos barajas tipo bestia es reñido, el padre de Hayato emplea monstruos que parecen borrachos y Hayato emplea un Deck de Koala, cuando Hayato empieza a perder el convoca a Master of Oz (4200-3700) monstruo formado por su carta favorita (Big Koalla), una carta que le regalo Sho (Des Kangooro) y una que le regalo Yuki (Master of Oz), Hayato voltea el duelo, pero su padre consigue vencerlo, Hayato se despide de Sho y Yuki, pero en la mañana se entera de que su padre se fue y le dijo al profesor que cuidara de Hayato junto con sus amigos, al final Hayato llora de contento.

Capitulo 10: Judai & Sho! Tag Duel (First Part).

En la academia todos estan expectantes acerca del duelo doble que se prepara, Manjiome se encuentra enfadado, pero Chronos lo calma, mientras que tanto Yuki y Sho se preparan para el duelo, ya en el duelo todos los estudiantes se encuentranespectantes, Asuka y Daichi esperan que a Yuki y a Sho les vaya bien mientras que Hayato observa los preparativos, Yuki y Sho llegan y Chronos les dice que se enfrentaran a un par de duelistas que ya se midieron con el Rey de los duelos Yugi Motou, y que le causaron problemas, Sho se aterra mientras que Yuki se pone más emocionado, Chronos presenta a los hermanos Paradoja. El duelo comienza, pero los Paradoja se ponen en ventaja de inmediato al convocar en muy pocos turnos al Gate Guardian, Sho empieza a perder la confianza, pero Yuki aun no a jugado con todo.

En el siguiente capitulo pondre los capitulos 11, 12 y 13, y es probable que también el 14 y 15, que ya empiezan a ponerse aun mejores, es mas, ya espero el capitulo 15, puesto que e visto el adelanto y parece que se pondra bastante bueno.

Suerte.


	19. Capitulo 18: La segunda ronda,

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 18: La segunda ronda, ...

¡Duelo- dijeron ambos.

-Tomare primero- dijo Ishizu mientras tomaba su carta -Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa, tu turno.

-Bien nena, puesto que tal vez tengas algo peligroso allí¡Activo la carta Giant Trunade- dijo Jack mientras que Ishizu subia sus dos cartas ¡Activare la carta magica Tribute To The Doomed para destruir tu carta boca abajo- dijo Jack destruyendo al Banisher of the Ligth (100atk-2000def) de Ishizu.

-Ya empezo a jugar rudo ese chico- dijo Yugi viendo que para activar su carta de magia, Jack había descartado a un monstruo de su mano, aunque Ishizu no se mostraba en lo mas minimo sorprendida.

-Activo Monster Reborn para traer a Zolga al campo (1700-1200)- dijo Jack sonriendo ¡Sacrificare a Zolga para convocar a Mefisth The Infernal General (1800-1700)¡Mefisth ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida- dijo Jack, pero Ishizu descarto a Kuribo de su mano para evitar el daño, aun asi por el efecto de Zolga, Jack ahora tenia 10000 puntos de vida -Tu turno nena.

-Ese imbecil¿Quien se cree para llamarle nena, ya vera en cuanto termine el duelo- dijo Seto con enfado.

-Eres predecible chico- dijo Ishizu tomando su carta, Jack solo gruño un poco -Cometes un error al no colocar cartas en el campo, en fin, activo Monster Reborn para traer a tu Zolga al campo, y posteriormente activo Change of Heart para tomar a Mefisth, con ambos atacare a tus puntos de vida- dijo Ishizu mientras que los puntos de vida de Jack bajaban a 6500.

-Buen movimiento nena- dijo Jack sonriendo, sin embargo Ishizu no se inmuto.

-Por el efecto de Mefisth descartaras una carta al azar de tu mano- dijo Ishizu mientras que Jack descartaba a Jinzo -Sacrificare a tus dos monstruos para convocar a Wingweaver (2750atk-2400def), coloco dos cartas boca abajo y activo mi campo Luminous Spark para incrementar el ataque de todos los monstruos luz en 500 puntos, tu turno.

¡Guau¡Esa duelista es increible- dijo Joey emocionado.

¡Si, ahora ella es quien lleva las riendas del duelo- dijo Tea sonriendo.

"Es obvio que esa persona lleva un Artículo del Milenio consigo, pero aun no consigo saber cual es"- pensaba Pegasus desde una esquina.

-Bien Nena, eres mejor de lo que pensaba, y por el momento no tengo cartas que puedan derrotar a esa superhada que has creado- dijo Jack sonriendo -Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, tu turno.

"Así que piensa renacer a Jinzo y usar a Spirit Reaper para proteger sus puntos de vida"- pensó Ishizu cuando el Collar del Milenio le mostro lo que haría Jack "Es una lastima que no vaya a funcionar su plan".

"Vaya hermanita, veo que ya decidiste el duelo"- pensó Marick sonriendo.

-Activo mi carta de trampa Xing Zhen Hu para sellar tus dos cartas y negar la activación- dijo Ishizu ante la mirada de estupefaccion de Jack -Ahora activare la carta magica Autonomous Action Unit con lo que al costo de 1500 puntos de vida me permitira renacer a un monstruo de tu cementerio, y elijo a Jinzo- dijo Ishizu mientras que Jack sudaba frió, los puntos de Ishizu eran de 8500.

"Rayos¿Comó pudo esta nena saber que pensaba traer a Jinzo con Call of The Haunted y sellarlo antes de que pudiera usarlo, bueno, no importa, Spirit Reaper aun protege mis puntos de vida y ninguna de las dos cartas que tiene le ganara"- pensó Jack con nervios.

-Convoco a Mystic Swordman Level 2 (900-0)- dijo Ishizu mientras que Jack solo le miro con sorpresa,.

-Estoy frito- dijo Jack mirando al monstruo capaz de derrotar a cualquier carta boca abajo.

-Mystic Swordman Level 2 ataca a su carta boca abajo- dijo Ishizu mientras que Reaper era destruido -Ahora Jinzo y Wingweaver ataquen sus puntos de vida- dijo Ishizu mientras que los puntos de Jack se reducian a 850 -Tu turno.

"Vaya, Ishizu lo hace mejor de lo que creí, será una buena oponente"- pensó Seto para si mientras miraba como la confianza de Jack se derrumbaba.

-Rayos¡No perdere nena¡No me esforce tanto para rendirme- dijo Jack tomando su carta y viendo al poderoso Lava Golem (3000-2500) -Bien, coloco 1 carta boca abajo y sacrificare a tus dos monstruos para convocar a Lava Golem, tu turno.

"Aburrido como pense, es hora de destruir ese Graviti Bind que tiene en el campo"- pensó Ishizu tomando su carta -Activo mi carta magica Heavy Storm para limpiar el campo.

-Oh mierda- dijo Jack sorprendido. Seto sonrío desde su lugar.

-Ese infeliz recibira su merecido, vaya, creo que no tuve que ir a humillarlo yo- dijo Seto para si mientras miraba el desenlace del duelo.

-Lava Golem¡Ataca directo a sus puntos de vida- dijo Ishizu mientras que los puntos de Jack se reducian a 0.

-Eso fue mortal- dijo Len mirando el fin del duelo.

-Es mi turno¿Donde se metio ese demonio de pacotilla- dijo Zelgadis mirando con impaciencia.

-Si es cierto, si no llega perdera por default- dijo Asuka mientras se apoyaba en una pared -Vaya, bueno al menos soy de los últimos, pero eso me permitira mejorar la estrategia.

-Si es una suerte- dijo una voz acercandose, Asuka y los demás voltearón y vieron a un joven de tez morena y cabello rubio platino sonriendoles, junto a él se encontraba Ryu Mari.

¡Ah Mari¡Qué bueno es verte- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Mari correspondio al saludo.

-Lo mismo digo, Yugi, Tea- dijo Mari saludando.

-Qué bueno que conseguiste entrar a las eliminatorias- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Si, lo creo, queria presentarles a un amigo mio, su nombre es Namu- dijo Mari sonriendo, Marick saludo a los demás.

-Hola es un placer el conocerlos- dijo Marick con una sonrisa.

-Ah, tu también estas en los últimos duelos junto conmigo- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

-Vaya y pensar que me toca luchar contra ella- dijo Zero llamando la atencion de los demás mientras veía junto con Jennyfer a Ishizu.

-Si, será una oponente dura- dijo Jennyfer mientras que los demás asentian.

¡La ganadora es la participante "I"- dijo el anunciador mientras que el público la vitoreaba ¡Ahora, los participantes Zelagadis Graywords y Zeros Metallium favor de pasar a la arena!.

-Bien, es mi turno- dijo Zelgadis saliendo a la arena.

-Pero Zeros aun no llega¿Qué le habrá pasado- dijo Yugi con extrañeza.

-No se preocupen, el llegara- dijo Bakura apareciendo de pronto.

-Ah, Bakura, no te habiamos visto- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Chicos, recuerden que yo estoy en el subgrupo 3- dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-Igual que yo mi brody, ya sabes que si nos toca darnos, hay que hacerlo bien pue- dijo Chocolove mientras le daba a Bakura una palmada en el hombro, Bakura solo sonrío un poco.

-Vaya, el participante Zeros no ha llegado- dijo el anunciador mientras que se veía a Zelgadis esperando en la arena, el anunciador tomo el intercomunicador que llevaba consigo -Según me informan se le daran 5 minutos de tolerancia al participante Zeros, de lo contrario...

¡Esperen- dijo Zeros entrando a la arena, el público solo le miro con extrañeza, y luego con burla, ya que Zeros al darse cuenta que era tarde, pese a haber terminado la limpieza, no había podido cambiarse, por lo que llevaba aun el traje con el que había limpiado el lugar, y el pañuelo que se había puesto en la cabeza -Ya estoy listo.

-Eh, a, si bien¡Qué comience el duelo- dijo el anunciador algo apenado.

-Vaya pense que no vendrias- dijo Zelgadis con calma.

-Hey, no me iba a perder tu derrota ex chico piedra- dijo Zeros encendiendo su SHDM.

¡Duelo- dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Yo empiezo, tomo y activo mi carta Pot of Greed para tomar 2 cartas mas- dijo Zelgadis ¡Convoco a Gagagigo en modo de ataque, además de poner dos cartas boca abajo!.

-Bien, tomo carta- dijo Zeros pero Zelgadis activo una trampa.

¡Activo mi carta Drop Off para que tires la carta recien tomada- dijo Zelgadis pero Zeros sonrío.

-Mala jugada, la carta que fue enviada al cementerio es Despear of the Dark (2800-3000), y como fue por el efecto de una carta tuya lo convoco especialmente en el campo- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Zelgadis solo le miro con enfado.

-Eso solo fue suerte- dijo Zelgadis mientras se preparaba.

-Tal vez, pero ahora yo activare mi carta magica Pandemonium- dijo Zeros activando el campo.

¡No lo creo¡Si esta usando el Pandemonium solo puede significar una cosa- dijo Yugi sorprendido, los demás le miraron extrañados.

¿Qué pasa Yugi- dijo Joey extrañado, en eso Pegasus se les acerco.

-Qué este usando el Pandemonium, significa que el usara a los enemigos de los Archlords- dijo Pegasus mientras miraba a Tea -El usara a los terribles Archifiends.

¿Archifiends- dijo Len extrañado.

-Los Archifiends son demonios muy poderosos, y son casi invulnerables a los ataques- dijo Pegasus con calma.

¡Convoco a Infernalqueen Archifiend(900-1500)- dijo Zeros sonriendo -Ahora coloco dos cartas mas boca abajo y¡Despair, destruye a Gagagigo- dijo Zeros sonriendo.

-Activo Wabocu- dijo Zelgadis protegiendo a su monstruo.

-Bien, pero esto aun no termina, tu turno- dijo Zeros sonriendo con calma.

-Bien, tomo carta, convoco a Mistyc Swordman Level 2- dijo Zelgadis ante la mirada de extrañeza de los demás -Ahora activo mi carta de magia Level Up! para que Mystic Swordman Level 2 evolucione a Mystic Swordman Lv 4 (1900-1600).

-Bien, así podra destruir cuando menos a uno de sus monstruos- dijo Joey sonriendo, pero una voz les llamo la atencion.

-Yo no estaria tan segura- dijo Filia entrando al lugar.

¿Filia, Vaya, pensé que no habias venido- dijo Tea sonriendo, Filia le devolvio la sonrisa y miro a la arena.

¿A que te refieres con eso- dijo Joey extrañado.

-Ya he visto la manera de jugar del Nanagomi y se que a Zelgadis le será casi imposible vencerlo- dijo Filia con calma.

-Es cierto, más por que tu estuviste con el todo el tiempo- dijo Tea mirandole con algo de malicia, Filia se sonrojo un poco mientras volvia a poner su atencion en el duelo.

¡Mystic Swordman ataca a Infernalqueen- dijo Zelgadis, pero Zeros activo una trampa.

-Negatte Atack- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Zelgadis gruño -Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino.

-Bien tomo mi carta e incremento el ataque de mi Infernalqueen 1000 puntos más- dijo Zeros ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zelgadis -Veo que estas sorprendido, veras, ocurre que en cada una de mis fases de espera puedo incrementar el poder de un Archifiend en el campo por 1000 mientras que Infernalqueen este en campo, y como no tengo otros Archifiend mas que ella, pues... ya sabes.

-Rayos, bueno, de todos modos todo lo que tengo que hacer es aguardar- dijo Zelgadis para si.

-Convoco a Shadowknigth Archifiend (2000-1600), y coloco el equipo magico Falling Down en tu Gagagigo y ahora pasara a ser de mis monstruos- dijo Zeros mientras que Zelgadis solo le miro -Shadowknigth ¡Ataca a Mystic Swordman Lv 4!.

¡Activo mi carta de trampa Skull Dice- dijo Zelgadis mientras que el dado caía y mostraba 6 reduciendo en 600 puntos el ataque de todos los monstruos de Zeros (como es una carta que afecta en general, si afecta a los Archifiends).

-Bien, buena jugada- dijo Zeros mientras que Shadowknigth era destruido y sus puntos de vida se reducian a 7500 -Aun así¡Despair (2200 por el dado) ataca a Mystic Swordman Lv 4!.

¡Activo Gracefull Dice- dijo Zelgadis mientras que el dado caía y mostraba 4, incrementando el poder de Mystic a 2300 y destruyendo a Despair, con lo que los puntos de vida de Zeros eran de 7400.

-Bien, activo Pot of Greed, coloco una carta boca abajo y activo Swords of Revelating Ligth- dijo Zeros sonriendo.

-Este será un largo duelo- dijo Zelgadis mientras tomaba su carta.

En las gradas.

-Vaya, ese demonio es bastante bueno en los duelos- dijo Mana sorprendida.

-Si, no pense que mejoraria tanto en tan poco tiempo- dijo Mahado sorprendido.

-Mas aun, el aprendio solo escuchando lo que le decia a los chicos, ni siquiera practicaba- dijo Solomon sujetandose la barbilla -Ese chico, si que será un gran oponente.

¡Vamos Zelgadis, tu puedes- gritaba Amelia desde las gradas, Nagha solo sonrío.

-No temas Amelia, se que tu querido Zelgadis no se dejara ganar tan facilmente- dijo Nagha sonriendo, Amelia se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrío de pronto mientras ponía una mirada maliciosa.

-Lo mismo va para tu "apreciado Bakura" hermanita- dijo Amelia sonriendo mientras que Nagha se sonrojaba.

¿Ryou, vamos Amelia, no exageres- dijo Nagha sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ah¿Y desde cuando le llamas por su nombre- dijo Amelia mirandola con malicia.

-Eh sigamos viendo el duelo- dijo Nagha volteandose mientras que Amelia solo se reía por lo bajo.

En la oscuridad, Lizerg y Cecilia se encontraban esperando, no sabian como pero de pronto Horus había vuelto a aparecer y les indico que pronto tendrían algo muy importante que hacer, solo debían ser pacientes y esperar.

"¿Qué es lo que cree que pasara joven Lizerg"- dijo Cecilia con algo de curiosidad.

-No lo se, pero por todo lo que ha pasado, es probable que las cosas se pongan mas duras de lo que han estado- dijo Lizerg pensativo, Cecilia suspiro, de pronto una luz aparecio en frente de ellos, Lizerg se levanto enpuñando la espada de Azrael mientras cubria a Cecilia, pero la luz solo tomo la forma de alguien conocido para ambos -Quetzalcoatl.

"Hola mis estimados"- dijo Quetzalcoatl sonriendo.

-Así que a ti es a quien debiamos esperar- dijo Lizerg.

"Si, disculpa la tardanza, pero te traigo buena nuevas chico, hemós hallado la manera de que salgas de este lugar, claro, no podrás regresar a tu cuerpo hasta que Hao o Pegasus sean vencidos en duelo, pero al menos podrás menearte con mayor libertad en el reino de las sombras"- dijo Quetzalcoatl sonriendo.

-Bueno, al menos es algo, y bien¿Qué harán- dijo Lizerg sonriendo, ya ansiaba estar en otro lugar mas que en las sombras, y es que aunque la compañia era buena, el se encontraba algo frustrado.

"En realidad ya lo hicimos mi joven amigo"- dijo Quetzalcoatl mientras que un portal se abría tras él "En el reino de las sombras estaras mas seguro chico, si permaneces aquí, Anubis podría atacarte, en fin, me retiro, y cuidate, tu eres mas valioso de lo que crees"- dijo Quetzalcoatl desapareciendo.

"Vaya, bueno, la menos podremos estar en un lugar mas interesante"- dijo Cecilia sonríendo, Lizerg asintío, aunque no se veía tan tranquilo mientras que ambos penetraban el portal.

En el lugar del torneo, el duelo seguia sumamente equilibrado entre Zeros y Zelgadis, por el uso de distintas cartas ambos tenian nuevamente 8000 puntos de vida, pese a lo que tenían en el campo, Zelgadis a Mystic Swordman Lv 6 (2300-1600), Rare Metal Dragon (2400-1200) y Patrician Of Darkness (2000-1400), en el caso de Zeros, el tenia aun a Infernalqueen Archifiend (por los 4 turnos que ya habían pasado tenia 4900atk) y a un segundo Shadowknigth Archifiend (2000-1600), pese a los efectos de los dados, Zelgadis había logrado usar Spellblindi Circle para que Infernalqueen no atacara, por lo que el duelo estaba aun lejos de acabar.

-Bien Ex chico piedra, eres mejor de lo esperado, pero bueno, no se podía pedír mas de ti- dijo Zeros sonríendo.

-Lo mismo digo Mazoku- dijo Zelgadis colocando una carta -Termino mi turno.

-Bien Zel, ahora te mostrare una carta que me hace recordar a una rubia que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo- dijo Zeros sonríendo y dando una fugas mirada a donde estaban Filia y los demás.

¿Una carta que te hace recordar a Filia- dijo Zelgadis asumiendo a quien se referia Zeros.

-Si mas por que ella siempre se pone así cuando se enoja- dijo Zeros sonriendo, mientras que los demás le mirarón con extrañeza.

¿Una carta que hace que se acuerde de mi, no entiendo- dijo Filia para si mientras que miraba a Zeros extrañada.

¡Convoco a Goblin King (0-0)en modo de ataque- dijo Zeros mientras que el demonio aparecia ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, y la de furia de Filia.

-Nanagomi asqueroso- dijo Filia mientras que una aura roja empezaba a envolverla, haciendo que los demás prefiriesen alejarse un poco ¡Como que me parezco a eso!.

¿Goblin King, esa cosa tiene 0 ataque y defensa¿Para que la habrás convocado- dijo Zelgadis para si.

-Activo mi trampa DNA Surgery, y declaro que todos los monstruos del campo se conviertan en Demonios- dijo Zeros ante la mirada de extrañeza de Zelgadis, la cual se volvio de sorpresa al ver que Gobling King incrementaba su ataque a 5000.

¿Pero que diablos- dijo Zelgadis sorprendido.

¿Pero como incremento tanto su ataque- dijo Joey extrañado.

-Eso es facil, el Goblin King gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada demonio en el campo, y puesto que por la carta DNA Surgery hay 5 demonios en el campo su fuerza es de 5000- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

-Es mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo Yugi mirando el duelo.

-Vaya, ese sujeto aprendio rápido, lo bueno es que note que su poder se redujo, al menos si pierdo en este torneito podré enfrentarlo con mi poder- dijo Hao mirando al duelo desde una de las esquinas del estadio, Dark Kotetsu se le acerco.

-No te fies de tu suerte, se que Marick te tiene confianza, pero te estare vigilando- dijo Kotetsu mientras se dirigia a donde estaban los demás participantes.

-Bien Zelgadis, es hora de acabar con todo esto- dijo Zeros sonriendo ¡Activo mi carta magica Opti-Camuflage Armor en mi Goblin King y ataco directo a tus puntos de vida- dijo Zeros mientras que los puntos de Zelgadis bajaron a 3000.

¿Pero como fue eso, yo tenía monstruos protegiendome- dijo Zelgadis sorprendido.

-No deberias de sorprenderte amigo, Opti-Camuflage Armor permite que el monstruo de nivel 1 equipado con esta carta ataque directo a tus puntos de vida- dijo Zeros sonriendo -coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien, tomo carta, activo mi carta magica Gracefull Charity para tomar tres cartas- dijo Zelgadis- Descarto 2¡Ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para convocar a Cosmo Queen (2900-2450) en modo de ataque¡Ademas activo mi carta magica Axe of Despear para que Cosmo Queen tenga 3900, puntos de ataque!; ¡Y ataco con ella a tu Goblin King!.

-Mala jugada mi estimado Zel, si hay demonios en el campo Goblin King no puede ser blanco de ataque- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Zelgadis gruño -Designa a otro.

-Bien¡Cosmo Queen ataca a Shadowknigth Archifiend- dijo Zelgadis mientras que el demonio de Zeros era destruido, lo que reducia sus puntos de vida a 6100 -Termino mi turno colocando dos cartas boca abajo.

-Bien, yo tomo carta- dijo Zeros mientras que miraba que la situacion no era muy favorable para el, aunque Infernalqueen tenia por la cantidad de puntos acumulados cerca de 7900 puntos de ataque el Spellblindi Circle de Zelgadis le impedia atacar, y Goblin King solo tenia 2000 puntos de ataque, Zeros observo la carta sacada y sonrio -Es hora de acabar este duelo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso- dijo Zelgadis extrañado.

-Activo mi carta de magia Stray Lambs que me permite crear 2 tokens en el campo, y por el efecto de DNA Surgery se volveran demonios, lo que permitira a mi Goblin King tener 4000 puntos de ataque- dijo Zeros sonriendo

-Rayos, creo que se acabo- dijo Zelgadis fingiendo enojo, pero el ya había colocado Magical Cilinder en el campo y solo esperaba que Zeros atacase.

-Si se acabo Ex chico piedra, fuiste un buen contrincante¡Goblin King ataca a sus puntos De vida- dijo Zeros mientras que el demonio atacaba a Zelgadis y este sonreía.

¡Activo mi carta Magical Cilinder para regresarta tu ataque- dijo Zelgadis sonriendo, pero Zeros solo puso una expresion malevola.

¡Yo la encadeno con Barrel Behind the door- dijo Zeros activando su carta de trampa y regresandole el ataque a Zelgadis, pero el alcanzo a activar otra carta.

-Z nutrient- dijo Zelgadis mientras que sus puntos aumentaban a 7000 y se reducian a 3000.

-Bien, veo que aun no deseas perder, bien, entonces coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Zeros sonriendo.

-Vaya, por un momento pense que el duelo había terminado- dijo Asuka mientras se acercaba a Tea, quien asintio -Ese cualquiera de ellos 2 podría llegar a las finales.

-Si, se han mantenido con una gran habilidad, parece increible que no tengan ni una semana de haber aprendido a jugar- dijo Yugi mientras sonreía.

"Ese Mazoku será una molestia para mi, debo ver la manera de que pueda vencerlo"- penso Marick mientras que desviaba su mirada a donde Filia se había colocado para ver el duelo, Marick sonrío "Creo que ya se como, y aparte, tal vez tome algo de ventaja contra el Faraón y sus amigos"- pensó Marick sonriendo mientras que miraba a Tea y a Joey.

-Mi turno- dijo Zelgadis mientras que sacaba una carta, y se dio cuenta de que ya no podría ganar, era la carta Raregold Armor, le había ayudado en ocasiones, pero no sería de ninguna utilidad contra el Goblin King, además de que en su mano solo le quedaba un Characoal Inpachi(100-2100).

¿Qué esperas Zel, el público se aburre- dijo Zeros notando que Zelgadis no tenia nada que hacer, Zelgadis suspiro.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino- dijo Zelgadis suspirando, el público y los demás participantes le mirarón sorprendidos, con solo dos monstruos en el campo, Zelgadis había declarado literalmente su derrota.

- Zel...- dijo Ameria, aunque a ella el duelo de monstruos no le había atraido mucho, viendo la manera en la que Zelgadis había jugado, le indicaba que ya no iba a ganar y que estaba fuera del torneo.

-Bien, tomo carta¡Convoco a Giant Orc (2200-0)- dijo Zeros mientras que la fuerza de ataque de Goblin King aumentaba a 5000 y Zelgadis solo le miro con calma, Zeros sonrío mientras le miraba -Goblin King. acaba con el resto de sus puntos de vida- dijo Zeros con calma mientras que los puntos de vida de Zelgadis eran reducidos a 0.

¡El ganador es Zeros Metallium- dijo el anunciador mientras que el público le aplaudia a Zeros, quien se acerco al anunciador sonríendo.

-Hey chico, dejame decir unas palabras- dijo Zeros sonriendo, el anunciador asintió mientras que le entregaba el microfono a Zeros.

-Adelante- dijo el anunciador, mientras que Zeros lo tomaba ante la mirada de extrañeza de Zelgadis y Filia.

-Bueno quiero decir que esta victoria, total y absoluta victoria- dijo Zeros sonriendo mientras que Zelgadis le miraba con enfado -La dedico a quien me acompaño y fastidio durante el torneo, te lo dedico Filia- dijo Zeros ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás y el sonrojo de Filia -Hey, pero aun así mi pequeña lagartija dorada, aun no gano por completo, eh- dijo Zeros mientras que Filia se empezaba a enfurecer por el ya tan conocido sobre nombre que Zeros le había puesto.

-Nanangomi infecto, nomas deja que te agarre- dijo Filia mientras que los demás solo le miraban con pena ajena, y Zeros se escapaba por otro lado para evitar la furia de Filia, que aunque le encantase estar recibiendo sus golpes (masoquista el muchacho) sabía que debia de mantenerse lo suficientemente sano para lo que fuera a pasar.

El siguiente duelo, Coblain vs Jaffar Al Jazira fue un duelo que no paso de lo ordinario, con la victoria de Jaffar al usar un deck Dark.

En otra parte del estadio.

-Así que el ingles se encuentra directament en el reino de las sombras, vaya, quien lo diria, ese muchacho, si fuera parte de mi grupo... bueno, no importa, dentro de poco todo estara listo y podré comenzar con mis planes- dijo el hombre que tenia el poder de Anubis (para no alargarme solo pondré Anubis de ahora en adelante), en eso Ali se le acerco.

-Señor, estamos listos- dijo Ali, Anubis sonrío.

-Dejemos que se entretengan con el torneo, pronto podremos comenzar- dijo Anubis riendo mientras que su poder empezaba a mostrarse.

Esa muestra de poder llamo la atencion de varias personas en el estadio.

"Ese poder"- pnsó Marick.

"Es el que había sentido antes"- pnsó Ishizu.

¿También sentiste eso Len- dijo Yoh con calma, tanto Len como Chocolove asintierón.

-Eso me da mala espina brody- dijo Chocolove pensativo.

-Vaya, en momentos como este Lizerg sería una gran ayuda- dijo Yoh, Len le miro.

¿A que te refieres- dijo Len extrañado.

-Recuerden que el es bueno para invesrtigar cosas- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

"No puedo estar equivocado, es el poder de un dios"- pensó Pegasus mientras buscaba la fuente del poder.

-Yami... -dijo Yugi con algo de temor.

"Si, lo senti también"- dijo Yami a traves del link mental.

-Yugi¿No sentiste algo raro en el ambiente- dijo Tea con preocupación, Asuka le miro al igual que Jannyfer y Zero.

¿Tu también sentiste algo raro- dijo Asuka extrañada.

-Si, y veo que ustedes también- dijo Tea mirandoles.

-Fue algo fugaz, pero poderoso- dijo Zero con calma.

-Si, fue algo que no parecia de este mundo- dijo Jennyfer.

En una de las esquina AM solo miraba a los duelistas.

-Esta empezando, ese loco no tardara en empezár a atacar- dijo AM con serenidad.

"Si, lo bueno es que ya llevamos al chico ingles a un lugar mas seguro de donde estaba, lastima que hasta que Hao o Pegasus pierdan un duelo no podemos regresarlo a su cuerpo"- dijo la voz de Quetzalcoatl.

-Sabes, me sorprende que en ese chico repose parte del poder para derrotar a Anubis- dijo AM con calma.

"Si, mas ahora que sabemos que Anubis tiene mas poder y aliados de lo esperado, ojala que podamos vencerlo"- dijo Quetzalcoatl mientras desaparecia la conexión con AM.

En las gradas.

-Esa era otra vez la esencia divina- dijo Lina mirando al estadio.

-Si, me recuerda bastante a la esencia de Ceiphied- dijo Luna asintiendo.

-Esa esencia es mas poderosa que el espiritu del fuego, pero no es la unica- dijo Anna con calma -Pero la otra esencia parece ser mas positiva.

¿De que hablan chicas- dijo Gourry quien solo les miro extrañado.

-Gourry, mejor no preguntes que de todos modos no vas a entender- dijo Lina con calma mientras que las demás asintierón ante la mirada de rareza de Gourry.

-Cambiando de tema¿Paso algo interesante anoche Anna- dijo Luna mirando a Anna con malicia, Anna se sonrojo al darse cuenta.

¿Por que lo preguntas- dijo Anna con extrañeza.

-O vamos¿Qué acaso crees que no escuche el escandalo que se traian tu y tu prometido anoche- dijo Luna sonriendo.

¡¿Como dices- dijo Anna alarmada y aun mas sonrojada.

-Bueno, por si no recuerdas, mi habitacion esta al lado de la de tu prometido, y pues, las paredes no son muy gruesas- dijo Luna, aunque lo último en un tono que tanto Anna como Lina se sonrojaron. -Al menos veo que mejoro tu relación.

¡Luna¡Al menos no se lo digas tan directo- dijo Lina onrojada mientras que Anna solo se volteo para ocultar su sonrojo, aunque tenia que adnitir que Luna dio en el clavo.

-Vamos hermanita, no seas aguada¿o que¿Te da envidia que ella tenga mas actividad que tu- dijo Luna con malicia mientras que Lina se sonrojaba y volteaba, aunque no conto con que Gourry les escuchaba.

-Oye Linita¿A que se refiere tu hermana- dijo Gourry con extrañeza.

-Tu solo no preguntes- dijo Lina sonrojada mientras que Luna se reía por lo bajo.

En la Arena.

¡Participantes del Subgrupo 3 Chocolove Mattel y Weevil Undreground presentence en la arena- dijo el anunciador.

-Bien pue, deseenme suerte chicos- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Tu puedes Choco, y por cierto gracias- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Len solo asintio.

-Bueno pue, hay voy- dijo Chocolove sonriendo mientras que salia a la arena, en eso Weevil, se le acerco.

-Ni creas que un novato como tu podra vencerme- dijo Weevil sonriendo con malicia, pero Chocolove ni caso le izo.

¡Tu puedes Choco¡Si ganas este duelo te dare un premio por la noche- dijo Jun desde las gradas, lo que hizo que muchos espectadores hombres les diera envidia la suerte del negro.

¡Ora pue Juncita¡Qué este escuincle me hace lo que el viento a Juarez- dijo Chocolove, lo que hizo enojar a Weevil.

¿A que se refiere Jun con eso de "un premio por la noche"- dijo Len con enfado, en eso Yoh se le acerco.

-Sabes Len, deberias de pedirle consejos a el con respecto a Pilika, creeme, a mi me ayudo bastante con Anna- dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras que Len se sonrojaba.

¡De que rayos hablas- dijo Len furioso.

-Yo solo decia- dijo Yoh sonriendo, aunque de pronto recordo algo "Es cierto, Len no creo que los necesite, pero tal vez Horo o Mahado puedan ser ayudados por él"- pensó Yoh.

¡Duelistas listos- dijo el Anunciador mientras que Chocolove y Weevil se retaban con la mirada.

¡Duelo- dijeron ambos.

Continuara...

Nota: Al fin otro capitulo, en serí que me había tardado, pero como saben el bloqueo mental es muy dificil de superar, pero gracias a su apoyo y consejos pude hacer el capitulo, aunque deje dudas, como ¿Qué es lo que Quetzalcoatl y los demás dioses ven en Lizerg¿Los chicos tomaran a Chocolove como Guru sentimental¿Cual será el plan de Anubis¿Cual será el "Premio" que Jun le ofrece a Chocolove, respuestas proximamente.Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews. Y gracias por los consejos.

Como nota final, tanto los Slayers como los personajes de Shaman King pronto podrán pelear como solo ellos saben ya que Anubis... no esta solo.

Dudas criticas y ayuda a luego.

YGO GX.

Capitulo 13:

El capitulo empieza mostrando una especie de laboratorio, donde parece haber ocurrido un escape, casi inmediatamente se ve a un extraño chimpance que lleva un caso y un Duel disc escapando, despues se ve como Jun, despues de su derrota contra Misawa decide abandonar la academia. Mas tarde Sho le dice a Yuki que Jun se va, ante lo que Yuki y los demás alumnos se sorprenden, mas tarde Yuki y Sho salen a escondidas de la academia para buscar a Jun a traves de un hueco y se encuentran con Asuka y sus amigas Junko y Momoe, Asuka les pregunta si van a ir por Jun a lo que Yuki y Sho asienten, por lo que Asuka y sus amigas deciden acompañarlos. Mientras uqe buscan a Jun en la isla, Asuka se enfada e insulta con un grito a Jun para ver si se presenta, Junko solo dice que no funciono mientras que Momoe se sonroja mientras habla de Jun, Yuki y Sho solo les miran con rareza, Asuka en eso descubre que hay algo en unos arbustos, Yuki va a ver pensando que es Jun, pero de entre los matorrales sale el chimpancey en unos instantes los deja fuera de combate secuestrando a Junko, en eso varios de los hombres del laboratorio aparecen con rifles ante la sorpresa de Yuki, los gritos de temor de Junko les permiten saber a donde la lleva y todos se encaminan a salvarla, después de recorrer practicamente toda la isla, el chimpance se detiene en un risco y se sube a un arbol junto con Junko, los hombres del laboratorio los encuentran, pero no pueden disparar a causa de que podrían provocar que ambos caigan al mar, Sho nota el Duel Disc que lleva el mono y el doctor le dice que el mono es un experimento para crear a un gran duelista, Yuki al saber eso decide retar al chimpance a duelo para salvar a Junko, a lo que el chimpance acepta, el doctor ve esto como una oportunidad para probar al chimpance, el duelo resulta ser bastante parejo, hasta que Yuki encuentra una desventaja en la estrategia del chimpance, y consigue voltear el duelo a su favor, pero descibre que mas chimpances se encuentran viendo el duelo y con ayuda de Hane Kuribo descubre que son la familia del chimpance con el que combate, Yuki decide aun así terminar el duelo derrotando al chimpance con una combinacion de cartas, al final del duelo los hombres y el doctor tratan de atrapar al chimpance y a los demás chimpances del lugar ante las miradas de Yuki y los demás, pero la intervención del profesor Daitokuji y su gato Faraón evita que atrapen a los chimpances, una vez liberado, el chimpance se va con los demás mientras que Yuki se alegra. El profesor Daitokuji les dice que Jun ha abandonado la academia en barco, Yuki y los demás van al puerto, pero solo alcanzan a ver el barco a lo lejos, mientras que Jun solo ve la isla de lejos.

Esta vez solo pondré un capitulo, mas adelante les mostrare mas.

Nota: ya salio en Japón el primer DVD con los primeros 13 capitulos de YGOGX, así que ya es posible ver la serie subtitulada al ingles.

Hasta luego.


	20. Capitulo 19

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 19: ...

-¡Duelo!- dijeron Chocolove y Weevil.

- Tomó carta, convoco a Kaiser Sea Horse (1750-1600) en ataque brody- dijo Chocolove con calma -Además activo la carta Spell Economics y coloco do carta volteada, orale vaz.

- Bien, coloco un monstruo boca abajo, además 2 cartas boca abajo tu turno- dijo Weevil Sonriendo.

- Bueno brody, activo Toon World y luego convoco a Kaiser para que entre Blue Eyes Toon Dragon- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

- Bah, aun así los monstruos de caricatura no pueden atacar en cuanto son convocados- dijo Weevil, pero Chocolove sonrío.

- Eso ni tu te lo cree brody- dijo Chocolove mientras activaba la carta de Trampa Pyro Clock of Destiny.

-¡Bien ahora podrá atacar directamente a Weevil!- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Si, además de que no creo que Weevil pueda convocar lo suficientemente rápido algo para contrarrestarlo!- dijo Tea alegre.

- Si, Weevil recibirá un gran daño- dijo Asuka.

-¡Órale caricatura, ¡Dale pa sus tunas a la cucaracha!- dijo Chocolove mientras que su monstruo reducia los puntos de Weevil a 5000 -Colocó una carta y va pue.

- Bien, ¡Muestro a mi monstruo boca abajo, ¡Neddle Worm(no recuerdo atk y def)!- dijo Weevil ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-¡Rayos, ¡Eso le tirara a Chocolove 5 cartas de su deck!- dijo Mai mirando con sorpresa.

-¡Ahora activo Insect Barrier y DNA Surgery para que todos los monstruos sean insectos, ¡Activo Book of Moon para Needle Worm y convoco a un monstruo boca abajo!- dijo Weevil Sonriendo.

- Bien pue, pueto que tu magia y tu trampa no me dejan atacar brody, coloco una carta volteada y coloco otra boca abajo- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

- Bien, ¡Volteo mis dos cartas boca abajo y un doble Needle Worm te quitara 10 cartas mas de tu deck!- dijo Weevil mientras que Chocolove ya había perdido cerca de la cuarta parte de su deck - Sacrifico a ambos para traer a Insect Queen (2200-2400) y puesto que hay 2 insectos en el campo incrementa su ataque a 2600 y activo mi carta de trampa Ceasefire con lo cual tu monstruo boca abajo se voltea, si tiene efecto se niega y aparte recibes 500 puntos de daño por cada monstruo de efecto en el campo- dijo Weevil mientras que se mostraba un Cyber Jar, pero se niega y los puntos de vida de Chocolove bajaron a 6500.

- Es fuerte, pero su estrategia tiene muchos huecos- dijo Mari mientras miraba el duelo, Marick asintió.

- Es cierto, también ese negro sufre el mismo problema, mira que rápidamente sé esta quedando sin deck- dijo Marick mientras sonreía -¿Ya esta listo todo?.

- Sí, aunque no se por que deseas usar a ese chico Joey y a Tea como señuelos- dijo Mari con calma, Marick sonrío.

- Por que serán útiles para hacer que el Faraón se arriesgue, además, recuerda que también debemos de ir por la compañera de ese demonio Zeros, ¿ Cómo se llamaba, A sí, Filia- dijo Marick sonriendo.

- Bueno, no se me paga por saber por que haces eso, en fin, todo esta listo para empezar justo después de tu duelo- dijo Mari mientras que se alejaba para ver el duelo, Marick sonrío y saco de entre sus ropas la carta del Dark Magician de Arcana.

- Pronto amigo, empezara la venganza- dijo Marick mientras que la imagen del mago pareció sonreír.

Marick no se había percatado que alguien le observaba, ese alguien se alejo y fue con Anubis, quien miraba los duelos con calma.

- Tal y como dijo Señor, Marick planea volver en sus sirvientes a los amigos del Faraón- dijo el hombre, Anubis sonrío.

- Predecible, lo que no sabe es que usare su propio truco para derrotarle, además de que me servirá contra ese maldito de Atem, bueno, sigamos disfrutando del torneo- dijo Anubis volviendose a sentar mientras que el hombre se iba. A lo lejos, aunque no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que hablaban, Dark Kotetsu miraba a los dos hombres.

-Esto no me inspira confianza, será mejor que vigile o esos infelices podrían ocasionar problemas- dijo Kotetsu mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la zona donde estaban los demás duelistas.

-La situación para Chocolove parecía mala, pero él estaba misteriosamente tranquilo, mientras que todos le miraban expectantes.

-¡Vamos Choco tu puedes!- dijo Jun apoyándole desde las gradas.

-¡Órale Negro, ¡Yo sé que puedes!- dijo Horo sonriendo.

-¡Usted puede joven Chocolove!- dijo Tamao.

-Bueno mi Brody, ya vite que mi cuate me apoyan, y gracia a uted ya puedo hacer mi jugada- dijo Chocolove sonriendo, aunque Weevil solo sonrío.

-¿Y que harás, ya solo te quedan cerca de 12 cartas en tu deck y mi reina de insecto ya es más poderosa que cualquier otro monstruo en el campo- dijo Weevil, quien ya había activado los Scapegoats, por lo que el ataque de Insect Queen era de 3400 –Bueno como iba diciendo, ¡Insect Queen destruye a su Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon!- dijo Weevil mientras que los puntos de vida de Chocolove se reducían a 6300.

-Bien pue mi brody, etoy lito para acabar de una ve pue- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-¿A que se referirá?- dijo Jennyfer mirándole extrañada.

-No lo sé, pero recuerda que no llego tan lejos sin saber algunos trucos.- dijo Zero con calma.

-Ese Chocolatin planea algo- dijo Len para si..

-¡Hay voy pue, ¡Con una Heavi Storm!- dijo Chocolove mientras limpiaba el campo y el poder de la reina de insectos se reducía a 2400.

-Rayos- dijo Weevil enfadado mientras que Chocolove sonreía.

-Ya vite mi Brody, si no era tan gacho- dijo Chocolove sonriendo –Ahora pue, activo Polimerization para fusionar a mi Red Eyes Black Dragon y a mi Meteor Dragon, para convocar a Metero Black Dragon (3500-2000).

-¡Órale, ¡Esa es una gran cosota!- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-¿No era ese el monstruo que Len le dio?- dijo Manta desde las gradas.

-Yo ni se, la verdad es que solo estoy aquí para ver que puedan liberar al alma de mi querido Lizerg- dijo Ryu con algo de enfado, Manta sonrío levemente.

-Si, lo mismo digo- dijo Milly acercándoseles.

-Vamos chicos, anímense, ya verán que Yoh y los demás conseguirán recuperar a Lizerg- dijo Manta animándoles.

-Ojalá y lo consigan pronto, es difícil estar sin saber como estará el alma del príncipe Lizerg- dijo Milly con preocupación.

De regreso al duelo.

-Bien pue, ¡Te muestro a Ligthin Vortex!- dijo Chocolove mientras que activaba la carta mágica y descartaba una carta de su mano –Ahora todas las cosas de tu lado se destruyen pue, ¡Dale Dragón!- dijo Chocolove mientras que los puntos de vida de Weevil se reducían a 1500.

-¡Vaya movimiento!- dijo Yugi emocionado.

-¡Si se recupero en mediato!- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Fue solo un golpe de suerte- dijo Marick acercándose junto con Mari.

-Lo que Namu trata de decir es que su amigo ya tenia las cartas en la mano y las que aun estaban en el Deck se encontraban tan abajo que cuando Weevil hizo su combo le ayudo a completar su jugada- dijo Mari con calma mientras Marick sonreía.

-Ya sabia que ese negro era un afortunado al 100- dijo Len sonriendo para sí.

-¡Rayos, Aun no me has vencido- dijo Weevil, pero Chocolove solo negó con la mano.

-Te equivocas mi brody, ya que activo esta do carta pue- dijo Chocolove mostrándole a Weevil dos Ookasis -Y pue, eto se acabo mi brody- dijo Chocolove riendo.

-¡Muy bien Choco!- dijo Jun desde las gradas.

-Vaya, ese negro si que lo logro, ¿verdad Tamao?- dijo Horo sonriendo.

-Si joven Horo, con esto pronto podrán rescatar al joven Lizerg- dijo Tamao sonriendo.

-Si lo sé, ahora solo falta esperar- dijo Horo.

-¡El ganador es el participante Chocolove!- dijo El Anunciador con éxtasis.

-¡No como pude perder, ¡Qué acaso no saben quien soy!- dijo Weevil.

-¿Y quien es el que perdió aquí, Eres tu, eres tu- dijo Chocolove cantando -Vamo mi brody, alegra la vida y resignate, pue- dijo Chocolove bajando de la arena.

-¡Hey Choco, ¡Mas tarde te daré tu premio!- dijo Jun sonriendo, mientras que mas hombres solo vieron a Chocolove con envidia.

-¡Bien mi Juncita, lo eperare!- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-"Ese negro, vaya, quien iba a pensar que él tenía una relación con la hermana de Len, hum, tal vez pueda darme algunos consejos, por que siento que ahora que Tamao y yo nos estamos llevando mejor, podríamos hacer algo"- penso Horo para sí mientras miraba a Tamao discretamente.

-¡Esto si que es entretenido!- dijo Anubis desde su lugar, en eso Alí se le acerco.

-¿Me llamo señor?- dijo Alí extrañado.

-Si, quiero que le digas a Marcelo y Appu que se retiren del torneo, quiero que los hermanos Asakura se enfrenten de una buena vez- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

-¿Podría saber por que?- dijo Alí extrañado.

-Veras chico, debo hacer que Hao decida pelear con sus poderes Shamanicos, eso me será muy útil para mis planes, además, si dejamos que ese ingles siga en el reino de las sombras nos causaría problemas- dijo Anubis sonriendo, Alí asintió.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿Esta seguro de que ese tal Yoh ganara?- dijo Alí dudoso.

-Por supuesto, ese chico no solo es un gran shaman, también tiene un gran talento como duelista- dijo Anubis sonriendo - Además, Hao no es tonto, me imagino que ya sabe que su trato con Pegasus ya dejo de ser valido, y que Marick tal ves no le sea de ayuda.

-¿Y cuando cree que Marick piensa atrapar con sus poderes a los amigos del Faraón?- dijo Alí con extrañeza.

-Lo hará pronto, y una vez que lo haga comenzare con mi plan- dijo Anubis maliciosamente.

-Participantes Ryou Bakura y Ling Fa a la arena- dijo el anunciador mientras que Y. Bakura subía junto con un hombre que parecía chino.

-Vaya, veo que participa otro chino en el torneo- dijo Len mirando a la arena.

-"Pues que esperabas chico, somos muy buenos duelistas"- dijo una voz en Chino que Len reconoció como Vivían Wong -"Hola".

-Vaya, otra vez tu- dijo Len mirándole sin importancia mientras volvía su atención al duelo.

-Esto ser rápido- dijo Ling sonriendo, Bakura también sonrío.

-O, si que será rápido- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.

-¡Listos!- dijo el Anunciador.

-¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos.

-Comenzare colocando tres cartas boca abajo y colocando un monstruo boca abajo- dijo Bakura con calma.

-Bien, yo coloco una carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en defensa también- dijo Ling con calma, Bakura sonrío como un lunático - Tu turno.

-Bien pues esto se acabo- dijo Bakura mientras activaba un Mystical Space Tifon para destruir la trampa de Ling (Torrential Tribute) -Muestro a mi monstruo Jowen el espiritualista (700-1000) y activo mi carta de trampa Wall of Revelating Ligth pagando 6000 puntos de vida para evitar que monstruos que tengan de esa cantidad de ataque o menos puedan atacar.

-¡Pero que se volvió loco!- dijo Marick sorprendido al igual que los demás, quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¡Activo Tribute to the Doomed para destruir tu carta de monstruo!- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo -¡Activo mi carta de trampa Last turn y gane!- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo, y era cierto, a causa del efecto de Jowen y de Last Turn, Ling perdió automáticamente el duelo, dejando a todos mudos de la sorpresa.

-¿Ya acabo?- dijo Pilika desde su asiento, Nagha asintió.

-Así parece- dijo Nagha.

-¡El ganador en solo dos turnos Ryou Bakura!- dijo el anunciador ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, que no dudaron en aplaudirle.

-Vaya pue, creo que no llegare muy lejo- dijo Chocolove con calma mientras Y. Bakura bajaba de la arena.

-¡Bien continuaremos con el siguiente subgrupo, que pasen Rafael y Mako Tsnami!- dijo el anunciador.

-Bien el tipo que me venció va a combatir- dijo Horo algo molesto.

-Vamos, de todos modos es solo un juego- dijo Tamao sonriendo, Horo solo bufo un poco.

-Ya sé, pero es que me venció a la primera, y eso duele- dijo Horo, de pronto todos notaron, que solo Rafael subió a la arena.

-¡Según un reporte que nos acaba de llegar, este duelo sé pospondrá hasta el final por causas de fuerza mayor, por lo que pasaremos al siguiente duelo!- dijo el Anunciador mientras que Rafael suspiraba.

-Por mi no hay problema, Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar- dijo Rafael bajando de la arena.

-¡Participantes Ryu Mari y Jean Cook a la arena!- dijo el anunciador.

-Bien es mi turno, bastante pronto- dijo Mari sonriendo.

-¡Tu puedes!- dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Solo esfuérzate y demuestra tu capacidad- dijo Yugi, Mari asintió, en eso Marick toco su hombro.

-Suerte- dijo Marick con calma mientras que Mari asentía e iba a la arena

-Así que te toca ya, bien, podré entretenerme un rato- dijo Hao mirando la arena.

-Vaya, ya solo faltan 4 duelos mas y me toca- dijo Asuka con algo de emoción.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, sé que lo lograras- dijo Tea sonriendo, ante lo que Asuka asintió.

En las gradas, Mana y Mahado se encontraban viendo el desarrollo de los duelos, aunque Mahado parecía estar intranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa Mahado?- dijo Mana extrañada al verle tan pensativo.

-No es nada, solo tuve una extraña sensación- dijo Mahado sonriendo levemente.

-¿Crees que pase algo durante el torneo?- dijo Mana con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero recuerda que hay que estar alertas, solo por si las dudas- dijo Mahado.

En el reino de las sombras.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Lizerg para sí mientras que Cecilia le miro preocupada.

-"Lo sé, yo también lo tengo"- dijo Cecilia mientras le miraba -"Espero que mi querido Pegasus se encuentre a salvo"

En el torneo.

El duelo de Mari y Jean había comenzado... mientras que Mari lo humillaba por completo, ya tenia a Sanga The Thunder (2600-2200) en el campo junto con Buster Blader y a su oponente sin ningún monstruo en el campo para protegerle, los puntos estaban Mari 8000 - Jean 2000.

-Vamos, no me digas que es todo- dijo Mari con aburrimiento.

-No, ¡No puedo perder!- dijo Jean y miro sonriente la carta sacada Self Destruction Buttom -Coloco una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en defensa, además, activo Scapegoats.

-Vaya, convoco a Sasuke Samurai y ataco a tu carta boca abajo- dijo Mari mientrasque Sasuke destruía a un Neko Mane King (0-0) -Bien, por el efecto solo coloco dos cartas mas y termino.

-Bien, ¡Activo mi carta Delincuend Duo pagando 1000 puntos para descartarte 2 cartas de tu mano!- dijo Jean mientras que Mari sonreía.

-Descarto a Despear from The dark y Mary The Fallen Onedijo Mari sonriendo mientras que por su efecto Despear aparecía en el campo, Jean sonrío.

-¡Activo mi carta de trampa Self destrucción Button para que empatemos el duelo!- dijo Jean sonriendo, pero Mari solo suspiro.

-Seven tools from the bandid- dijo Mari con calma mientras pagaba 1000 puntos para negar la trampa de Jean.

-Rayos, termino mi turno- dijo Jean agobiado.

-Bien, convoco a Ashura Priest y ataco a todos tus Tokens- dijo Mari dejando a Jean sin defensa -¡Buster Blader acaba con sus puntos de vida!- dijo Mari mientras que los puntos de Jean se reducían a 0

-¡La ganadora es la concursante Ryu Mari!- dijo el anunciador mientras que el público le vitoreaba.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Marick cuando Mari paso cerca.

-Fue fácil- dijo Mari sonriendo.

-¡Señoras y señores, ¡Se nos acaba de informar que los participantes Bartolomé Ebrard y Appu Nahasamatephila decidieron no participar en el torneo, por lo que para que no se aburran, se realizara el duelo de Yoh Asakura contra Hao Asakura!- dijo el Anunciador mientras que todos miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Vaya, creo que fue más rápido de lo que pense!- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-"Hao vs Yoh, será un duelo interesante"- dijo Pegasus para sí mientras miraba a Yoh.

-Un momento, entonces si ganas... - dijo Yugi algo dubitativo.

-Podrás recuperar el alma de su amigo Lizerg- dijo Tea completando la frase.

-Así que nos toca hermanito, bien, ya era hora, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras que casi todos le miraban con rencor.

Vamos- dijo Yoh con calma mientras iba a la arena.

-Veo que a tu prometido le toco ir contra su hermano- dijo Luna con calma mientras mira al estadio.

-Si a ese tonto de Yoh se le ocurre perder... ya vera- dijo Anna con calma ante la mirada de gracia que tenia Luna.

-Luna, yo no creo que pase algo bueno, aunque el chico gane, siento que aquí hay mas de lo que se ve- dijo Lina con extrañeza.

-Lo sé, estate atenta- dijo Luna con calma.

-¡Ahora señoras y señores, del Subgrupo 5, Yoh Asakura vs Hao Asakura!- dijo el Anunciador mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos.

Continuara...

Notas: Al fin termine este, vaya que me tomo tiempo, como habrán notado, decidí acortar el torneo, ya que una vez terminada la última ronda, empezara la batalla, como nota, aunque en un principio metí algunos nombres como el de Yuki y Sho como homenaje a los personajes de GX, voy a hacer que aparezcan de manera especial, no será por mucho, solo apariciones esporádicas. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton3000 yahoo .com .mx

Capitulo 14: Vs Jinzo.

Al principio se ve a Yuki y a Sho teniendo un pequeño duelo amistoso mientras que los demás comen, mas tarde un muchacho de Obelisk Blue aparece aparentemente huyendo, Yuki, Sho, Hayato y el maestro Daikotoji le ayudan, el chico les revela que él sus compañeros jugaron con fuerzas oscuras y llamaron a un espíritu, luego el espíritu los fue atrapando y solo quedo él, Yuki y los demás van a ayudarle. Cuando se encuentran con el espíritu, este resulta ser Jinzo, quien atrapa al último de los chicos, Yuki para salvarle, decide enfrentarlo en un duelo (aquí es un poco parecido a los duelos de Noa, ya que Jinzo es casi como una carta maestra), durante el duelo, Jinzo comienza a derrotar a Yuki, sin embargo, el consigue ponerse en ventaja, Jinzo decide usar su mejor carta al posesionar al recién capturado para que Yuki no se concentre, sin embargo, gracias a Hane Kuribo, Yuki gana y rescata a los chicos, devolviendo a Jinzo a las sombras.

Capitulo 15: Duel Tennis of Youth.

Yuki y Sho juegan dobles contra Junko y Momoe (las amigas de Asuka) en tenis, aunque Sho juega fatal y a Yuki no le interesa mucho el tenis, en eso, por accidente Yuki golpea mal la bola y esta vuela a donde Asuka, cuando esta a punto de golpearla, un estudiante aparece y la intercepta, Asuka le agradece, pero el chico se enamora de ella al verle y comienza a hacer tonterías ante la mirada de extrañeza de Asuka, Yuki y Sho, por lo mientras, Chronos, que accidentalmente fue golpeado en la cara por la bola de Yuki, decide, como castigo, que Yuki practique tenis por separado, en los vestidores, Junko y Momoe le hablan a Asuka de Ayanokouji Mitsuru, el chico que le ayudo, que además resulta ser uno de los mas populares de Obelisk Blue, Asuka no muestra interés en el, Sho pasa cerca, y le pregunta a Asuka donde están las canchas privadas, Asuka le indica y Sho se va seguido por Junko y Momoe que se extrañan al verlo tan apresurado, Asuka se queda hablando con el profesor Daikotoji, en las canchas, Yuki demuestra no ser tan malo en tenis, pero Mitsuru (el chico del principio del capitulo)es mas hábil que el, por lo que Yuki empieza a agotarse, Sho se preocupa, Junko se ve molesta por el trato que Mitsuru le da a Yuki y Momoe solo dice que Mitsuru es muy apuesto, Yuki ya cansado golpea una de las bolas y esta cae a los pies de Asuka, todos le miran, Asuka se dirige a la cancha e ignora a Mitsuru, quien la saluda, para ir a hablar con Yuki, Asuka le comenta algo sobre Jun, Yuki se muestra interesado mientras que Mitsuru se pone celoso, Mitsuru los interrumpe y empieza a insultar a Yuki, termina por retarlo, el que gane tendría el derecho de ser el novio de Asuka, Asuka se enfada, pero Yuki acepta, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás, durante el duelo, Mitsurio demuestra ser bueno, ya que empieza a ganar con cartas de adivinar, Yuki consigue igualarlo, mientras que Asuka se queja de lo estúpidos que son, en un momento clave del duelo, con solo 1000 puntos de vida, Yuki debía de adivinar una carta, si fallaba perdería 1500 puntos, lo que lo haría perder, sin embargo, con el apoyo mental de Asuka, Yuki consigue adivinar, al final Yuki gana, y, mientras Mitsuru se queja y llora por su derrota, Sho y Junko se preguntan que hará Asuka al respecto, cuando van a felicitar a Yuki, Junko y Momoe se dan cuenta que Asuka basicamente, debe quedar como novia de Yuki, pero Asuka solo le mira, Yuki avanza hacia ella lentamente y Sho piensa que se le va a declarar, Yuki mira a Asuka fijamente... y le pregunta ¿Qué es novia, diran que es raro que no lo sepa, pero Mitsuru al hacer la apuesta dijo la palabra en ingles, por lo que Yuki ni se entera, todos lo ven extrañados y Asuka molesta le llama idiota.


	21. Capitulo 20: Elemental Deck vs Pyro Deck...

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 20: Elemental Deck vs Pyro Deck, Asuka, Marick, comienza el conteo final...

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez.

Hermanito, coloco a Fire Princess (1300-1500), y dos cartas boca abajo- dijo Hao sonriendo.

Bien, convoco a Gearfried, Gearfried ataca- dijo Yoh mientras que Hao activaba su carta de trampa.

Negatte Attack- dijo Hao.

Coloco 2 cartas y termino- dijo Yoh.

Activo mi carta de trampa Solemn Whishes, tomo carta y gano 500 puntos, además, por el efecto de Fire Princess tu perderás 500- dijo Hao mientras que los puntos de Yoh se reducían a 7500 -Yoh, esto no es lo único- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras que un aura empezó a salir de él.

¿Pero que pasa?- dijo Yoh sorprendido.

¡No lo creo, ¡Es un juego de las sombras!- dijo Pegasus sorprendido.

Así es amigo mío, aprendí algunas cosas interesantes con nuestra alianza, y el espíritu de fuego me ayudo a poder crearlo- dijo Hao mientras que una penumbra rodeaba el estadio.

Guau, es increíble- dijo Yoh asombrado.

"Amo Yoh, no es hora de que se sorprenda, Hao puede estar planeando algo realmente aterrador"- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo a su lado, pero Yoh solo sonrío.

Lo sé Amidamaru, aun así, me impresiona, Hao a usado su poder espiritual para crear uno de esos juegos de las sombras- dijo Yoh con calma.

Yoh, activo mi carta Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas y aumentar mis puntos en 1000- dijo Hao, mientras que por el efecto de la Fire Princess Yoh perdía 1000 puntos, pero de una manera extraña, las flamas le cubrieron provocándole dolor al quitarle sus puntos.

¡Yoh!- dijo Anna preocupada.

¡Rayos, ¡Eso debe de doler!- dijo Lina mientras que veía como humo salía de Yoh.

Olvide decirte hermanito, gracias a este juego de las sombras todo el daño que recibas le sentirás como si te lo arrancaran de tu ser- dijo Hao sonriendo, pero Yoh solo sonrío con pesadez.

Apenas empece Hao- dijo Yoh mientras que mostraba una de sus cartas boca abajo - Activo Numinos Healer para incrementar mis puntos en 1000.

¿Y eso que, No te servirá de mucho, coloco una carta mas y convoco a otra Fire Princess- dijo Hao mientras que Yoh solo le miro sonriendo.

Convocó a Element Valkyrie (1500-1200) en modo de ataque- dijo Yoh sonriendo - Por su efecto al haber un monstruo de tipo fuego incrementa su ataque en 500, ¡Valkirye ataca a su Fire Princess- dijo Yoh, pero Hao activo una carta.

¡Mirror Force!- dijo Hao, más Yoh reaccionó a tiempo.

¡Seven Tools of Bandid!- dijo Yoh mientras que sintió como 1000 puntos eran arrancados de su ser, aun así la Fire Princess de Hao fue destruida, y Hao perdió 800 puntos, con lo que quedo en 7700, algo que el también sintió en su ser.

Buena Jugada- dijo Hao un poco adolorido.

Si, me di cuenta de que en esto, tu y yo sentiremos lo mismo, así que ten mas cuidado hermanito- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, Hao gruño- Cedo turno.

Bien, yo- dijo Hao pero Yoh le interrumpió.

¡Activo mi trampa Greed antes de que tomes!- dijo Yoh mientras que Hao le miro con sorpresa - Esta trampa hará que cada vez que tomes fuera de tu fase de toma recibas 500 puntos de daño.

Bien, pero aun así, te haré un poco de daño hermanito- dijo Hao mientras mostraba la carta de su mano -¡Activo Reload y mando 5 cartas a mi deck para tomar otras 5! - mientras que por el efecto de la Fire princess, Solemn Wishes y Greed ambos recibieron 2500 puntos de daño, o eso pensaba Hao.

¡Activo Pikeru Circle of Enchaintment!- dijo Yoh mientras que la carta de trampa protegía sus puntos de vida por ese turno.

Rayos, coloco un monstruo boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Hao preocupado, gracias a Solemn Wishes sus puntos permanecían en 7700, pero sabía que no debía continuar así, un juego de las sombras gastaba mucha energía.

Bien, ¡Activo Heavi Storm!- dijo Yoh con lo que el campo quedaba libre - Al menos ya no perderemos puntos así- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Bueno hermanito, así al menos estaremos equilibrados- dijo Hao.

Tal vez, ¡Valkirie ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Yoh mientras que el ataque mostraba al Cyber Jar y todos los monstruos eran destruidos, Hao dejo a dos Solar Flare Dragón (1500-1000) en el campo boca arriba mientras que Yoh dejo a Element Dragón (1500-1000) y a Element Magician (1500-1200) en el campo en la misma posición.

Bien, al menos eso te hará sufrir un poco- dijo Hao mientras miraba las cartas de su mano, Premature Burial y Testalos, The Firestorm Monarch (2400-1200).

Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Yoh con calma.

Eso es malo, el juego creado por Hao nos dará problemas- dijo Yugi con temor.

Bien, Activo mi carta de Magia Premature Burial para renacer a mi Fire Princess al campo, Ahora la sacrifico para convocar a Testalos- dijo Hao ante la mirada de temor de los demás mientras que el monstruo aparecía.

Vaya, esa no me la esperaba- dijo Yoh con sorpresa.

Y tampoco te esperabas esto- dijo Hao mientras que Testalos le tiraba a Mary The Fallen One de la mano y le golpeaba quitándole 500 puntos de vida - Por si no lo sabias, cada vez que Testalos es convocado por tributo, me permite quitarte una carta de tu mano y si es monstruo te reduce 100 puntos de vida por cada carta nivel.

Rayos- dijo Yoh con dolor mientras sonreía levemente - Sentí como se arrancaba cada punto de vida de mi ser.

Veo que te divierte hermanito- dijo Hao sonriendo - Por que sentirás más de lo que te esperas.

En el reino de las sombras. Lizerg se encontraba inquieto, hacía unos minutos que Horus había reaparecido y le comento sobre el duelo de Hao e Yoh, si Yoh ganaba él volvería a su cuerpo, pero si perdía, bueno, Hao al haber creado un juego de las sombras lo podría absorber al quedarse con su alma.

"¿Estas nervioso?"- dijo Cecilia con preocupación.

Algo, no me gustaría que a Yoh se arriesgara- dijo Lizerg con preocupación.

"Se que no le pasara nada, ya lo veras, el poder de los amigos es muy grande"- dijo Cecilia sonriendo.

Eso espero- dijo Lizerg con calma.

En las gradas, Anubis miraba el duelo.

Que bien, el juego de las sombras de Hao me permitirá conseguir mis planes con mas velocidad- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

En otra parte.

"Ese juego de las sombras es potente, el público ni siquiera a notado el cambio"- pensaba Dark Kotetsu mientras miraba al resto del público, de pronto sonó su celular - Kotetsu al habla.

"Soy Odion, el amo Marick quiere que te prepares, aprovechara la energía residual que quede para cubrir sus acciones y tomar control de la dragona dorada"- dijo Odion por el teléfono.

Bien, estaré lista- dijo Kotetsu mientras salía de la arena.

Con Mana y Mahado.

Es más poderoso de lo que pense- dijo Mana con temor al ver el duelo.

Si el Faraón tendrá problemas si debe enfrentarse a él, pero no dejare que luche solo- dijo Mahado con decisión.

Donde los duelistas.

Entonces crees que Hao perderá- dijo Mari en voz baja.

Así es, el simple hecho de crear un juego de las sombras por medio de su poder espiritual agota su fuerza, pero a la vez le permite alcanzar un grado de nivel espiritual más alto, casi como si empezara a fusionarse con los llamados grandes espíritus- dijo Marick sonriendo.

¿Pero eso no debería ser bueno para nosotros?- pregunto Mari extrañada.

Si lo es, ya que nos permitirá actuar con mayor facilidad, el juego de Hao nos permitirá manipular a los amigos del Faraón mas fácilmente- dijo Marick - Quiero que busques la manera de alejar a Wheeler y esa chica Gardner de los demás, yo me encargo del resto.

Bien, no será difícil- dijo Mari con calma.

La batalla de Yoh y Hao estaba ardiente, Hao había convocado un segundo Solemn Whishes, por lo que sus puntos ya eran de 8800, Yoh a causa de los ataques de Testalos y el efecto de los Solar Flare Dragón le quedaban 3500.

Bien hermanito, veo que empiezas a sacar humo- dijo Hao mientras que veía a Yoh ya medio tostado por los constantes efectos de los Solar - Antes de acabar este turno convoco a mí tercer Solar Flare Dragón al campo y para asegurarme, activare mi carta Molten destruction que incrementara el ataque de todos los monstruos tipo Fuego en 500, tu turno- dijo Hao mientras que el efecto de los tres Solar cubría a Yoh y le arrancaba de manera muy dolorosa 1500 puntos de vida, dejándolo en 2000.

Tomo carta, activo mi carta DNA Surgery y convierto a todos los monstruos en tipo guerrero- dijo Yoh sonriendo - Convocó a Mataza The Zapper (1300-1000) en modo de ataque y activo mi carta A. Force para incrementar el ataque de todos los guerreros en mi lado del campo por 200 por cada guerrero que yo tenga- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

¿Y, Aun así el ataque de ese Samurai es de solo 1500- dijo Hao con calma.

Si, a menos que active mi carta Scapegoat, y como todos los monstruos se vuelven guerreros, me permitirá incrementar el ataque de Mataza en 1000 puntos- dijo Yoh mientras que su monstruo incrementaba su ataque a 2300 - ¡Mataza ataca a sus dos Solar!- dijo Yoh destruyendo a ambos monstruos reduciéndole sus puntos de vida 600 puntos dejándole en 8200.

Bah, eso fue suerte- dijo Hao con calma.

Bien, coloco dos cartas mas y termino- dijo Yoh con calma.

Activo mi carta mágica Santidad para que ambos tomemos cartas hasta que tengamos 6- dijo Hao con calma - Ahora, ¡Convoco a Ultimate Baseball Kid (500-1000), y por su efecto gana 1000 puntos por que tengo dos monstruos con atributos de fuego en el campo, además de 500 mas por el bono de campo lo que le da 2000 puntos de ataque!- dijo Hao mientras que su monstruo aparecía.

Aun así el no derrota a Mataza, y mis tokens están en defensa- dijo Yoh con alivio.

Eso crees, activo mi carta Premature Burial pagando 800 puntos para regresar a mí Solar destruido, Baseball Kid tiene ahora 2500, pero eso no es todo hermanito, activare mi carta DNA Transplant para convertir a todos los monstruos en tipo fuego por lo que el ataque de mi monstruo en 5000 puntos, ha pero eso no es todo, ¡Activo mi carta United We Stand para aumentar el ataque de mi monstruo en 800 por cada monstruo en mi lado del campo!- dijo Hao mientras que el monstruo tenía 8200 puntos de ataque y sus puntos de vida eran de 7900.

¡Guau, eso es impresionante!- dijo Yoh con sorpresa.

¡Diablos, si le pega se acabo!- dijo Pegasus con sorpresa.

Yami, ¿Qué crees que pase si pierde?- dijo Yugi con temor.

"No temas Yugi, Yoh podrá salir de esto, no se como, pero lo hará"- dijo Yami por el Link mental.

Yugi, ten fe, él lo lograra- dijo Tea sonriendo, Yugi le correspondió la sonrisa.

Pues haber como le hace, por que será muy difícil que pueda sobrevivir contra lo que tiene el otro- dijo Asuka con calma.

Hermanito, haré que duela más, activo mi carta Mage Power con lo que mi monstruo tendrá 2000 puntos mas, así que tendrá 10200 puntos de ataque- dijo Hao sonriendo.

Ese monstruo ahora podría vencer a un Dios Egipcio- dijo Mokuba desde la sala de control.

Seria difícil, Obelisk podría derrotarlo con facilidad solo usando su efecto especial- dijo Seto con calma.

¡Ataca Ultimate Baseball Kid a Mataza!- dijo Hao, pero Yoh Activo una carta.

¡Z Nutrient para aumentar mis puntos de vida en 4000 y lo encadeno con otro Z Nutrient para tener 10000 puntos de vida!- dijo Yoh mientras que el potente ataque le reducía sus puntos a 2100.

Bien hermanito, termino mi turno equipando a mi monstruo con Axe of Despear para aumentar su ataque en 1000 puntos y por el efecto de Mage incrementar otros 500 puntos extra- dijo Hao mientras que el efecto de sus Solar le redujo a Yoh sus puntos a 1100.

Un turno mas y todo terminara- dijo Asuka mirándole.

Tal vez, pero, aun le queda una oportunidad- dijo Yugi con calma.

¿Qué harás hermanito, Se te acabo el juego- dijo Hao mientras sonreía.

Si Hao gana, al estar en un juego de las sombras podrá reclamar él alma de Yoh y nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Yoh tomo su carta.

Activo Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas más, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Yoh con calma.

Bien pues se acabo hermanito, pero té haré sufrir un poco más terminando mi turno- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras que los Solar le infligían a Yoh 1000 puntos de daño, dejándolo en 100.

Hao té confiaste- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa - Debiste haberme terminado en ese último turno, o al menos colocar algo.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Hao extrañado, Yoh de pronto mostró dos cartas que tenia en su mano, eran 2 monstruos de tipo normal, muy débiles, pero Yoh sonreía.

¡No lo creo, ¡Acaso consiguió lo que creo que es!- dijo Pegasus con sorpresa.

Activo mi carta de trampa Judgement of Anubis, la cual pondrá a todos los monstruos en defensa, y si son de efecto sin importar que su defensa sé reducirá a 0- dijo Yoh mientras que todos los monstruos de Hao tenían 0 de defensa.

¿Y eso que, Aunque destruyas a Beisball Kid, no existe manera de que elimines a ambos solar, cuando pase el turno tus puntos serán de 0- dijo Hao con calma, pero Yoh solo sonrío más.

¡Activo mi carta mágica Polimerization para Fusionar a E- Hero Featherman (1000-1000) y a E-Hero Burst Lady (1200-1000) para convocar a E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100-1800) y como mi carta de A. Force y DNA Surgery siguen en el campo, gana 1000 puntos de ataque con lo que su fuerza es de 3100!- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Aun así, no perderé- dijo Hao sonriendo, de pronto la voz de Pegasus le llego a la mente.

"No amigo mío, ya perdiste este duelo, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra él"- dijo Pegasus en su mente.

"¿De que hablas?" - dijo Hao extrañado.

"Flame Wingman tiene la capacidad de infligir daño directo a los puntos de vida dependiendo del ataque del monstruo destruido por él, tus equipos le dieron tanta fuerza a tu monstruo que ahora estas acabado"- dijo Pegasus, Hao se sorprendió.

¡Activo Fairy Meteor Crush en mi Flame Wingman y ataco a Ultimate Baseball Kid!- dijo Yoh mientras que Flame Wingman destruía al monstruo de Hao metiéndole 3100 puntos de Daño directo por el efecto.

¡Argh!- fue todo lo que Hao pudo decir al sentir los puntos siendo arrancados de su ser, pero se sorprendió al ver a Flame Wingman frente a él apuntándole y envolviéndole en llamas mientras que sus puntos se reducían a 0.

¡Gane!- dijo Yoh mientras que Pegasus se acercaba a Hao, que había quedado inconsciente y sacaba la carta con el alma de Lizerg de sus ropas.

El juego de las sombras empieza a desvanecerse, será mejor que lo haga ahora- dijo Pegasus mientras que su Ojo del Milenio brillaba y la imagen en la carta desaparecía.

En el reino de las sombras.

¡Que pasa!- dijo Lizerg al notar que sé desvanecía.

"Vuelves a tu cuerpo"- dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa - "Antes de irte, quiero que entregues esto a Pegasus por mí, y dile que aun lo amo, pero que debe de seguir su vida, aun es joven y puede encontrar a alguien que le ayude a ser feliz"- dijo Cecilia entregándole a Lizerg una pulsera de oro, Lizerg le sonrío.

Le diré, no te preocupes, fuiste una gran compañía- dijo Lizerg mientras que desaparecía por completo.

"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Cecilia mientras que hacia una señal con su mano de despedida.

En el torneo.

¡Bien, ¡Sabía que podría ganar!- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

¡Vaya que recuperación!- dijo Asuka con sorpresa.

Será un oponente difícil- dijo Zero con calma.

Si, aunque creo que será entretenido batallar con él- dijo Jennyfer sonriendo

¿Oigan, donde están Tea y Joey?- dijo Mai de pronto, todos le miraron y notaron que tanto Tea como Joey no estaban, aunque también faltaban Marick y Mari.

Es raro, ¿A dónde habrán ido?- dijo Yugi extrañado y con un temor que no supo explicarse.

En otro lado.

¿Qué pasa Mari, ¿Para que nos querías aquí?- dijo Tea con extrañeza, Joey se preguntaba lo mismo.

Chicos, la verdad, me duele hacer esto, ya que me habían agradado bastante- dijo Mari de pronto mientras que Tea y Joey le miraron extrañados, de pronto unos hombres encapuchados les sujetaron a ambos cubriéndoles la cara con pañuelos que llevaban cloroformo, aunque ambos trataron de resistir, cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- dijo uno de los Cazadores.

Llévenlos al cuarto que Marick les designo, yo volveré a la zona del duelo, por cierto, vayan por Hao- dijo Mari con calma.

En otra parte, Filia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, volteo pero no vio nada.

Que raro, tuve la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar- dijo Filia para sí.

Pues no estas muy equivocada- dijo una voz.

¿Quién eres, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Filia mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

No temas, no vengo a dañarte, acompáñame, mi jefe quiere hablar contigo- dijo Kotetsu saliendo de las sombras.

¿Quién es tu jefe?- dijo Filia extrañada.

Eso lo sabrás cuando lo veas, no tengo la intención de dañarte, pero si no vienes me veré forzada a llevarte- dijo Kotetsu con calma.

¿Crees que podrás conmigo?- dijo Filia mientras se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo.

No lo creo, lo sé- dijo Kotetsu con calma mientras que con habilidad se le acercaba y con un golpe en la boca del estomago le sacaba el aire a Filia haciendo que cayera inconsciente - Te lo dije.

En otra parte.

Filia... - dijo Zeros de pronto al sentir un escalofrío.

En la arena.

Amigo mío, tu mismo truco sé te revirtió en tu contra- dijo Pegasus mientras se acercaba a Hao y le miraba.

¿Qué pasara ahora?- dijo Yoh con curiosidad.

Solo espera, el juego de las sombras ya se desvanece, y tu amigo llegara, es más siento que ya volvió, solo debes esperar a que llegue- dijo Pegasus.

¿Qué pasara con Hao?- dijo Yoh preocupado.

Lo llevare a mi mansión, no es fácil mantener un juego de las sombras, además, gasto tanta energía que no creo que despierte sino hasta dentro de unos días- dijo Pegasus, pero de pronto una bomba de humo cayo en medio - ¡Qué pasa!.

Al momento de mirar, el cuerpo de Hao había desaparecido.

¿Qué pasó?- dijo Yoh sorprendido, cuando empezaron a escuchar que el público vitoreaba.

Ya paso el efecto del juego de las sombras- dijo Pegasus, mientras veían que venia el anunciador.

¡El ganador y primer finalista es Yoh Asakura!- dijo el anunciador mientras que los vítores del público se escuchaban - ¡En un momento continuara la última ronda!.

¿Dónde conseguiste esas cartas?- dijo Pegasus mientras que ambos iban a donde los demás duelistas.

Bueno, aproveche un momento para ir a una tienda y pues, los gane en una rifa- dijo Yoh sonriendo, de pronto ambos vieron a un muchacho que los miraba con una cara de asombro.

¡Guau, ¡Eso fue genial, increíble!- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, Yoh y Pegasus le miraron extrañados.

Eh, gracias- dijo Yoh con pena.

¿Cómo te llamas chico?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

Yuki, Yuki Juudai- dijo Yuki sonriendo.

Vaya, ¿Te gusta el duelo de monstruos?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

¡Si, es lo que me encanta, Aunque aun no tengo baraja, pero al menos e gustaría poder ser un duelista- dijo Yuki sonriendo, Yoh le miro y sonrío.

Pues por que no empiezas con estas- dijo Yoh dándole a los E-Hero (Featherman, Burst Lady y Flame Wingman) - Té servirán.

¿En serio, ¡Gracias!- dijo Yuki mirando las cartas con verdadera felicidad.

Pequeño, debemos irnos, pero quien sabe, tal vez consigas tu sueño- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, en eso vieron que Yugi y los demás iban para allá.

Bien, ¡Suerte en el torneo!- dijo Yuki mientras se iba, tanto Pegasus como Yoh vieron levemente que había una esencia detrás del niño, era algo parecido a Kuribo, pero con alas.

Ese niño, tiene un espíritu acompañante- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Si, y sé que cumplirá su sueño, no sé, tal vez llegue a ser tan bueno como Yugi- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

¿Qué paso, Vimos el humo- dijo Yugi preocupado.

Se llevaron a Hao- dijo Pegasus con calma. Yoh sonrío de pronto.

¡Chicos, miren, es Lizerg!- dijo Yoh señalando a una zona de las gradas.

¡Amigos!- dijo Lizerg mientras que los demás sonreían, bueno, los que lo conocían.

Yo debo irme, no creo que le agrade verme aquí, ya que yo fui el que lo venció- dijo Pegasus, de pronto escucho algo.

¡Toma esto!- dijo Lizerg, Pegasus volteo y atrapo una pulsera de oro, Pegasus se sorprendió al verla.

Pero esto es- dijo Pegasus sorprendido.

Cecilia me encargo que te lo diera- dijo Lizerg con calma desde las alturas - Es una mujer excelente, solo por ella no te guardare rencor.

Gracias- dijo Pegasus mirando la pulsera, desde las gradas, Lizerg le miro con calma.

Luego te daré un mensaje que ella me dio para ti, por ahora les diré, que hay algo mas en juego- dijo Lizerg mientras bajaba de un salto a donde estaban todos.

Hey Lizerg, que bueno que has vuelto amigo- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Por un momento pense que tendría que liberarte a ti también- dijo Len acercándosele.

¿De que hablaran?- dijo Jennyfer con extrañeza.

Ni idea, cada loco con su tema- dijo Zero restándole importancia.

Bien, es mi turno, ¿Qué pasa Yugi?- dijo Asuka al notar que Yugi parecía preocupado.

Tea no ha vuelto- dijo Yugi buscándole con la mirada.

Bueno, no es la única que falta, tampoco están Namu, Joey, Mari y Bakura- dijo Asuka con calma.

Si, ¿A donde habrán ido?- dijo Mai extrañada.

¡La ultima ronda esta por empezar, participantes Asuka Soryou y Cassandra Jones a la arena!- dijo el Anunciador.

Bien, es mi turno, deséenme suerte, díganle a Tea que ya no se pierda los duelos- dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras avanzaba y vio a una chica rubia subir a la arena junto con ella.

I never lost girl (Yo nunca pierdo niña)- dijo Cassandra sonriéndole despectivamente

Háblame en cristiano güera oxigenada- dijo Asuka con calma.

¡Listas!- dijo el anunciador.

¡I´m ready!- dijo Cassandra.

¡Lista!- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

¡Duelo!- dijo el Anunciador.

¡Dices que hay otro oponente aparte de los cazadores raros!- dijo Yugi sorprendido.

Si, durante mi estancia en el reino de las sombras me entere de que Anubis esta metido en esto- dijo Lizerg.

Anubis, el antiguo Dios egipcio de los muertos- dijo Pegasus con calma.

O sea que aparte del problema de Marick y de volver a los demás a su mundo, debemos de enfrentarnos a un Dios, vaya y con eso de la desaparición de Hao, pues, no creo que podamos bajar la guardia- dijo Yugi con calma.

En un cuarto.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Joey despertando, pero sé sorprendió al notarse amarrado en una silla, de pronto apareció un hombre encapuchado frente a él.

Que bueno que has despertado chico- dijo el hombre que se notaba sonreía debajo de la capucha

¿Quién eres, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, ¿Qué haz hecho con Tea?- dijo Joey enfadado.

Ah, tantas preguntas, pero no puedo responderlas, por ahora, solo haré esto- dijo El hombre sacando un cetro de entre sus ropas, el cetro brillo.

¡¿Pero que demon...!- dijo Joey, pero sus ojos se nublaron mientras que el hombre reía.

Uno menos, faltan dos- dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha, dando a notar que era Marick.

Ya empezó- dijo Anubis desde su lugar.

Señor, ¿Empezamos ya?- dijo Alí con curiosidad.

No, esperemos a que domine a las dos mujeres, Julius esta ansioso por enfrentar a la carta de Dios egipcio, pero lo hará cuando comience mi venganza- dijo Anubis con calma.

En la sala de control. Seto seguía verificando los duelos junto con Mokuba el transcurso de los duelos.

Hermano, el duelo se ve entretenido- dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa.

Bueno, Cassandra no es precisamente la mejor duelista- dijo Seto con calma.

En la arena, Cassandra tenía a un Gearfread en el campo, mas sus puntos de vida ya eran de 7000, mientras que Asuka aun tenia sus 8000 puntos, a un Absorbing Kid of the Sky (1300-1000) equipado con Axe of despear y 2 cartas en el campo.

Bien, ¡Absorbing Kid ataca a su Gearfread!- dijo Asuka mientras que Casssandra perdía 400 puntos de vida y los puntos de vida de Asuka subían a 9200 - Tu turno.

"Diablos (las "" indican traducción), coloco 1 carta boca abajo y un monstruo boca abajo"- dijo Cassandra con calma.

Esta yanqui, al menos podría esforzarse en hablar en cristiano- dijo Asuka mientras que tomaba carta -¡Absorbing Kid ataca a su carta boca abajo!.

"Lastima por ti"- dijo Cassandra sonriendo mientras que el monstruo boca abajo era el Cyber Jar, los puntos de vida de Asuka subieron a 10100 por el efecto del absorving Kid.

Cassandra dejo a un Morphin Jar #1, a un Dice Jar y a un Man Eater Bug, mientras que en su mano se quedo el Pot of Greed y Great Maju Garzet (?-?), mientras que Asuka dejo a Spirit of the Harp (800-2000) y a un Sacred Crane (1600-1000) y a su mano se fue Mari the Fallen One, Wingweaver y Pharsath (no recuerdo su nombre completo 1900-1400).

Bien, entonces ataco con Sacred Crane a una de tus cartas boca abajo- dijo Asuka, pero Cassandra sonrío.

¡Mirror Force!- dijo Cassandra mientras que Sacred Crane era destruido.

Coloco una carta mas y termino- dijo Asuka mientras que Cassandra sonreía.

"Volteo a mi Man Eater Bug para destruir a tu Spirit of the Harp"- dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

Activo Michizure para destruir un a de tus cartas boca abajo- dijo Asuka mientras que destruía al Dice Jar de Cassandra.

"Bien, pero volteo a mi Morphin Jar #1 y entonces ambos tiraremos nuestras manos y tomaremos 5 cartas"- dijo Cassandra mientras que ambas tomaban 5 cartas nuevas para reemplazar su mano -" Oh vaya, activo Heavi Storm para limpiar el campo"- dijo Cassandra, pero Asuka se le adelanto.

Activo Magic Jammer- dijo Asuka descartando a Night Assaltian.

"Bien, Sacrifico a Ambos monstruos para convocar a Cosmo Queen (2900-2400) y ataco directo a tus puntos de vida"- dijo Cassandra sonriendo mientras que los puntos de vida de Asuka bajaban a 7200, pero subían a 7400 por el efecto de Mari.

Buena jugada, veo que me cediste el turno- dijo Asuka sonriendo - Convoco a Copycat (0-0) en modo de ataque y copio el ataque y defensa de tu Cosmo Queen, además de que lo equipo con Axe of despear para que tenga 3900 puntos de ataque.

Oh Shit- dijo Cassandra.

Eso no es todo, saco de juego 2 monstruos de luz para convocar a Soul of Puriti and Life (2000-1800), ¡Copycat destruye a Cosmo Queen!- dijo Asuka mientras que los puntos de vida de Cassandra eran reducidos a 5400- ¡Soul of Purity ataca directo a sus puntos! (3400LP)

Damm it- dijo Cassandra mientras que veía sus puntos ser reducidos -"Activo mi carta Monster Reencarnation para recuperar a Great Maju Garzet de mi cementerio y colocarlo en mi mano, además, activo mi Premature Burial para renacer a Cosmo Queen y sacrificarla para convocar a Great Maju Garzet que obtendrá 5800 puntos de ataque"- dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa, mas Asuka sonrío también.

Veo que olvidaste mis cartas boca abajo- dijo Asuka mientras que activaba su carta- ¡Activo mi Botomless Trap Hole para sacar a tu monstruo del juego!.

¡Oh Shit!- dijo Cassandra con sorpresa.

Bien, y como veo que no parece que vayas a poner nada mas, ¡Ataquen Copycat y Soul of Puriti a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Asuka mientras que los puntos de Cassandra bajaban a 0.

¡La ganadora es Asuka Soryou!- dijo el anunciador sonriendo.

¡Eso es!- dijo Asuka sonriendo.

Yugi y los demás sonrieron, pero de pronto Yugi tuvo una sensación, que llamo la atención de Yami.

"¿Qué pasa Yugi?"- pregunto Yami.

No lo sé, tuve una sensación en mi pecho, siento que algo a pasado, algo que tiene que ver con Tea- dijo Yugi con preocupación.

"Es cierto, no ha regresado, será mejor ir a buscarla"- dijo Yami.

Si, eso haré- dijo Yugi mientras que se alejaba del grupo. Lizerg lo noto y aunque no conocía el lugar decidió seguirlo.

"Algo me dice, que pronto empezara todo"- dijo Lizerg para si.

Hace algunos minutos.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Filia despertando, estaba atada a una silla y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre encapuchado, con dos personas atrás de él, en las sombras.

Veo que ha despertado señorita- dijo el hombre.

¿Quiénes son, ¿Por qué me han encerrado aquí?- dijo Filia con ira mientras que trataba de liberarse, el hombre sonrío mientras que se acercaba junto con las dos personas.

Vamos, al menos saluda a tus dos amigos- dijo el hombre señalando a las dos personas, Filia sudo frío al mirar quienes eran.

¡Joey, Tea, ¡Por Ceiphied que les has hecho!- dijo Filia con asombro.

Solo se han unido a mi grupo de cazadores raros, al igual que tu lo harás ahora- dijo el hombre sacando el cetro del Milenio de entre sus ropas -¡Ahora tu también le rendirás lealtad a Marick!.

¡No!- dijo Filia tratando de resistirse, pero Marick solo aplico mas presión a su poder mientras que Filia se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

Anda, resístete, eso solo hará que tu dolor se incremente- dijo Marick riéndose mientras que unos Joey y Tea con la mirada perdida, observaban. De pronto Filia dejo de luchar y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos.

En el estadio.

Filia... ¡Filia!- dijo Zeros de pronto.

¿Qué fue eso, Tuve una sensación extraña- dijo Lina con temor.

Algo paso, no sé que es- dijo Anna extrañada.

En las gradas.

Mahado, ¿Sentiste eso?- dijo Mana asustada.

Si, lo sentí, fue como si alguien gritara- dijo Mahado preocupado.

En otra parte del estadio.

Bien, es hora- dijo Anubis mientras que se levantaba y una especie de bruma negra salía de él.

Señor, ¿Piensa hacer que el Yami de Marick salga?- dijo Ali.

Si, él será nuestro mas grande aliado- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

En otra zona.

Marick... ¿Pero que has hecho?- dijo Ishizu mirando al cielo con preocupación.

Con Bakura.

Que sensación tan rara, algo esta mal- dijo Y. Bakura mientras miraba hacia la arena.

Con Yugi y Lizerg.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Yugi.

Ha empezado, Anubis atacara- dijo Lizerg con preocupación.

Continuara...

Vaya que me tarde con este capitulo, pero bueno, ya esta, es que me ha faltado inspiración para seguirlo, con todo lo que hago, pues, uno se bloquea un poco. En fin, con el duelo de Asuka termina la fase normal del torneo, ahora comenzara la venganza de Anubis, tanto, duelistas, magos y Shamanes van a usar sus habilidades propias contra este enemigo, así que ya no habrán tantos duelos, y habrá más acción de batallas de distintos tipos, a parte de que habrán mas manipulaciones en el tiempo, lo que provocara cambios inesperados

Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton3000 yahoo .com .mx

Por ahora no pondré resumen de YGO GX por falta de tiempo, será para la proxima.


	22. Capitulo 21: La Venganza de Anubis

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 21: La Venganza de Anubis...

La tormenta aumento su intensidad mientras que las nubes se meneaban por el viento, en todo el lugar, aquellos con algún poder o habilidad pudieron sentir que algo iba mal. En la sala de control, Seto había sentido también el cambio, mas no podía salir a investigar por que recibió a algunos admiradores, entre ellos a un joven que se le parecía mucho y a su pequeño hermano.

Es un placer él poder conocerlo al fin- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia - Soy Mafuruyi Ryo (14 años), y este es mi hermano Sho(10).

¡Guau, ¡El gran Seto Kaiba!- dijo Sho sorprendido.

Veo que a ambos les agrada el duelo de monstruos- dijo Seto con calma mientras que uno de sus empleados le traía unos papeles.

Señor, aquí esta la propaganda- dijo el empleado, Seto asintió mientras le entregaba uno de los papeles a Ryo.

¿Qué es señor?- dijo Ryo con extrañeza.

Es propaganda de la Academia de duelos que voy a fundar, tal vez les interese, así podrán incrementar su nivel- dijo Seto sonriendo.

¡Vaya, increíble!- dijo Sho sonriendo.

Hermano, es necesario que vengas, parece que paso algo- dijo Mokuba de pronto.

Vaya, bueno, espero que lo pienses chico, te vi jugar hace poco y se que tienes mucho potencial- dijo Seto mientras se retiraba.

Claro que lo pensare señor- dijo Ryo sonriendo.

Hermano, ¿Lo vas a intentar?- dijo Sho con extrañeza.

Por supuesto, ahora vamos a buscar a mamá- dijo Ryo mientras salían ambos.

En otro lugar, Yugi y Lizerg estaban mirando una extraña luminosidad que provenía de una zona del estadio, Yugi estaba consternado, mas Lizerg parecía sumamente tranquilo.

¿Qué será eso?- dijo Yugi con extrañeza.

"No lo sé, pero esa energía, es como si ya antes le hubiese sentido"- dijo Yami por el link.

Anubis empezó ya, pero no se como será este ataque- dijo Lizerg con preocupación.

Veo que también lo notaron- dijo Jean acercándoseles, Lizerg hizo una reverencia.

Doncella Jean, es un placer verla- dijo Lizerg con respeto.

Eso no es necesario, guerrero Lizerg- dijo Jean ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos.

¿Disculpe, ¿Guerrero?- dijo Lizerg extrañado.

Mas bien, Guerrero de Dios, no te extrañes por ello, Azrael me lo dijo, tu eres el Guerrero de Dios, debes de estar honrado- dijo Jean ante la mirada estupefacta de Lizerg.

Entonces... por eso era la armadura y la espada- dijo Lizerg con asombro - Vaya, eso lo explica todo.

Eh... chicos, sé que son buenas noticias, pero estoy preocupado por Tea, creo que será mejor que nos movamos- dijo Yugi con preocupación.

Si, es cierto, vamos- dijo Lizerg pero una voz les interrumpió.

¡Eso es lo que creen!- dijo un hombre con una vestimenta del tipo árabe - Soy Josh y no permitiré que interrumpan hasta que el señor Anubis acabe con lo que debe.

¿Y ese loco?- dijo Yugi extrañado, Lizerg se preparo para luchar, más al ver que salían mas de esos hombres de entre las sombras.

Será mejor que cambie joven Yugi, su poder es necesario- dijo Jean mientras se ponía en guardia.

No teman, no están solos- dijo Fausto saliendo de las sombras, Lizerg sonrío mientras que Marco aparecía también.

"Yugi, debemos cambiar ahora"- dijo Yami mientras que el rompecabezas brillaba.

¡Ataquen!- dijo Josh con una orden mientras que sus hombres se abalanzaban contra el grupo.

En otra parte.

¡Bien ya todo esta listo!- dijo Marick sonriendo mientras miraba a Filia ya con los ojos perdidos.

"Hay algo raro, no sé, es un mal presentimiento"- pensó Mari con temor.

De pronto una luz entro al cuarto, tanto Marick como Mari se cubrieron los ojos, de pronto de la luz emergió un hombre rubio.

¿Quién rayos es ese?- dijo Mari de pronto, Marick solo le miro con extrañeza mientras que él hombre sonreía.

Vaya, veo que haz hecho un buen trabajo Marick- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- dijo Marick con fuerza, Anubis sonrío mientras que Odion entraba al cuarto junto con un par de cazadores raros.

Sabes, pensaba proponerte un trato, pero puedo ver en tu mirada que no aceptaras, así que será mejor que me apure- dijo Anubis mientras que un aura negra salía de su cuerpo.

Marick de pronto tuvo una sensación de perdida, algo pasaba, ese hombre era mas fuerte de lo que se veía, quizás más que él mismo, al empezar a sentir unas pulsaciones en la cabeza, Marick rápidamente volteo donde Odion, quien le miro preocupado.

¡Odion, saca a Mari de aquí!- dijo Marick con fuerza, Odion pareció entender el asunto y antes de que Mari pudiese hablar, Odion le sujeto y salieron del cuarto, Anubis sonrío mientras que les hacía una señal a sus hombres para que los dejasen ir.

Déjenlos ir, nos encargaremos de ellos después- dijo Anubis mientras que Marick empuñaba el Cetro del Milenio con fuerza y trataba de usar su poder, Anubis le miro - ¿Crees que algo que fue creado en base de mi poder podrá dañarme?.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Marick extrañado.

¡Oh, pero que malos modales tengo, Soy Anubis, Dios de los muertos- dijo Anubis mientras que Marick le miro con sorpresa.

¡No, eso es imposible!- dijo Marick sorprendido.

No, tu ropa es imposible, yo soy real, y ahora, liberare aquella oscuridad que lucha por salir de tu interior- dijo Anubis riendo mientras que de sus manos una bruma envolvía a Marick, quien no atino a notar que era lo que pasaba.

En otra zona del estadio, Ishizu se encontraba inquieta, su collar del Milenio no le mostraba nada, era como si su poder estuviese bloqueado en lo referente a lo que pasaba, de otras cosas si había funcionado. Ishizu estaba tensa, pudo notar que la tormenta provoco caos, ya que arrecio terriblemente, Ishizu decidió ir a investigar cuando de pronto pudo ver a un joven de no mas de 15 años que parecía buscar algo desesperadamente, Ishizu pensó en pasarlo por alto un momento, pero su integridad le hizo ir a ver que le pasaba.

¿Dónde estará, Le dije que no se alejara- decía el chico con preocupación.

¿Busca a alguien?- dijo Ishizu acercándosele, el chico le miro.

Busco a mi hermanita, le dije claramente que no se alejara de mi lado, pero con esta tormenta ya no vi para donde se fue- dijo el chico.

No te preocupes Fubuki Tenjyoin, sé que tu hermana esta cerca- dijo Ishizu mientras que su collar brillaba, Fubuki le miro extrañado.

¿Cómo supo mi nombre?- dijo Fubuki.

Sé muchas cosas chico, también se que tu hermana se llama Asuka Tenjyoin y que parece ser que le agrada el duelo de monstruos, no temas, si vas a la gradería norte la encontraras, se encuentra platicando con un niño, parece que se llama Yuki Judai- dijo Ishizu, Fubuki le miro extrañado y algo sorprendido, así que dio media vuelta y se fue, Ishizu sonrío.

Parece que con esta clase de asuntos mi collar funciona bien, y por lo que veo ese chico pasara por mucho en su futuro, así como su hermana y ese niño que vi en mi visión, bueno, será mejor que me apure- dijo Ishizu cuando una presencia conocida le llamo la atención.

Es un placer verla doctora Isthar- dijo una voz de entre las sombras, Ishizu se puso en guardia, pero sonrío al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

Doctor Ruben, ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Ishizu sonriendo.

Los hombres del culto de Anubis han comenzado su movimiento, es mi deber- dijo Ruben mientras se quitaba la gabardina que traía puesta y sacaba una placa de la Interpol la cual colocaba en una especie de collar, así como le hacen los policías de Los Angeles.

Lo sé, han pasado muchas cosas- dijo Ishizu con calma mientras que Ruben sacaba una pistola de entre sus ropas.

Por el momento, será mejor que vayas a otro lado, presiento que esto se va a poner feo- dijo Ruben, pero en eso otra voz se escucho.

En eso tienes razón agente, pero por desgracia no podemos dejar que la señorita se vaya aun- dijo un hombre enmascarado, Ruben empuño su arma mientras que Ishizu miro al hombre con firmeza.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Ruben con firmeza.

Soy uno de los miembros del Culto de Anubis, soy Appu Hanasematepila y seré el último hombre que verán- dijo Appu mientras que varios de sus hombres salían de entre las sombras, Ruben gruño mientras que sacaba una segunda arma y se la lanzaba a Ishizu.

Los hombres de Appu les miraron con rudeza, pero de pronto varios salieron volando a causa de dos hombres.

Hey Brodys, que pensaron que los dejaríamos solo- dijo Chocolove mientras que se notaba que había hecho su posesión de espíritus - Verda Lee Bruce Long.

"Por supuesto, no lo permitiremos"- dijo LBL mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

¿Pero que?- dijo Ishizu mientras que Jun se le acercaba.

Vimos que algo pasaba y por suerte estabamos cerca de este lugar, Ryu y los demás fueron a ver si habían mas de estos individuos- dijo Jun con calma.

Bien, veo que ya no estas tan confiado amigo, además, aunque ellos no hubieran estado, sé que hubiera podido con ustedes- dijo Ruben mientras que la esencia de una serpiente aparecía atrás de él, Appu sudo frío.

Una esencia sagrada, diablos, esto será mas duro- dijo Appu mientras que más de sus hombres aparecían.

En otra parte del estadio, algunos cazadores raros estaban derribados en el suelo con grandes heridas, mientras que varios hombres con apariencia de Tuareg se encontraban igual que ellos. Dark Kotetsu miro la escena mientras que noqueaba a uno de los Tuaregs, aunque tanto ella como varios de los cazadores aun tenían a muchos enfrente.

Diablos, ¿De donde salen tantos?- dijo Kotetsu mientras que Ali le miraba sonriendo.

Eres buena, haber cuanto puedes resistir contra mis hombres- dijo Alí sonriendo.

Ustedes, bah, una ves que acabe con estas basuras seguirás tu malparido- dijo Kotetsu mientras golpeaba a otro.

Marick seguía en la bruma negra, su cabello parecía erizarce mientras que una esencia maligna empezaba a sentirse, Anubis sonrío, en eso vio una carta tirada, al recogerla noto que era el Dark Magician de Arcana, Anubis sonrío.

Dark Magician, miembro del clan Arcano, sal, yo Anubis Dios de los muertos te lo ordeno- dijo Anubis mientras que Gocer aparecía y le hacia una reverencia.

Estoy a su servicio mi Dios- dijo Arcana con respeto.

Amigo, quiero que vayas y le des una lección a ese tal Mahado, sirviente del faraón, no me interesa como lo hagas, solo hazlo sufrir, pero eso sí, no lo mates, quiero que vea como eliminó al Faraón Atem.

Será un placer- dijo Gocer con una sonrisa.

Usa esto, te aumentara tu poder- dijo Anubis mientras que le entregaba una especie de medallón, Gocer sonrío y desapareció, mientras que Anubis sonreía - Te resistes, pero no importa, eso lo hace mas divertido.

Horo y Tamao se encontraban sorprendidos, después de que empezara la lluvia y haber sentido esa extraña sensación, vieron como unos sujetos extraños aparecían y atacaban a todas las personas que se encontraban, si bien el equipo de seguridad del estadio actúo rápido, empezaban a ser sobrepasados por los extraños sujetos.

Duke, Tristán, quiero que lleven a Pilika a donde están Ryu y los demás y o me quedare aquí a ayudar a los de seguridad- dijo Horo con calma, la razón por la que no había dicho que se llevasen a Tamao, era por que ella de inmediato le miro dándole a entender que no se iría.

Bien, suerte chicos- dijo Duke mientras que tomaba a Serenity de una mano y se la llevaba, ante la mirada de celos de Tristán.

Ten cuidado hermano- dijo Pilika mientras que se retiraba.

Bien Tamao, hay que hacer la posesión de objetos- dijo Horo mientras que sacaba de entre sus ropas el Ikpasui y Tamao sacaba su tablilla - ¡Koloro posesiona a Ikpasui!.

¡Conchi, Ponchi posesionen la tablilla!- dijo Tamao, algunos de los hombres les miraron y empezaron a emitir una energía oscura.

Vaya, ellos tienen poderes, será entretenido- dijo Horo sonriendo mientras que Tamao miraba a los hombres.

Horo, nos rodean, y parece que se dirigen a donde van los demás- dijo Tamao preocupada, Horo le miro sorprendido.

¡Rayos, ¡Bien monos vamos a bailar!- dijo Horo mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Duke iba a la cabeza seguido por Serenity, a quien en ningún momento había soltado, Tristán estaba molesto, pero sabía que no era el momento para reñir, de pronto varios de los hombres les salieron al camino.

¡Diablos, ¡Nos cortaron el camino!- dijo Tristán con furia, Pilika les miro con algo de temor cuando uno de ellos le sujeto con velocidad el brazo y la separo del grupo antes de que Tristán pudiese hacer algo.

¡Rayos déjenla!- dijo Duke pero otro de los hombres se acerco para agarrar a Serenity, mas Duke consiguió voltear a tiempo y estamparle su puño en la quijada.

Tristán trato de ir por Pilika, pero algunos de los hombres le cerraron el paso, por lo que no le quedo mas opción mas que pelear.

Diablos, no lograre llegar- dijo Tristán mientras que empezaba a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra.

¿Qué haremos con ella?- dijo uno de los hombres.

Pues... - dijo El otro, pero de pronto ambos fueron derribados por una mujer de amarillo.

Dejar en paz a chica- dijo Vivían apareciendo mientras se ponía en pose de Kung Fu.

Vaya, es buena- dijo Tristán sorprendido.

Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Pilika sonriendo levemente, Vivían sonrío mientras se preparo para seguir peleando.

La zona de los duelistas era la única donde no habían habido ataques, mas se sentían las esencias.

¿Qué será lo que pasa, Siento que varias fuerzas chocan- dijo Zero con intranquilidad.

No lo se, parece que hubiera una guerra- dijo Jennyfer con preocupación.

Tea aun no regresa, ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Asuka con preocupación.

Es cierto, Joey tampoco a aparecido- dijo Mai preocupada.

Len será mejor que vayas por tu chica, algo me dice que necesitara tu ayuda- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Si, pero... - dijo Len con duda.

No te preocupes, nosotros vigilaremos aquí- dijo Zelgadis con una sonrisa.

Si, tu ve, nosotros somos suficientes- dijo Amelia saltando desde las gradas de arriba.

Bien, entonces me voy- dijo Len saliendo del lugar.

Algo me dice que esto es solo el principio- dijo Zero con preocupación.

Y. Bakura caminaba por la Arena mientras trataba de identificar que era la misteriosa fuerza que sentía, ya había notado que un grupo de personas estaba atacando a las personas en el estadio.

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí, Esos no son cazadores de Marick- dijo Y. Bakura para sí, de pronto varios de los hombres con turbante le cerraron el paso.

Ladrón de tumbas, veo que estas sorprendido- dijo uno de ellos aparentemente el líder. Y. Bakura solo sonrío.

¿Y quienes son ustedes, ¿Qué acaso no saben que pasa a los que me molestan?- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.

Somos miembros del Culto de Anubis, ah y sabemos que puedes hacer, por eso nos mandaron a nosotros- dijo el hombre riendo mientras que una bruma negra salía de él.

Eso lo veremos- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que sacaba la carta del Man-Eather Bug y esta empezaba sacar al monstruo.

Estamos listos para eso- dijo el hombre mientras que una especie de rayo salía de sus manos destrozando al monstruo que Bakura había convocado.

Rayos, veo que eres fuerte, aun así no me ganaras- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que sacaba otra carta, de pronto una ráfaga golpeo a varios de los hombres.

¡FREZZE ARROW!- dijo Nagha mientras que varios de los hombres que rodeaban a Bakura eran congelados.

¿Nagha, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Y. Bakura un poco sorprendido. Nagha solo le miro mientras que reía con su risa característica.

Pues eh venido a ayudarte que más- dijo Nagha con calma - ¿Qué esperabas que la gran Serpiente blanca dejara a un buen amigo solo?- dijo Nagha con calma mientras que Y. Bakura le miro sorprendido.

Tu bruja, no creas que nos podrás vencer solo con unos cuantos trucos mágicos, nuestro señor Anubis nos ah brindado el poder para vencer a quien sea en el universo- dijo el hombre con enfado, más Nagha solo se río de él.

Si claro, como no- dijo Nagha con burla mientras que el hombre parecía enfadarse más.

¡Ataquen!- dijo el hombre mientras que todos los demás se lanzaban en contra de Nagha, mas antes de que todos reaccionaran apareció el Dark Necrofear y derribo a varios.

Sabes, me diste el suficiente tiempo para traer a monstruos poderosos amigo, creo que ahora sí sufrirás- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo mientras que varios monstruos del Duelo de Monstruos se encontraban a su lado, el hombre sudo frío.

Aun así, no debemos perder, al menos le daremos tiempo al señor Anubis para que cumpla su cometido- dijo el hombre para sí mientras que más de ellos aparecían y empezaban a luchar contra Y. Bakura y Nagha.

Mana y Mahado empezaron a ir a la fuente de la energía que habían sentido.

Mana, apresúrate, algo me dice que esto se pondrá muy mal- dijo Mahado con preocupación.

Si, he notado eso, espero que no sea tarde- dijo Mana.

De pronto un rayo lanzo a Mahado contra el suelo, Mana le miro sorprendida.

¡Mahado!- dijo Mana mientras se apresuraba a ir por él cuando de pronto una especie de lianas salió del suelo apresándole con fuerza - ¿Pero que?.

¡Mana!- dijo Mahado reincorporándose con dificultad, de pronto una risa les helo la sangre a ambos.

Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte, amigo Mahado- dijo Gocer apareciendo frente a él.

¡Gocer!- dijo Mana asustada, Mahado solo le miro sorprendido.

Vaya, ¿Así es como recibes a un viejo compañero de instrucción, Me decepcionas amigo- dijo Gocer con sarcasmo.

Maldito, ¿Cómo rayos has llegado aquí?- dijo Mahado con ira.

Vamos, ¿Aun estas molesto por lo de antes, Bueno, creo que tienes razón al estarlo ya que he venido a terminar lo que no me dejaste hacer antes- dijo Gocer con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras que miraba a Mana.

¡No me subestimes!- dijo Mana empezando a concentrar su energía para liberarse, más no pudo siquiera rasgarlas -¿Pero como?

No te subestimo pequeña, por eso hice estas lianas especialmente para ti- dijo Gocer sonriendo.

¡Suéltala maldito!- dijo Mahado lanzándose en su contra, pero Gocer solo levanto la mano y le lanzo con un hechizo.

Mahado, como te dije, eres mas fuerte, pero no lo suficiente- dijo Gocer mientras que Mahado se levantaba con dificultad.

¡Mahado!- dijo Mana preocupada.

Vamos nena, no te preocupes, no lo pienso matar, mas bien tengo pensado en dejarle disfrutar un buen espectáculo- dijo Gocer mientras que elevaba su báculo y un rayo de energía le pegaba a Mahado, a quien empezó a cubrirle una capa de hielo.

¡Pero que rayos pasa!- dijo Mahado sorprendido mientras que el hielo le cubría.

Ese es hielo mágico, uno de los miembros de mi orden me lo enseño, no podrás romperlo a menos que yo quiera, no temas, mantendrás tu consciencia para poder disfrutar del espectáculo- dijo Gocer riéndose mientras que Mana le miro con miedo - Vaya Mana, veo que has crecido bastante, y esas ropas te hacen ver aun mas deseable.

Aléjate de mi infeliz- dijo Mana con pánico mientras que Gocer se le acercaba.

Y también veo que aprendiste nuevas palabras, bueno, era obvio, tienes que crecer, pero para tu suerte, esta vez no están tus otros amigos para estorbar, ahora si te haré mía- dijo Gocer mirándole con perversidad, Mana solo sudo frío mientras que Mahado trataba de librarse del hielo.

"Rayos, esto es muy duro, creo que no tengo opción, debo emplear el máximo ataque que me enseño mi viejo maestro, solo espero que sea suficiente"- pensó Mahado mientras concentraba sus energías, Gocer se detuvo al notar que un brillo salía del hielo que cubría a Mahado y el hielo se cuarteaba.

Vaya, veo que te subestime- dijo Gocer sonriendo.

El hielo se reventó en pedazos mientras que Mahado salió del hielo, mas trastabillaba por el esfuerzo hecho para salir.

Es muy fuerte viejo compañero, pero veo que acabaste con tus energías para librarte del hielo- dijo Mahado con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras que levantaba su báculo - ¡Así qué no te podrás librar de esto!.

Un rayo dorado salió del báculo de Gocer y una especie de lazos apresaron a Mahado, quien solo trato de contenerles sin éxito.

¡Mahado!- grito Mana con preocupación, Mahado solo volteo a verle y Mana entonces sudo frío mientras que Gocer se le acerco con una mirada que no denotaba nada bueno, pero de pronto algo lanzo a Gocer contra una pared.

¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Gocer levantándose.

Sabes, es de muy mala educación tratar así a una dama- dijo Pegasus mientras que sostenía la carta del Blue Eyes Toon Dragón, y este miraba a Gocer riéndose.

Tu... Eres uno de los dueños de un Artículo del Milenio- dijo Gocer molesto por la interrupción.

Pegasus... - dijo Mahado antes de caer inconsciente, Gocer parecía estar por hacer algo cuando de pronto pareció sentir algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Tienes suerte de que mi presencia sea solicitada, pero ya arreglaremos cuentas- dijo Gocer mientras se elevaba.

Se fue- dijo Mana con extrañeza mientras que Pegasus se le acerco y empezó a desatarle.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Si, gracias por su ayuda- dijo Mana con una sonrisa - ¡Mahado!.

Mana corrió a ver a Mahado con preocupación.

No temas, su vida no corre peligro, solo esta cansado- dijo Pegasus mientras que Mana le ponía su cabeza (la de Mahado) en su regazo.

Eso es bueno, no sé que haría si algo le pasase- dijo Mana con una leve sonrisa.

Zeros se encontraba muy preocupado, la esencia divina se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, además de la desaparición de Filia. Ya habría ido a investigar si no fuera por los constantes ataques de aquellos misteriosos hombres encapuchados que le mantenían ocupado, y puesto que ahora era humano, sus mejores hechizos le estaban prácticamente prohibidos.

Rayos, parece que nunca se acaban- dijo Zeros mientras que con un hechizo lanzaba a varios por los aires mientras que golpeaba a algunos con su báculo (Que aparentemente apareció en sus manos de la nada).

Es fuerte, es una suerte que ya no sea un demonio o sino no hubiésemos podido siquiera entretenerlo- dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados.

Vamos, conque solo te hubieras puesto a cantar algo de la Disney hubiera bastado amigo- dijo otro sonriendo - Aunque creo que ni el se merece eso- dijo el hombre, de pronto apareció otro más.

Es hora Bartolomé, el Señor Anubis nos solicita- dijo el hombre.

Bien, ¡Fue un placer luchar contigo, espero que nos encontremos después!- dijo Bartolomé mientras que el y sus hombres desaparecían.

Se han ido... y puedo ver por que- dijo Zeros mientras que sentía como la esencia de Anubis sé hacia mas fuerte - Será mejor que me apresure- dijo Zeros para sí mientras que empezaba a moverse.

En otra parte de la arena, varios de los encapuchados yacían tirados en el suelo. Yoh se seco la frente mientras les miraba con calma.

Vaya, eran bastantes verdad Amidamaru- dijo Yoh mientras se apoyaba en el tubo que se vio forzado a usar para su posesión de objetos.

"Si, aunque aun me pregunto, ¿Por qué nos habrán atacado?"- dijo Amidamaru para sí mientras que Anna, Lina, Luna y Gourry se les acercaban.

Veo que estuviste ocupado- dijo Lina con calma.

Si, me atacaron de pronto, según ellos no querían que interfiriera con los planes de su señor- dijo Yoh con calma.

Lo mismo nos dijeron a nosotros, aunque aun puedo sentir esa presencia- dijo Anna con serenidad.

Sea como sea, yo creo que lograron su cometido- dijo Luna con enfado.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto Gourry.

La esencia se ah fortalecido, pude notar que su objetivo era distraernos, y lo consiguieron, ese ser divino se sienta ya bastante poderoso- dijo Luna con calma, los demás solo le miraron mientras que notaban como la esencia de Anubis ya había dejado de crecer.

Entonces... - dijo Yoh con seriedad.

Parece que este es el inicio de una batalla más ruda- dijo Lina seriamente.

La pelea entre Rubén, Ishizu, Chocolove y LBL contra los hombres de Appu estaba en pleno apogeo, de pronto Appu sonrío.

Vaya, nuestro Señor lo ha conseguido- dijo Appu mientras que miraba en otra dirección.

¿Y que hacemos ahora?- dijo uno de sus hombres.

Ahora, es momento de irnos, pero antes, me llevare un recuerdo- dijo Appu sonriendo, Rubén le apunto con su arma.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Rubén, pero antes de que lo notara, uno de los hombres de Appu se le fue encima, Rubén disparo matando al hombre, mas al ver a donde estaba antes Appu, noto que este se había meneado, de pronto escucho un pequeño grito y al voltear pudo notar que Appu había atacado a Ishizu por la espalda y la tenia inconsciente en sus brazos.

¡Rayos!- dijo Jun desde el suelo (Appu la arrojo de un golpe).

¡Jun!- dijo Chocolove lanzándose a toda velocidad por ella junto con LBL, pero Appu saco un cuchillo y se lo puso a Ishizu en el cuello.

¡Alto ahí si no quieren que esta dama tenga un agujero en el cuello!- dijo Appu con una sonrisa.

¡Déjala maldito!- dijo Rubén enfadado mientras que le apuntaba con su pistola.

Baja tu arma, ¿O que prefieres herirla?- dijo Appu con una sonrisa sarcástica, Rubén gruño mientras que tiraba su arma al suelo - Así me gusta, ¡Hey negro, deshaz tu posesión de objetos y tu zombi no ataques!- dijo Appu mientras que Chocolove y LBL hacían lo que él les decía.

Ere un cobarde degraciado- dijo Chocolove con enfado mientras que Milk aparecía a su lado y le gruñía, LBL solo le miro con ira.

Verán, mi jefe me requiere en estos momentos chicos, pero como sé que no me dejaran ir tan fácil pues prefiero tenerla de seguro, por cierto, si desean recuperarla, díganle a Seto Kaiba, que yo le diré a donde debe ir a enfrentarme, siempre quise medirme contra el, y esta es la mejor oportunidad para ello- dijo Appu sonriendo.

Bastardo- dijo Rubén con ira.

Vamos, no tienes por que enfadarte, saben, me gustaría continuar esta conversación, pero mi jefe me requiere- dijo Appu mientras que se iba seguido por sus hombres, apenas se fueron, Chocolove y los demás corrieron a ver a Jun.

Juncita, ¿Tas bien?- dijo Chocolove preocupado.

Si, no temas, ese infeliz me tomo desprevenida, lo lamento, no pude hacer nada- dijo Jun con enfado.

Ya tranquila mi nena, lo bueno e que tas bien- dijo Chocolove con tranquilidad.

"Eso es cierto señorita Jun, no podía hacer nada por ella, pero no se preocupe, ya vera que la rescataremos"- dijo LBL, Jun solo se abrazo a Chocolove quien le respondió el abrazo.

La culpa es mía por no haber actuado como debía- dijo Rubén con enfado.

Oye Brody, ¿Y tu quien ere?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

Rubén García, miembro de la Interpol y guardián del poder de Quetzalcoatl- dijo Rubén ante la sorpresa de los demás.

¿Eres un Shaman?- dijo Jun extrañada.

Algo así- dijo Rubén.

"¿Por qué no uso sus poderes entonces?"- dijo LBL, pero de pronto Rubén solo mostró sorpresa.

Se los diré luego, ahora, debemos de menearnos, algo pasa- dijo Rubén mientras que recogía su arma y corría en la misma dirección por la que Appu y sus hombres se habían marchado.

"Será mejor seguirle, algo me dice que solo así sabremos que pasa"- dijo LBL, Jun y Chocolove asintieron y fueron tras él.

En otra parte.

¿Estas bien hermano?- dijo Mokuba con preocupación al ver que Seto se sujeto la cabeza de pronto.

Ishizu... Algo le ha pasado- dijo Seto mientras que echaba a correr junto con varios de sus guardias de seguridad.

En el cuarto donde estaban Anubis y Marick.

La bruma negra desapareció, Marick se encontraba inclinado, su cabello estaba totalmente erizado, incluso se veía más largo que antes, mientras que respiraba con fuerza. Anubis solo sonreía.

Esto es mejor de lo que creí, gracias a ti ya tengo la clave para aniquilar al Faraón, anda, levántate Yami Marick- dijo Anubis mientras que Y. Marick solo levanto la cara mostrando una sonrisa maniática en ella.

Vaya, no me había sentido tan bien en años- dijo Y. Marick poniéndose de pie - No desde que envíe a ese perro bastardo de mi padre al reino de las sombras.

Amigo mío, veo que nos vamos a entender muy bien- dijo Anubis mientras que miraba a donde Tea, Joey y Filia le miraban con los ojos perdidos - Ustedes me serán de mucha utilidad, especialmente ustedes dos- dijo Anubis refiriéndose a Tea y a Filia - Tu me ayudaras a acabar con ese demonio molesto y tu preciosa harás sufrir al Faraón- dijo Anubis mientras que reía.

Continuara...

Este capitulo me ah quedado raro, pero es que con tantas ocupaciones solo puedo escribir por ratos y luego no puedo escribir como quisiera, pero en fin, como habrán notado, ya no hubieron duelos, pero aun así, ¿Qué pasara con Ishizu, ¿De que manera querrá Appu medirse con Seto, ¿Qué hará Anubis ahora, Respuestas próximamente.

Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews.

Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry Burton3000 yahoo .com .mx

Noticia: Ya salió la expansión de The Lost Millenium, en esta expansión vienen las cartas de Yuki Juudai (no todas pero al menos si las principales), además de que la serie de YGO GX entro en una nueva etapa que la acerca aun mas a lo que fue el anterior YGO.


	23. Capitulo 22: La Venganza de Anubis, El d

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 22: La Venganza de Anubis, El desorden del tiempo...

El poder de Y. Marick hizo que todos voltearan asombrados.

¡Pero que es eso!- dijo Horo sorprendido, los demás también se notaron asombrados.

En otra parte.

Es Anubis- dijo Lizerg mientras que caminaba.

Debemos ir a donde esta él, solo así sabremos que se propone- dijo Jean con calma.

Solo espero que Tea y los demás estén bien- dijo Yami siguiendoles.

En los pasillos.

¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Seto deteniéndose junto con los miembros de seguridad al ver una especie de nube negra resaltando en la lluvia, encima de una de las zonas del estadio.

Señor, es ese el lugar de donde nos informan que han estado saliendo los extraños atacantes- dijo uno de los de seguridad.

Bien, vamos rápido- dijo Seto mientras que empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Rubén, Jun, LBL y Chocolove llegaron hasta la zona del estadio donde se estaba viendo la nube, los shamanes miraban impresionados la nube, pero Rubén solo observaba.

¿Pero que cocha es esah?- dijo Chocolove extrañado.

Parece que es una fuente de poder divino- dijo Jun mirando con extrañeza.

De pronto pudieron ver como más de sus amigos llegaban al lugar.

Así que de allí proviene el poder- dijo Luna apareciendo en el lugar.

Es como cuando la Estrella Oscura trato de entrar al mundo- dijo Lina con calma, Gourry miro con calma mientras sujetaba la espada.

Es una fuerza divina, ¿Verdad Anna?- dijo Yoh, Anna asintió mientras miraba la nube.

¡Arriba miren!- dijo Tamao llegando junto con Horo.

Todos vieron al techo y pudieron ver a dos hombres mirándoles, uno de ellos era un hombre rubio bastante alto, el otro, era Namu, pero lo veían diferente, su cabello estaba erizado y su mirada era turbia, como la de un loco.

¿Lo ves Yugi?- dijo Lizerg señalando a ambos.

Si, lo veo, ¿Pero quien rayos..., ¡Un momento, ¡Esa es Tea!- dijo Yami mirando sorprendido a la chica que apareció detrás de Marick y Anubis.

Y no solo ella- dijo Jean señalando a otras figuras que aparecían.

¡Joey!- dijo Yami sorprendido.

¡Filia!- dijeron las hermanas Invers al unísono.

¡Filia!- se escucho la voz de Zeros a lo lejos.

Veo que tenemos visitas- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

Ya lo veo, varios gusanos que vienen aquí- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

En la zona baja del estadio.

El poder oscuro del Amo a sido liberado- dijo Odion mientras que Mari se levantaba.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mari extrañada.

El poder del cetro del Milenio provoca que una esencia oscura se apodere del Amo Marick, ahora, ya no es el mismo, es más cruel y despiadado- dijo Odion con tristeza.

O sea que... - dijo Mari con sorpresa.

Debemos encontrar la manera de detenerlo- dijo Odion mientras que Mari asentía.

Entiendo... y sé que será difícil, pero sé que debemos de hacerlo- dijo Mari con decisión.

En otra parte.

Ese maldito de Alí se me escapo, vaya, parece que el asunto se puso feo- dijo Kotetsu mirando él cumulo de nubes - Será mejor que vaya a donde están los demás cazadores, quizás Odion pueda darme información.

Y. Bakura y Nagha llegaron a donde los demás, Y. Bakura miraba con extrañeza lo que pasaba al igual que Nagha.

¿Y esos quienes rayos son?- dijo Nagha extrañada.

Veo, que será un verdadero lío con el reino de las sombras- dijo Y. Bakura con calma.

¿El reino de las sombras?- dijo Nagha extrañada.

Luego te lo diré, por ahora quiero que te vayas de aquí, este es un asunto personal- dijo Y. Bakura para la sorpresa de Nagha.

¡Óyeme, ¡Que crees que soy vulnerable o que!- dijo Nagha enfadada, pero Y. Bakura le soltó un golpe tremendo en la boca del estomago antes de que se diera cuenta y Nagha cayo inconsciente.

No es por eso, pero no dejare que te pase nada- dijo Y. Bakura con calma mientras que la dejaba en el suelo y se disponía a ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Zeros se encontraba totalmente enfadado, y sin pensarlo se lanzo en contra de Y. Marick y Anubis mientras que empuñaba su cetro, pero antes de caerles encima un rayo le impacto con fuerza lanzándole por los aires, Gocer apareció sonriendo mientras veía a Zeros caer.

¡Un Dark Magician!- dijo Yami impresionado.

Tiene un gran poder- dijo Lizerg mientras que empezaba a generar poder.

¿Quién será ese?- dijo Horo extrañado.

Es Gocer- dijo Mahado apareciendo junto con Mana y Pegasus quienes le ayudaban a caminar.

¿Qué les paso?- dijo Tamao preocupada al ver como tanto Mana y Mahado se veían algo sucios y dañados.

Tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con ese amigo de allá arriba- dijo Pegasus con calma.

Gocer... es mas fuerte que antes, no pude derrotarlo- dijo Mahado con ira.

Tranquilo- dijo Mana con preocupación mientras que le sujetaba el hombro, mas Mahado solo negó con la cabeza.

No, no puedo estar tranquilo, si no hubiese sido por Pegasus él... él te hubiera- dijo Mahado pero Mana le puso un dedo en los labios mientras que le sonreía con calma.

Pero no logro nada, no te preocupes, recuerda que te ataco por sorpresa- dijo Mana, Mahado solo le miro con sorpresa. De pronto la risa de Y. Marick se escucho.

¡Faraón, ¡Veo que le sorprende mi compañía!- dijo Y. Marick riendo, Yami le miro con enfado mientras que Anubis les miraba despectivamente.

Si, aquí es donde estaba ese poder- dijo Ryu llegando con su posesión de objetos ya hecha junto con las Lillys.

Veo que tienes público- dijo Y. Marick con calma, Anubis se acerco a la cornisa y les miro.

Todos estaban expectantes, de pronto vieron que aparte de Y. Marick, Tea, Filia, Joey y Gocer, empezaron a aparecer mas hombres detrás de ellos, Seto solo se sorprendió al ver que uno de ellos llevaba a Ishizu en sus brazos.

¡Ishizu!- dijo Seto enfurecido, Appu le miro sonriendo y entonces coloco una de sus manos encima de uno de los senos de la inconsciente Ishizu, provocando que Seto solo se enfureciese más.

Vaya, Kaiba, sí que tenias a una Diosa contigo- dijo Appu mientras que masajeaba el seno, Seto y los demás le miraron con enfado.

¡Déjala ahora mismo maldito si no deseas que tu vida se vuelva más miserable de lo que ya debe ser!- dijo Seto con ira, pero Appu solo sonrío mientras que le miraba y acercaba su rostro al de Ishizu.

Ya basta Appu, no es el momento, ya podrás hacer con ella lo que desees una vez que lo derrotes- dijo Anubis con calma, Appu solo sonrío levemente.

Pronto nos divertiremos nena- dijo Appu, Seto parecía estar a punto de ir al edificio pero en eso Lizerg se le acerco y le sujeto.

No vayas aun, no podrías siquiera acercarte- dijo Lizerg, Seto le miro con ira.

¡De que rayos hablas, si no voy quien sabe que le harán!- dijo Seto, pero Lizerg le miro con calma.

De nada servirá que mueras aquí, además, sé que ese sujeto cumple lo que promete, sé que no le pasara nada... aun- dijo Lizerg con enfado, Seto miro a donde Ishizu y gruño levemente.

¡Estimados amigos, ¡Veo que se han reunido para rendirme honores!- dijo Anubis mientras que levantaba los brazos -¿O quizás no, Bueno, eso no me importa, ya que ahora todo empezara.

¿De que rayos habla?- dijo Lina extrañada.

Anubis comenzara su regeneración, pero aun hay tiempo, el no puede hacerlo al 100 todavía- dijo Rubén mientras que una energía de color verde le cubría -¿No es así Anubis?- dijo Rubén mirando a Anubis, este solo sonrío.

Si, es cierto, el tiempo es una limitante, o lo era- dijo Anubis mientras que sacaba una especie de collar con forma de reloj, Rubén le miro con extrañeza.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Rubén.

Este reloj perteneció a un poderoso demonio, originalmente servia para que él pudiese usar todo su poder a cambio del tiempo de vida de su contratista- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

Entonces es... el reloj de Chrno, el del cuerno roto, pensé que permanecía con las hermanas del convento de Magdala- dijo Rubén extrañado.

Si, lo estaba, pero sabes, fue fácil engañarlas con uno falso- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

¿De que hablan?- dijo Anna extrañada.

No lo se, y no creo que no nos lo vayan a decir por el momento- dijo Lizerg mirando a Anubis con firmeza.

Les diré algo interesante, tendrán una oportunidad para recuperar a sus amigos, deberán de derrotar a mis hombres en una serie de pruebas- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

¿Pruebas?- dijo Yoh extrañado.

Anubis sé esta divirtiendo, pero así es él- dijo Rubén con enfado.

Malditos- dijo Seto mientras que apretaba los dientes.

Anubis, ¿Por qué no los acabamos de una ves?- dijo Y. Marick con una sonrisa.

Así será mas divertido, además, ¿No deseas ver sufrir al Faraón?- dijo Anubis, Y. Marick sonrío.

Entiendo, será divertido- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

¡Anubis explícate!- dijo Rubén con fuerza.

Lo sabrán en el momento apropiado- dijo Anubis mientras que el reloj empezaba a brillar y una luz les cubría.

¡No Tea, Joey!- grito Yami al ver que ella y Joey desaparecían junto con los demás.

¡Filia!- grito Lina.

¡Regresen malditos!- dijo Seto iracundo soltándose del agarre de Lizerg quien solo le miro con tristeza.

Esos malvados, debemos detenerlos- dijo Lizerg para sí mientras que sujetaba la espada.

Tranquilo, sé que la justicia triunfara- dijo Jean con calma, en eso llegaron Len y los demás.

¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?- dijo Len mientras que Pilika miraba a los demás.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?- dijo Pilika.

Lizerg iba a hablar cuando de pronto Rubén les grito.

¡Hay que irnos de aquí pronto!- dijo Rubén señalando el cielo, todos miraron y se percataron de que una especie de tornado se estaba formando.

¡Dios!- dijo Lizerg, Rubén corrió y sujeto a Seto llevándoselo del lugar.

Oh, oh- dijo Yoh con calma.

Salgamos de aquí rápido- dijo Anna.

Yo iré por los participantes que se quedaron esperando, Lina, vienes conmigo- dijo Luna

Si, vamos- dijo Lina mientras que ambas se elevaban al cielo y salían volando, Lizerg les miro con sorpresa, pero en eso Chocolove le jalo.

Órale Brody, que se hace aire- dijo Chocolove mientras ambos salían corriendo.

El viento tomo forma, pero el edificio no parecía sufrir daños, solo que empezaron a caer rayos y truenos, los chicos vieron como el reloj de una escuela se movía con rapidez hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Rubén miro su reloj y se percato de que al igual que los demás relojes, estaba totalmente enloquecido.

"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo LBL mientras que corría junto con Jun y Chocolove.

Anubis esta alterando el tiempo para incrementar la velocidad de su regeneración de poderes- dijo Lizerg de pronto.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Jun con sorpresa.

No lo sé, solo me paso por la cabeza- dijo Lizerg con calma.

Ya nos podemos detener- dijo Rubén, de pronto Yami se le acerco.

¿Qué paso aquí, ¿Quiénes eran ellos y por que tienen consigo a Tea y a Joey?- dijo Yami con enfado.

Y a Filia- dijo Zeros algo lastimado.

Bien, esperemos a que vengan los demás, cuando estén todos les diré que es lo que pasa- dijo Rubén con calma mientras que se sentaba.

En otra parte.

Rayos, esos malditos me hicieron cansarme bastante- dijo Dark Kotetsu mientras que se limpiaba el sudor - Y por lo visto me dejaron sin patrón, bueno, ya veré que hago, pero ahora que lo pienso, este trabajo no vale otros 5 años.

En un lugar desconocido, Hao despertaba, se encontraba sumamente adolorido a causa del duelo, jamas se imagino que un duelo de las sombras sería tan agobiante, de pronto se percato de que no estaba en el lugar del duelo.

¿Dónde estoy, ¿Qué me paso?- dijo Hao extrañado, en eso vio sobre una mesa el deck que había usado, por un momento sintió nostalgia al verle y sujeto una carta (Ultimate Beisball Kid)- Veo que me ayudaste bastante, aun así perdimos, pero bueno, no siempre se gana- dijo Hao con calma mientras que colocaba la carta nuevamente en el deck y sentía la esencia del espíritu del Fuego.

Unas horas después... o así parecía.

Todos se acercaron a donde estaba Rubén, por seguridad decidieron ir a la mansión Kaiba, de todos modos, no había ya nada que hacer en aquel lugar, Asuka, Jennyfer y Zero decidieron acompañarlos junto con Rebecca ya que también les preocupaba la seguridad de los desaparecidos

¡Un Dios!- dijeron varios de los concurrentes al unísono.

Así es, Anubis, Dios egipcio de los muertos- dijo Rubén con calma.

Eso explicaría muchas cosas- dijo Zero pensativo.

O sea que hay mas peligro del pensado- dijo Jennyfer con calma.

Y ese ser se llevo a Tea, Joey y a su amiga Filia- dijo Asuka mientras que consolaba a Mai.

¿Pero que es lo que planeara, No creo que solo quiera renacer- dijo Horo con duda.

Eso es desconocido para mí, la Interpol no ha tenido mucho éxito en descubrir mucho sobre el culto de Anubis, y lo que es la CIA y el FBI no nos han brindado mucho apoyo que digamos- dijo Rubén con calma.

Eso no me interesa mucho, que haremos respecto a Ishizu- dijo Seto enfadado.

Hermano- dijo Mokuba un poco triste.

Sé que Anubis no permitirá que ese infeliz de Appu abuse de ella, no hasta que tenga utilidad para él- dijo Rubén, Seto le miro con ira.

¡A que te refieres con eso!- dijo Seto sujetándole de la solapa.

Él la esta usando para derrotarte a ti Seto Kaiba- dijo Rubén mientras que se soltaba del agarre.

Entonces esta usando a Tea, Joey y a Filia igual- dijo Yugi con tristeza.

Así es, él sabe que lo importantes que son para ustedes, por eso los eligió como víctimas, pero por desgracia, hay algo mas en esto- dijo Rubén con calma.

¿Algo más?- dijo Mai con tristeza.

Así es, Anubis esta usando el reloj del demonio Chrno para alterar la esencia misma del tiempo, lo que empezara a provocar un caos terrible- dijo Rubén con enfado.

Pero aun así, eh podido ver que te acompaña un dios, ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?- dijo Luna con clama.

Por que Anubis planeo esto por Milenios, así que hallo la manera de impedir que lo detuviera, aun así, podemos detenerlo, Anubis es orgulloso y nos dará la oportunidad de enfrentarlo, si lo conseguimos, todo esto acabara- dijo Rubén.

¿Y como lo enfrentaremos?- dijo Zeros mirándole.

Mañana, mañana empezaremos, tendrán que luchar con los diferentes guardianes que tiene Anubis consigo, por eso les digo ahora, debemos tener cuidado, ya que ahora la batalla será dura- dijo Rubén.

No importa, haré lo que sea para derrotarle- dijo Yugi.

Y no estarás solo- dijo Horo acercándosele.

Si, además, si no lo detenemos, habrá problemas en todos los mundos- dijo Len con calma.

No queremos ver mas líos como los que causo Dark Star- dijo Lina sonriendo.

Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos- dijo Rubén mientras que los demás se le acercaban.

Continuara...

Por distintos motivos me retrasare en la continuación de este fic, solo en lo que reorganizo mis ideas, esta es una llamada de auxilio, mi seso esta muy seco con respecto a este fic, ya que en cuanto empiezo a escribirlo se me bloquea el cerebro, Por favor, necesito sugerencias que ya estoy al extremo del bloqueo.

Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews.


	24. Capitulo 23: Duelo de Dragones, Blue Eye

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 23: Duelo de Dragones, Blue Eyes Shining Dragón VS Red Eyes Darkness Dragón...

El oscuro día paso, pero aun así, las nubes extrañas aun cubrían el cielo, los noticieros reportaban extrañas perturbaciones en distintas zonas, los trenes y cualquier cosa que requiriese de algo exacto, estaban enloquecidos, no solo eso, ya nadie sabia ni que horas eran ya que todos los relojes estaban girando como locos.

En las afueras de la mansión Kaiba, Seto y Mokuba se encontraban hablando con Rubén.

Entonces dices que tus fuentes han localizado el lugar donde se encuentran- dijo Seto con frialdad.

Así es, aunque por lo que note, Appu sé esta dejando encontrar, si no, no seria tan fácil, él quiere que lo encontremos- dijo Rubén.

Bien, pues si eso quiere le daré el gusto, ¿Dónde lo encuentro?- dijo Seto.

Espera un momento, recuerda lo que les dije, es probable que Appu no este solo, estoy seguro que él quiere retarte a un duelo de monstruos, pero aun así, si lo vences es probable que tengas que enfrentarte a otro de ellos y este no quiera un duelo de monstruos, es mejor que esperes a que llegue alguien mas para que te acompañe- dijo Rubén con calma.

Bah, yo puedo con quien sea, además... - dijo Seto pero alguien le interrumpió.

Oye Brody, no nos demerite pue- dijo Chocolove apareciendo tras él.

Ya era hora- dijo Mokuba sonriéndole a Chocolove, Jun y LBL.

¿Y donde están los demás inútiles?- dijo Seto molesto.

Tranquilo Kaiba, sé que estas preocupado pero no es motivo para insultar- dijo Jun algo molesta.

Es cierto hermano- dijo Mokuba, Seto solo bufo mientras que se cruzaba de otros.

¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Rubén con calma.

Se están organizando, dicen que vendrán dentro de poco, además, recuerda que dijiste que probablemente habrían dos miembros del culto de Anubis custodiando cada zona de la ciudad, por lo mientras Duke nos dio estas radios para mantenernos en contacto- dijo Jun mientras que sacaba unas diademas y se las daba.

Adema brody, nosotros venimo a ayudar al buen Kaiba- dijo Chocolove mientras que Jun y LBL asentían.

No es necesario, yo puedo solo- dijo Seto con calma.

Vamo brody, no té no pongas orgulloso, de todos modos vamo contigo- dijo Chocolove.

Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Seto mientras que se acercaba a Rubén.

Bien, entonces les diré donde localizaron mis hombres a Appu- dijo Rubén.

En casa de Yugi.

¡Cómo que me quedo aquí!- dijeron Jennyfer y Asuka molestas.

Vamos, no se enfaden chicas, de todos modos, esto es un asunto personal- dijo Yugi algo apenado.

En eso tienen razón, no debemos interferir, sé que ellos lo harán bien- dijo Zero con calma.

Pero... - dijo Jennyfer algo molesta, pero Asuka interrumpió.

Bien, aceptamos, pero procura traer a Tea o ya verás como te va- dijo Asuka, Yugi asintió mientras que sonreía.

Hey Yugi, aquí esta el equipo que Duke te manda, dice que él mantendrá el contacto con ustedes desde su tienda de juegos- dijo Tristán entrando al cuarto.

Bien, chicos deséenos suerte- dijo Yugi saliendo junto con Tristán.

Ojalá ganen- dijo Jennyfer.

¡No olvides traer a Tea!- dijo Asuka.

Suerte- dijo Zero con calma.

No se preocupen, sé que lo lograran- dijo el abuelo de Yugi entrando al cuarto - Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Afuera.

Mana, Mahado, ¿Están listos?- dijo Yugi mirándoles a ambos, que por cierto traían sus trajes normales.

Yo estoy listo Faraón- dijo Mahado con seriedad.

Yo también- dijo Mana, Mahado le miro con algo de preocupación, pero sabia que no podría convencerla de quedarse, Mana quería ayudar y no habría manera de detenerla.

Bueno Yugi, yo volveré con Duke a su tienda- dijo Tristán.

¿Dónde están Serenity y Mai?- dijo Yugi de pronto.

Están con Duke en la tienda- dijo Tristán mientras que se retiraba, Yugi le miro con calma.

Faraón, ese chico Yoh y sus amigos se adelantaron, también la señorita Lina, según lo que sabemos, parece ser que ese hombre Rubén ha encontrado en donde se encuentran Anubis y sus secuaces y les ha dado la información de donde están, ahora todos se dirigen para allá- dijo Mahado.

Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos entonces- dijo Yugi mientras que se retiraba junto con Mahado y Mana.

En otra zona de la ciudad.

¿Tus hombres están en posición?- dijo Y. Marick con calma.

Así es, y tal como lo pensamos, Kaiba es el primero que llega- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

Hey Marick- dijo Hao apareciendo tras ellos - ¿Qué onda, ¿Ya llegaron los inútiles?.

Ya llegaron los primeros- dijo Y. Marick con una sonrisa.

Bien, háblenme cuando Yoh llegue- dijo Hao saliendo del cuarto.

Parece que esta bastante emocionado con su próximo reencuentro con su hermano- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

Si, será interesante ver su batalla, los duelos de shamanes son bastante entretenidos- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

En otra parte, Pegasus caminaba lentamente por las calles viendo los líos que provocaba el desorden del tiempo, hacia un rato que había liberado a Morphin y les había contado a Lizerg y a los demás lo que sabía de Hao, mas estaba pensativo en el mensaje de Cecilia.

¿Qué encuentre a otra persona y sea feliz, No lo sé, no creo que en este mundo haya alguien mas para mí que mi querida esposa, ¿Por qué me lo habrá dicho?- pensaba Pegasus, de pronto sintió un poder provenir de un edificio.

Así que halla están, bueno, será mejor que empiece a expiar mis culpas- dijo Pegasus dirigiéndose a la fuente de poder.

Nagha se encontraba junto con Amelia y Zelgadis, desde que Bakura le había dejado inconsciente no le había visto en lo mas mínimo, ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado y comprendió un poco a Bakura, sin embargo, aun se sentía rara, Bakura le empezaba a provocar sensaciones extrañas y no sabía como definirlas.

Ya estamos cerca- dijo Zelgadis mientras que Amelia asentía.

¿Estas bien Gracia?- pregunto Amelia algo preocupada al verla distraída.

Si, no te preocupes- dijo Nagha con algo de desgana.

Bien, hay que estar listos- dijo Zelgadis con calma.

Seto y los demás llegaron a una especie de foro de opera, el lugar tenia muy pocas lamparas prendidas, lo que los volvía cautelosos, Chocolove usando su posesión de almas empezó a indagar el lugar.

¿Encontraste algo Choco?- dijo Jun con preocupación.

Parece que hay alguien aquí- dijo Chocolove mientras que se ponía en guardia.

Seto avanzo delante de ellos cuando de pronto una luz se encendió en el escenario. Por un momento todos quedaron deslumbrados, pero al ver lo que había en el escenario se les corto el aliento.

¡Ishizu!- dijo Seto con la mirada desencajada.

Ishizu se encontraba sujeta a una especie de mástil totalmente desnuda, aun estaba inconsciente y Seto pudo notar que aunque estaba desnuda no pareciese que alguien le hubiese dañado.

Veo que te agrado el trofeo que elegí amigo- dijo Appu apareciendo en el escenario, Seto le miro furioso.

¡Maldito infeliz!- dijo Seto mientras que se lanzaba en contra de Appu, pero antes de que se le pudiese acercar, un par de hombres aparecieron apuntándole a Ishizu con unas espadas.

Si te atreves a acercarte mas amigo, mis compañeros deberán de maltratar un poco a tan bella dama- dijo Appu sonriendo.

Cobarde- dijo Jun enfurecida.

Tranquila preciosa- dijo Appu.

¿Qué planeas cobarde?- dijo Seto con furia.

Kaiba, ella será uno de los premios, si la quieres derrótame en un juego de las sombras y para hacerlo mas divertido, deberás de hacerlo sin tu carta de dios egipcio- dijo Appu sonriendo.

Tas loco chico- dijo Chocolove.

Bien Kaiba, ¿Qué dices, El ganador se queda con la sexi arqueóloga y con la carta de Obelisk, claro que si no aceptas tendré que apoderarme de ella de todos modos- dijo Appu, Seto solo le miro con furia, pero dejo caer los brazos.

Bien tu ganas, acepto el duelo- dijo Seto mientras que sacaba de su Deck la carta de Dios egipcio y sacaba su SHDM.

Sube, te estoy esperando- dijo Appu mientras que encendía su propio SHDM y colocaba su deck.

¿Crees que él pueda lograrlo?- dijo Jun preocupada.

Si alguien puede, ese es el Brody Jaiba- dijo Chocolove mientras que empezaba a buscar alguna manera de liberar a Ishizu, quien parecía que empezaba a despertar.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ishizu despertando levemente.

¡Duelo!- dijeron Seto y Appu a la vez.

Bien, coloco una carta boca abajo y una carta de monstruo en defensa- dijo Appu sonriendo.

¡Convoco a Spear Dragon (1900-0) en ataque, ¡Ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Seto mientras que su monstruo destruía al Troop Dragon (800-1200) de Appu y reducía los puntos de Appu a 7300- Coloco una carta boca abajo y terminó mi turno.

Bien Seto, pero como destruiste a Troop Dragon en ataque podré traer otro de mi deck, convoco otro monstruo en defensa- Tu turno- dijo Appu sonriendo.

"Que raro, por que no atacara, mi monstruo se pone en defensa después de atacar"- pensó Seto extrañado mientras que sacaba otra carta.

Ese brody planea algo- dijo Chocolove para sí mientras que los miraba.

¡Spear Dragon, ataca a su Troop Dragon!- dijo Seto mientras que el monstruo de Appu era destruido y sus puntos de vida eran reducidos a 6600 - Coloco dos cartas mas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Bien, sacrificare a mis dos monstruos del campo y convoco a un monstruo en defensa- dijo Appu mientras que la carta de monstruo boca abajo era un Sangan, por lo que Appu fue por el Red Eyes B. Chick - Ahora coloco dos cartas mas y termino mi turno.

Usare mi Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas mas, sacrificare a Spear Dragon para convocar a Saphire Dragon (2400-1600)- dijo Seto, de pronto Appu activo una carta.

Bottomles Trap Hole- dijo Appu pero Seto contraataco.

¡Seven Tools frm Bandid!- dijo Seto mientras que sus puntos de vida se reducían a 7000.

Bien, interesante.

Activare mi carta Creature Swamp para cambiar tu monstruo por el mío- dijo Seto, pero Appu sonrío mientras que cambiaban de monstruos.

Gracias por el poderoso monstruo Seto, lo bueno es que te di una muy buena defensa- dijo Appu sonriendo.

¿Qué?- dijo Seto y se sorprendió al notar que la carta que Appu le dio era Hyozanryu (2100-2800).

Bien, creo que es mi turno- dijo Appu sonriendo, activare mi carta mágica Share the Pain para que ambos sacrifiquemos a nuestros monstruos.

Maldito- dijo Seto enfadado.

¡Seto!- grito Ishizu, Seto le miro.

¡No te preocupes, yo me encargare de rescatarte!- dijo Seto mientras que miraba a Appu.

Eso crees amigo, ¡Preciosa, pronto estaré contigo!- dijo Appu mientras que Ishizu le miro con asco.

Cerdo- dijo Ishizu enfadada.

Hey Juncita, dile a LBL que se acerque lentamente a la esquina y espere mi señal, tengo un plan- dijo Chocolove mientras que Jun asentía.

Bien Seto, veamos que te parece esto, activo mi carta Heavi Storm- dijo Appu mientras que todo el campo era destruido.

Activo mi carta Jar of Greed- dijo Seto mientras que tomaba una carta.

Bien, convoco a Red Eyes B. Chick (800-400), y luego lo sacrifico para convocar a Red Eyes Black Dragón (2400-2000)- dijo Appu mientras que sonreía.

Si crees que con eso me venciste estas bastante equivocado- dijo Seto con calma.

Eso crees tu, ¡Sacrifico a mi Red Eyes para poder traer al poderoso Red Eyes Darkness Dragón(2400- 2000)! - dijo Appu mientras que Seto le miro con calma.

¿Crees que con eso me ganaras?- dijo Seto extrañado.

¡Seto Mira!- dijo Ishizu mientras que miraba como el ataque del Dragón de Appu se incrementaba a 3600.

¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Seto sorprendido.

Fácil, mi dragón incrementa en 300 puntos su ataque por cada dragón que yo tenga en mi cementerio- dijo Appu mientras que Seto le miraba con enfado - ¿Y que crees, Activo mi carta Gracefull Chariti y tomare tres cartas mas, o vaya, puros dragones, creo que descartare 2 mas y aumentare el ataque de mi dragón a 4200.

Maldito- dijo Seto mientras que el poderoso Dragón se preparaba para atacar.

¡Ataca Red Eyes Darkness Dragón!- dijo Appu mientras que los puntos de Seto eran reducidos a 2800 mientras que Seto sentía como sus puntos de vida le eran arrancados de su ser.

Bien, solo un golpe mas acabare contigo- dijo Appu mientras que Ishizu le miro preocupada.

¡Seto tu puedes vencerlo!- dijo Ishizu de pronto, Appu le miro sonriendo.

Veo que tienes a una hermosa porrista amigo, será un placer tenerla en cuanto acabe contigo, vaya, disfrutare poder devorar esos hermosos senos- dijo Appu con lascivia mientras que Seto le gruñía.

Yo también tengo jugadas, y cometes un error al creer que me ganaste- dijo Seto mientras que tomaba su carta.

Huy que miedo- dijo Appu con sarcasmo.

Deberías tenerlo, ¡Convoco a Kaibaman (200-100) en modo de ataque!- dijo Seto mientras que Appu y los demás le miraban con sorpresa.

Creo que Kaiba perdió un tornillo- dijo Jun con pena.

¡Sacrifico a Kaibaman para convocar a mi Blue Eyes White Dragón!- dijo Seto mientras que Appu le miraba.

Vaya, buena jugada, pero no servirá para nada- dijo Appu sonriendo.

Activare mi carta mágica Ritual del Dragón blanco sacrificando a Luster Dragon para convocar al Paladín del Dragón Blanco(1900-1600), además activo mi carta mágica Burst Stream para destruir a todos tus monstruos, ¡Paladín ataca a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Seto mientras que los puntos de Appu eran reducidos a 4700.

Buena jugada, pero a causa de tu carta mágica tu dragón no puede atacar- dijo Appu.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y sacrifico a mi paladín para traer a mi Blue Eyes White Dragón, termino mi turno- dijo Seto mientras que Appu solo le miraba.

Bien, activo mi carta mágica Pot Of Greed, ahora activo mi convoco a otro Red Eyes B. Chick y lo sacrifico para convocar a mi Red Eyes Black Dragón, pero no solo eso, activo mi carta mágica Inferno Fire Blast para meterte 2400 puntos de daño directo- dijo Appu mientras que los puntos de Seto eran reducidos a 400.

Maldito- dijo Seto mientras que Appu reía.

Sacrifico a mi Red Eyes Black Dragón para convocar a Red Eyes Darkness Dragón- dijo Appu sonriendo mientras que el ataque del Dragón eran aumentado a 5400 - ¡Ataca a su Blue Eyes y acaba con él!- dijo Appu

¡Negatte Attac!- dijo Seto mientras que el ataque del dragón era negado.

Bien, pero no podrás soportar mas amigo mío, creo que yo ganare- dijo Appu mientras que cedía su turno.

Eso crees, ¡Activo mi carta Polimerization y fusionare a mis dos dragones blancos del campo y al que tengo en la mano para convocar a mi Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragón(4500-4000)!- dijo Seto, Appu le miro con gracia.

¡Huy que miedo, el poderoso Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragón!- dijo Appu con burla.

Miedo es lo que deberías de tener, ¡Sacrifico a mi Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragón para convocar a mi poderoso Blue Eyes Shining Dragón (3000-2500)- dijo Seto mientras que Appu solo le miraba.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Appu extrañado cuando vio que los puntos del Blue Eyes aumentaban a 4800 -¡Pero que rayos!.

Al igual que tu Dragón, el mío aumenta su ataque por 300 por cada dragón en mi cementerio- dijo Seto sonriendo.

¡Ja, Pero aun así no le puede hacer nada a mi dragón- dijo Appu sonriendo.

Eso crees, activo mi carta gracefull Charity, y al igual que tu descartare dos dragones mas y no solo eso, usare mi carta mágica Cheerfull Cofin para descartar tres cartas de mi mano, con lo que descartare 3 dragones mas, eso aumentara el poder de mi dragón a 6000- dijo Seto ante la mirada sorprendida de Appu.

Rayos- dijo Appu asustado.

¡Ataca Blue Eyes Shinig Dragón!- dijo Seto mientras que el ataque del Dragón de Seto destruía al dragón de Appu y reducía los puntos de Appu a 3400 - Coloco mi ultima carta en el campo y termino.

Rayos, aun así, ¡Kaiba yo ya gane!- dijo Appu riendo como psicópata -¡Activo mi carta mágica Snatch Steal para tomar a tu dragón!- dijo Appu, pero Seto solo sonrío.

Se me olvido decirte una cosa, a mi Dragón no le afectan cartas de magia, trampa y efectos de otros monstruos, solo lo puedes derrotar en ataque- dijo Seto mientras que Appu solo le miro asombrado.

Demonios... - dijo Appu con terror, mas al notar que no tenia cartas para defenderse.

Veo que es mi turno, ¡Blue Eyes Shinig Dragón, acaba con sus puntos de vida!- dijo Seto mientras que el dragón acababa con Appu.

¡No, como pude perder, ¡Pero esto no se quedara así, ¡Muchachos llévense a la egipcia!... - dijo Appu, pero vio que sus hombres estaban tirados en el suelo, al voltear vio que Chocolove había rescatado a Ishizu mientras que LBL se encargaba de los guardias, de pronto vio al enorme dragón aun frente él.

Veo que no te salió como esperabas maldito- dijo Seto mientras que le miraba con ira.

Eh... este... ¿No podríamos dialogarlo?- dijo Appu asustado, de pronto una daga le pego a Appu por la espalda ante le mirada sorprendida de Seto - ¿Por... que?

Appu, has perdido toda la dignidad que te quedaba, eres un inútil y ya no nos sirves- dijo una vos desde las sombras.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Seto mientras que miraba el cuerpo caído de Appu.

Kaiba, si bien le ganaste a Appu, no creas que él es el único al que debes de enfrentarte, yo soy Bartolomé Ebrard y no les dejare pasar por aquí- dijo Bartolomé mientras que un aura negra lo cubría.

¿Y que me quieres retar a un duelo también?- dijo Seto con calma.

No soy tan tonto como Appu, yo usare mi poder espiritual para acabarte- dijo Bartolomé, en eso Chocolove se acerco a ellos.

Entonces es mi turno brody- dijo Chocolove mientras que mostraba su posesión ante ellos - Brody Jaiba, ve con tu chica que ahora yo peleare.

Esta bien, pero si vuelves a llamarme Jaiba ni todos los poderes que tengas te salvaran de mi ira- dijo Seto con enfado mientras que iba con Ishizu y Jun.

¿Así que tu me enfrentaras, Bien, siempre quise medirme contra un Shaman- dijo Bartolomé.

Pue a darle que e mole de olla- dijo Chocolove mientras que se ponía en pose de batalla.

Con gusto- dijo Bartolomé sonriendo.

Ishizu, ¿Cómo estas, ¿Te hizo algo ese maldito?- dijo Seto con preocupación.

No te preocupes Seto, estoy bien, gracias por rescatarme- dijo Ishizu sonriendo débilmente.

Lo haría siempre- dijo Seto con calma.

¡Tu puedes Choco!- grito Jun mientras que Chocolove asentía y se preparaba para luchar.

Continuara...

Nota: Si ya se, me tarde mucho par un capitulo tan corto, pero es que en los últimos días no he podido estar mas de 10 minutos con la maquina, y con eso de que se la pasan molestándome todo el tiempo, pues no había podido escribir nada, en fin, espero que les agrade este capitulo. Reviews please.

Hasta luego.


	25. Capitulo 24: Jaguar vs Demonio

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 24: Jaguar vs Demonio...

Chocolove y Bartolomé se encontraban frente a frente, Chocolove pudo notar que Bartolomé era diferente de Appu en mucho, la esencia oscura de él llenaba el ambiente de una atmósfera asfixiante.

Veo que ya notaste mi poder no es cierto, al igual que tu, yo soy una especie de Shaman- dijo Bartolomé con calma.

Si, pero ta bien, eres un espíritu que ha posesionado a ese cuerpo- dijo Chocolove con calma.

¿Espíritu, Te equivocas, yo soy un autentico demonio- dijo Bartolomé sonriendo -¡Ahora probaras mi poder!.

¡Eso cree tu Brody!- dijo Chocolove mientras que tanto el cómo Bartolomé se lanzaban el uno contra el otro.

Seto y las dos mujeres miraban el combate con algo de sorpresa, Jun, pese a haber visto combates de Shamanes, pudo notar que habría algo distinto en este, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Jun, quiero que te lleves a Ishizu de aquí- dijo Seto de pronto después de cubrir a Ishizu con su gabardina.

¿Cómo?- dijo Jun extrañada.

No quiero que se exponga mas, se que tu tienes en estos momentos el suficiente poder para protegerla- dijo Seto con seriedad.

Pero Seto, no es necesario... - dijo Ishizu, pero Seto le interrumpió.

¿Crees que no he notado que te quitaron tu Collar del Milenio?- dijo Seto con preocupación - Además, no deseo que te pase nada. Jun yo me quedare con el negro cambujo de Chocolove... por favor, sacaba de aquí.

Esta bien, pero no le digas así a mi chocolatin- dijo Jun algo molesta, aunque sorprendida por la manera en la que Seto le pidió ayuda.

Seto... ten cuidado- dijo Ishizu con preocupación.

No te preocupes, lo tendré- dijo Seto mientras que le daba un rápido beso, Jun sonrío un poco mientras que ella y LBL se llevaban a Ishizu.

Seto les miro irse con algo de pesar y volteo su atención a la pelea, que empezaba a ponerse más brusca.

Dark Kotetsu había entrado al edificio por una de las ventanas, más fue descubierta por varios de los hombres del culto y se vio forzada a enfrentarlos...

5 minutos después.

Si desean detenerme manden a 100 hombres mas- dijo Kotetsu con algo de cansancio luego de haber derrotado a 20 guardias - Bien, por lo que me dijo esa sabandija antes de desmayarse, Alí debe de estar en el tercer piso de este lugar, bien, creo que debo apurarme antes de que alguien mas derrote a ese cobarde.

Kotetsu entonces empezó a correr en busca de su presa.

Y. Bakura se encontraba en el lobby del lugar, se encontraba algo desconcertado, luego de escuchar lo que Anubis y Marick supo que si quería lograr su objetivo debía de unirse a ellos y luego traicionarlos, pero por alguna razón, el alma de Bakura y el recuerdo de Nagha le hacían sentirse extraño.

¿Qué será esto que me pasa, No recuerdo que el pequeño Bakura antes pudiese interferir en mis planes, pero, que esto tan raro, por que no dejo de pensar en ella, que es lo que me pasa, a parte de que el pequeño Bakura parece sentir lo mismo- dijo Y. Bakura para si, de pronto la voz de Bakura le llamo la atención.

_"Eso es por que ella me gusta"_- dijo Bakura ante la sorpresa de Y. Bakura.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Y. Bakura desconcertado.

_"Ella es distinta, esa libertad, así como esa fragilidad que oculta bajo su fachada de fuerza, supe que me gustaba desde que la ayude en el festival"_- dijo Bakura.

¿El festival?- dijo Y. Bakura extrañado.

FLASHBACK.

Bakura y Filia llevaban a una ebria Nagha a su cuarto en el bar de Luna, el festival estaba bastante ruidoso aun, Filia le dejo a Bakura que se encargara de Nagha por un momento en lo que ella preparaba la cama, Bakura miro a Nagha de pronto y le sonrío, hasta que escucho a Nagha hablar dormida.

Mamá... - dijo Nagha entre sueños, Bakura le miro sorprendido, mas al notar que Nagha lloraba entre sueños.

¿Qué estará soñando?- se pregunto Bakura, cuando de pronto por algún motivo la Sortija del Milenio empezó a brillar, Bakura se dio cuenta que la Sortija no estaba reaccionando por el espíritu, si no que era por él.

Bakura pudo ver entonces parte de la vida de Nagha, el asesinato de su madre, el hecho de que ella se sintiese culpable puesto que el asesino la buscaba a ella, como había ella asesinado a ese hombre, como se forzó a si misma a abandonar por culpa a su hermana y a su padre, Bakura estaba asombrado, hasta que Filia le saco del trance.

¿Bakura estas bien?- dijo Filia algo extrañada.

Eh... si, estoy bien- dijo Bakura mirando a Nagha con ternura.

Será mejor que la llevemos a descansar, la cama esta lista- dijo Filia mientras que Bakura asentía.

Fin FLASHBACK.

_"Desde ese momento me sentí profundamente atraído por ella, y sé que tu también"_- dijo Bakura, pero Y. Bakura solo bufó.

No digas tonterías- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que seguía su camino, de pronto sintió una presencia y pudo ver que el lobby de pronto parecía iluminarse y oscurecerse.

Vaya, vaya, así que el terrible ladrón también tiene un corazón, ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo una voz que hizo que Y. Bakura se sintiese tenso.

Anubis... - dijo Y. Bakura con calma.

¿Qué te parece el laberinto que eh creado para ti, Disculpa mi falta de modales, pero sé cual es tu objetivo, así que necesito que te quedes aquí mientras que yo busco la manera de que tu ayuda sea permanente- dijo Anubis con sorna.

¿De que rayos hablas?- dijo Y. Bakura molesto.

Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece la técnica, La aprendí al ver a un ser de otra dimensión, sé hacia llamar caballero de Géminis, es una muy buena técnica y te mantendrá entretenido por un rato, bueno, ¡Chao ladrón, ¡Voy por una hechicera de gran cuerpo!- dijo Anubis.

¡De que rayos hablas!- dijo Y. Bakura enfadado mientras que Bakura aparecía como espíritu.

_"Va por Nagha"_- dijo Bakura molesto.

¡Mierda!- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que miraba como el laberinto se alargaba.

Ryu Mari y Odion se encontraban en una especie de parque frente al edificio.

Pude notar que ya empezaron a pelear- dijo Mari con calma.

Si, esta será una gran batalla, pero no debemos temer si vamos a rescatar al amo Marick- dijo Odion con calma.

¿Crees que podamos, Es probable que él nos ataque- dijo Mari ya intranquila.

Lo sé, pero no debe de temer él enfrentarlo, es la única manera de poder salvarlo- dijo Odion con algo de tristeza -¿Estas lista?.

Siempre- dijo Mari con decisión.

Entonces vamos- dijo Odion mientras que ambos iban al edificio.

Chocolove se enfrentaba a Bartolomé con habilidad, pero pudo notar que el poder de Bartolomé era casi idéntico al suyo, para su suerte, parecía ser que el demonio que lo poseía no tenía un control total de él.

Vamo Brody, aun no me has hecho cansarme- dijo Chocolove mientras que se mantenía en pose de batalla, Bartolomé le miro con calma.

Bien, si deseas cansarte, ¡Qué te parece esto!- dijo Bartolomé mientras que salía fuego de sus manos.

¡Hay nanita!- dijo Chocolove esquivando el flamazo.

Rayos, ese maldito manipula el fuego- dijo Seto mirando la batalla.

Chocolove se dedico a esquivar los ataques constantes de Bartolomé, pero Chocolove sabía que no podría esquivarlo por siempre, Bartolomé parecía solo jugar con él, hasta que Chocolove noto que sus manos estaban rojizas.

"Vaya, ese tipo no parece tener total control de ese cuerpo, creo que ya sé que hacer"- penso Chocolove mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Bartolomé.

¡Allá voy brody!- grito Chocolove mientras que se lanzaba al ataque esquivando los ataques de Bartolomé.

¡Es rápido!- dijo Seto impresionado.

¡Ni creas que eso te servirá!- dijo Bartolomé lanzando una ráfaga más grande.

Chocolove lo noto y pego un salto esquivando la ráfaga.

¡A ver que te parece esto!- dijo Chocolove mientras que atacaba con sus garras a Bartolomé.

¡Rayos!- dijo Bartolomé tratando de esquivar el ataque de Chocolove, pero sus garras alcanzaron a rasgar a Bartolomé en una pierna.

¡Y ahí te va la Brisa de la risa!- dijo Chocolove mientras que hacia su ataque, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Seto.

¿Pero que rayos es eso?- dijo Seto con una gota en la cabeza al ver como el poder espiritual de Chocolove tomaba la apariencia de una meseta.

¡La roca de Ayers!- dijo Chocolove mientras que su poderosa posesión se mostraba.

Bartolomé y Seto, solo le miraron con una gota en la cabeza al notar que incluso Chocolove traía un canguro de madera en su posesión.

¡Hay te va mi mejor chiste!- dijo Chocolove mientras que Seto le miro incrédulo.

Por favor, ¿Qué piensas que es gracioso?- dijo Seto cuando una risa le llamo la atención.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja,... no... no puedo... dejar... de reír... Ja, ja!- se reía Bartolomé, ante la mirada estupefacta de Seto.

¡No me digan que le pareció gracioso!- dijo Seto impresionado.

¡La brisa de la risa me permite liberar las almas por medio de mi buen humor brody, ¡Y ahora ese cuerpo que tu posees esta libre de ti!- dijo Chocolove ante la mirada de sorpresa de Seto, quien noto, que el cuerpo de Bartolomé estaba tirado en el suelo, y una especie de esencia salía de él.

Vaya, parece que el negro no es tan inútil- dijo Seto sonriendo levemente.

¡Ahora sin un cuerpo que posesionar deberás de irte de vuelta al infierno chico!- dijo Chocolove mientras que el demonio le miraba con sorpresa... riendo aun.

¡Maldito!- dijo Bartolomé, mientras que Chocolove sonreía.

¡Vuelve a tu lugar brody!- dijo Chocolove mientras que Bartolomé desaparecía con un grito.

Seto estaba impresionado, aunque también algo avergonzado de la patética técnica de Chocolove, pero al menos había sido efectiva para detener a Bartolomé, dejando en su lugar un cuerpo que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Seto con calma mientras que Chocolove terminaba su posesión y se sentaba.

Pue hay que comunicarse con lo dema, adema brody, toy muy cansado, vamo a descansar un rato pue- dijo Chocolove mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo.

Bien, yo me comunicare con los demás- dijo Seto tomando el radio.

Amelia, Zelgadis y Nagha se encontraban en el tejado de un edificio mientras que observaban el lugar de donde se sentían los poderes de Anubis.

¿Algún plan, Recuerden que ese tipo es un dios- dijo Nagha con calma.

Por el momento lo mejor es solo ver que hace, esto no es lo mismo que cuando nos enfrentamos a Dark Star, de él aun no sabemos prácticamente nada- dijo Zelgadis mirando seriamente el lugar.

¿Sintieron eso, Es como si algo viniera rápidamente- dijo Amelia con algo de temor, todos se pusieron en guardia.

La energía se aproximaba a ellos, de pronto una luz apareció frente a ellos con tanta fuerza que los derribo.

¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Zelgadis impresionado.

¡Hola chicos!- dijo Anubis saliendo de la luz.

¡Quien eres!- dijo Nagha impresionada (ella fue la única que no había visto a Anubis directamente).

¡Vaya, si que eres bella, ya veo por que te eligió el ladrón!- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

¡Estoy listo para lo que quieras!- dijo Zelgadis mientras que sacaba su espada.

¡Yo también!- dijo Amelia en pose de batalla.

¡Hey no me olviden!- dijo Nagha también en pose.

Si, veo que están listos para pelear, pero no vine a eso, no señor, yo vine por algo más importante- dijo Anubis de pronto.

¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Zelgadis extrañado.

¡De esto!- dijo Anubis mientras que a gran velocidad le propinaba a Nagha un violento golpe en él estomago dejándola inconsciente y sujetándola por la cintura.

¡Gracia!- dijo Amelia sorprendida.

Bueno, creo que me voy chicos, no se preocupen por ella, estará bien, mientras me sea útil- dijo Anubis desapareciendo junto con Nagha.

Sé... se la llevo- dijo Amelia sorprendida.

No te preocupes Amelia, la rescataremos- dijo Zelgadis con enfado.

En una terraza. Gocer miraba la tarde sonriendo, a su lado se encontraba Filia quien seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Ya vienen, esto será entretenido- dijo Gocer mientras que levantaba su báculo y miraba por medio de una esfera de cristal que Yugi, Mana y Mahado se acercaban al lugar.

Le avisare al Amo Marick- dijo Filia.

Yami Marick es mas correcto- dijo Gocer sonriendo - Dile que ya viene el faraón, que mande a la chica a recibirlo al salón rojo, y por cierto, dragoncita, quiero que después de eso vayas al pabellón norte, siento que ese molesto Mazoku estará allá.

Como digas- dijo Filia entrando al edificio.

Pronto, muy pronto, podremos acabar lo que empezamos, mi dulce Mana- dijo Gocer mientras que miraba la imagen de Mana por la esfera, pero su rostro por primera vez no mostró lujuria.

Mana tembló un poco.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mahado preocupado.

Solo fue un escalofrío, no te preocupes- dijo Mana sonriendo levemente.

"Allá se siente el poder de Anubis, estoy seguro que si seguimos ese camino, encontraremos a Joey y a Tea"- dijo Yami por medio del link mental con Yugi.

Si lo sé- dijo Yugi con seriedad - "Tea, por favor, ojalá estés bien"- pensó Yugi para sí mientras que se apresuraban.

Duke se encontraba intranquilo, si bien se había enterado por la radio que Seto había rescatado a Ishizu y que Chocolove había derrotado a Bartolomé, se percato de que el fenómeno temporal que estaba provocando Anubis le había afectado a Mai de una manera muy extraña, Fausto y Pilika le revisaban.

¿Cómo sigue?- dijo Duke con preocupación a Tristán que entraba al cuarto.

Mal, por lo que Fausto me dijo, parece ser que al haber estado fuera de tiempo, parece que el bebe se desarrolla mas rápido de lo debido- dijo Tristán preocupado.

¿Y entonces?- dijo Duke.

Puede que el bebe de Mai nazca antes de lo debido, pero con su desarrollo total, Fausto no sabe si eso afectara de alguna manera a Mai, pero solo nos queda esperar- dijo Tristán.

Entonces solo nos queda esperar, Serenity no se ha despegado de ella, ¿Verdad?- dijo Duke.

Es obvio que no, Serenity jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Mai y a su sobrino, solo espero que Yugi y los demás puedan rescatar pronto a Joey y derrotar a Anubis, no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que pasara si no lo detenemos- dijo Tristán preocupado.

Yo tampoco- dijo Duke.

Continuara...

Un capitulo corto, para todo lo que me tarde, espero me disculpen, pero tratare de agilizarme, ya empiezan las clases, en mi caso los recursamientos en la Universidad y eso, por extraño que parezca, me dará mas tiempo para escribir, espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon, Kain Dark label Corp, Kibumi Wong y a Arturo-Barney por sus reviews.


	26. Capitulo 25: Dragón y Demonio, Gocer, Yu

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 25: Dragón y Demonio, Gocer, Yugi y Tea, la decisión de Bakura...

Lizerg se encontraba junto con Jean, Len, Horo y Tamao en una especie de estacionamiento.

¿Cuánto mas tardara Marco?- dijo Horo algo enfadado.

No creo que mucho, aunque espero que halla encontrado una entrada a este lugar- dijo Lizerg con calma.

Él lo hará, antes de unirse a los Soldados X él era agente de Scotland Yard- dijo Jean con calma.

Vaya, otro detective- dijo Horo sonriendo.

Aun así, espero que se apresure, estoy teniendo escalofríos- dijo Tamao algo asustada.

No te preocupes Tamao, no creo que nos ataquen aun- dijo Horo mientras que le sujetaba el hombro.

Gracias Horo- dijo Tamao sonrojada ante la mirada extrañada de Len.

¿Desde cuando se tutean?- dijo Len con malicia, ambos solo se sonrojaron, mientras que Jean y Lizerg se reían levemente.

Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Marco apareciendo en el lugar.

¿Encontraste algo Marco?- dijo Jean con calma.

Hay una puerta abierta a la vuelta de la esquina- dijo Marco seriamente - Aunque podría ser una trampa.

Bueno, no lo sabremos si no vamos, de todos modos, no hay otra entrada por aquí- dijo Len mientras que se dirigía a donde les indicaba Marco.

Él tiene razón, vamos rápido- dijo Lizerg mientras que ponía una mano sobre su espada que le había dado Quetzalcoatl, Jean le miro.

Esa espada, ya veo, la espada de Azrael, nos dará una buena ventaja- dijo Jean para sí sonriendo mientras que seguía a Lizerg junto con Marco.

Yugi, Mana y Mahado corrían en un pasillo, de pronto vieron que había un cruce de caminos.

Vaya, Anubis si que modifico este lugar, parece un laberinto- dijo Yugi aburrido.

Sí, ¿Ahora por donde, ¿Derecha o Izquierda?- dijo Mana.

Será mejor separarnos, algo me dice que ambos caminos son correctos- dijo Mahado de pronto.

Si, tienes razón, yo iré por la derecha- dijo Yugi de pronto.

Pero Faraón- dijo Mana extrañada.

Ustedes vayan a la izquierda, no se preocupen, pero algo me dice que allá debo de ir yo solo- dijo Yugi con firmeza.

"Es cierto Yugi, vamos"- dijo Yami por el Link.

Bien Faraón, tenga cuidado- dijo Mahado mientras que el y Mana se dirigían a la izquierda.

Zeros se encontraba en una especie de teatro, aunque en la entrada decía Pabellón de Las Artes, sabía que en aquel lugar había sentido una presencia conocida para él, aunque en esos momentos sé sentía mas preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle a Filia que otra cosa.

Rayos, si tan solo tuviera mi poder al completo... - dijo Zeros para sí.

Podrías lograr algo... ¿No es así?- dijo una voz de mujer entre las sombras.

¿Pero que diablos, ¡Muéstrate!- dijo Zeros con enfado.

¡Oh vamos, ¡El Nanagomi no puede saber quien soy, Me decepcionas Zeros querido- dijo la voz con burla, Zeros se enfado pero se sorprendió al reconocer la voz.

¿Filia?- dijo Zeros con sorpresa.

Vaya, parece que al fin usas tu cerebro- dijo Filia saliendo de las sombras.

Zeros le miro sorprendido, Filia llevaba puesto un traje de cuero negro, que le hacia ver muy sexi y que resaltaba sus curvas por donde quiera que le vieran, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, pero no solo eso, Zeros noto que la mirada de Filia se veía vacía y la sonrisa de ella se veía maliciosa.

Vaya Filia, veo que al fin decidiste dejar de ser moralista- dijo Zeros con una sonrisa.

Pues ya ves, mi amo Anubis pensó que te agradaría el cambio, y por lo que veo te excita bastante, ¿No Nanagomi?- dijo Filia mientras que se pasaba la lengua por los labios, Zeros sintió un estremecimiento.

Filia se acerco a él con rapidez, y antes de que Zeros pudiese reaccionar le aprisiono sus labios en un beso bastante fuerte, Zeros solo abrió los ojos de la impresión y con fuerza alejo a Filia de él empujándola a una esquina, Filia le miro sonriendo.

¿Pero que rayos te hizo?- dijo Zeros impresionado.

Solo libero mi parte más oscura, vamos, ¿Qué no te gusto, Vaya cobarde que eres entonces- dijo Filia con sarcasmo.

¿Qué es lo que quiere Anubis?- dijo Zeros con seriedad.

Eres aun muy perspicaz Nanagomi, mi Amo Anubis desea que te unas a él y a su equipo de ganadores, me pidió que te dijera que te recompensará gratamente si lo haces- dijo Filia, lo último mostrándole a Zeros levemente su busto y poniéndose en una pose que solo hizo que Zeros se estremeciera un poco.

Eso es tentador, ¿Pero que harás si digo que no?- dijo Zeros sonriéndole.

Bueno, me dijo que entonces te hiciera sufrir antes de borrarte de este mundo- dijo Filia lanzándose contra él nuevamente, pero esta vez empuñando una espada.

Zeros contuvo la espada con su báculo mientras que Filia apoyaba la espada tratando de vencer su defensa.

"No fue tan rápida como antes, tal vez aun quede un poco de la vieja Filia resistiéndose, podría usar esto a mi favor"- penso Zeros sonriendo.

Veo que eres fuerte aun siendo ahora humano- dijo Filia sonriendo.

Tranquila mi pequeña Lagartija dorada, yo solo hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué no me dejan pensarlo?- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Filia sonrío también mientras que de un brinco se alejaba de él.

Bien, el Amo me dijo que podrías hacer eso, así que tienes una hora- dijo Filia mientras que un reloj de arena aparecía a su lado - Esperamos que elijas bien, si lo haces, créeme, valdrá la pena- dijo Filia mientras que se alejaba del lugar.

Vaya, que tentador- dijo Zeros sonriendo mientras que se sentaba en el suelo.

Gocer se encontraba mirando una bola de cristal, su expresión solo indicaba sorpresa, aunque no dejaba de sonreír.

Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, así que esa es la verdadera identidad de la sensual de Mana... y de ese imbécil de Mahado, será entretenido liberarlas, me imagino que ellos ni siquiera han de saber que es lo que los une- dijo Gocer para si mientras que reía - Bien, será mejor que vaya a recibirlos... será la hora de mi desquite- dijo Gocer desapareciendo.

Yugi llego a un salón cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo, entro con precaución, mas de pronto se percato de que había alguien en una especie de escenario.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Yugi mientras que trataba de distinguir a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Vamos Faraón, ¿No reconoces a tu linda amiguita Tea?- dijo una voz masculina que provenía de otra silueta.

Esa voz... ¡Marick!- dijo Yugi con enfado.

Así es Faraón... El amo Marick esta aquí- dijo Tea saliendo de entre las sombras.

Yugi se quedo sin habla mientras que le miraba, Tea no traía la misma ropa que usase cuando la secuestraron, ahora llevaba un traje similar al de una odalisca y un disco de duelo en su brazo, su mirada se veía perdida y llevaba una sonrisa que era claramente maliciosa.

Marick apareció a su lado mientras que sonreía y le abrazaba el talle, Yugi entonces le miro con enfado.

¿Qué le has hecho ah Tea?- dijo Yugi enfadado, Y. Marick solo sonrío.

Oh vamos... Solo le demostré quién es el amo aquí... claro que con un poco de ayuda de mi cetro del Milenio por supuesto- dijo Y. Marick mientras que acercaba a Tea mas a él y ella le abrazaba.

Y yo... estoy muy feliz por ello- dijo Tea, Yugi solo se quedo de una pieza, pero de pronto noto una leve lagrima en uno de los ojos de Tea.

"Aun no la domina por completo, aun tenemos esperanza de rescatarla, rápido Yugi, debemos cambiar"- dijo Yami, pero Yugi negó con la cabeza.

No Yami, sé que puedo liberarla por mí mismo, esa lagrima, sé que podré rescatarla- dijo Yugi mientras que miraba a Y. Marick con decisión.

¡Ja, ¡En serio crees que podrás Faraón, bien, te dejare intentarlo!- dijo Y. Marick mientras que dejaba de abrazar a Tea - Tea, demuéstrale a él que poder es el que te he dado.

Si amo- dijo Tea con sensualidad, Y. Marick le sujeto el mentón.

Y después de que lo derrotes, tráeme su Rompecabezas del Milenio, ya después te daré tu recompensa- dijo Y. Marick, lo último con lascivia mientras que le besaba. Yugi solo sintió que su sangre hervía, al igual que Yami.

"¡Voy a matar a ese maldito, no, primero lo voy a mandar al reino de las sombras, luego lo voy a torturar, luego lo mato, lo revivo y lo vuelvo a matar!- dijo Yami enfurecido.

Eso será después de que yo lo destroce- dijo Yugi mientras que preparaba su SHDM.

Te lo encargo- dijo Y. Marick mientras que se iba y Tea preparaba su disco.

Bien Faraón, espero que estés listo para perder, y para hacerlo más interesante, mi Amo Marick hizo que este cuarto este conectado con el reino de las sombras, así que nuestra propia energía vital es la que alimentara a nuestros monstruos... y para ponerle mas riesgo, en cuento los puntos de vida de alguno de los dos lleguen a 0 solo habrá 5 minutos para salir de aquí antes de que todo este cuarto sea enviado por completo al reino de las sombras- dijo Tea con calma.

¡Dios, Tea, reacciona!- dijo Yugi de pronto, Tea se estremeció de pronto, pero activo su sistema.

Ja, el amo Marick es el único que puede hablarme así, prepárate Faraón, me quedare con tu Rompecabezas y mi amo me recompensará- dijo Tea, Yugi solo le miro con impotencia.

"Yugi, debemos cambiar, es la única opción"- dijo Yami con firmeza.

No, sé que puedo salvarla, Yami, confía en mi, sé que podré lograrlo.

"Esta bien, pero cambiaremos al primer indicio de problemas"- dijo Yami.

Si- dijo Yugi activando su sistema.

Veo que te haz decidido... bien, entonces... - dijo Tea, pero de pronto se detuvo mientras que sus ojos por un momento parecieron normales.

¿Tea?- dijo Yugi extrañado.

Yugi... ayúdame... por favor... - dijo Tea de pronto ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yugi.

¡Calla, no interfieras!- dijo Tea nuevamente mientras que su expresión volvía a ser la misma, pero Yugi sonrío.

Ahora que sé que Tea esta aun luchando, me esforzare aun más para ganar- dijo Yugi.

Eso crees, ¡Empecemos!- dijo Tea.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Mana y Mahado llegaron a una terraza, de pronto una esencia conocida les cerro el paso.

Veo que han llegado mis estimados- dijo Gocer apareciendo frente a ellos.

Gocer- dijo Mahado con ira mientras que empuñaba su báculo con fuerza.

Diablos- dijo Mana con algo de temor.

Anda, ¿Así es como recibes a tu viejo maestro Mana, No, eso no es de buena educación, seria mejor que lo hicieras con un besito- dijo Gocer sonriendo.

Cerdo chauvinista- dijo Mana mientras que Mahado se le paraba enfrente.

Gocer, ni creas que te dejare hacerle algo a Mana, la última vez me pillaste desprevenido, pero ahora será distinto- dijo Mahado con enfado mientras que Mana le miraba con un leve sonrojo, Gocer solo se río con burla.

Eso espero... Sacerdote del Faraón Mahado... y aprendiz de hechicera Mana- dijo Gocer con calma mientras que Mana y Mahado le miraban con extrañeza.

¿De que diablos estas hablando?- dijo Mahado.

Oh, es que recientemente me entere de algo muy interesante amigo, algo relacionado con el origen de ambos... algo que de verdad es inesperado- dijo Gocer con una sonrisa burlona.

Bueno, eso a nosotros no nos importa, lo que mas nos interesa es acabar contigo lo mas pronto posible- dijo Mana con decisión, pero era notorio que deseaba saber de que hablaba Gocer.

¡Ja, aun así me retas, ¡Bien, si me derrotan, serán capaces de saber su verdadero origen aunque lo dudo mucho, pero bueno, Mana, te lo diré en cuanto los derrote dé todos modos!- dijo Gocer riendo.

Mahado solo gruño enfurecido y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo un poderoso Dark Magician Attack a Gocer, quien solo le esquivo.

Hey, no te precipites, tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Gocer mientras que Mana y Mahado se preparaban para un ataque.

Lista Mana- dijo Mahado.

Siempre... y más cuando estoy contigo- dijo Mana, Mahado asintió mientras que ambos hicieron un hechizo y lo lanzaron contra Gocer, quien lo detuvo con esfuerzo.

Vaya, han mejorado... pero no lo suficiente- dijo Gocer sonriendo, pero en eso noto que ambos sonreían.

Bien, Mana, es hora de mostrarle que hemos aprendido últimamente- dijo Mahado con una sonrisa.

Hecho- dijo Mana sonriendo mientras que sus manos empezaban a crear una forma de energía -¡FREZZE ARROW!- dijo Mana ante la mirada de sorpresa de Gocer, quien esquivo la flecha de hielo a duras penas.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Gocer extrañado.

Veras, ayer, las señoritas Nagha, Lina, Luna y Amelia nos enseñaron algunos de sus hechizos, algunos como este, ¡FIRE BALL!- dijo Mahado mientras que Gocer alcanzaba a colocar un escudo protector a su alrededor.

Diablos, esto lo hará más difícil... pero más divertido- dijo Gocer sonriendo mientras que se preparaba para luchar contra ambos.

Y. Bakura había logrado salir del laberinto creado por Anubis y llegaba a por medio de una escalera a una enorme sala.

¿Dónde rayos estaré?- dijo Y. Bakura para sí mientras que miraba el lugar.

_"Nagha esta cerca, lo puedo sentir"_- dijo Bakura.

Vaya, que hábil eres- dijo Anubis apareciendo frente a él.

Y. Bakura se puso en guardia, hasta que noto que Nagha se encontraba inconsciente en una cama al fondo del cuarto.

¿Qué rayos le has hecho?- dijo Y. Bakura con enfado, pero Anubis solo sonrío.

Le e colocado el hechizo de la bella durmiente y debes de darle un besito para que despierte... No, no es cierto, solo bromeaba- dijo Anubis riendo levemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Y. Bakura - Solo la he dormido, aunque claro, no existe manera de despertarla a menos que yo lo desee... o que me derroten...

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Y. Bakura viendo que él solo no tenia posibilidad de derrotar a Anubis.

Te dije que traería un seguro amigo... Ahora bien, ¿Qué dices, ¿Te unes a nosotros o me veré forzado a deshaserme de tan linda chica?- dijo Anubis sonriendo, Y. Bakura solo le miro enfurecido.

Maldito... - dijo Y. Bakura pero la esencia de Bakura le detuvo.

_"No tenemos otra opción, debes de aceptar sin condiciones"_- dijo Bakura mientras que Y. Bakura solo se dejaba caer de hombros.

Tu ganas... ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Y. Bakura con derrota.

Bien... primero que nada, deseo que te hagas cargo de esa molestia que es Pegasus... no lo mates ni lo mandes al reino de las sombras, solo quiero que lo inutilices temporalmente, quiero que el también presencie mi renacer- dijo Anubis con calma.

¿Y tu que harás?- dijo Y. Bakura con enfado.

¿Yo, Iré a hacerle una visita a ese chico ingles, quiero ver que tan fuerte es, aunque deduzco que estará también esa maldita serpiente pero bueno, así tal vez mate dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

¿Qué es lo que te interesa del chico ingles?- dijo Y. Bakura con rareza.

¿Aun no lo has notado, Él tiene el poder de un Arcángel en si- dijo Anubis con calma.

¿Un Arcángel, ¿Cuál?- dijo Y. Bakura con duda.

Eso... es un gran secreto- dijo Anubis desapareciendo.

Continuara.

Si, otro capitulo tardado y corto, disculpen pero es que en los últimos meses me traen de un ala con conseguir trabajo y no eh podido escribir, además de que últimamente mi maquina a estado fallando con su sistema de arranque... y eh decidido continuar con mis demás fics, lo que hace que en ocasiones escriba hasta tres al mismo tiempo... espero poder continuar pronto, como adición, Joey probablemente aparezca el próximo capitulo, además de que continuare con el duelo de Yugi y Tea, además de ver si Gocer les comenta a Mana y Mahado la verdad sobre su origen, Seto y Chocolove aparecerán también nuevamente y a ver que pasara entre Y. Bakura y Pegasus.

Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon, Kain Dark label Corp, PrincesaAnghara y a Kibumi Wong por sus reviews.


	27. Capitulo 26: Batallas, entran el Oyama K

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 26: Batallas, entran el Oyama King y el Winged Kuribo Lv10...

¡Duelo!- dijeron Yugi y Tea a la vez.

Bien, colocare dos cartas en el campo y activare Santuary in the Sky- dijo Tea mientras que el campo aparecía - ¡Además convoco a Agent of the Creation-Venus (1600-0) y Pagando 1000 puntos de vida convoco a 2 Shinig ball (500-500), Tu turno pequeño Yugi.

Bien, ¡Convoco a las Gemini Elf (1900-700) y ataco a uno de tus Shining Ball!- dijo Yugi, pero Tea activo una carta.

Wabocu- dijo Tea mientras que Yugi le miraba con sorpresa – Vamos Yugi, necesito a esos monstruos para una sorpresa, por cierto, también activare mi carta Solemn Wishes.

Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Yugi.

"Tea a mejorado bastante, ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que yo lleve este duelo?"- dijo Yami.

Si, esto es algo que yo debo de hacer- dijo Yugi mientras que miraba a Tea que incrementaba sus puntos de vida a 7500.

Bien, usare mi carta mágica Reload, por lo que regresare estas dos cartas y tomare dos nuevas- dijo Tea mientras que ganaba 1000 puntos de vida -¡Activo mi carta Pot of Greed para poder tomar 2 cartas mas y ganar 1000 puntos mas!

"_Vaya, ahora tiene 1500 puntos mas"_- dijo Yami con sorpresa.

¡Ahora activo mi carta Harpies Feather Duster para destruir tus cartas en el campo!- dijo Tea mientras que Yugi perdía ambas cartas.

Rayos- dijo Yugi mientras que Tea sonreía.

Sacrifico a mis dos Shining Ball para convocar a Wingweaver (2750-2400), ¡Wingweaver, destruye a sus Gemini Elf!- dijo Tea mientras que los puntos de vida de Yugi se reducían a 7150 – Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

"_Yugi, ahora si debemos de preocuparnos"_- dijo Yami mientras que Yugi solo sonrío.

Lo sé, pero no me puedo rendir, mas si lo hago por Tea- dijo Yugi, Yami sonrío.

"_Entiendo, Yugi, estoy contigo"_- dijo Yami.

En otra parte.

¡Fire Ball!- dijo Mahado mientras que Gocer esquivaba el ataque.

Esos hechizos los hacen más peligrosos, pero no bastara para vencerme- dijo Gocer sonriendo mientras que con un hechizo contrarrestaba un ataque de Mana.

Es mas fuerte que antes- dijo Mana mientras que Mahado y ella le miraban.

Si, pero aun no ha visto todo lo que le tenemos preparado- dijo Mahado sonriendo.

Es cierto- dijo Mana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Lista?- dijo Mahado.

Siempre- dijo Mana mientras que levantaba su báculo.

Que tiernos me salieron, pero saben, ahora que lo pienso bien... será mejor que les muestre algo interesante- dijo Gocer mientras que un aura negra salía de su ser.

¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Mahado mirándole.

¡Door of the Past!- dijo Gocer mientras que el aura negra se expandía en el lugar.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Mana, pero el aura les alcanzo atrapándoles.

Lizerg y los demás se encontraban en un enorme vestíbulo, algo que les extraño, ya que el edificio no era muy grande por fuera.

Es extraño este lugar- dijo Horo con temor.

Si, pareciese que las dimensiones estuviesen torcidas- dijo Len con calma.

Alguien estaba esperándonos- dijo Lizerg mientras que sujetaba la espada.

Veo que te has vuelto más perceptivo niño, pero eso no te servirá de mucho contra mí- dijo Hao apareciendo de entre las sombras.

¡Hao!- dijeron todos a la vez.

Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿Podrían dejar de repetirlo cada vez que me ven, Lo están gastando- dijo Hao sonriendo con cinismo.

Veo que al fin decidiste enfrentarnos maldito cobarde, bien pues yo estoy listo- dijo Lizerg furioso, pero Jean le detuvo.

Lizerg, quiero que tu y los demás continúen y encuentren a Anubis, yo tengo un asunto que arreglar con Hao- dijo Jean con firmeza.

¡Pero doncella!- dijo Marco sobresaltado.

No eres rival para él tu sola, ¿Qué acaso pretendes morir?- dijo Len con calma.

Señorita Jean, es cierto... Hao es demasiado poderoso- dijo Tamao asustada.

Ustedes sigan, Lizerg, tu tienes junto con el Faraón, el poder para derrotar a Anubis, no debes de enfrentar a Hao, no aun, y eso lo sabes bien- dijo Jean, Lizerg solo inclino el rostro.

Si, lo sé, chicos, debemos seguir- dijo Lizerg frente a unos impresionados Shamanes.

Oye, ¿Estas seguro, Recuerda que ella ya no tiene espíritu acompañante- dijo Horo extrañado.

Oh, claro que lo tengo- dijo Jean sonriendo mientras que Azrael aparecía a su lado.

Je, veo que no tiene caso discutir, ¡Vamos!- dijo Len con una leve sonrisa mientras que salía del vestíbulo, los demás solo le miraron y procedieron a seguirle.

Tenga cuidado, Doncella- dijo Lizerg.

Doncella, si lo desea yo puedo... –dijo Marco pero Jean le interrumpió.

No, ve con ellos, si té quedas solo estorbaras... esto es algo que yo debo de resolver sola- dijo Jean con firmeza.

Yo... esta bien doncella, pero tenga cuidado- dijo Marco mientras que salía tras ellos, Hao solo les miro con burla.

¿Ya acabaste de despedirte de tus patéticos amigos Jeannie?- dijo Hao con burla.

Veo que aun no olvidas mi viejo sobrenombre, ¿Eh Haito?- dijo Jean sonriendo.

Sabes, si no fuera por tus estúpidas ideas, pudimos haber continuado siendo amigos, pero bueno, eso es algo que quedo en el pasado, ahora solo nos queda arreglar nuestras diferencias- dijo Hao mientras que el espíritu del Fuego aparecía tras él.

Si Hao, es hora de que recibas tu castigo por todos tus pecados- dijo Jean mientras que Azrael se le acercaba.

Lizerg y los demás corrían por un pasillo, cuando de pronto un temblor les llamo la atención.

¿Esa fue...?- dijo Horo de pronto.

Ya empezaron, espero que la doncella este bien- dijo Lizerg con preocupación.

Debemos seguir, la doncella así lo hubiese queri... –dijo Marco, pero de pronto un rayo le traspaso de lado a lado.

Tamao pego un grito al ver a Marco caer al suelo sangrando.

¡Quién esta allí!- dijo Len mientras que Bazon aparecía a su lado.

Vaya, mas ratas que desean llegar con el señor Anubis- dijo un hombre totalmente cubierto de pies a cabeza.

Si, debemos de acabar con ellos para que no sigan molestando al amo- dijo otro vestido como militar.

Malditos, pagaran por esto- dijo Lizerg con ira mientras que Tamao y Horo trataban de detener la hemorragia que salía del pecho de Marco.

Si, claro niño, mira como temblamos de miedo- dijo el que parecía militar con cinismo mientras que su compañero les miraba con calma.

Tamao, Horo, cuiden a Marco, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos payasos- dijo Len mientras que Lizerg asentía.

Bien, tengan cuidado chicos- dijo Horo mientras que junto con Tamao atendían a Marco.

Listo Len- dijo Lizerg sacando la espada llameante de Azrael.

Siempre, ¡Al ataque!- dijo Len mientras que hacia la posesión de almas.

Desde un cuarto, Anubis miraba los distintos combates desde los televisores conectados a cámaras de seguridad.

Señor, ¿Por qué envío a Rubens y a Krishna contra ellos, Sabe que no podrán contra la espada de ese ingles- dijo uno de los hombres de Anubis extrañados.

Solo es para probar las habilidades de esos sujetos muchacho, de todos modos, ya solo faltan 4 horas para que se termine el tiempo, ¡Ah, que bueno es tener disponible el reloj del demonio Chrno!- dijo Anubis mientras que miraba el reloj sonriendo.

Aun así, varios han entrado ya, el compañero del Faraón se enfrenta a Tea, él ingles y el tiburón pelean en los pasillos, Kaiba y el negro ese derrotaron a dos de nuestros hombres y por el momento Hao sé esta enfrentando a esa tal doncella- dijo Marick con calma.

Si, es mas entretenido de lo que pense, por cierto, creo que ya es hora de que esa dragoncita vaya a ver si el buen Zeros acepta unirse con nosotros o no- dijo Anubis, Y. Marick sonrío.

Bien, le informare- dijo Y. Marick mientras que el cetro brillaba.

Pegasus se encontraba mirando los cuerpos de dos de los hombre que acababa de derrotar mientras que en su mano sujetaba las cartas con las almas de dichos sujetos.

Esto sé esta poniendo feo, por que diablos me meto en estos problemas- dijo Pegasus para si mientras que observaba a una mujer que había rescatado de los sujetos.

Gracias señor- dijo la mujer mientras que Pegasus solo asentía.

Debe irse ahora señorita, este lugar no es seguro- dijo Pegasus, la mujer asintió mientras que salía del lugar, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

Cuídese... y por cierto, me llamo Eva- dijo Eva saliendo.

Vaya, parece que le guste- dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa triste – debo continuar mi camino.

Alto ahí Pegasus- dijo Y. Bakura saliendo por una puerta.

Tu... así que nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Pegasus con molestia en el rostro.

Si, y sé que al igual que la anterior vez saldrás derrotado- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que Pegasus solo le miraba con rencor.

No, no será igual, la última vez estaba cansado por mi duelo con Yugi, ahora sé que te puedo derrotar- dijo Pegasus mientras que Y. Bakura solo sonreía con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

Sabes, hace unas horas, esto sería muy bueno para mí- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que de su ser empezaba a salir un aura negra.

Veo que planeas un juego de las sombras, bien, eso es interesante, pero recuerda que no eres tu el único que puede usar el reino de las sombras- dijo Pegasus mientras que el también generaba la energía oscura.

Una enorme cúpula negra los rodeo, y frente a Y. Marick y Pegasus aparecieron una especie de enormes tableros de duelo.

Es hora de que tengamos nuestro decisivo juego de las sombras- dijo Pegasus mientras que de una maleta sacaba un deck de cartas.

Ja, estoy listo, además, conozco a la perfección tu juego de caricaturas- dijo Y. Marick con calma mientras que sacaba su deck.

Te sorprenderías de saber que no podrás en mi contra niño- dijo Pegasus mientras que el duelo parecía estar a punto de empezar.

"Sé que él podrá ayudarnos, solo espero que el espíritu no sea muy rudo"- dijo el espíritu de Bakura para sí mientras que notaba el duelo que estaba por empezar.

Colocare tres cartas boca abajo y a mi Rescue Cat (300-300) en modo de ataque- dijo Pegasus mientras que su monstruo aparecía en el campo.

Je, que ya empezaste a jugar con tan adorables criaturas, bien, yo activare mi carta mágica Call of the mummy- dijo Y. Bakura pero Pegasus solo sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta de trampa Cruse of the Speal Sealing y descartare mi carta Ojamagic para negar la activación de tu carta, además de negar todas las cartas que tengan ese nombre por el resto del duelo!- dijo Pegasus sonriendo – Por cierto, olvide decirte que al enviar a esta carta de mi mano o del campo al cementerio puedo traer de mi deck a un Ojama Black, Green y Yellow a mi mano- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

Y. Bakura solo gruño, tenia 4 zombis poderosos en su mano, pero no podía convocar a ninguno mientras a causa de la carta de Pegasus.

Bien, convoco a Regeneration Mummy (1800-1500) en el campo, ¡Y ataco a tu gato!- dijo Y. Bakura, pero Pegasus solo sonrío.

Wabocu- dijo Pegasus mientras que el ataque de la momia era detenido.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Y. Bakura con enfado.

Entonces yo activare mi carta Pot of Greed, activare el efecto de mi Rescue Cat y convocare a dos Ojama, Oyama Black y Ojama Yellow, además convoco a Ojama Green y activo mi carta mágica Ojama Delta Hurricane para limpiar tu lado del campo!- dijo Pegasus mientras que todo el campo de Y. Bakura era destruido.

¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Y. Bakura, hasta que Pegasus sonrío.

Activo mi carta de trampa Ojama Trio y te daré tres Ojama Tokens, después activo mi carta de magia Fusion Gate, con lo que fusionare a mis tres monstruos para convocar a mi Oyama King (0-3000) en modo de ataque- dijo Pegasus ante la mirada de sorpresa de Y. Bakura.

¿Estas loco, Esa cosa ni siquiera tiene ataque- dijo Y. Bakura con sorpresa.

¿Eso crees, ¡Activo mi carta de trampa Return From Different Dimension para reconvocar a mis tres Ojama que saque de juego a cambio de la mitad de mis puntos de vida y activo mi carta de magia Ojamuscle para destruir a todos los Ojamas excepto a Ojama King en el campo y aumentare el ataque de mi Ojama King aumentara en 1000 puntos por cada Ojama destruido!- dijo Pegasus mientras que el ataque del Ojama King se volvía de 6000

¡Pero como diablos!- dijo Y. Bakura sorprendido mientras que por el efecto de Ojama trio sus puntos de vida se reducían a 7100 puntos.

Equipo a mi Ojama King con mi carta de equipo Mage Power coloco una carta boca abajo y ataco con él a tus puntos de vida- dijo Pegasus mientras que el Megaimpacto reducía los puntos de vida de Y. Bakura a 100.

Mal nacido- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que Pegasus sonreía.

Bien, en cuanto pase turno perderás- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.

Ya veremos, tomo carta... –dijo Y. Bakura pero Pegasus activo una trampa.

¡Activo mi carta de Trampa Cementery Bomb y te meteré 100 puntos de daño por cada carta en tu cementerio!- dijo Pegasus mientras que los puntos de vida de Y. Bakura se reducían a 0, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Y. Bakura.

¡No es posible, como pude perder!- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que las sombras empezaban a cubrirle.

Te lo dije, la anterior vez estaba cansado, por eso ganaste, pero ahora, es hora de mi revancha- dijo Pegasus, Y. Bakura solo se inclino con desesperación.

Yo... te falle Nagha- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que las sombras lo cubrían.

En donde Anubis.

¡Amo, el espíritu de la sortija a sido derrotado!- dijo uno de los hombres.

¿Tan rápido, Vaya, que decepción, y yo que creía que al menos me iba a entretener más, pero eso también me da a entender que ese Pegasus es más de lo que creí- dijo Anubis con molestia.

Le subestimamos, pero esa será su única victoria, al menos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese tramposo espíritu y podremos actuar con mas calma- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

En la tienda de cartas de Duke.

Oh dios- dijo Zero con sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Asuka mientras que entraba al cuarto.

Será mejor que le avisen a Duke y a Tristán, es mejor que vean esto- dijo Jennyfer mientras que miraba a Fausto atender a Mai.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Duke entrando al cuarto.

Es Mai, parece ser que el problema con el tiempo esta afectando al embarazo- dijo Fausto con pesar.

¡De que manera!- dijo Tristán sorprendido.

Él bebe, sé esta desarrollando más rápido de lo debido, podría nacer en cualquier momento- dijo Fausto.

¡Oh dios!- dijo Serenity con temor.

Será mejor que nos comuniquemos con los demás o de lo contrario habrá problemas- dijo Duke mientras que salía del cuarto.

En el duelo de Tea y Yugi.

Tea ya tenia 10000 puntos de vida, mientras que Yugi solo le quedaban 5000, Tea tenía en su campo a Agent of the Judgement- Saturn (2400-0) y a Warrior of Zera (1600-1600).

Yugi solo le quedaba un Big Shield Gardna (100-2400) protegiéndole, además de unas Swords of Revelating Light en el campo.

"Yugi, estamos en problemas, si seguimos así perderemos el duelo y a Tea"- dijo Yami por el link.

Si, lo sé, pero tengo un plan, solo espero que funcione- dijo Yugi con calma.

"¿Y que es?"- dijo Yami.

Ya lo veras, ¡Tea activo mi carta Heavi Storm para limpiar el campo!- dijo Yugi, Tea solo le miro mientras que todas las cartas de magia y trampa desaparecían.

No creo que sea un buen movimiento Yugi, ahora ya no hay nada que te proteja- dijo Tea, pero Yugi sonrío.

Coloco a Gardna en ataque y activo mi carta mágica Snach Steal para tomar a Agent of the Judgement, después activo mi carta Creature Swap para darte a mi Gardna y puesto que solo tienes a Warrior of Zera, lo tomar- dijo Yugi, Tea frunció el ceño.

Esto aun no termina- dijo Tea, Yugi solo le miro.

Lo sé, ¡Ataca Warrior of Zera!- dijo Yugi, el guerrero destruyo a Gardna, pero Tea descarto a un Kuribo de la mano, con lo que el daño fue de 0, Yugi solo frunció el ceño, el otro monstruo también ataco pero Tea evito el daño descartando a otro Kuribo.

"Rayos, en el siguiente turno ganara otros 1000 puntos, Yugi, esto es serio, debemos de cambiar, no podremos soportar por mucho"- dijo Yami.

Lo sé, pero tu espera, yo sé lo que te digo- dijo Yugi mientras que colocaba tres cartas boca abajo.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y activo otro Santuary in the Sky, ademas de que convoco a Agent of the Froce Mars, quien por la diferencia de puntos de vida ganara 6000 puntos de ataque- dijo Tea, Yugi solo le miro asombrado.

Oh rayos!- dijo Yugi, pero entonces...

Termino mi turno- dijo Tea con calma, Yugi solo le miro asombrado.

Bien, tomo carta- dijo Yugi mirando al Dark Maician, pero entonces Tea activo una carta.

Remove Brain Control- dijo Tea, Yugi le miro con sorpresa mientras que los dos monstruos regresaban bajo el control de Tea.

Rayos, ahora no podré convocar a mi Dark Magician, coloco una carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en defensa, tu turno- dijo Yugi mientras que solo miraba a Tea ganar otros 1000 puntos.

Bien Yugi, esto se acabo- dijo Tea sonriendo - ¡Por efecto de mi Warrior of Zera, convoco a Archlord Zerato (2800-2400) y descarto una carta de mi mano para destruir a tu monstruo en el campo!- dijo Tea mientras que era destruido revelando a un Morphin Jar #2.

"¡Yugi!"- dijo Yami con temor, Yugi solo miro a Tea fijamente y sonrío.

Has mejorado, mas de lo que pense- dijo Yugi con orgullo, Tea solo le miro con sorpresa.

Yugi... ¡Zerato, Mars acaben con él!- dijo Tea mientras que una lagrima salía por sus ojos.

Negatte Atack- dijo Yugi mientras que el ataque era detenido.

Eso, es interesante, termino mi turno- dijo Tea, con molestia, y a la vez con alivio.

Bien- Yugi tomo su carta y sonrío con sutileza -¡Convoco a Winged Kuribo (300-400) y coloco una carta boca abajo, tu turno!- dijo Yugi, Tea le miro con extrañeza.

Tomo carta- dijo Tea pero Yugi activo una carta de trampa.

¡Activo Disturbance Strategi y para evitarme sorpresas la encadeno con Null And Void!- dijo Yugi, Tea le miro con enfado mientras que regresaba su mano a su deck, rebarajeaba para tomar una nueva mano y se veía forzada a descartar toda su mano a causa del Null and Void.

Bien, has destruido mi mano, pero eso no impedirá que destruya a ese patetico monstruo que tienes en el campo, ¡Zerato ataca!- dijo Tea, pero Yugi solo sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta mágica de tiro rápido Trascendental Wings y descartando a dos monstruos de mi mano para que mi Winged Kuribo se convierta en Winged Kuribo LV 10 (300-400), ¡Y por efecto de mi carta, esta sé autodestruira llevándose consigo a todos los monstruos de mi oponente e infringiéndole daño por el total del ataque de los monstruos destruidos!- dijo Yugi con fuerza.

¡No!- grito Tea mientras que recibía el impacto de 13200 puntos de daño directo, reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 0.

¡Tea!- grito Yugi al notar que apenas había llegado el contador a 0, todo empezó a colapsarse y las sombras empezaron a cubrirla.

¡Yugi!- grito Tea recuperando la conciencia.

"¡Rápido Yugi o será muy tarde!"- dijo Yami mientras que Yugi corría a toda velocidad.

"No, no te perderé Tea, no importa como, ni aun el reino de las sombras, ni Anubis, ni nadie, no Tea, yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y no te dejare ahora que al fin me doy cuenta"- pensó Yugi, Yami solo le miro.

"Yugi... es cierto, ahora solo tu puedes salvarla"- dijo Yami mientras que Yugi se lanzaba en contra de las sombras que cubrían a Tea.

Continuara...

Notas: eh aquí, un capitulo muy tardado para escribir, sé que ah algunos les parecera raro que Pegasus derrotara tan fácilmente a Y. Bakura, pero ténganle fe al hombre, es el creador del duelo de monstruos, además de que ya llevaba mucho planeado su desquite, en fin, no será la última vez que se vera a Y. Bakura, así que por eso no se preocupen, Yugi a ganado el duelo y se ha percatado de lo que siente por Tea, pero, ¿Podrá salvarla, Además, ¿Qué harán Tristán y los demás ahora que el alumbramiento de Mai se adelanto, ¿Qué es lo que hará Anubis, ¿Qué pasara con Zeros y Filia?... Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo sé vera la historia, muy a mi estilo del pasado de Mana y Mahado, un trágico pasado, además de su relación con Gocer y con la Sortija del Milenio.

Gracias a Zero Asakura, Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Ryu Mary, Dark Kotetsu, Asuka Sohryu Langley, Ghosthead-Nebula, Alejamoto Diethel, Saqhra, Kain last dragon, Kain Dark label Corp, PrincesaAnghara, a Kibumi Wong y a aquellos quienes me han dejado sus reviews.


	28. Capitulo 27: Recuerdos, cuenta regresiva

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 27: Recuerdos, cuenta regresiva al desastre...

¡Tea!- dijo Yugi mientras que corría a donde las sombras la cubrían.

¡Yugi!- dijo Tea con horror, Yugi se percato de que había recuperado la consciencia mientras que las sombras le cubrían.

"¡Hay que apresurarnos Yugi!"- dijo Yami mientras que Yugi corría desesperadamente, el Rompecabezas empezó a brillar entonces.

¡Tea yo te salvare sin importar que!- dijo Yugi mientras que el Rompecabezas seguía brillando cada vez con mas intensidad.

Yugi... – dijo Tea con debilidad, las sombras le habían cubierto casi por completo, el rompecabezas del milenio brillo intensamente, pero Yugi se percato de que las sombras que cubrían a Tea ya estaban en todo su cuerpo.

¡No, dios no!- dijo Yugi con terror, no iba a llegar a tiempo, algo le estaba retrasando, de pronto Tea sonrío con cansancio.

Lo siento Yugi, perdóname por ser tan débil... adiós- dijo Tea mientras que la sombra le cubría el rostro, Yugi le miro con terror pero una voz fuerte le llamo la atención.

Esto no termina hasta que cante la gorda- dijo Pegasus apareciendo de pronto ante ellos, Yugi le miro asombrado -¡No te quedes mirando, usa el poder del rompecabezas, entre ambos aun podemos salvarla!

¡Sí!- dijo Yugi, Yami sonrío mientras que el Rompecabezas brillaba así como el Ojo del Milenio de Pegasus.

Las sombras empezaron a retirarse del cuerpo de Tea, el cual al verse liberado cayo al suelo con fuerza, el juego de las sombras en donde ambos habían jugado se desvaneció, Yugi corrió a donde Tea y la levanto con suavidad.

Tea... Tea, anda contéstame... Tea- dijo Yugi con preocupación, Tea abrió levemente los ojos.

Yugi... lo... siento- dijo Tea mientras que unas lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Ya tranquila, ya todo paso, estarás bien- dijo Yugi sonriendo, Pegasus se acerco a ellos, pero el miro a Tea con tristeza.

Yugi... en verdad... gracias- dijo Tea mientras que empezaba a cerrar los ojos, Yugi se asusto, algo le estaba pasando.

Tea... ¡Tea que pasa!- dijo Yugi asustado, la mano de Tea se poso en su mejilla atrallendole a ella.

Desearía... haber hecho esto... antes... – dijo Tea mientras que atraía la cara de Yugi y le besaba con suavidad, Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pegasus saco algo entre sus ropas mientras que su Ojo del milenio brillaba.

Tea- dijo Yugi asombrado por el beso.

Te amo... vive... y ayuda a los demás- dijo Tea cerrando los ojos, Yugi entonces sintió que el cuerpo se dejaba caer mientras que él sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Tea... no... anda despierta... hey Tea... no bromees- dijo Yugi empezando a llorar, Yami le miro con tristeza.

"Lo siento Yugi, parece que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer"- dijo Yami cerrando los ojos con furia, Yugi solo abrazo el cuerpo de Tea mientras que empezaba a llorar desesperadamente –"Ese maldito Anubis me las pagara"

Tranquilícense chicos, no todo esta perdido aun- dijo Pegasus acercándoseles –Aun tenemos una oportunidad.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos, Pegasus sonrío levemente mientras que le entregaba una carta a Yugi, este miro la carta asombrado, era una Magician Valkirye, pero su apariencia era distinta, ya que en vez de ser una chica idéntica a Mana, era la imagen de Tea con las ropas de la valkiria.

Ella aun no ha muerto, esta en un estado de animación suspendida, parece haber muerto, pero mientras que su alma este en la carta podremos salvarla, pero para ello necesitamos todos los Artículos del Milenio, y el reloj del Demonio Chrno- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Yami y Yugi le miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- dijo Yami extrañado, Pegasus sonrío.

Me lo dijo un pajarito calvo, ahora, debemos de derrotar a Anubis y a Marick si queremos salvarla, se de muy buena fuente que Kaiba boy y ese negro de Chocolove han derrotado a sus oponentes y recuperado el Collar del Milenio así que debemos de apurarnos, con la distorsión de tiempo no sé por cuanto podré mantener el alma de Tea protegida dentro de esta carta- dijo Pegasus, Yugi sonrío.

Pegasus, yo... gracias- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

No tienes por que agradecerme, yo sé lo que se siente perder a un ser amado- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Yugi se sonrojo, Pegasus entonces le estiro la carta –Será mejor que la guardes tu, yo podría olvidar que es su alma y emplearla para el duelo de monstruos.

Eh... Gracias, ¿Pero a que te refieres?- dijo Yugi extrañado, Pegasus activo el disco de duelo y coloco la carta.

De pronto, frente a Yugi apareció Tea con el traje de la Valkiria, Yugi estaba asombrado, el aun sostenía el cuerpo de Tea, Pegasus sonrío.

"¿Yugi, que, que pasa?"- dijo Tea mientras que se miraba las manos –"Un momento, si yo estoy aquí, ¿Por qué puedo verme en el suelo?"

"Es increíble, el alma de Tea ahora es una criatura del duelo de monstruos"- dijo Yami sorprendido.

Fue la única manera de salvarla, de no haberlo hecho ella abría muerto irremediablemente- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Pero no se emocionen, debemos apresurarnos, Anubis pronto despertara por completo y aun nos falta camino que recorrer.

Si, pero debemos de llevar el cuerpo de Tea a un lugar seguro- dijo Yugi sonriendo, V. Tea (Cuando aparezca la Tea que esta en la carta le pondré así) le miro con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Pegasus.

"Gracias por todo"- dijo V. Tea, Pegasus asintió.

Ahora regresa a la carta, no es bueno que tu alma se muestre por mucho tiempo- dijo Pegasus, V. Tea asintió mientras que desaparecía, Yugi entonces procedió a cargar a Tea, pero hubo un problema.

Oh, oh- dijo Yugi notando que su estatura no era lo suficientemente alta para poder cargar a Tea, Yami solo le miro con pena mientras que Pegasus sofocaba una risa.

Deja que yo me encargue Yugi-boy – dijo Pegasus mientras que se inclinaba para cargar a Tea con facilidad. Yugi le miro apenado.

Disculpa- dijo Yugi, Pegasus sonrío.

No hay problema, hay un cuarto en el otro salón, allí podremos dejar a la bella durmiente mientras que resolvemos esto- dijo Pegasus, Yugi asintió y ambos salieron del cuarto.

En otro lugar.

Una enorme sombra negra cubría la zona donde Mana y Mahado se encontraban, Gocer solo miraba sonriendo.

Hace 5000 años...

Mahado pudo ver un lugar en donde nunca había estado, pero por algún motivo no se sentía perdido, la apariencia de las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar solo indicaba una cosa, era Egipto, pero no el Egipto moderno, sino el Egipto antiguo.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Mahado extrañado, entonces una voz le llamo la atención.

¡Mana, Mana! ¿Dónde te has metido?- dijo un hombre apareciendo, Mahado le miro y no pudo evitar sentir que se estremecía, frente a él se encontraba él mismo, solo que en versión morena y con el cabello castaño, además de usar ropajes egipcios.

No... no es posible- dijo Mahado mientras que veía al otro Mahado frente a él, este último se veía enfadado, un guardia apareció entonces.

Sacerdote Mahado, uno de nuestros hombres dice que la vio cerca del pasillo de las esfinges- dijo el guardia, el sacerdote Mahado asintió (S. Mahado para el Mahado egipcio)

Llévame haya- dijo S. Mahado, Mahado estaba asombrado.

¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí?- dijo Mahado con sorpresa.

En otra parte Mana se encontraba en un pasillo, no necesito de mucho para saber que eran esfinges pequeñas las que se encontraban adornándolo, entonces una voz le hizo voltear.

¿Dónde será un buen lugar para ocultarme ahora? ¿El maestro Mahado ya los conoce todos?- dijo una chica, Mana estaba atónita, era idéntica a ella cuando era mas chica, solo que morena y de cabellos castaños.

¡Mana!- grito con severidad una voz, ambas Manas (la Mana morena será A. Mana, para no confundir) solo se encogieron de hombros por el susto.

Mahado- dijeron ambas a la vez, pero Mana se percato de que este Mahado era distinto, se veía más joven, además de parecer mucho mas molesto.

Mana, té eh dicho que no te saltes los entrenamientos, el profesor Gocer ha vuelto a venirme con la queja- dijo S. Mahado, A. Mana solo sonrío mientras que se colocaba una mano tras la cabeza, pero Mana solo se estremeció de temor.

Gocer, ¿Qué rayos?- dijo Mahado mirando la escena.

(Para que no se confundan, tanto Mana como Mahado están viendo la misma escena, pero ninguno de los dos se pueden ver ni escuchar)

Dios, ¿Qué nunca me puedo librar de ese sujeto?- dijo Mana asustada.

Vamos, debes ir a estudiar, parece ser que habrán problemas con ese ladrón Bakura rondando y necesito que estés lista- dijo S. Mahado con mas calma. A. Mana asintió mientras que le seguía.

¿Bakura?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

De pronto la escena cambio, tanto Mana como Mahado pudieron ver a S. Mahado hablando con otro hombre que parecía sacerdote.

Recuerda cuidar de Mana si algo me pasa Gocer, ella es muy importante para mí- dijo S. Mahado mientras que un Gocer con ropas antiguas asentía.

No temas viejo amigo, yo me encargare de cuidarla, "personalmente"- dijo el Gocer Antiguo, S. Mahado sonrío, pero tanto Mahado como Mana le vieron con temor.

Te la encargo, ahora debo de enfrentar a Bakura, mi Sortija del Milenio me ha marcado el destino- dijo S. Mahado, Gocer Antiguo le miro con seriedad.

¿Quieres que le diga algo a Mana?- dijo Gocer Antiguo con seriedad.

Si algo malo me pasa, solo dile a ella que es muy importante para mí y también dile... dile... oh Ra- dijo S. Mahado mientras que miraba al suelo, Gocer Antiguo le miro.

¿Le amas? Pero Mahado, es cierto que es bella pero solo tiene 13 años, y peor aun, es tu estudiante- dijo Gocer Antiguo con sorpresa –Viejo, te lo creería si esperaras a que cumpliera los 16, pero aun es muy niña.

Lo sé, es por eso que quiero que la cuides, sé que tu y tu padre le enseñaran todo lo necesario- dijo S. Mahado, Gocer Antiguo asintió.

No lo creo, ¿Ese soy yo?- dijo Mahado sorprendido.

Ese Mahado estaba enamorado de ella, es increíble, pero, ¿Por qué Gocer nos mostrara esto?- dijo Mana para sí.

De pronto la escena cambio, Mahado y Mana pudieron ver a S. Mahado enfrentándose con un Dark Magician a un Bakura de tez morena y sumamente musculoso.

Je, Mahado, seria mejor que te rindas, todo esta perdido para ti- dijo Bakura sonriendo, unos enormes péndulos giraban entre ambos.

Bakura, estas equivocado, tal vez pierda, pero al menos sé que mi sacrificio no será en vano- dijo S. Mahado mientras que avanzaba a los péndulos.

¡Pero que estas loco!- dijo Bakura sorprendido.

Mahado y Mana solo vieron sorprendidos la escena.

Dios- dijo Mana asombrada.

Rayos- dijo Mahado mientras que veía a su contraparte avanzar al péndulo.

S. Mahado camino y de pronto el péndulo lo partió ante las asombradas miradas de Bakura, Mana y Mahado.

Bah, Idiota, ahora la sortija es mía- dijo Bakura recogiendo la Sortija del Milenio del suelo.

Oh Dios- dijo Mana cubriéndose el rostro mientras que lloraba, para ella había sido como ver morir al Mahado que ella conocía.

Esto es demasiado extraño- dijo Mahado asombrado –Pero por algún motivo me es familiar- dijo Mahado mientras que se sujetaba el mentón.

La escena cambio, Mahado y Mana se encontraban en una especie de templo, había varios guardias en el lugar, además de Gocer Antiguo, y se podía ver a una joven de rodillas en el suelo.

¡Por que! ¡Díganme que no es cierto!- gritaba A. Mana mientras lloraba, Gocer Antiguo y los guardias le miraban con pena.

Lo lamento Mana, es cierto, ahora la Sortija del Milenio que fuese propiedad de Mahado le pertenece al bandido Bakura, según las antiguas escrituras se la gano en buena lid- dijo Gocer Antiguo, A. Mana inclino la vista mientras que las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Maestro... ¿Por qué?... yo lo quería... ¿Por qué se dejo vencer?- dijo en voz baja A. Mana, solo Gocer Antigua le escucho y frunció el ceño.

"Así que el sentimiento era reciproco, rayos, eso hará más difícil la misión que me encomendó mi padre"- pensó el Gocer Antiguo mirando a donde estaba A. Mana.

Mana y Mahado estaban asombrados, la escena cambio entonces, ambos pudieron ver a una A. Mana mayor, probablemente 15 años, practicando con su Ka, la Dark Magician Girl, ante las atentas miradas de Gocer Antiguo, un hombre de tez morena y Akunadin (el dueño original del Ojo del Milenio).

Y bien Gocer, ¿Cuándo piensas tomar a Mana como esposa? Recuerda que necesitamos un heredero pronto- dijo el hombre de tez morena.

Aun es muy pronto padre, ella aun es muy joven y aun recuerda a Mahado, ya esta superándolo, pero creo que será mejor esperar- dijo Gocer Antiguo, su padre solo frunció el ceño, pero entonces Akunadin le hizo una seña cuando Gocer Antiguo se alejo para ayudar a en el entrenamiento de A. Mana.

Viggo, no creo que sea necesario que tu hijo la despose para tener a un heredero, podríamos si lo deseas, hacer él tramite para que ella sea tuya- dijo Akunadin, Viggo le miro sonriendo.

Sí, creo que será lo mejor, mi estúpido hijo no muestra señales de que vaya a hacer algo por apresurar las cosas, además, pronto elegirá el Faraón Seth a nuevos hechiceros para su corte, y tenerla a ella a mí lado me dará influencia, más por haber sido la antigua protegida del Faraón- dijo Viggo sonriendo. Mana y Mahado le miraron sorprendidos y asqueados.

¿Qué clase de cerdo es ese?- dijo Mahado molesto.

La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora se veía un cuarto donde se disputaba una terrible discusión entre Gocer Antiguo y Viggo, Mana y Mahado solo miraron la escena

¡Como pudiste hacer eso padre, es violación!- dijo Gocer Antiguo con ira.

¡Yo hago lo que me pega la gana! ¡Además, como si tu no hubieras estado deseando hacerlo!- dijo Viggo.

¡Si, pero no así, Mahado era mi amigo y me confío a Mana a mí cuidado!- dijo Gocer Antiguo, Mana solo miro la escena sorprendida, este Gocer no parecía tan malo como el que ella había conocido.

Bah, ¡Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora acepta el echo de que ella espera un hijo mío!- dijo Viggo sonriendo con malignidad, Gocer Antiguo solo apretó los dientes.

Eres un desvergonzado padre, yo me largo- dijo Gocer Antiguo, pero Viggo solo lanzo su Ka en su contra.

¡Quieto allí! ¡Akunadin, ahora!- dijo Viggo mientras que un Shaggy the Dark Clown apresaba a Gocer Antiguo, y puesto que estaba descuidado lo atrapo con facilidad.

¡Suéltame desgraciado!- dijo Gocer Antiguo mientras que forcejeaba y trataba de lanzar su Ka, pero Akunadin y varios monjes aparecieron y empezaron a recitar un extraño conjuro. Gocer Antiguo dejo de forcejear mientras que el conjuro le cubría.

Esta listo, ahora el será un miembro más del clan Arcana- dijo Akunadin sonriendo, Viggo sonrío también mientras que soltaba a Gocer Antiguo.

Anak, trae a Mana, en cuanto mi hijo nazca ella será propiedad de Gocer- dijo Viggo, una sirvienta solo les miro asintiendo y salió.

Dios, como puede haber tanta crueldad en un hombre- dijo Mahado mirando la escena, Mana se cubrió la boca, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, entonces la Mana de ese lugar había sido violada por ese hombre y esperaba un hijo de él, pero aun no entendía que tenia que ver Gocer con todo.

La escena cambio, Mana y Mahado solo miraron asombrados la nueva escena, una A. Mana demacrada y con marcas de maltrato, se encontraba en un rincón llorando en silencio, el lugar era un calabozo.

Mana, veo que estas lista- dijo Gocer Antiguo entrando a la habitación, A. Mana se levanto con dificultad.

Si... lo... lo estoy- dijo A. Mana con dificultad, Gocer Antiguo se sujeto la cabeza sintiendo algo de dolor.

Debemos de apresurarnos, dentro de poco el hechizo de Isis se romperá y mi Ka tomara control total de mí- dijo Gocer Antiguo mirando a donde estaba A. Mana -¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?

Nunca... había estado... más segura... de algo- dijo A. Mana con dificultad –Además, solo así me librare de este infierno que tu padre y su maldición lanzaron sobre mí... y podré reunirme con mi querido Mahado.

Gocer antiguo frunció el ceño mientras que ella caminaba a la puerta, solo sintió un leve estremecimiento al verla, su cuerpo de 20 años había sido constantemente violado por su padre y aunque le doliera, por su Ka, que representaba todo el mal que el tenia en su interior, A. Mana aun así demostró una enorme resistencia, en los últimos 5 años, a causa de los constantes abusos recibidos, ya había tenido 6 hijos, pero ella no pudo ni siquiera conocerlos, ya que Viggo se los arrebataba de inmediato, para ella, el dolor era cada vez mayor, y de no ser por el encuentro que tubo con Isis, la sacerdotisa, hubiera terminado en el suicidio.

A. Mana recordó entonces como por medio de un conjuro, Isis encerró temporalmente al Ka de Gocer Antiguo, un Dark Magician Arkana, y le permitió a Gocer Antiguo volver, ahora, él debía de llevar a cabo un ritual, el cual le permitiría separar al Ka de A. Mana de su cuerpo, A. Mana moriría en el proceso, pero al menos, le permitiría ir al reino de las sombras y reunirse con S. Mahado, pero para el ritual, ambos reencarnaran en los seres que eran sus kas sin recordar nada de sus vidas pasadas.

Todo listo- dijo Gocer Antiguo, Mana se inclino en medio de un circulo pintado en el suelo, y Gocer Antiguo empezó el ritual. Mana y Mahado miraron asombrados el ritual.

Una luz cubrió el lugar donde estaba A. Mana, el ka de ella tomo forma, la Dark Magician Girl se presento en toda su gloria, de una luz emergió el Dark Magician de S. Mahado, quien le tendió la mano.

"Mana, ya es hora, te extrañe"- dijo el DM con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo también te extrañe, pero ahora nada nos separara"- dijo la DMG mientras que le abrazaba.

Recuerden, ya nunca más recordaran sus vidas, ambos serán unos desconocidos- dijo Gocer Antiguo molesto.

"Eso no importa, mientras que pueda estar con Mahado"- dijo la DMG.

Entonces terminen... oh no... ¡Háganlo ya!- dijo Gocer Antiguo mientras que una sombra empezaba a salir de él.

"Mana, estas lista"- dijo el DM, DMG asintió.

"Siempre"- dijo la DMG y entonces ambos se besaron mientras que una luz les cubría. El Dark Magician de Gocer emergió de su cuerpo y se abalanzo contra ellos.

"¡Alto! ¡No se irán solos, ¡Yo siempre estaré allí para incordiarlos, y ahora por fin serás mía!"- dijo el DMA mientras que el cuerpo de Gocer Antiguo caía al suelo sin vida...

Todo se nubló, Mana y Mahado estaban asombrados, el Gocer que ellos conocían, era el ka de un Gocer que no era tan malo, pero que no había podido hacer nada para salvar a Mana.

¿Les gusto el paseo?- dijo Gocer mirándoles sonriendo.

¿Por qué nos mostraste esto?- dijo Mahado mientras que la niebla se dispersaba.

Je, era para que vieran que su destino es siempre sufrir, Mana, tu también lo viste, el dolor que viviste en tu vida pasada, pero eso no importa, yo he recuperado todos mis recuerdos de mi anterior encarnación y se ahora lo sedosa que es tu piel- dijo Gocer riendo, Mahado le miro con enfado.

¿Pero como es que alguien que no era malo ocultaba algo como tu en su interior?- dijo Mana con desesperación, Gocer sonrío.

El siempre te deseo, pero se contuvo, yo fui creado a partir de todas sus frustraciones, irónicamente, de no haber sido por las relaciones que mi antiguo yo llevo con la antigua tu, la sacerdotisa Isis no hubiera podido hacer nada, pero bueno, ya saben todo, ahora acabare con ustedes... ¿Eh?- dijo Gocer al ver a Mahado recitando algo.

"Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en tu sagrado nombre y en el mío ahora juro a la oscuridad, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en mi camino sean totalmente destruidos ¡Drag Slave!"- dijo Mahado disparando el hechizo, Gocer fue pillado totalmente desprevenido.

¡Nooooo! ¡Cómo es posible!- dijo Gocer asombrado, el hechizo le pego y entonces tuvo una visión del pasado.

Era el, junto con Mana y Mahado, cada uno tenia él 17, Mahado 16 y Mana 13, él recordaba esa escena, Mana entrenaba, pero cometía muchas torpezas, los dos rieron al ver a Mana caer al suelo, en esos momentos él fue realmente parte del grupo, pero la muerte de Mahado y el posterior encierro del Faraón Atem en el Rompecabezas del Milenio fue suficiente para echarlo todo a perder.

"Así que no solo recupere los recuerdos de mi anterior ser como un ka, si no que también todos los recuerdos de mi yo anterior, que ironía, así que por eso no me defendí"- pensó Gocer mientras que el hechizo empezaba a consumirlo.

Tal vez hayas sido un amigo en otra vida, pero jamás dejare que toques a Mana- dijo Mahado con firmeza, Mana se le acerco asombrada.

Mahado- dijo Mana acercándosele con sorpresa, Mahado le miro.

Ahora sé la verdad de mi origen y del tuyo, y juro por Ra, que no dejare que algo así vuelva a pasar- dijo Mahado, Mana sonrío.

Lo sé, por eso te amo- dijo Mana, Mahado le miro con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, Mana le beso, Mahado estaba asombrado, pero correspondió al beso.

En otra zona, Kotetsu caminaba con calma, ya se había encargado de otros tres guardias, entonces se detuvo.

Así que ya llegaste- dijo Kotetsu mirando a las sombras.

Si, ahora arreglaremos todo- dijo Alí saliendo de las sombras con su disco de duelo activado.

Pues para luego es tarde- dijo Kotetsu activando su disco.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Rúben caminaba con prisa, Duke le acababa de informar del estado de Mai por la radio.

Debemos de hallar pronto a Joey- dijo Rúben con decisión.

"Lo percibo, esta cerca"- dijo Quetzalcoatl con calma.

Veo que esa cosa rastrera tiene buenos sentidos- dijo Joey saliendo de un cuarto.

Joey, veo que Marick te domino- dijo Rúben, Joey sonrío con perversidad.

Nunca había estado mejor viejo, pero bueno, no es momento de hablar, es momento de que mueras- Dijo Joey, Rúben solo le miro.

Joey, Mai esta a punto de dar a luz, ¿Por qué no dejas esta tontería y vas a su lado?- dijo Rúben, los ojos de Joey por un momento se vieron normales.

¡Qué dices!... Yo... ¡Ahhhhh! –dijo Joey sujetándose la cabeza.

¿Joey?- dijo Rúben con extrañeza.

¡Joey no esta, solo estoy yo y ni creas que tu deck de Amazonas podrá detenerme, yo sé como detenerlo!- dijo Joey con ira.

Aun no esta totalmente poseído, se ha descontrolado ahora que sabe que su hijo esta a punto de nacer- dijo Rúben, Quetzalcoatl le miro.

"Si, que bueno que decidiste cambiar ese deck por el nuevo, así no podrán derrotarte"- dijo Quetzalcoatl, Rúben asintió.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Continuara.

Capitulo raro en sí mismo, pero no era mas que meramente explicativo, ya apareció Joey y Rúben tratara de salvarlo con el recuerdo de Mai, Tea esta en animación suspendida y ahora es una carta de duelo, Yugi y Pegasus también irán contrarrelog para detener a Anubis, pero, ¿Qué pasara con la batalla de Jeanne contra Hao? ¿Qué pasara con Zeros y Filia? En el siguiente capitulo, Luna tendra su primer batalla contra Anubis, Lina y los demás se encontraran con Zeros, e Yho llegara a la batalla de Jeanne.

Espero les agrade.

Como notaran, ya empece a meter de nueva cuenta a mis invitados, disculpen la tardanza, por ahora dire algo importante, este largo fic esta entrando en su recta final no planeo más de 5 capítulos para ello, pero espero dar lo mejor de el, espero que todo salga bien.

Suerte


	29. Chapter 28

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 28: Nuevos duelos, Jeanne, Marick y Joey,

1er. Round: Luna vs Anubis...

Odion y Mari estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del lugar, ambos iban en silencio ya que habían notado la infiltración de los demás en el lugar.

¿Y ahora adonde?- dijo Mari mientras que miraba los laberínticos pasillos del lugar.

Por allá, siento más fuerte la presencia del Amo Marick- dijo Odion.

¿Y que haremos cuando le hallemos? Dudo que vaya a aceptar venir por as buenas- dijo Mari.

No lo sé, pero al menos, debemos encontrarlo, ya veremos que hacer por el momento- dijo Odion, Mari le miro con calma.

Que buen plan- dijo Mari con sarcasmo, Odion solo bufo.

En otro punto.

¡La anterior vez me venciste, pero ahora no lo tendrás tan fácil!- dijo Alí mientras que sacaba su carta.

Huy si, mira como tiemblo, hey, dame algo que en verdad asuste- dijo Kotetsu mientras que miraba al campo, ambos estaban en un duelo de las sombras, Ali tenia 4000 puntos de vida y Kotetsu 7500, Ali no tenia mas que a un Self Defense Shogún (1550- 2500) y Kotetsu tenia a Dark Ruler Hades.

Si eso es lo que deseas, ¡Convoco a Kycoo (1800-1600) ahora ya no podrás traer a ningún monstruo del Caos!- dijo Ali, Kotetsu solo sonrío.

¿Y? Ellos no son todo lo que tengo- dijo Kotetsu, Ali gruño.

Eso crees, bien, ¡Activo mi carta Snach Steal y tomo a tu Hades, además, como extra activo mi carta de campo Necrovalley! ¡Todos ataquen a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Ali, pero Kotetsu solo sonrío.

¡Scapegoats!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que 3 de los 4 chivos eran destruidos.

Je, buena jugada, pero no durara por siempre- dijo Ali mientras colocaba otra carta.

"Es cierto, Kycoo de por sí es un lío, pero con Necrovalley las cosas se ponen peores, en fin, por el momento me defenderé"- pensó Kotetsu mientras que sacaba su carta.

Te estoy esperando- dijo Ali con calma.

Activo mi carta Heart Clear of Water en mi chivo restante, ahora no podrás destruirlo ni afectarlo, además, convoco a Emisary of Oasis (800-500) y coloco 3 cartas boca abajo- dijo Kotetsu, quien había aumentado sus puntos de vida en 1000 gracias al efecto de Snacht.

Bien, una buena defensa, pero aun así te ganare, tomo carta- dijo Ali, pero Kotetsu activo una carta.

Drop off, tira esa carta al cementerio- dijo Kotetsu, Alí gruño mientras que tiraba a un Black Tyrano al cementerio.

Bueno, estas protegida, pero aun así no he perdido- dijo Alí sonriendo.

Pruébamelo- dijo Kotetsu con reto, Alí solo gruño.

¡Pues allá voy!- dijo Alí.

En otro lado.

Empieza tú- dijo Joey con sarcasmo, Rubén le miro con calma.

Bien, ¡Convoco a Elemental Hero Avian(1000-1000) en modo de ataque, además coloco dos cartas mas boca abajo en el campo!- dijo Rubén con calma, Joey le miro extrañado.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde esta el deck de amazonas?- dijo Joey extrañado, Rubén le sonrío.

Sabía que mi deck era muy conocido, así que decidí jugar con otro, pero no te enfades, ya veraz que pronto acabaremos con esto y podrás ir a ver a Mai y velar por tu hijo- dijo Rubén con calma.

¡Ya basta con eso!- dijo Joey gruñendo, Rubén sonrío al ver que el Joey poseído solo trataba de concentrarse, estaba perdiendo el control.

"Esto es bueno, tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, no podrá ser doblegado tan fácilmente"- pensó Rubén mientras que miraba fijamente a Joey.

¡Convoco a Bersek Gorila (2000-1000) y ataco a tu débil héroe¡ - dijo Joey, pero Rubén sonrío divertido.

¡Hero Barrier!- dijo Rubén mientras que el ataque era negado, Joey gruño.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Joey molesto, Rubén sonrío entonces.

Sabes, me doy cuenta de por que Mai se enamoro de ti y tú de ella, ambos son rudos y detestan perder sin importar que, eso los vuelve especiales- dijo Rubén, Joey le miro sorprendido.

Mai... ¡Arrrg! ¡Deja de jugar y acabemos con esto de una vez!- dijo Joey empezando a sudar.

No podrá controlarte, el amor que sientes por Mai y por tu hijo te salvara Joey, solamente debes de recordar no olvidarlo jamás- dijo Rubén.

¡Cállate!- dijo Joey mientras que con ambas manos se cubría los oídos.

"Casi, falta poco, me preparare por cualquier cosa"- dijo Quetzalcoatl, Rubén asintió.

Convoco a Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600-1400)- dijo Rubén, pero Joey rápidamente activo una carta de trampa.

¡Bottomless Trap Hole!- dijo Joey sonriendo, pero Rubén también sonrío.

¡Feather Wing!- dijo Rubén, Joey le miro asombrado al ver como su trampa era destruida y negada.

¡Que diablos!- dijo Joey.

Joey, se ve que no sabes nada de los Héroes, veras, cuando Avian esta en el campo, Feather Wing puede negar cualquier carta de magia y trampa de mi oponente, aparte de destruirla- dijo Rubén con calma.

Bah, solo fue suerte, de todos modos, eso no te salvara- dijo Joey sudando aun más.

Activo mi carta de equipo Spark Blaster en Sparkman y por su efecto pongo a tu bersek Gorila en defensa- dijo Rubén, el Bersek se destruyo por su propio efecto al colocarse en defensa, Joey gruño entonces.

Maldito- dijo Joey.

Lo sé, ¡Avian, Sparkman ataquen!- dijo Rubén, Joey entonces se tambaleo mientras que sus puntos de vida se reducían a 5400 –Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

¡Activo mi carta Heavi Storm!- dijo Joey, pero Rubén entonces activo una carta.

Wabocu, así al menos mis puntos de vida estarán a salvo- dijo Rubén mientras que un Sakuretsu Armor era destruido.

Eso no te será útil para siempre ¡Convoco a Panter Warrior(2000-1600) en modo de ataque y coloco tres cartas boca abajo!- dijo Joey sonriendo, Rubén le miro con calma.

Coloco a Avian y a Sparkman en defensa, además coloco un monstruo boca abajo y dos cartas boca abajo- dijo Rubén mientras que Joey solo gruño.

¡Activo mi carta de magia Scapegoats y sacrifico a uno para que mi Panter Warrior ataque a tu Elemental Hero Avian!- dijo Joey con enfado, el monstruo de Rubén fue destruido pero el solo le miro con calma.

Activo mi carta de trampa Dust Tornado para destruir la carta que tienes a la derecha- dijo Rubén mientras que un Bottomles era destruido.

Rayos, termino mi turno activando mi carta The Dark Door, así solo un monstruo podrá atacar por turno- dijo Joey, Rubén le miro con calma, lo que irrito aun más a Joey.

"Esto es malo, no tenemos casi defensa y él nos esta poniendo en Jaque"- dijo Quetzalcoatl, Rubén asintió mientras que miraba sus cartas.

Aun así, no perderé- dijo Rubén mientras que sonreía.

Anda, te espero- dijo Joey, pero Rubén solo sonrío.

Activo mi carta de magia Mystical Space Tyfon para destruir tu carta boca abajo- dijo Rubén destruyendo un Magic Jammer -¡Activo mi carta Magica Polimerization y fusiono a Elemental Hero Burnsniatrix(1200-600) y King of The Swamp (500-1100) y convoco a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100-1200)! ¡Flame Wingman ataca a Panter Warrior!- dijo Rubén, el monstruo de Joey fue destruido y Joey perdió 2100 puntos de vida por el efecto de Flame Wingman, lo que lo dejo en 3300.

Maldito- dijo Joey, pero sonrío.

Es tu turno- dijo Rubén, Joey solo tomo su carta.

Activo mi carta Dark Hole- dijo Joey, pero Rubén activo una carta también.

¡Interdimensional Matter Transporter!- dijo Rubén mientras que Flame Wingman era sacado de juego, los demás monstruos fueron destruidos.

Bien, pero eso no te servirá, ¡Convoco a Insect Warrior (1900-1600) y ataco a tus puntos de vida!- dijo Joey mientras que los puntos de Rubén se reducían a 6100 –Además coloco 1 carta boca abajo.

Bien, puesto que Flame Wingman regreso, ¡Ataco a tu Insecto!- dijo Rubén, pero Joey activo una carta de trampa.

¡Magic Cilinder!- dijo Joey mientras que los puntos de vida de Rubén bajaban a 4000.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Rubén.

Bien, ¡Sacrifico a Insect Warrior para convocar a Dark Driceratops (2400-1400) en modo de ataque, Dark Driceratops destruye a Flame Wingman!- dijo Joey mientras que el Flame Wingman era destruido y Rubén reducía sus puntos a 3700.

¡Activo mi carta de trampa Hero Sygnal, y como un Héroe fue destruido en batalla, podré convocar a otro, convoco a Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500-1600)!- dijo Rubén, Joey solo sonrío.

Como si te sirviera de algo, mi monstruo traspasa defensas- dijo Joey sonriendo, pero Rubén también sonrío.

Eso crees- dijo Rubén sonriendo -¡Listo Quetzalcoatl!

Joey le miro con extrañeza, pero de pronto vio como la imagen de una enorme serpiente emplumada aparecía tras él.

"¡Siempre!"- dijo Quetzalcoatl.

¡Activo mi carta Heavi Storm para destruir todas las cartas de Magia y Trampa del campo!- dijo Rubén, Joey solo vio como su monstruo quedaba solo.

¡Demonios!- dijo Joey, pero Rubén aun no había terminado.

¡Activo mi carta mágica Miracle Fusion y saco de mi cementerio a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman y a Elemental Hero Sparkman para convocar a Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman (2500-2000), que además gana 300 puntos de ataque extra por cada Héroe en el cementerio con lo que su ataque sube a 3100!- dijo Rubén, Joey solo le miro con asombro.

¡Mierda!- grito Joey mientras que miraba al monstruo.

¡Shining Flame Wingman ataca a Dark Driceratops¡ - dijo Rubén mientras que los puntos de vida de Joey se reducían a 2600, pero por el efecto de Shining, Joey perdía 2400 puntos más, dejándole en 200 -¡Wildheart acaba con esto!- dijo Rubén mientras que los puntos de vida de Joey se reducían a 0.

¡No!- grito Joey, mientras que una sombra empezaba a cubrirle.

¡Ahora hazlo Quetzalcoatl, hay que salvarlo!- dijo Rubén mientras que la imagen de Quetzalcoatl emitía un brillo y las sombras que cubrían a Joey se empezaban a desvanecer.

¡Que pasa!- dijo Joey de pronto, entonces Rubén junto sus manos.

¡Joey, recuerda a Mai y a tu hijo, no te dejes vencer!- dijo Rubén mientras que un brillo salía de él.

Joey ahogo un grito... y entonces pudo ver una serie de imágenes de Mai, Mai sonriendo, Mai regañándole... y cuando ella acepto casarce con él.

La oscuridad se desvaneció y Joey abrió los ojos, Rubén se inclino sonriendo.

Ahora eres libre amigo- dijo Rubén sonriendo.

¿Qué paso?- dijo Joey con extrañeza.

Estuviste algo poseído, pero ahora estas bien amigo, no temas, por ahora debes de salir de aquí, Mai te necesita- dijo Rubén con seriedad.

¡Mai, que pasa con ella!- dijo Joey alterado.

La distorsión del tiempo ha hecho que su tiempo de embarazo se acelere, por lo que ella podría dar a luz de un momento a otro, Joey, apresúrate a volver a su lado, ella necesitara tu ayuda- dijo Rubén, Joey le miro y asintió levantándose.

¿Y tu que harás?- dijo Joey.

Yo debo de seguir con la lucha, los demás ya están avanzando, pronto Anubis se enfrentara a nosotros, por lo que debemos de estar listos- dijo Rubén, Joey bajo la cabeza.

Me gustaría poderlos ayudar, pero Mai me necesita- dijo Joey mientras que buscaba una carta de su deck –Creo que podría ser útil- dijo Joey sacando al Red Eyes Black Dragón y dándoselo a Rubén.

Gracias, será de mucha ayuda, ahora ve- dijo Rubén, Joey agradeció y salió del lugar.

"Actuamos a tiempo, hubiera sido horrible que ese chico fuera enviado a la oscuridad"- dijo Quetzalcoatl.

Lo sé, pero ahora no podemos pensar en eso, debemos de ir a donde Anubis, siento que las hermanas Invers están en peligro- dijo Rubén con calma.

"Bien, vamos a la carga"- dijo Quetzalcoatl.

En el duelo de Kotetsu y Alí.

¡Activo mi carta Dark Hole!- dijo Kotetsu destruyendo a todos los monstruos del campo

Diablos- dijo Alí con ira.

Convoco a Harpie Girl (500-500), además activo mi carta de trampa The League of Uniform Nomenclature para convocar a otras 2 Harpie Girl, además activo mi carta Ultimate Offering y pagando 1000 puntos de vida convoco a 2 Mokie Mokie (500-500)- dijo Kotetsu, Ali solo le miro con extrañeza.

Je, ¡En serio me habías asustado, veo que tu desesperación solo te hace cometer estupideces!- dijo Alí burlándose, pero Kotetsu sonrío.

Te dije, que te humillaría no, que mejor modo de hacerlo que este- dijo Kotetsu mientras que activaba una carta.

Si como no- dijo Ali molesto por el comentario.

Activo Mi Pot of Greed para tomar dos cartas, además, ¡Activo Tiangle of Power para que todos mis monstruos de nivel 2 o menos aumenten su ataque en 2000 puntos! ¡Ahora activo mi carta de magia The Law of The Normal, que por si no lo sabes, destruye todas las cartas en el campo y en las manos de ambos jugadores excepto los monstruos de nivel 2 o menos!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que solo los 5 monstruos de Kotetsu se quedaban, ante la mirada de horror de Alí.

¡De... demonios!- dijo Alí aterrado, Kotetsu solo sonrío con malicia.

¡Acaben con ese malparido!- dijo Kotetsu mientras que todos los monstruos de ella masacraban a Alí -¡A que te supo esa!

Alí solo callo al suelo desmoralizado.

¡Dos veces... dos veces... no es posible... Por que!- dijo Alí, Kotetsu solo le miro.

Patético, para ser el sirviente de un dios, en fin, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, parece que jamás encontrare a mi jefe, así que mejor seré agente libre, quien sabe, dicen que es un trabajo muy bien pagado- dijo Kotetsu para sí mientras que daba media vuelta y empezaba a retirarse, pero se detuvo.

Aunque, tal vez sea entretenido ver lo que va a pasar- dijo Kotetsu sonriendo.

Anubis gruño enfadado, había subestimado a sus oponentes, ahora estaban cada vez mas cerca de él y aun no estaba totalmente despierto su poder.

Anubis, no te preocupes, aquí hay algo que te alegrara el día- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo, Anubis le miro extrañado, pero sonrío al ver lo que Y. Marick le mostraba.

Zeros Metallium... es un placer verte... y ver que te haz unido a nosotros- dijo Anubis mientras que Zeros entraba al cuarto junto con Filia.

Oh... es que siempre me ha gustado estar entre los ganadores... además, tu propuesta me resulto bastante atractiva- dijo Zeros mientras que sujetaba a la Filia poseída de la cintura.

¡Ja, eso es bueno amigo! ¡Bien tu ayuda nos será muy útil!- dijo Anubis, pero en eso uno de los hombres se acerco.

¡Señor hay problemas!- dijo el hombre, Anubis le miro con calma y sonrío.

Ya llegaron, bien, Zeros, si deseas demostrarnos tu lealtad acompáñame, Marick, hay intrusos en la ala oeste, ve a encargarte de ellos, los demás, preparen todo para la llegada de los Shamanes y la quimera- dijo Anubis mientras que salía por una puerta seguido por Zeros y Filia.

Esto es entretenido, parece que al fin empezara la verdadera acción- dijo Y. Marick mientras que salía por otra puerta.

Flamas enormes se elevaban sobre algunos pequeños edificios que se usaban como bodegas, Hao sonrío mientras que el espíritu de fuego estrellaba sus enormes brazos contra Azrael, quien le rechazaba con fuerza, Jeanne le miro con seriedad.

Estamos igualados Jeannie, ¿Crees que esto termine pronto?- dijo Hao sonriendo, Jeanne solo le miro.

Eso dependerá de quien tenga un mayor poder espiritual Haito, pero puedo notar que la batalla final esta por empezar- dijo Jeanne mientras que miraba al cielo con seriedad.

Eso es cierto, vaya, estaba tan entretenido con esta batalla que no me había percatado de eso- dijo Hao sonriendo.

Dime Hao, ¿Por qué estas con Anubis?- dijo Jeanne con calma.

Él podrá cumplir mi sueño, claro, con algunas diferencias pero al menos lo hará- dijo Hao sonriendo, Jeanne suspiro pesadamente.

Hao, veo que aun deseas acabar con la humanidad, eso fue lo que hizo que nos separáramos la primera vez, sabes, aun recuerdo que cuando te conocí, pensé que estabas en lo correcto, pero luego de ver tus métodos me di cuenta de que estabas mal- dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Jeannie, tu eras una muy buena chica... y lo sigues siendo, pero como tienes tanta adoración por esos insectos, veo que no podemos ser mas que enemigos- dijo Hao con melancolía, Jeanne solo le miro.

Por lo que veo, el combate deberá de ser pospuesto, ahora ya no podemos hacer mucho, Anubis se empieza a mostrar y el tiempo empieza a estabilizarse lentamente, eso solo indica una cosa- dijo Jeanne con calma.

Que el momento esta por llegar... bien, Jeanne, te veré dentro de poco y acabaremos nuestro combate... ¡Espíritu del Fuego, nos vamos!- dijo Hao mientras que montaba encima del Espíritu, Jeanne le miro- ¡Jeanne, espero que estés lista que la próxima vez te acabare!

Lo estaré Hao, por eso no te preocupes, y espero que cuando el momento llegue me puedas perdonar- dijo Jeanne soltando una lagrima solitaria.

"Jeanne, no es momento de dejarte abatir por los recuerdos de un antiguo amor, es hora de ir a la batalla final"- dijo Azrael, Jeanne asintió con lentitud.

Siempre adelante- dijo Jeanne mientras que una luz le cubría y desaparecía junto con Azrael.

Len y Lizerg se encontraban limpiando sus armas, los hombres de Anubis habían caído derrotados, Horo y Tamao solo se miraron con tristeza mientras que miraban a Marco.

¿Cómo esta?- dijo Lizerg con tristeza, Horo negó con la cabeza.

No es posible hacer ya nada más- dijo Horo mientras que con sus manos cerraba los ojos de Marco, Tamao lloro entonces mientras que Horo le abrazaba.

¡Es horrible!- dijo Tamao llorando, Len solo le miro con seriedad.

Marco... te vengaremos, no te preocupes- dijo Len mientras que miraba a las escaleras.

Lizerg solo se enjuago las lagrimas mientras que miraba en la misma dirección a donde miraba Len.

Es hora de movernos, Marco así lo hubiera querido, ¡Horo, Tamo!- dijo Lizerg, ambos asintieron y se levantaron.

Estamos listos, no dejaremos que ese maldito se salga con la suya- dijo Horo.

Si, todo sea por el señor Marco y los demás- dijo Tamao con decisión, Len les sonrío.

Entonces, ¡Adelante!- dijo Len y todos empezaron a subir por las escaleras corriendo.

Seto y Chocolove se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del lugar.

Espero que Ishizu halla llegado con bien- dijo Seto para sí.

Anda Brody, no temas por tu novia que yo sé que mi Juncita la cuidara bien- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

Eso espero negro loco, por ahora hay que apurarnos- dijo Seto, Chocolove solo frunció el ceño.

Oye brody, hay que apurarnos- dijo Chocolove mientras que miraba al techo –Algo malo pasa y me preocupa.

Lina, Luna, Gourry, Yho y Anna llegaron al techo del lugar.

Bien, veo que Han llegado hasta aquí- dijo Anubis mirándoles con calma.

¿Anubis cierto?- dijo Anna con calma. Anubis solo sonrío.

Veo que eres perceptiva niña, si ese es mi nombre, es un placer- dijo Anubis sonriendo.

¡Zeros! ¡Filia!- dijo Lina sorprendida.

¡Hola Lina, es un placer encontrarte de nuevo!- dijo Zeros sonriendo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Gourry con extrañeza, haciendo que Zeros solo se cayera de la impresión.

¡Cerebro de babosa es ese inútil de Zeros!- dijo Lina colérica.

Ah... ¿Y quien es Zeros?- dijo Gourry, Lina solo choco una mano en su rostro.

Mira, mejor no preguntes- dijo Lina exasperada.

Puedo sentir tu poder... y veo que no es nada ordinario- dijo Luna con calma, Anubis le miro.

Falta poco, así que esperaba que alguno de ustedes llegara para poder matar el tiempo que queda- dijo Anubis sonriendo, Luna sonrío también mientras que miraba el reloj que colgaba del cuello de Anubis, Yho también le miro.

Es el reloj que Rubén nos comento- dijo Yho mientras que sacaba a Harusame.

"Si, al parecer es el reloj del demonio Chrno"- dijo Amidamaru.

¡Zeros, demuestra tu fidelidad, quiero que tu y Filia se encarguen de Lina y Invers y de estas 2 basuras!- dijo Anubis, Yho y Anna le miraron enfurecidos –Yo me encargare de ella- dijo Anubis señalando a Luna.

No es de buena educación el señalar- dijo Luna, Anubis solo sonrío.

Disculpa, ¿Deseas acompañarme en esta pieza?- dijo Anubis sonriendo, Luna solo le miro.

Por supuesto, esta clase de bailes me encienden- dijo Luna mientras que se ponía en guardia.

Hermana- dijo Lina asombrada, sabía cual era el nivel de poder de Luna, pero ahora gracias a Anubis, por primera vez podría ver sus poderes al máximo.

¡Lina, será mejor que no te metas, mejor ven a jugar con nosotros!- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Filia solo se puso en pose de batalla.

Interesante, bien, siempre quise saber que tan poderosa es su magia- dijo Anna con calma.

Bien Annita, yo estoy listo- dijo Yho preparando a Harusame, Lina solo suspiro.

¿Y que hacemos Linita?- dijo Gourry con calma.

Pues ya que, ¡Zeros ya me estoy cansando de tus tan comunes traiciones!- dijo Lina mientras que se ponía en pose, Zeros sonrío.

"Esto esta mejor de lo que pense"- pensó Zeros para si mientras que levantaba a su báculo.

Continuara...

Otro nuevo capitulo, me tarde un poco menos pero ya llego, hay ya falta cada vez menos para la batalla final. Zeros tiene un plan preparado, ¿Será para bien o para mal? ¿Quién ganara Luna o Anubis? ¿Qué harán Pegasus y Yugi? ¿Dónde están Zelgadis y Amelia? En fin, estas y mas respuestas próximamente, espero verlos pronto


	30. Capitulo 29: Comienza la batalla final,

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 29: Comienza la batalla final, los últimos minutos antes del renacimiento.

¡Fire Ball!- dijo Lina, pero Zeros con gran habilidad desvío el hechizo mientras que contraatacaba con otro, que Lina esquivo.

¡Allá voy!- dijo Gourry mientras que atacaba a Zeros con una feroz estocada que Zeros apenas pudo contener.

"Rayos, con este cuerpo humano soy más vulnerable, pero no puedo dejar que lo sepan, no aun"- pensó Zeros para sí -¡Hey Lina, eso es todo!

Ahora veras, ¡Megido Flame!- dijo Lina, Zeros esquivo el hechizo de nueva cuenta.

¡Cuchilla de Buda!- dijo Yho atacando, pero Filia contuvo su ataque antes de que este impactara en Zeros.

No tocaras a Zeros- dijo Filia mirándole con calma, Yho solo sonrío.

Veo que tu deseas pelear conmigo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Yho sonriendo.

Filia contraataco entonces, pero Yho le contuvo rápidamente.

Yho, deja de hacer el payaso y pelea seriamente- dijo Anna molesta, pero Yho solo sonrío mientras que se sujetaba la nuca.

Pero Annita, ella no es nuestra enemiga, es más, sé que ella en realidad no desea pelear contra nosotros- dijo Yho, Anna se puso la mano en la sien mientras que Yho esquivaba otro ataque de Filia, en eso una tremenda explosión le llamo la atención.

¡Eres fuerte! ¡Me impresionas mujer!- dijo Anubis mientras que salía del humo de un cráter, Luna le miraba con calma.

Y tú eres más resistente de lo que yo pense, pero claro, eres un Dios- dijo Luna mientras que preparaba otro hechizo.

Je, amiga sabes, será desagradable tener que eliminarte cuando despierte del todo, pero espera... Je, sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal tenerte como consorte en este mundo, después de todo, tu fuerza me será útil- dijo Anubis sonriendo, Luna le miro con calma.

Lo pensare, pero por ahora ¡Megido Flame!- dijo Luna mientras que atacaba a Anubis, pero este lograba detener el hechizo.

Muy buen ataque, pero a ver que opinas de esto- dijo Anubis mientras que lanzaba un rayo de energía contra Luna, que ella esquivaba a gran velocidad.

Es bueno, pero no lo suficiente- dijo Luna sonriendo.

Anubis le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

"3 minutos, en 3 minutos empezara mi renacimiento"- pensaba Anubis sonriendo.

Yugi y Pegasus corrían por los pasillos, el sonido de la batalla entre Luna y Anubis se escuchaba en él, de pronto, una sombra les detuvo, Yugi solo frunció el ceño.

Marick... - dijo Yugi molesto, Pegasus solo miro a Y. Marick con calma mientras que se ponía en posición de duelo.

Faraón, veo que tu y este inútil han llegado lejos, pero hasta aquí llegaron, por que ahora yo te derrotare y me haré de tu dios egipcio- dijo Y. Marick riendo, Yugi solo saco su baraja pero Pegasus le detuvo.

Yugi, déjamelo a mí, tu deber es derrotar a Anubis, él no es mas que un peón en los planes de Anubis para dominar todo- dijo Pegasus con calma, Y. Marick gruño molesto.

¿A quien le llamas peón, duelista de poca monta? Je, pero no importa, ya todo esta perdido para ustedes, además, mi duelo es con el Faraón no contigo basura, por lo que si no me estorbas, tal vez te permita ver como Anubis renace- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Pegasus, agradezco tu preocupación, pero soy yo quien debe de enfrentarlo, es algo que debo hacer- dijo Yugi mientras que él rompecabezas brillaba y cambiaba a Yami.

Pegasus, sigue adelante que yo te alcanzare pronto- dijo Yami mientras que colocaba su deck en su disco, pero de pronto tuvo una sensación extraña.

"Yugi, déjame pelear junto contigo, algo me dice que será lo mejor"- dijo la voz de Tea desde la caja donde guardaba la caja con su carta.

No Tea, es muy peligroso, desconozco que pasara si él te ataca- dijo Yami con seriedad.

"Yami tiene razón Tea, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos"- dijo Yugi en su forma espiritual.

"No, debo hacerlo, Yugi, Yami, sé que están preocupados por mí, pero fue el poder de Marick el que me hizo esto y debe de ser él quien tenga la clave para volver a vivir"- dijo Tea con decisión.

"Tea"- dijo Yugi asombrado.

"No te preocupes Yugi, se que tu y Yami podrán resolverlo, ahora, debemos pelear"- dijo la voz de Tea, la caja brillo con mas fuerza, mientras que Yami con algo de reminiscencia tomaba la carta de la Magician Valkyrie y la agregaba al deck.

Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Yami, Pegasus les miro y sonrío.

Suerte chicos- dijo Pegasus mientras que pasaba corriendo por entre los duelistas, Y. Marick solo le miro pasar sin hacer nada.

Je, estúpido, ya el señor Anubis se encargara de él, por ahora, Faraón, acompáñame- dijo Y. Marick con calma mientras que habría una puerta que daba hacía un balcón.

Yami miro el cielo, las nubes le daban un color morado, además, se veían las luces del combate que Anubis libraba en ese momento, Yami se estremeció mientras que avanzaba hasta el centro de la terraza, Y. Marick sonrío mientras que se relamía los labios.

¡Duelo!- dijeron ambos mientras que las sombras se empezaban a expandir.

Seto y Chocolove sintieron un estremecimiento en la tierra, ambos miraron el aire, se empezaba a levantar una bruma en el ambiente.

Esta por renacer- dijo Seto, Chocolove asintió.

Si, brody, mejor le metemos velocida- dijo Chocolove mientras que ambos empezaban a correr.

De pronto Seto se detuvo y vio una luz.

¡Pero que rayos!- dijo Seto mientras que la luz le cubrió.

¡Brody1- dijo Chocolove al ver que Seto se quedaba paralizado de pronto.

Visión de Seto.

Seto se encontraba en una especie de templo, de pronto vio a un hombre de espaldas, algo en él sé le hizo familiar, pero no pudo identificar que, hasta que el se volvió.

Seto sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al verle, ya que ese hombre era idéntico a él, solo que en moreno, a su lado vio a un par de mujeres, una de ellas vestía con ropas muy humildes y su cabello era de color azulado, la otra, vestía con un ropaje de sacerdotisa, entonces Seto le miro con sorpresa.

Ishizu- dijo Seto.

"Te equivocas joven Kaiba, mi nombre es Isis"- dijo Isis mirándole con calma.

"Yo soy el sacerdote Seth"- dijo Seth mirándole con seriedad.

"Mi nombre es Kisara, es un placer"- dijo Kisara sonriéndole.

¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar?- dijo Seto molesto.

"Seto Kaiba, debes entregarle al Faraón el poder de Obelisk The Tormentor y recuperar el Artículo del Milenio que por derecho te pertenece"- dijo Seth con seriedad.

¿De que hablas? No pienso entregar mi carta de Obelisk, además ¿De qué rayos hablas con eso del Artículo del Milenio?- dijo Seto molesto.

"Kaiba, el Cetro del Milenio te pertenece a ti, así como el Collar del Milenio le pertenece a Ishizu, tu deber es usarlo para apoyar al Faraón en esta lucha"- dijo Isis con calma.

"Además, los tres Dioses le pertenecen al Faraón, pero no por eso quedaras desprotejido"- dijo Kisara sonriendo.

¿De que hablan?- pregunto Seto.

"Te haré entrega de los guardianes que te corresponden por derecho"- dijo Seth mientras que tres luces aparecían frente a ellos, Seto se cubrió los ojos, al mirar de nueva cuenta, vio a tres enormes seres que lo miraban fijamente.

¡Los tres Dioses! ¡No, se parecen, pero no son ellos!- dijo Seto asombrados.

"Son los tres demonios legendarios, ¡Kaiba te hacemos entrega de Divine Flame Emperor – Uria (0-0), Descending Thunder Emperor – Hamon (4000-4000) y de Phantom Emperor Ravel (4000-4000)!"- dijo Isis mientras que los tres demonios se volvían cartas y se colocaban frente a un sorprendido Seto.

"Seto, ellos te protegerán a ti, con ellos podrás enfrentarte a Anubis, ya que cada uno de ellos posee un poder equivalente al de los Dioses"- dijo Kisara.

¿Pero por que me los entregan?- dijo Seto mientras que tomaba las tres cartas.

"Por que es tu destino, ahora ve y lucha junto con el Faraón, solo ustedes podrán brindarle a este mundo un nuevo día"- dijo Seth mientras que una luz les cubría.

¡No, esperen!- dijo Seto.

"Suerte joven Kaiba"- dijo Isis sonriéndole.

¡Brody reacciona!- dijo Chocolove zarandeándole, Seto solo le dio un golpe.

Ya estoy despierto animal- dijo Seto molesto mientras que miraba la mano donde estaban las cartas de los tres demonios.

¿Qué es eso Brody?- dijo Chocolove mirándole extrañado.

El poder- dijo Seto sonriendo –Vamos, no podemos hacer esperar a los demás.

Mana y Mahado se encontraban recorriendo el camino que los llevaría a donde se libraba la batalla, ahora que ambos habían recuperado parte de su memoria habían decidido quedarse como humanos a vivir en la Tierra, pero eso solo lo lograrían si conseguían derrotar a Anubis en esta batalla.

Mana, ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera batalla y es probable que no salgamos vivos de esta, ¿Estas lista para seguir?- dijo Mahado mirándole fijamente.

Hasta la muerte si es contigo, vamos- dijo Mana sonriéndole, Mahado asintió y le beso mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

No creo que sea necesario llegar a la muerte- dijo Len apareciendo tras ellos, Mana y Mahado se separaron con sorpresa y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse mientras que miraban como Len les sonreía, detrás de él Lizerg, Horo y Tamao les miraban sonriendo.

Len tiene razón, no es momento para pensar negativamente chicos, además, nosotros tenemos a la justicia de nuestro lado y se que podremos ganar- dijo Lizerg sonriendo.

Es cierto chicos, ya verán que ganaremos y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de criar a sus Dark Magician kids- dijo Horo riendo, Mana y Mahado solo se sonrojaron.

Horo, no les molestes- dijo Tamao divertida.

Ejem, creo que debemos apresurarnos, puedo sentir que la batalla final ya empezó- dijo Mahado con seriedad.

Si, lo sabemos, ¡Bien chicos, vamos!- dijo Horo con firmeza.

Bien- dijeron todos y empezaron a avanzar.

Con Yami y Marick.

Bien Faraón, activo mi carta mágica Stray Lambs, además coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- Dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

¡Convoco a Obniuxus Celtic Guardian (1400-1200) y ataco a uno de tus Lamb token!- dijo Yami, pero Y. Marick sonrío.

No lo harás Faraón, Activo mi carta de trampa Graviti Bind, con ella ningún monstruo de nivel 4 o mayor no podrá atacar- dijo Y. Marick.

Bien, entonces coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- dijo Yami con calma.

"Él es un oponente peligroso, debemos de tener cuidado"- dijo Yugi por el link mental.

Lo sé, pero este duelo apenas acaba de empezar, y sé que podremos vencerlo- dijo Yami con una leve sonrisa.

Ja, eso crees Faraón- dijo Y. Marick mientras que miraba las cartas que tenía en mano -¡Convoco a Jinzo #7 (700-500) y con él ataco directo a tus puntos de vida!- dijo Marick, pero Yami sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta de Trampa The Hero Emerge y puesto que estas atacando deberás de elegir una carta de mi mano, si es un monstruo la podré convocar en mi lado del campo, si es otra cosa se ira al cementerio! Ahora elige- dijo Yami con calma.

Elijo la de en medio- dijo Y. Marick con calma.

Bien, has elegido a Queen Knigth (1600-1000), y la convocare en modo de ataque- dijo Yami mientras que su monstruo aparecía.

Aun así, Jinzo #7 aun ataca a tus puntos de vida, ¡Así qué recibe el daño!- dijo Y. Marick mientras que los puntos de vida de Yami bajaban a 7200.

Bien, mi turno- dijo Yami con calma tomando su carta -¡Convoco a King Knigth(1600-1200) en modo de ataque, y como tengo a Queen Kngth en el campo puedo convocar especialmente a Jack Knigth (1900-1600) al campo!- dijo Yami, pero Y. Marick solo sonrío.

¿Y de que te servirá eso Faraón? Todos tus monstruos son de nivel 4 para arriba, no te servirán de nada.

Tal vez, pero puedo activar esta carta, ¡Mystical Space Tifón para destruir tu Graviti Bind!- dijo Yami mientras que la trampa era destruida -¡Ataquen a sus tres monstruos!.

¡Activo Negatte Attack!- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Coloco 1 carta más, y termino mi turno- dijo Yami con calma.

Je, Faraón, sabes, esto terminara dentro de poco- dijo Y. Marick mientras que sonreía -¡Ya qué sacrificare a tu Obniuxus Celtic Guardián y a tu King Kingth para convocar de tu lado a Lava Golem (3000-2500)!- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Rayos, ya se lo que planeas- dijo Yami molesto puesto que el ya conocía el efecto de Lava Golem.

Bien Faraón, pero, no te preocupes, que no te durara mucho tiempo mi Lava Golem contigo- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Yami molesto.

¡Activo mi carta Change of Heart para tomar a tu Jack Knigth y activo mi carta de magia Soul Exchange con lo que sacrificare a Jinzo #7 a Jack Knigth y a Lava Golem para convocar a Winged Dragon of Ra (?7?) je y a causa del sacrificio de estos tres monstruos el ataque de Ra es de 5600!- dijo Y. Marick riendo, Yami solo le miro con temor.

¡Rayos! ¡Es increíble!- dijo Yami mientras que miraba algo asustado al Dios ya que solo le quedaba Queen Kingth y 2 cartas boca abajo, Premature Burial y Call of the Haunted.

Bien, puesto que use Soul Exchange no puedo atacar, pero eso no importa, ya que pronto acabare contigo- dijo Y. Marick mientras que sonreía, Yami solo gruño levemente mientras que tomaba su carta, la cual miro sorprendido.

"¡Slifer!"- pensó Yami asombrado.

"¡Bien ahora podremos enfrentarlo!"- dijo Yugi por medio del Link mental, pero Yami negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé, aunque puedo renacer a dos monstruos de mi cementerio, el poder de ataque de Sliffer apenas seria de 4000"- dijo Yami por medio del link.

"Si es cierto, no se en que pensaba"- dijo Yugi con tristeza, más Yami sonrío de pronto.

"Aunque, creo que ya se que hacer"- dijo Yami.

Anda Faraón, no me hagas perder el tiempo- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Marick, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz, ¡Activo mi carta mágica Premature burial y pagando 800 puntos de vida convoco a mi Jack Knigth, además también activo mi carta de trampa Call of the Haunted para traer a King Knigth! ¡Ahora sacrificare a mis tres caballeros para convocar a Sliffer!- dijo Yami sonriendo –Además colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

Je, no se que pretendes Faraón, pero aun así perderás, mira que tu Dios solo tiene 2000 puntos de ataque- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo –"Pero estoy, seguro que tendrá algún Jar of Greed por allí, bueno, juguemos con el un rato"- pensó Y. Marick sonriendo –Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Bien, pues tomare mi carta- dijo Yami, pero Y. Marick activo una carta de trampa.

¡Activo mi carta Drop Of para tirar esa carta al cementerio!- dijo Y. Marick mientras que caía al cementerio la carta Pot of Greed.

Rayos, activo mi carta de Trampa Gamble- dijo Yami mientras que una moneda aparecía, Y. Marick le miro con sorpresa.

Veo que confías en tu suerte Faraón, bien, pero espero que ella este de tu lado o no solo perderás un turno, si no más bien todo el duelo- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

¡Pido cara!- dijo Yami mientras que la moneda caía, Yami solo miro la moneda expectante, cayendo cara, por lo que Yami tomo hasta tener 5 cartas, lo que le daba a Sliffer el total de 5000 puntos de ataque, lo que no era suficiente para derrotar a Ra.

Je, y que harás Faraón, no me podrás detener con eso- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno- dijo Yami sonriendo.

Bien, pues esto acabara aquí- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo –Activo mi carta de magia Confiscation, que a costa de 1000 puntos de vida me permite ver y tirar una carta de tu mano- dijo Y. Marick mientras que Yami mostraba su mano, por lo que Marick eligió a Card Destruction como su blanco -¡Ahora activo Delincuet Duo para tirarte dos cartas mas y 1000 puntos de vida lo valen!

Je, ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para vencerme?- dijo Yami sonriendo aunque Sliffer solo tenía 1000 puntos en ese momento.

Je, no lo sé, pero será bueno ver que pasa ¡Ra ataca a Sliffer!- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo, pero Yami activo una carta.

Activo mi carta de trampa Drining Shield para tomar ese ataque como incremento a mis puntos de vida- dijo Yami, pero Y. Marick sonrío.

No si yo activo esta carta, Bad Reaction of Shimochi, que convierte a tus incrementos a tus puntos de vida en decrementos- dijo Y. Marick mientras que los puntos de Yami se reducían a 1600 –Ahora daré 400 de mis puntos de vida para aumentar el ataque de Ra a 6000

Rayos- dijo Yami con enfado mientras que tomaba su carta -¡Esto aun no termina Marick, activo la carta mágica Heavi Storm!- dijo Yami mientras que el campo se limpiaba.

"Je, así que no tenía un Jar of Greed, bien, pero para su desgracia Sliffer solo tiene 2000 puntos de ataque y ya no tiene ni siquiera su preciado Pot of Greed, ¿Qué es lo que harás Faraón"- penso Y. Marick, pero de pronto vio que la expresión de Yami era de alegría -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué acaso ya te diste cuenta de que es imposible vencerme?- dijo Y. Marick con extrañeza, pero Yami solo le mostró la carta que tenia en su mano.

Marick, esta jugada me dejara sin monstruos en el campo, pero para tu desgracia, te hará lo mismo a ti, ¡Activo la carta mágica de la Santidad por lo que ahora ambos debemos de tomar hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano!- dijo Yami, Marick le miro con ira, ya que Ra tenía 6000 puntos de ataque, al igual que Sliffer- Marick, esto se termino para tu Dios, ¡Ataca Sliffer!- dijo Yami.

Sliffer lanzo su ataque, al igual que Ra, Y. Marick solo pudo reprimir un grito de ira mientras que una violenta onda de choque surgía provocada por el embate de ambos Dioses.

Anubis detuvo su ataque a Luna... y sonrío.

Ya casi, solo 1 minuto más- dijo Anubis mientras que sonreía.

"Ese poder, Yugi y Yami están luchando, aun así, algo me preocupa, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- pensó Luna para si mientras que se preparaba para continuar enfrentando a Anubis, pero entonces, noto un poder que se acercaba –Hao- dijo Luna mirando al Shaman de largos cabellos castaños aparecer sobre el Espíritu de Fuego y mirándoles con una sonrisa.

Ya casi es la hora- dijo Hao sonriendo.

Continuara...

Si que me tarde para este capitulo, pero aquí esta, el terrible duelo entre Yami y Yami Marick continua, ambos dioses se han enfrentado y destruido mutuamente, pero Y. Marick aun tiene 5600 punto y Yami 1600 solamente, además, Zeros tiene algo planeado y Seto se unirá a la lucha con un arma con la que Anubis no cuenta... "Lo Tres Demonios Legendarios". Espero que puedan seguir leyendo el fic que entra a su recta final.

Próximo capitulo: 1600 vs 5600, el despertar de Anubis, el inicio del fin.

Hasta luego.


	31. Chapter 31

UN DUELO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Por Gabe Logan

Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi

Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

Capitulo 30: 1600 vs 5600, el despertar de Anubis, el inicio del fin.

Todos sintieron un enorme estremecimiento al momento de que ambos dioses se atacaron.

¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Len mientras que miraba a la parte superior de la escalera.

Dos dioses se destruyeron en duelo- dijo Mahado con firmeza.

El Faraón debe de estar en duelo- dijo Mana.

Bueno, pero no podemos perder el tiempo, Anubis ya empezó a renacer y debemos de enfrentarlo- dijo Lizerg con seriedad.

Eso es cierto, ya no hay tiempo- dijo una voz con calma, todos se volvieron con sorpresa, pero se calmaron al ver a Rubén.

¿Así que tu también llegaste?- dijo Len con calma.

Lizerg tiene razón, no podemos perder el tiempo, la hora llego- dijo Rubén mientras que empezaba a correr por las escaleras, Len solo frunció el ceño.

Vamos- dijo Lizerg mientras que lo seguía.

Pues ya que- dijo Len mientras que tanto él como los demás empezaban a correr.

Con Fausto y los demás.

¡Mai aguanta!- dijo Tristán mientras que le sujetaba la mano, Serenity miro a Fausto con preocupación, pero él solo empezó a preparar su maletín medico.

Será dentro de poco, es increíble que ya tenga su desarrollo completo- dijo Fausto mientras que con un pañuelo le secaba el sudor a Mai.

Fausto... ¿Crees... crees que estará bien?- dijo Mai con esfuerzo, Fausto solo le sonrío.

No te preocupes, eh analizado la situación y sé que todo saldrá bien Mai, solo debemos de esperar... oh Dios- dijo Fausto palideciendo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Serenity asustada, pero Fausto solo abrió su maletín mientras que abría la puerta.

¡Duke necesito que me informes cuando llegue Joey es urgente!- dijo Fausto, todos le miraron extrañados.

¿Qué pasa Fausto?- dijo Asuka extrañada.

¡Se rompió la fuente, él bebe de Mai esta por nacer!- dijo Fausto mientras que entraba al cuarto.

Oh Dios- dijo Jennyfer asustada.

Esto sé esta poniendo feo- dijo Zero mirando por la ventana -¿Hu? Creo que allá vienen Ishizu y Jun- dijo Zero mientras que veía a ambas chicas dirigirse a donde estaban ellos.

¡Hey miren, allá viene Joey!- dijo Pilika mirando por la ventana también.

¡Fausto, allá viene Joey, como esta Mai!- grito Duke.

Ha empezado la labor de parto, rayos, Duke, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, Serenity y Tristán me ayudaran, dile a Joey que todo estará bien- dijo Fausto mientras que cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

Eso espero, eso espero- dijo Duke con preocupación.

Con Y. Marick y Yami.

Una densa capa de humo se podía ver, Yami solo miraba fijamente al frente mientras que Y. Marick gruñía.

Bien Faraón, veo que has conseguido destruir a Ra con Sliffer, pero para tu desgracia, aun tengo mas puntos de vida- dijo Y. Marick.

Lo sé, por ahora, colocare dos cartas boca abajo y coloco a un monstruo boca abajo- dijo Yami mientras que terminaba su turno.

"Esto se esta poniendo muy peligroso Faraón, debemos de tener cuidado o Marick nos derrotara"- dijo Yugi mientras que Yami miraba sus cartas.

Bien, convoco a Sasuke Samurai al campo y ataco a tu carta boca abajo- dijo Y. Marick, mas Yami activo una carta.

Sakuretsu Armor- dijo Yami mientras que el monstruo de Marick se destruía.

Bien, coloco un par de cartas boca abajo y termino- dijo Y. Marick con calma.

Bien, entonces volteo a mi carta boca abajo y muestro a Magician of Faith y recuperare mi Pot of Greed- dijo Yami, pero Marick sonrío.

Yo activo mi carta de trampa Order of Attack, ahora solo podremos convocar monstruos en posición de ataque Faraón y no solo eso, todos los monstruos deberán de quedarse en ataque- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Bien, pues veamos que tienes entonces, activo mi Pot of Greed- dijo Yami pero se sorprendió al ver que le habían salido la Dark Magician Girl y Magician Valkyrie (Tea).

¿Y que harás Faraón?- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

"¡Rayos! ¡Ya salió la carta con el alma de Tea! ¡Solo espero no tener que verme en la necesidad de usarla!"- pensó Yami con un cierto temor, pero se percato entonces de que Y. Marick aun poseía la ventaja.

Sacrifico a mi Magician of Faith para convocar a la Dark Magician Girl- dijo Yami mientras que Marick sonreía -¡Ataca Dark Magician Girl!- dijo Yami, mas Y. Marick solo activo su carta de trampa.

Activo mi Drining Shield y gracias a eso mis puntos de vida suben a 7600, gracias Faraón- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo, Yami solo le gruño.

Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino- dijo Yami molesto.

Bien... je, activo mi carta de trampa The Rival Appeirs y con ella puedo convocar de mi mano a un monstruo del mismo nivel de estrellas que un monstruo de mi oponente, y como tu Dark Magician girl es de 6 estrellas, convoco a mi Ryu Kokky (2400-2000) en modo de ataque!- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo –¡Ryu Kokky ataca!- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo, pero Yami solo sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta de Trampa Magical Cilinder para regresarte tu ataque!- dijo Yami mientras que los puntos de vida de Y. Marick se reducían a 5200.

Bien Faraón, te haz mantenido con vida, pero no te durara- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

"Rayos, el efecto de Ryu Kokki es peligroso, no sé con que atacarlo"- dijo Yugi preocupado.

"No temas Yugi, en realidad ya tenemos la victoria asegurada"- dijo Yami sonriendo.

¿De que te ríes Faraón?- pregunto Y. Marick extrañado.

Marick, sé que estas manipulado por Anubis, pero te diré que no podrás vencerme- dijo Yami sonriendo.

Hum, te veo confiado Faraón, je, pero aun así, no ganaras- dijo Y. Marick molesto.

Eso crees, ¡Activo mi carta de magia Sage Stone y gracias a ella convoco a mi Dark Magician!- dijo Yami mientras que Y. Marick sonreía.

"Vaya Faraón, veo que estas sacando a tu artillería pesada, aun así no ganaras"- pensó Y. Marick sonriendo -¡Activo mi carta de trampa Call of Haunted para traer de vuelta a Ryu Kokky, además activo mi carta de magia Reinforcements para aumentar su ataque en 500 puntos!- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Aun así no ganaras Marick- dijo Yami mientras que miraba sus cartas con algo de nostalgia –"Solo espero no equivocarme... Tea"- pensó Yami con temor -¡Convoco a Magician Valkirye!

"¡¿Pero que haces Faraón!"- dijo Yugi a través del link mental.

"Confía en mí Yugi, no te preocupes"- dijo Yami.

Así que estas tan desesperado que usaras el alma de tu noviecita en el duelo, je, Faraón me decepcionas- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

"Yugi, no temas, no los defraudare"- dijo V. Tea mientras que miraba fijamente a Y. Marick.

"Tea... ten cuidado"- dijo Yugi preocupado.

Vaya Tea, té vez muy sexi así, je, no te preocupes, en cuanto derrote al Faraón eh decidido tomarte para mí, así que siéntete afortunada de que te halla elegido- dijo Y. Marick mientras que se relamía los labios, pero V. Tea solo sonrío.

"No te confíes Marick, ya que todo ha terminado"- dijo V. Tea, Yami solo sonrío.

¡Activo mi carta Dedication of the Light and the Darkness y ofrezco a mi Dark Magician para traer de mi Deck a Dark Magician of Black Chaos (2800) y gracias a su efecto podré traer una magia de mi cementerio y elijo mi Pot of Greed!- dijo Yami mientras que Y. Marick solo miraba con sorpresa.

Rayos, aun así mi Ryu Kokky tiene más puntos de ataque que cualquiera de sus monstruos- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Eso crees tu, activo mi Pot of Greed y robo dos cartas, activo mi carta mágica Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta a mi Dark Magician y ahora sacrifico a mi Dark Magician y a mi Dark Magician Girl para convocar especialmente a mi Hechicero de la Magia Oscura (3600-2800)!- dijo Yami mientras que Y. Marick solo le miraba sorprendido.

Maldito- dijo Y. Marick enfurecido.

¡Ataca Hechicero!- dijo Yami mientras que su monstruo destruía a Ryu Kokki, más por el efecto de Ryu Kokki era destruido, pero al menos redujo los puntos de Y. Marick a 4900 -¡Ataca Dark Magician of Black Chaos!- dijo Yami pero Y. Marick activo una carta.

Activo mi carta Curse of Anubis para poner a tus criaturas en defensa – dijo Y. Marick sonriendo.

Coloco una carta y termino mi turno- dijo Yami aun sonriendo.

"Debe de tener un plan listo, jum, no puedo hacer mucho por ahora, aunque si lo pienso bien, si, eso podría funcionar"- pensó Y. Marick sonriendo.

En eso dos figuras llegaron a la terraza donde ellos combatían.

Parece que el duelo entre el amo Marick y el Faraón ya comenzó- dijo Odion mirando a ambos.

Rayos, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Ryu Mari molesta.

Debemos esperar, si alguien puede ayudar ahora al amo ese es el Faraón... por desgracia- dijo Odion molesto.

¿O sea que debemos de quedarnos viendo el duelo y rezar por que Marick pierda? Ja, buen plan pelón, ¿Té costo mucho pensar en él?- dijo Mari molesta.

No nos queda otra opción, y no me llames pelón- dijo Odion.

Si, esta bien, calvo- dijo Mari sonriéndole con sarcasmo, Odion solo le gruño.

En el duelo.

Bien Faraón, este duelo sé esta expandiendo demasiado, pero se me ha ocurrido algo para acabarlo de una vez- dijo Y. Marick sonriendo perversamente -¡Activo mi carta Monster Reborn para renacer a mi carta de Dios Egipcio Winged Dragon of Ra!- dijo Y. Marick mientras que empezaba a reír como psicópata.

"¡Oh no, Marick a renacido a Ra!- dijo Yugi por el Link mental.

"Aun así, ¿Qué planeara Marick? En estos momentos Ra tiene cero puntos de ataque"- dijo Yami para sí.

¡Faraón, voy a disfrutar mucho esto, ya que te haré sufrir al ver como mi Dios egipcio tortura y envía al cementerio el alma de tu preciosa novia!- dijo Y. Marick riendo como psicópata -¡Ra, vuélvete un Fénix ardiente y destruye a todos los monstruos del campo!- dijo Y. Marick, Yami solo gruño mientras que vio como Ra de pronto tomaba una forma ardiente y se lanzaba en contra de su Dark Magician of Black Chaos y en contra de Magician Valkirie (V. Tea).

La explosión provocada por el ataque de Ra hizo cimbrarse al lugar, Y. Marick solo empezó a reír como psicópata, pero al empezar a despejarse el humo, pudo ver que Yami solo le sonreía, aunque se veía claramente dañado.

¿Qué ocurre Faraón? ¿Qué acaso el ver como destruía el alma de tu noviecita te ha hecho enloquecer tanto que ahora sonríes?- dijo Y. Marick burlonamente.

Te equivocas Marick, ¿Por qué no miras bien el campo?- dijo Yami sonriendo.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Y. Marick viendo que en el campo había algo parecido a una maquina.

Es mi Interdimensional Matter Transporter, la cual me permite remover a uno de mis monstruos del juego durante un turno para protegerlo de cualquier ataque o efecto- dijo Yami sonriendo, Marick solo gruño.

"Aun así, ya casi no tiene monstruos y sé que no sacrificara a su noviecita para convocar a algo más poderoso, eso me dará tiempo de convocar algo para defenderme"- pensó Y. Marick sonriendo –Bien Faraón es tu turno.

Si, pero antes de que tu turno termine por completo, activare mi carta de magia Scapegoat, y por cierto, ahora la carta de Tea volverá al campo- dijo Yami sonriendo mientras que tomaba una carta, Y. Marick solo le miro extrañado.

¿Qué es lo que planeara el Faraón? No veo que tenga algo para derrotar a Marick- dijo Mari extrañada.

Creo saber su plan, si es lo que creo todo acabo para el amo Marick- dijo Odion sonriendo.

¡Activo mi carta Giant Trunade y equipo a mi Magician Valkyrie con United We Stand y Mage Power con lo que su ataque sube a 6100 puntos!- dijo Yami, Y. Marick solo le miro con horror.

"Esto se acabo Marick"- dijo V. Tea sonriéndole.

¡No! ¡No puedo perder!- dijo Y. Marick enfurecido.

¡Hay que acabar con esto ahora!- dijo Yami mientras que V. Tea atacaba a Y. Marick directamente reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 0.

¡¡¡¡¡NO!- Dijo Y. Marick mientras que la tierra se estremecía.

¡Amo Marick!- dijo Odion asustado.

¡Wow si que es grande!- dijo Mari asombrada.

¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS FARAÓN, AUN NO HAS ACABADO CONMIGO, YO VOLVERE!- Fue el grito de ira del Yami de Marick mientras que una capa de humo negro salía del cuerpo de Marick... quien cayo al suelo inconsciente.

¡Marick!- dijo Mari asustada.

¡Amo Marick!- dijo Odion mientras que ambos corrían a donde se encontraba Marick inconsciente, Yami les miro extrañado, hasta que vio que V. Tea empezaba a brillar.

¡Tea!- dijo Yami asustado, pero V. Tea le sonrío.

"Tranquilo Yugi, Yami, ahora que han derrotado a Marick mi alma puede volver a mi cuerpo, es una suerte que Pegasus allá intervenido, ahora no tendré problemas para regresar a mi cuerpo"- dijo V. Tea sonriéndoles mientras que desaparecía.

Faraón... –dijo Marick con dificultad, Yami le miro con calma.

Marick, hey tómalo con calma- dijo Mari mientras que entre ambos lo levantaban.

Je, ganaste infeliz... esta bien, por ahora acepto mi derrota- dijo Marick con una sonrisa cansada mientras que tomaba una carta –No... eres santo de mi devoción... pero Anubis me debe una por dominarme... y no me gusta quedarle a deber nada a nadie... toma y que te sirva- dijo Marick mientras que le lanzaba la carta de Ra a Yami, este solo le miro con sorpresa.

Bien, veo que al menos tienes sentido común- dijo Yami mientras que miraba a Ra.

Mari, Odion, vámonos no quiero estar aquí cuando esto comience- dijo Marick mientras que Mari y Odion asentían.

Gracias- dijo Odion mientras que se daba la vuelta.

Nos veremos luego- dijo Mari de forma tranquila.

"¿Qué crees que pase ahora?"- dijo Yugi con preocupación.

No lo sé, pero espero que todo salga bien- dijo Yami con firmeza.

Buen duelo Yugi- dijo una voz a su espalda, Yami volteo con sorpresa y vio a Seto que le miraba sonriente.

Kaiba, Chocolove, ¿Cuándo llegaron?- dijo Yami extrañado.

Hace ratito brody- dijo Chocolove sonriéndole, Seto por lo mientras camino hacia Yami con algo en sus manos.

Yugi, creo que debes de usar esto- dijo Seto mientras que le entregaba la carta de Obelisk, Yami le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero si es tu carta de dios egipcio!- dijo Yami sorprendido.

Por el momento te la doy, sé que la necesitaras- dijo Seto con calma mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Oigan Brodys, mejor nos apuramo pue, que parece que ya empezó- dijo Chocolove al ver el total oscurecimiento del cielo, de pronto los tres sufrieron un estremecimiento mientras que miraban seriamente al cielo.

¿Sintieron eso?- dijo Seto con sorpresa.

Es Anubis, ha completado su despertar... si queremos detenerlos no debemos de perder el tiempo.

Bien, pues vamos- dijo Seto mientras que los tres salían del lugar.

Continuara...

Si que me tarde en colocar este capitulo, que como ya se estaba tardando mucho eh decidido dividirlo en dos partes, espero no decepcionar a los que leen este fic, el cual ya esta a 3 o 4 capítulos de acabar definitivamente.

Suerte


End file.
